Harry Potter: Wizards At War
by rednekS
Summary: Pre-HBP. Sirius is gone. Harry disappears. The war is starting to get worse. They need their heroes, which is exactly what they will get.
1. Prologue

Welcome to my story. I would like to say here that I, in no way, own anything Harry Potter related. I thank JK Rowling for her fantastic books and for allowing us to let our imaginations run wild. I am pretty new to the whole writing idea so bear with me. I have to learn the system so updates might be a little slow in the beginning. That said, enjoy.

**Prologue**

Many people say how life is unfair. Few people truly know the meaning of that fact. Even fewer still possess the constitution and will to do something about it; to fight back. One who truly knew what it was like to have an unfair life was the young man by the name of Harry Potter.

Harry was not a normal person, something his family, if you could call them that, reminds him daily. He was a wizard, able to use the energies around him and create magic. He currently attends Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and has gone through five years of schooling honing his abilities. It was a major turning point in his life when he received that letter when he turned eleven, telling him he was magical. It was the first time he felt special, first time that he felt accepted. It also explained a lot about him, especially about the weird occurrences that happened around him.

His years at the school were filled with wonder and fright. He was constantly learning new things and discovering new magic. The downside was the near death situations he somehow got himself into. The worst was what happened not a month ago.

He had a vision through his cursed scar. His godfather, Sirius Black, was being tortured by Lord Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. Unable to find anyone he trusted, he led five friends to the Ministry to save Sirius. Only it was a trap. Sirius was not there and they ended up fighting with Voldemort's Death Eaters, and survived long enough for the Order of the Phoenix, led by Professor Dumbledore, to come to their aid. The light did not come out unscathed as Sirius, who came with Dumbledore, died in battle with his own cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange.

It was now that Harry lay on his bed back at Privet Drive, wondering why life was so unfair and cruel. He was orphaned at one years old, had a power driven maniac after his life, lived in a house where is was not wanted and unloved, and just lost his godfather in a fight that should not have happened. He didn't care anymore. His room was a mess, Hedwig was delivering the "I'm fine" message to the Order, the Dursleys were out, and he didn't have the stomach to eat anything. His uncle had once again locked his school stuff in the cupboard under the stairs, so he couldn't do his summer homework, not that he wanted to.

"I can't take it anymore," he said, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of his bed. He smashed his fists into the bed. "I am sick of being fate's punching bag." The anger swirled in his mind. His eyes started to glow a dangerous emerald green. "First my parents, then Cedric, then Sirius," he growled. He couldn't think rationally anymore in his anger. His magic was starting to lose control. An unnatural wind started to blow in his room while the earth under the house started to shake. With an angry cry Harry lost the last bit of restraint on his magic.

Miles away at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was working on papers for the coming school year when he felt a faint magical shockwave. He looked to the many magical instruments in his office. The one that informed him of the amount of magical energy being used at Privet Drive started to make a high pitched whistle until finally just breaking apart. He stared at it for a few seconds; unable to believe that amount of magical power was being used. He sprung to his feat and used the floo to get to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He found Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody sitting at the table.

"Remus, Alastor, come with me. There has been massive magic done at Privet Drive," Dumbledore said, causing the other two to jump up and run to the floo after him. They arrived at Mrs. Figg's and apparated to the outside of the Dursleys. Instead of the clean and ordinary house usually there, was a burning wreck which Tonks was currently trying to contain. The three wizards instantly started putting out the fire. The headmaster could still feel the wards up, although they were barely standing. He didn't know how it was possible this happened.

"Nymphadora, what happened?" Albus asked the metamorphmagis. She shook her head.

"I don't know professor. I was just sitting here on guard duty when the ground started to shake. I fell over and before I could do anything the house just exploded," she said, tears threatening to roll down her face.

"Alastor, can you see anyone inside?" he asked, hoping for any sign of Harry. He knew some of his actions with the boy made it seem like he didn't care for him but Harry held a special place in his heart, almost like a grandson.

"No Albus, I can't see him or his relatives." As if on cue, the Dursleys came down the street in their car. They quickly parked and started yelling about how their house was destroyed and it was all the freak's fault. They were quickly stunned.

"That explains them," Dumbledore said to himself. He knew Harry wasn't captured by Voldemort because the trinket in his office that shows if the wards are being attacked didn't go off and Voldemort would be gloating already.

"It seems like he disappeared," Moody said. "Well, after he blew up his house."

"Remus, search through the house, see if you can find anything of Harry's. Alastor, take care of the Dursleys, make sure they think they started the fire and that Harry was not in the house when it happened. Nymphadora, please go back to headquarters and call a meeting." With that he disappeared with a slight pop.

As he was walking up the path to Hogwarts, he thought of the possible theories of what could have happened. Each one seemed to be less likely than the last. As he walked into his office, he settled on one. Harry must have fallen so far into despair and anger that his magic lost control. The thing that stumped the aged wizard was how Harry survived and was not there. There had been a few cases of this happening and every time, the wizard or witch in question was found dead.

"Where are you Harry?" he asked his empty office.


	2. Chapter 1

I hope I don't need to say this every chapter, but I will say it again here. I do NOT own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1: The Return**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS MISSING?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. Dumbledore had just arrived at the Order meeting. Many were surprised and a little scared that Harry could just disappear like that.

"Rest assured Molly, we will spend every resource to find him," Albus said quickly. "Mundungus, get to your contacts and pubs, see if you can get any information on if Voldemort has him," he said, ignoring the intakes of breath at Voldemort's name. "Arthur, Kingsley, Nymphadora, please head to the Ministry, see if you can find out what they know about this. Severus, return to Voldemort, inform him that Harry is missing. He will find out eventually and I would rather he heard it from you." The others were sent to search through major Wizarding areas.

"How did this happen Albus? I thought he was safe from You-Know-Who there," Mrs. Weasley said, tears in her eyes. The older wizard just sighed.

"He was Molly. He just wasn't safe from himself."

ooOooOoo

"What do you mean Harry Potter is missing Albus?" asked a worried Minister Amelia Bones. The Wizengamot had kicked Fudge out of office through a vote of no confidence and elected the former Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement after they discovered he withheld the knowledge of Voldemort's return. Albus sighed.

"I do not know what happened Amelia. There were no signs of Voldemort. I have my suspicions on what happened but they will not help us locate him. I wish for you to leave this in my hands. The Order will find him," he said. Madam Bones did not look too reassured.

"I hope you do Albus. I know he doesn't like it, but if we were to lose him, the public might start losing hope. I have done as you advised and increased Auror recruitment. I have stepped up training and lowered the length of it by three months," she said. Albus looked relieved. The Minister continued.

"I have been pushing for the change of the Underage Magic Law so that people will be able to do magic at fifteen instead of seventeen. I will also be talking with other countries, such as France, Bulgaria, and the United States for some assistance. Some extra Aurors will help tremendously. I also dropped some of the ridiculous laws against werewolves and other half-humans," she finished.

"Very good. Hopefully they will side with us or at least stay out of the fighting. I must be off Amelia, Hogwarts will be starting in a few days and I must get it ready."

ooOooOoo

No one could find the Boy-Who-Lived. Albus constantly had people looking for him. The Weasleys and Hermione were especially troubled. They couldn't imagine what Harry could be going through right now. Voldemort obviously didn't have him as he didn't come out and say how he defeated Harry Potter. Snape had informed the Order that the Dark Lord had many of his Death Eaters looking for Harry also. Attacks had taken a step up and the Aurors were being spread thin. Dumbledore had the Order guarding key areas such as Diagon Alley and Hogsmede but it wasn't enough.

Eventually September first rolled around and everyone was shipped back to Hogwarts for another year. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had been hoping for word of Harry before school and it was horrible thinking they could do nothing about it.

"I hate being in here knowing he is out there fighting Merlin knows what," said Ron, looking thoroughly frustrated.

"The Order will find him Ron, Professor Dumbledore won't let You-Know-Who get him first," Hermione said, trying to convince herself as much as Ron. Neville nodded. He and Luna had been informed about Harry on the train. Ginny didn't even respond. She was just staring out the window. She always said she was over Harry, but when she heard what happened, she couldn't help but cry and wish he was with them. He had always held a part of her heart, even if she was pretending he didn't.

ooOooOoo

"Come Severus, what news do you have?" Lord Voldemort asked, infusing venom and anger into his words. Snape showed no signs of hearing the hate in the words. His Occlumency held and he kept his face of indifference.

"I am sorry my lord. I have been unable to locate the boy. That muggle-loving fool has made no progress either. I think it might be the first time I have seen him without that ridiculous smile on his pathetic face," Snape said with the usual fake disgust. Voldemort did not look pleased.

"I don't tolerate failure in my orders Severus," came a hiss. Snape tensed knowing what must be coming. It never did. "However, I am pleased we are not the only ones having trouble locating Potter. You may go." Snape let the breath he didn't know he was holding out. He stood, bowed and began to walk out of the room.

"Oh and Severus? _Crucio!_"

ooOooOoo

School went by but none of the Gryffindors really had their mind in it. Even Hermione's grades started to slip. September passed and soon it was Halloween. The students were gathered into the Great Hall for the feast.

"Welcome everyone. I wish you all a fun Halloween. Let the feast begin," Dumbledore said. Right after the food appeared the doors banged open. A man in the blue battle robes of the Aurors came running up to the Head table.

"Professor! Hogsmede is under attack," he said. Dumbledore was up instantly with his wand out. "Minerva, the school is yours. Filius, Kingsley, come with me," Dumbledore said, racing out of the hall, followed by Professors Flitwick and Shacklebolt. The appointment of Kingsley had made Ron, Hermione, and Ginny happy as they knew he would be a fantastic Defense teacher.

"Students, you will remain in here until Professor Dumbledore returns," Professor McGonagall said. She turned to the rest of the staff. "Severus, please seal the doors. The rest of you, please spread out around the Hall."

Snape quickly stepped into the Entrance Hall. He pointed his wand at the doors to shut them when he saw them. Over twenty Death Eaters were making their way up the grounds. Without Dumbledore, Flitwick, and Shacklebolt, he knew they didn't stand a chance of winning. He quickly shut the doors and locked them. He ran back into the Great Hall.

"Minerva, prepare for a fight. More than twenty Death Eaters are on their way. The doors will hold them for a while, but not forever," he said.

"All staff to the entrance hall. Any student in their sixth or seventh year who wants to help fight may come with us," McGonagall said. Ron, Hermione, and Neville were the first to join the teachers, followed by all of the older Gryffindor students and a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. All of them were from the DA last year. Snape flicked his wand to make the doors transparent from their side only. What they saw made their jaws drop.

The Death Eaters were just starting to throw curses at the doors when a storm cloud suddenly appeared over them. A lightning bolt slammed down in front of the doors. Everyone covered their eyes from the flash of light. When they looked back, a lone figure, dressed in deep emerald green and silver robes stood where the bolt fell. He had a beautifully crafted battle axe in his right hand. No one could tell who it was as the man had his hood up. The Death Eaters finally got over their surprise and started to fire curses at him.

The man moved with a speed no one thought possible. Within seconds he covered the twenty meters between him and the Death Eaters. He jumped over two and landed in the center of all of them. He then systematically tore apart all of the Death Eaters with a combination of axe swings and wandless magic. After what was only three minutes, all of the men in black robes were on the ground dead or stunned and wrapped in ropes and the man in green and silver didn't have a scratch on him. After breaking all of their wands, he turned to the doors and with a flick of his wrist, they opened.

"I suggest you go back to the Great Hall," the man said. He walked in and walked into the hall, quickly followed by everyone else. He went and sat in the corner, after a chair appeared with a wave of his hand. His axe also disappeared. All the students looked at the man in awe. McGonagall and Snape walked over to him.

"While I thank you for protecting the school, I must ask who you are and how you got here in such a fashion," McGonagall said. She still had yet to put her wand away. Snape didn't either.

"Right now that is unimportant. Go and reassure your students. Professor Dumbledore should be here soon," he said. He still had yet to drop his hood.

Twenty minutes later, Professor Dumbledore returned with Flitwick and Kingsley. He looked a little frightened at seeing the Death Eaters outside on the grounds, but relaxed when he saw everyone was uninjured. He walked up to his Transfiguration professor and spoke in hush tones with her for a moment.

"Prefects, please escort everyone to your respected dormitories. Your Head of House will come and explain what happened tonight. Thank you," he said. The students quickly left, all of them giving curious looks to the stranger in the corner of the Hall. After the four Heads left to talk to the students, Dumbledore walked up to the stranger.

"I must thank you for protecting my school," he said with a smile. The man didn't respond. "If you would please follow me to my office, I would like to speak with you." The man stood up and followed Dumbledore. The headmaster smiled when he noticed the chair disappear behind them. Once in his office, the man surprised him again by accepting a lemon drop.

"I must once again share my deepest thanks for your actions to protect my students. I must also ask how you knew about this attack, how you got onto school grounds, and most importantly, who you are," Dumbledore asked, extending a Legilimency probe. He couldn't see the man's eyes but he saw the man smirk.

"Legilimency will not work on me professor," he said. Albus smiled. There was something about the voice that he recognized. He felt as if he could trust this person, even if he didn't know who it was.

ooOooOoo

"I can't believe how that one man took down all those Death Eaters," Hermione said as she sat down with Ron, Ginny, and Neville in the common room. All the other Gryffindors were talking about him also. She was still reeling about what she saw. She of course had seen a small amount of wandless magic from the Headmaster but never had she seen or read about it being used like that.

"It was bloody brilliant. Glad he is on our side," Ron said.

"Yes but who is he? His abilities were so well polished and he was so confident. I don't think Professor Dumbledore could have handled it the way that man did," Ginny said.

"Did you see the ring he had on? It had the Slytherin Crest on it. His robes were also green and silver," Neville said.

"Did you notice the blade of his axe? It had 'Salazar Slytherin' on it also," Hermione added.

"That guy is a Slytherin? Great, just what we need, another snake," Ron said with annoyance.

"Oh Ron grow up. A second ago you were in awe of the man. Just because he is a Slytherin doesn't mean he is a bad person," Hermione said with a huff. Ron just shook his head and continued arguing.

"And they're off," Neville whispered to Ginny, causing her to giggle.

ooOooOoo

"I knew about the attack because it is my job to know. As for getting onto school grounds, I am an Elementalist of the highest order. I commanded the elements to take me here." Albus' eyebrows shot up at hearing that. People with the abilities to control an element are extremely rare and are usually much older when they learn to control such power. Even rarer are people who can control multiple elements.

"And who are you?" Albus asked. The man lifted his face so that from under the hood he saw two emerald orbs looking back at him.

"Surely you remember me professor?" Harry Potter asked with a smirk on his face and his eyes twinkling.


	3. Chapter 2

JK Rowling is the supreme ruler of Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2: The True Heir of Slytherin**

"Harry! How did you... what happened… please tell me how this happened," Albus said, looking thoroughly shocked. Harry grinned as he lowered his hood. It was a rare thing to witness so he savored the look of total astonishment on the headmaster's face.

"I think it would be better if you called a meeting with my friends and the Order members in the castle? Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna have a right to know I am here. Snape can come, but only if he behaves," he said with a smirk. Dumbledore chuckled.

"This is the part where I say 'Professor Snape Harry' but I will let it slide this time," he said as he walked over to his fireplace. He threw in some powder, causing the flames to turn green. "Minerva, please find and escort Mr. and Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, and Ms. Lovegood to my office. Severus, Kingsley, I would also like you to come." He looked back over to Harry, who he noticed with amusement had put his hood back up and moved off to the corner of the office.

ooOooOoo

Fifteen minutes later had all of them sitting in front of the Headmaster's desk. The five students were frequently looking back at the man they saw demolish over twenty Death Eaters without working up a sweat. They turned back to the Headmaster when he spoke.

"I have called you here to discuss an important discovery. This man here has news about Harry," he said. They all gasped (except for Snape and Luna) and looked over to the man in the corner. They couldn't see his face, only his smirk.

"I know where Harry is," he started. He saw all of their faces, except for Snape, grow with excitement. They really were worried about him. "But I must tell you now, you won't recognize him. He has been changed dramatically." The girls gasped, except for Luna, although her face managed to lose some of the dreamy quality and look more focused.

"Please, where is he?" Ginny asked, tears in her eyes. Hermione was near tears as well. He looked up and locked eyes with Ginny and grinned.

"Where do you want him to be?" Harry asked. He had maybe two seconds before Ginny crashed into him with a bone-breaking hug that would have made her mother proud. He gladly returned her hug. It had been a while since he saw his friends. She then started hitting him.

"What were you thinking fighting all of those Death Eaters by yourself?" Ginny yelled, until she went back to squeezing the life out of him again. Hermione and Luna gave him a similar hug and to his surprise Ron and Neville also gave him a hug. They all sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk. Ginny and Hermione both had a hand of his in both of theirs; as if they were afraid he would disappear again.

"Now that we are all here, could you please explain what happened to you Harry?" Everyone looked to him. Harry sighed.

"It is a long story and might be hard to believe at times, but please don't interrupt. Before I start, you will need to meet a friend of mine. Purity," he called. There was a flash of fire and a beautiful white and gold phoenix landed on his shoulder.

"Harry, is that a phoenix?" Hermione said in awe.

Dumbledore smiled. "I am not surprised. Someone so selfless and helpful to others is a great candidate to be bonded to a phoenix. You are very lucky Harry, it is an extreme pleasure and privilege to be chosen."

Snape snorted. "Typical. You always needed to stand out from everyone else. What is next Potter?" he asked with the usual sneer. Harry just grinned in return.

"If that's how you react to a phoenix, this will surely get your knickers in a twist," he said, loving the feeling of shutting the greasy potions master up.

ooOooOoo

Ginny was very happy. She had been miserable when she found out Harry had disappeared. She had broken down the first night. Hermione had comforted her but it wasn't enough. She thought she was past Harry, and thought that those feeling had changed to ones you have for a brother. They hadn't.

She knew she had a crush on the boy and if it was just a silly crush, why did it hurt so much? When Professor McGonagall came to them and asked them to follow her to the Headmaster's office, she knew they found something about Harry. She could feel it.

When the man in the corner said he might know where Harry was, her breath caught in her throat. She hoped she heard him right. When the man lifted his eyes to hers, she was pretty sure her heart stopped. She knew those eyes from all those times she longed to be able to look into them and have them look back.

Harry was here! Right in front of her and perfectly safe. He was better than safe. He was a half a foot taller than the last time she saw him. His glasses were gone, giving her full view of his emerald eyes, and his hair was longer, falling around his face. His body was strong and toned which she figured out when she jumped him and his arms circled around her. She felt so safe there.

Then she found herself furious. How could he go and put himself in that much danger! He is lucky her mum didn't see that or she would have been so angry. She couldn't stay mad at him, so she settled with hugging him again. When she sat there in front of the Headmaster's desk, she wouldn't let go of his hand. Normally she would be embarrassed at being caught holding his hand but she didn't want him out of her sight again.

ooOooOoo

**Flashback**

Why did everything hurt so much? His whole body ached with pain. He was only vaguely aware of his surroundings. He was on a bed, with crisp sheets over him. The hospital wing. 'Not again,' he thought. He tried to open his eyes but even that hurt. He groaned. The voices seemed to get louder. Why couldn't they just let him rest?

"Harry? Can you hear me? Rowena, please get the potions he needs," said a soft feminine voice. It was relaxing to hear. He felt something being brought to his lips. He drank it as he really couldn't stop it. Three more potions later, the pain had diminished and he opened his eyes. A plump woman with curly red hair and deep brown eyes wearing a motherly expression on her face was looking at him. She smiled.

"Ah, you finally decided to join us Harry," she said, helping him sit up. He looked around and noted that the room was very similar to the hospital wing at Hogwarts. He then noticed another witch behind the first. She had black hair and startling deep blue eyes that seemed to see into your very soul. She had a concerned look on her face. Harry felt he could trust these people.

"Who are you?" Harry managed to say. He felt incredibly weak. The last thing he remembered was being in his room. He felt anger and suddenly, he turned up here.

"Oh I'm sorry dear. You are probably wondering what is happening. My name is Helga Hufflepuff and this is Rowena Ravenclaw," the short plump woman said with a smile. Harry looked shocked for a second before giving a weak laugh.

"Yeah, and I am Godric Gryffindor," said Harry. He heard footsteps. He looked over to see a tall and well built man with long brown hair and hazel eyes walk up to his bed. He grinned.

"Actually Harry, I am Godric Gryffindor." He chuckled at Harry's completely gob smacked expression. "Do not worry, you are not going insane. Nor is this a dream. You are here for a very specific reason. You are lucky though. If it wasn't for your friend over there, it might have been too late," he said pointing across the room. Harry looked over and was astonished again to see an ornate perch with a gorgeous gold and white phoenix watching him intently. The bird disappeared in a burst of golden fire and appeared right above his shoulder, which it landed on gracefully. It rubbed its head against his cheek affectionately. Harry smiled.

"That phoenix is quite taken with you my boy," Godric said. "I believe she has bonded with you. If I remember correctly with my own bonding, you should be able to communicate rather well with her quite quickly." Harry smiled. He had always been taken with Fawkes but now he had a companion himself. She was beautiful.

"Purity," he whispered, stroking her feathers. The three Founders looked at him and smiled. He didn't really think about the name. It just came to him.

"Now that this has been settled, I believe it is time we told you why you are here." Harry looked to Godric with a serious look. As happy as he was for his new phoenix, he was very confused. How could he possibly be with the Founders? What happened back at Privet Drive? And where was the fourth Founder?

"Salazar is setting up your living quarters," Rowena said, answering Harry's unasked question. His surprise must have showed because she smiled and said, "You never did get a good grasp of Occlumency Harry." He just shook his head.

"Why is he doing that? No offense, but he never did sound like the one to worry about someone else's well being," Harry asked.

"Because you are my heir," Salazar Slytherin said, walking into the room. Harry's mouth dropped when he saw the bearded man walk in and lay his dark green eyes on him. Slytherin's heir? When he woke up to the Founders, he figured he was someone's heir, but this was definitely unexpected. He thought he would be Gryffindor's heir.

"What? No offense sir, but I thought Voldemort was your heir. How could I be?" Harry asked. Slytherin scowled at the mention of Voldemort.

"That idiot doesn't deserve to be my heir. He may be my blood heir, but when he tried to kill you, he created a direct link from his magic to yours. I was able to transfer the magical essence of being my heir from him to you. He may be directly related, but you are my magical heir, or my rightful heir," he said with a sincere smile, something Harry didn't think he would ever see on the man. "You also have Gryffindor blood in you, but there is one other that has it also, and since you are my magical heir, the other is Godric's magical heir."

"I am sorry but from all I have heard of you, you don't seem like the Dark Lord every dark wizard tries to become," Harry said, surprise laced in his words. Slytherin scowled again, which Harry realized made Snape's look like a cute pout.

"You should not believe everything you hear Harry. History has changed and exaggerated the story. It is true; I didn't think muggleborns should be taught at Hogwarts." It was Harry's turn to scowl. "That doesn't mean I didn't want them to be taught." Harry's scowl changed to an astonished look. "I merely thought they should be taught somewhere else, away from the purebloods. They were new to this world and had a lot to catch up on the people who learned magic from an earlier age."

"Then what is that whole part about you and Mr. Gryffindor getting into a fight and you leaving?" Harry asked, not noticing Godric cringe.

"Please call me Godric, the whole mister title makes me feel way too old," he said, getting a laugh from Rowena and Helga.

"It was merely a disagreement and I was leaving anyway. I wasn't very good at teaching the masses and my specialty was never taught," Slytherin said. Harry gave him a questioning look.

"Dark magic may be dark Harry, but that doesn't mean it is evil. It is the intent that is good and evil. Would you agree that a levitation charm is a so called 'light' spell?" Salazar asked. At Harry's nod he continued. "Then tell me, shouldn't it be considered dark magic as I could easily levitate someone off a high place and let them fall to their death?" Harry opened his mouth to argue, but closed it quickly. Truthfully, he didn't have an argument. He never thought about it that way. Slytherin grinned.

"I see I got through to you. And besides, being my heir, you should be particularly good with dark magic. And you know what they say, fight fire with fire," Salazar said with a feral smirk. Harry knew he was talking about his fight with Voldemort. He nodded, knowing this could give him a chance to level the playing field.

"So what is this place exactly? And how did I get here?" Harry asked. It looked like Hogwarts. Was he in the past? If that were true, then where are the other students?

"This is Hogwarts, or what it used to be like. I guess you could call it a realm between the living and dead, created specifically for what you will be going through," Rowena said. Seeing the hopeful look in Harry's eyes, a sad smile came to Helga's face.

"I am sorry Harry, but your parents will not be able to come here. This realm is used to train our heirs to help and benefit the magical world in its time of need. This so called Dark Lord is a huge threat to the Wizarding World at large. The other founders and I thought it would be prudent to call our heirs to us so that we can train them to fight this evil," Helga said, a determined glint coming to her eyes.

"The power the Dark Lord knows not," Harry whispered. Salazar nodded.

"That is not all Harry. As the first to come, you must awaken the other heirs. They are all at Hogwarts. They will need the training as well if you hope to succeed. You cannot handle this burden alone. Voldemort is incredibly powerful in his own right, and should not be underestimated," Salazar stated. Harry nodded, determination radiating of him.

**Present Time**

Everyone in the office was staring at him. He felt his cheeks heat up.

"You are the heir of Slytherin?" Ron whispered. He had a look of pure horror on his face. Harry just grinned and nodded. Snape looked like he was going to faint.

"The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I convinced it to put me in Gryffindor," Harry said, shocking them again. Dumbledore chuckled along with Hermione.

"The hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, but I pushed for Gryffindor also," she said. McGonagall looked surprised at hearing two of her favorite students had to persuade the sorting hat into letting them into Gryffindor. Hermione's face then took on a thoughtful look. "This explains your ability to speak Parseltongue. It must have been so interesting to learn all this magic."

"What else did you learn Harry?" Luna asked. Her eyes were surprisingly focused. Well, more focused than is usual for Luna. Ginny looked very interested also. Harry just grinned.

**Flashback**

"Now Harry, you are most likely wondering what you will be taught and by whom I presume," Salazar said, continuing at Harry's nod. "Lessons will be split between the four of us. Combat skills, such as magical dueling, offensive and defensive spells, martial arts, weapon fighting, and strategy will be taught by Godric and myself. Healing, advanced transfiguration and your animagus transformation will be with Lady Hufflepuff. Obscure magic, such as Legilimency, Occlumency, mind magic, apparation, portkeys, and more will be with Lady Ravenclaw. I will be tutoring you in potions and honing your Parseltongue. Before all of this though, Helga will teach you wandless magic, as it is essential. Wands are slow and for most, if they were to lose it they would not be able to fight back. Any questions?" he asked, smirking at the glazed expression on his heir's face.

"How will I have time to do all of this? School starts in two months," Harry exclaimed. The older man just laughed.

"Calm down. Time here is not the same as in the living world. For every day spent there, six go by here. If you go back after sixth months of training, only a month will have gone by back home." Harry grinned.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Slytherin smiled at his heir's enthusiasm.

And so it began. Lady Hufflepuff walked into the training room and with a nod to Salazar, turned to Harry.

"Alright Harry, before any of your other training, we must teach you wandless magic. It does have the unfortunate requirement of needing a powerful person to be used to its fullest, but fortunately, you have more than enough power. It has many advantages over using a wand. First, and most importantly, you cannot be disarmed," she said. She held back a laugh at the relief on Harry's face.

**Present Time**

"That's… incredible!" said Hermione, a look of admiration and jealousy on her face.

"Well Harry, with all of this knowledge, I take it you will not be taking classes?" Albus asked. Harry shook his head.

"No, I will still take DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions. While I am probably very far ahead, I figure I can help other students. Besides, there is always something else to learn," he said, noticing the beaming smile from Hermione, the look of disgust on Ron's face, the passive look on Luna, and the silent laughter of Ginny and Neville at their faces.

"Also this way I will still be able to play Quidditch. All work and no play makes a dull life," Harry said with a grin, getting a round of laughs from everyone but Snape and a whoop of joy from Ron. "Also Professor, I would like to continue the Defense Association, with your permission, and open it to the whole school."

"I will approve that Harry. I am glad that you chose to continue. I will personally sponsor the club," Dumbledore said. "I will get your schedule ready and will put up flyers for the DA up throughout the school. Now off with you, I am sure the rest of the Gryffindors would be happy to know you are back," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"You guys go wait for me at the base of the stairs; I have to talk with Professors Dumbledore and Snape about something." The others gave him a weird look but left. Harry turned back to his professors. "We need to discuss what Professor Snape is going to say to the Dark Tosser," he said with a grin. Dumbledore chuckled while Snape looked like he was burnt on a hot stove.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: It's Good to be Back**

"So Harry, you said how you have to find the other heirs. Any idea who they are?" asked Hermione after Harry came down the stairs. He just grinned.

"I have a very good idea who they are Hermione. But I will reveal it soon. I have a feeling there will be a full meeting of the Order to discuss my return. I will be there, whether they want me to be or not, and I will bring you five with me, and tell everyone then," he said, keeping it a mystery. Hermione looked a little disappointed but relented.

"Are you going to be teaching us how to do wandless magic and stuff Harry?" Ron asked.

"That will be covered in the DA. I warn you guys now though, you may have trouble learning it to its fullest. You need a lot of power to not need your wand. Everyone should be able to do some wandless magic, but few will be able to be proficient with it," Harry said.

"Speaking of wands, where is yours Harry?" asked Ginny. He smirked.

"Gone. I destroyed it when I blew up Privet Drive," he said with a little chuckle.

They dropped Luna off at Ravenclaw Tower and finished their walk to Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady looked up at them and a look of surprise came to her face. She then bowed.

"My lord, it is a pleasure," she said. The others looked behind them, expecting a teacher or something. Harry smirked.

"My lady, as much as I appreciate your respect, I must ask that you call me Harry," he said with a slight bow of his own. She blushed.

"Of course my lord, I mean Harry." The others were hiding their smiles behind their hands. Harry turned to his friends with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You guys want to prank the rest of them? I am sure they are all still in the common room." At their nods, he waved his hand over their heads causing them to disappear. They all gasped.

"Invisibility charm. Much better than the disillusionment charm. I will add a silencing charm so they can't hear you also. Follow me, this should be good," he said raising his hood so that no one could see his face and summoned his axe. He turned to the Fat Lady who winked and opened for them. He walked into the common room, his robes billowing in a nonexistent wind, to gasps from all of the Gryffindors. A couple of the older ones even drew wands. He grinned. That means they are taking this war seriously.

"So this is Gryffindor Tower," Harry said in a low tone, but everyone heard it. The younger students looked a little frightened.

"Yes it is. Who are you?" asked a voice. He turned to see Seamus and Dean, with their wands out, step in front of some first years. He smirked.

"I just came for a visit. I did want to see where those stupidly brave Gryffindors live, and oddly, I am not disappointed," he said, resting his axe on his shoulder. The younger students began to back up, while the rest of the older students drew their wands and pointed them at him.

"You think you can fight me?" he asked.

"If we have to, we will," said Katie Bell. Harry noticed the Head Girl badge on her robes. Someone from his left sent a stunner at him. His hand shot up and caught the spell in his hand. The students gasped. Harry was holding the red ball of light in his hand.

"You know, it isn't polite to attack without telling the other person. I may be the Heir of Slytherin, but even I think that's bad," he said, loving the totally shocked look on their faces. He decided to end the prank. He closed his fist, making the stunner disappear. The axe disappeared.

"You know what? I rather like it here. I think I will stay," he said and lowered his hood. To say they were astonished was an understatement. He waved his hand and took off the charms from his four friends to find them on the floor laughing. He was soon swamped by people giving him hugs or shaking his hand, welcoming him back.

"Harry, were you serious with that whole "Heir of Slytherin" thing?" asked Seamus. Everyone looked at him expecting to laugh and deny it. They were wrong.

"Very. I am Slytherin's magical heir, and as such, I honor it," he said. Some of them had looks of horror while Katie Bell just started laughing.

"I bet Slytherin is rolling in his grave, knowing his Heir is in Gryffindor," she said, getting a laugh from the students. Harry just smiled. He knew Salazar didn't mind at all. It was great being back. He was swamped with many questions for the next hour before he managed to get away and up to his dorm after making them promise they wouldn't reveal anything. He walked in and walked up to his bed. His dorm mates walked in after him.

"What's wrong Lord Slytherin?" asked Ron sarcastically as he went to his bed. Harry smirked.

"Well as much as I love being in Gryffindor, this has to change," he said. He waved his hands a couple times at his bed, causing the crimson and gold colors to change to green and silver. His blanket even had the Slytherin Crest embroidered into it. Neville just started laughing while the others looked like they would be sick.

"You just had to do that," said Dean, shaking his head. Harry laughed and pulled out what looked like a matchbox out of his pocket. He placed it on the floor and waved his hand, causing it to grow into a beautifully carved trunk, with H.J.P. carved into it. He pulled out some pajamas and after putting them on, climbed into bed. He sat down and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing mate?" came a voice from his right. He opened his right eye and saw his friends looking at him like he was crazy.

"Clearing my mind. Helps me sleep. I will be teaching this at the DA. It goes with Occlumency." With that he closed it again. His friends shook their heads and went to bed. Ten minutes later, Harry was in a near dreamless sleep.

ooOooOoo

Lord Voldemort never was a very patient person. Not that he really was a person anymore. When he wanted answers, he usually got them, and pretty quickly. If he could love, he would love how his mere appearance instills so much fear in people. He was sitting on his throne in Malfoy Manor when the doors burst open. He had his wand instantly pointed between the eyes of the person who dared enter without permission.

"This better be good Severus," he hissed. "I rather hate when my thoughts are needlessly interrupted." He still had his wand between Snape's eyes.

"Potter is back." The Dark Lord's eyes widened slightly. He lowered his wand.

"And where is he Severus?" he asked. Snape gulped.

"Hogwarts." The word barely left his mouth before he was hit with the Cruciatus Curse. After writhing in pure agony for a whole minute, the spell was released. He shakily got to his feet.

"How did he return? And do not leave any details out," Voldemort said, twirling his wand around in his hand.

"He returned when the Death Eaters you sent to the school were about to attack the doors to the Entrance Hall. He single handedly defeated all of them. He has learned tremendous amounts. If I didn't see it myself I would have never believed it." He had talked with Potter and Dumbledore about what he should say before he came. Voldemort didn't respond.

"There is one other thing, my lord," he said. This was the one thing he didn't want to say. Voldemort turned his ruby red eyes on him, as if daring the Potions Master to displease him. "He appeared in all Slytherin colors, while wearing Slytherin's Ring and using Slytherin's Axe. He claims to be Slytherin's Heir," he said and once again, he barely got those words out before he felt the worst pain imaginable. After two solid minutes, he lay on the ground gasping for air.

"What do you mean the Heir of Slytherin," Voldemort roared. The child will pay for his insolence. He was the Heir of the mighty Slytherin. Voldemort didn't know how Potter got his hands on those two priceless heirlooms but he will pay for them in blood.

"You are dismissed Severus. Send in Bella," Voldemort said. Snape quickly got up and left. Bellatrix walked in a moment later and bowed.

"You wanted me, master?" she asked with almost a loving quality. Voldemort just shook his head. He put her under the Cruciatus for thirty seconds.

"Bella, stop all research into finding the Axe and Ring of Slytherin. I need to send a message to Potter, showing him I will not tolerate his insolence."

ooOooOoo

Ron woke up to see Harry's bed empty. That was usual, so he went to shower. When he walked into the common room he found Hermione and Ginny waiting for him.

"Hi Ron. Where is Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. He wasn't in his bed. I figured he would be down here," he said.

"Let's just go down to breakfast, maybe he is down there," suggested Ginny. They agreed and walked out of the common room. As they made their way into the Entrance Hall, they found out where he was. As they took the last few steps to the Hall Harry walked in from the front doors of the castle. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top, and was covered in sweet while panting slightly.

"Mate, what happened to you?" Ron asked, as Ginny and Hermione were a little speechless. Harry just laughed at the girls' expressions.

"I was working out Ron. Have to stay in shape," he said, flexing his bicep and pointing to it with his other hand, as if trying to teach a two year old what working out does. Ron laughed when he saw the girls.

"Alright Harry, put that away before the girls faint. Meet you in the Great Hall soon?" he asked as he started he pulled the Hermione and Ginny away. Harry just nodded and laughed.

Twenty minutes found Harry just outside the Great Hall. He was wearing his school robes again, which he had to work some magic to make longer. It was weird to be wearing his Gryffindor colors again after following Slytherin for so long. He took a deep breath and released it. 'Well here goes nothing' he thought. He walked through the doors only to find the whole hall went silent.

ooOooOoo

Draco Malfoy was not having a good day. He knew about the attack yesterday of course. His father had informed him not to fight and he could watch the show. When the Headmaster left, he was particularly gleeful, knowing they would be severely crippled without Dumbledore's help. Then that man came, covered in Slytherin colors. He had Slytherin's Axe for Merlin's sake! He thought that the man was here to help the Death Eaters, but he took up his axe against them. Not only that, but he was so angry that he couldn't sleep much.

So he was currently angry, sleepy, and hungry. Not exactly a good combination. He walked into the Great Hall with Crabbe and Goyle as usual and kicked some first years out of their spots at the Slytherin table. He turned just in time to see the two weasels and the mudblood walk in. He sneered at them, which got him a couple death glares back. Twenty minutes later he heard the Great Hall doors open again. He turned to see none other than Harry Potter walk in.

Scarhead was back! He could not believe it. How did Dumbledore find him before the Dark Lord? He took a good look at Potter. He didn't look the same from last year. He had changed dramatically. Not only was he a few inches taller, but he was no longer a scrawny runt. The kid had plenty of muscle now. His hair was longer, about to his shoulders, and he no longer had glasses. Draco sneered. Well it was time for Potter to know that this was his territory.

ooOooOoo

Harry just grinned as the most of the student population stared at him. He knew he had changed. He also knew that some of the female population was going to particularly like how he changed, not that he planned to do anything about that. He was about to walk over to the Gryffindor table when he saw none other than Draco Malfoy walking up to him. He sighed.

"Well, well, well, you finally decided to turn up. About time Scarhead. I was afraid the Dark Lord would catch you," Draco said with his usual sneer. Harry just sneered back, making Malfoy recoil. Harry grinned inwardly. He did learn that look from the best. He saw from the corner of his eye Dumbledore telling McGonagall and Snape to sit down.

"The Dark Dunce didn't have a chance. Next time we meet, I will show him he never had a chance. Stay out of my way Draco if you don't want to get hurt." With that, Harry turned and started to walk toward his table. When he sat down, the rest of the Hall, minus the Gryffindors, started whispering.

"Hey everyone," he said, sitting between Ginny and Neville and across from Hermione, Ron, and surprisingly Luna. They just smiled and gave similar greetings as if Harry had not been missing for the past four months. Harry grinned at that. He knew they were beyond relief at his return. Fifteen minutes of the Gryffindors getting Harry up to speed about things found McGonagall walking up to them.

"Mr. Potter, your schedule," she said, handing him a slip of parchment. He looked at it. It was a Friday and he noticed his first class was DADA. Happy, he slid it in his pocket. He knew there was nothing they would cover that he didn't know or had a better substitute for but he was still looking forward to see how Kingsley was handling classes.

Half an hour later, he was sitting down in the front row of the classroom with Ron and Hermione. He looked around and noticed every sixth year from the DA was in the room, along with a handful of others. As sixth year classes, all the houses were together. DADA was one of the more popular classes, so it was rather large. From what he had heard from his friends, Kingsley had taken a very practical approach, teaching them many curses, jinxes, charms, and shields, as well as strategy.

Kingsley walked up to the front of the classroom. "Alright everyone," came his rich baritone, "we will be starting the Patronus charm today." Harry smiled at that. He knew a handful of the students here could produce one. "This particular charm, as many of you probably know, is used to repel dementors. Can anyone tell me how to conjure a Patronus? Ms. Granger?" Harry held in a laugh. Some things never change.

"To conjure it, you must think of a happy memory, and let that feeling overcome you. Using that feeling, you say the incantation _Expecto Patronum_," she said. Kingsley smiled.

"Ten points to Gryffindor. There are two forms. One is a mist, easier to make and is used mainly to shield yourself. The other is a corporal form, an animal that reflects something about the caster, used to drive them away. Mr. Potter, I hear you are quite good at this charm, would you care to demonstrate?" Kingsley asked with a grin. Harry just smiled.

"Sure professor," he said standing up and walking to the front of the class. He turned and was about to use the charm when he heard a voice from the back of the room.

"You need a wand Scarhead," Malfoy called. Kingsley was about to step in and dock points but Harry held up his hand. He just waved his hand and silenced Malfoy.

"Do I really Draco?" he asked. Malfoy's mouth moved, but nothing came out. He looked horrified. Harry had a malicious grin on his face.

"Are you surprised Draco? I don't have a wand anymore, so even if I wanted to, I can't use it," he said, pointing his hand out, which a large silver king cobra sprang out of. Many students screamed. Harry turned to the class. He was planning on showing everyone that he was the one who fought those Death Eaters yesterday and now seemed like a good time. He knew that everyone would know about this by then end of the day.

"As you can see, this is a corporal patronus. Mine is a king cobra, which reflects my ancestor Salazar Slytherin." If he didn't have them completely amazed at his wandless magic, he did now. Draco was pointing his wand at his head, trying to dispel the silencing charm. "And yes, it was I who fought the Death Eaters on Halloween, wearing my ancestral colors." He waved his hand, causing the snake to disappear. "The floor is yours professor." He walked away and as he sat down waved his hand to take off the silencing charm from Malfoy.

"Very good Harry, ten points to Gryffindor," Kingsley chuckled. "Now spread out, we will try this charm. Harry, if you wish you may help your fellow classmates." Harry nodded and walked around with Kingsley helping others. He watched with pride when he saw Hermione's otter and Ron's terrier burst out of their wands. He saw some others, mainly Neville, get the mist to come out. Others were not getting anything, including an angry Draco Malfoy. Harry sighed and walked over to the boy.

"What memory are you using Draco?" Harry asked in a civil tone. The blonde boy shot him a glare.

"None of your business Potter. Come to gloat you can do the stupid charm and I can't?" he spat.

"No, I came to offer help. It seems to me that you have to calm down, and choose a different memory, a more powerful memory," Harry said quietly. He walked away to help someone else, leaving a slightly bewildered Slytherin.

ooOooOoo

"Come in Harry," came the Headmaster's voice from behind the door. Harry smiled. At least that is still the same. He never did figure out how Albus called him in before he even knocked. He opened the door and walked in to the office.

"Hello Professor," he said as he sat down. The headmaster just smiled and offered a lemon drop.

"What brings you here my boy?" he asked. Albus had the feeling he knew exactly what he wanted though.

"I was wondering if you were going to call an Order meeting tomorrow," Harry said, with a serious expression, "because I need to attend, as well as my five friends. There is a very important topic I need to address," he added. Albus looked like he wanted to say no. He hated the thought of the kids entering the war at such a young age, but they had all been in it already. They had proved their worth last June.

"I can see nothing I say will stop you from coming, as I am sure you would show up regardless," Albus said, smiling at Harry, who just grinned and nodded. "Very well Harry, we will be having an Order meeting tomorrow afternoon. As it is Saturday, bring your friends to my office at one and we will floo to headquarters." Harry nodded politely and left the room. Albus leaned back in his chair. What could be so important that Harry would be willing to crash an Order meeting, permission or not?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Other Heirs**

It was Saturday afternoon, and Albus Dumbledore was nervous. He knew many would not be happy at including the students but he had no choice. Harry had many ways to enter the house, and nothing he did would stop the boy. They were currently in the drawing room, waiting for him to signal them to enter the kitchen, where the meeting was currently about to start.

"Welcome everyone, welcome." He looked around. There were all the elder Weasleys, minus Percival and including Fleur Delacour, to his left, sitting next to Remus and Tonks. Kingsley, Minerva, Alastor, and Severus were to his left. Across the table were Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, and Elphias Doge. These were most of the inner circle members. A few had been unable to show up, but these people would get the word around to the others and their subordinates in the Order. "I am sure you are all wondering why I called this meeting. It was called at the request of one Harry Potter." At that, the door opened to admit not only Harry, but Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. There were instantly protests.

"Absolutely not Albus! They are only children. They should not be here," yelled Molly Weasley.

"Come now Headmaster, this is obviously just Potter trying to gain attention," said Snape, albeit half-heartedly. He seemed to like the tough position Potter put the Headmaster in, not that he would admit it. He was also impressed at how Potter was able to fight. There were others but Harry just waved his hand, causing everyone to be silent.

"Now that I have your attention, I would like to explain why I called this meeting," Harry said, grinning at all the adults who were silenced. Remus and Tonks were laughing silently and Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George were just grinning back. "If you can behave and listen to me and ask questions without yelling or giving me a chance to explain I will take of the silencing charm." At their nods, he waved his hand again.

"Ah, great to see you Harry," came one of the twins.

"Of course it is always a pleasure-," said the other.

"- to see our business partner," they switched again.

"Ah, 'Arry! Eet 'as been far too long," said Fleur, sending him a brilliant smile, which he returned.

"Fleur, Gred, Forge, good to see you of course. As much as I would like to catch up, I called this meeting for a different reason." With that, he held out his hand, which the Axe of Slytherin shimmered into view. There were many gasps. "This, as some may know, is the Axe of Slytherin. As the magical heir of Slytherin," many gasps were heard again. He also noticed the shock on the Weasley's faces. He grinned inwardly. Typical Gryffindors, not that he had anything against them. He was a Gryffindor also. "I am able to call this blade to me at all times. I was also trained for battle by none other than the Founders," he said. He held up his hand for silence, as everyone tried to talk at once.

"I know, it sounds very far-fetched, but rest assured, it is true. Now, as the first Heir to be awakened, it is my job to find the others and send them to be trained." Albus nodded. He knew this is what it was about. The Axe disappeared but another weapon shimmered into his hand. Albus, Ron, and Ginny gasped at the sight of the ruby-encrusted silver long sword.

"This is the Sword of Gryffindor. This will awaken his magical heir." He turned to his friends. Holding the sword in both of his hands, he got down on one knee and held it out in front of Neville. "Lord Gryffindor, I offer you your sword," Harry said to the shocked boy. Neville had come a long way from first year. He was more confident than ever, but this seemed to take the wind out of his sails.

"But how? I can't be Gryffindor's heir," he whispered. Harry looked up and locked eyes with him.

"There are only two people with Gryffindor blood in their veins now. You and I are his only descendents Neville," Harry said, shocking everyone again. "As I was chosen to become Slytherin's magical heir, Gryffindor chose you as his heir."

"The prophecy," Albus whispered. Harry nodded to the old man.

"That is why it was either of us, Professor. Gryffindor saw it has his duty to protect the world. Gryffindor's power would have awakened in whoever was chosen to fulfill the prophecy. But since Slytherin transferred his magic from Tom to me, Gryffindor chose Neville." He looked back at Neville. "Take your birthright Neville, and become what you were destined to be," he said.

Neville's eyes took a determined glint and he took the sword from Harry's hands. There was a flash, and he started to glow a brilliant crimson. After a few seconds, he vanished. There were some cries of surprise and Harry found himself at wand point by some.

"What happened to him?" said Emmeline Vance. Harry laughed, surprising most of the people there.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, the weapons will take them to the Founders, to be trained for the up and coming war. Their skills will be needed," he said.

"But you are just children! Why do you need to fight?" asked Molly. Harry gave her a sympathetic smile. He knew she was just trying to protect them.

"It is too complicated to explain Mrs. Weasley. The faster you accept this the easier it will be to see them in action," he said. He held out both of his hands, and two beautiful short swords appeared in them. They had dark obsidian hilts, with a slightly curved silver blade with Helga Hufflepuff written along the blade in gold. He turned to his friends again, and on one knee, held out the hilts to Ginny.

"Lady Hufflepuff, I offer you your swords," he said, getting a gasp from the other Weasleys. Ginny looked shocked. She reached out with both hands and grabbed a sword in each one. She started to glow gold and after a few seconds, she also disappeared. Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes, but all of them looked proud of their daughter/sister. Harry held out his hand again and a beautifully crafted bow appeared in his arms, as well as a quiver of arrows. The bow was dark silver, with blue sapphires encrusted along it. The quiver was the same, but had Rowena Ravenclaw down it in bronze. The arrows also had bronze tips. Harry turned and in the same manner as the others, presented them to Luna, who didn't look surprised.

"Lady Ravenclaw, I offer you your bow," he said. She graciously accepted, and after glowing a brilliant blue, disappeared as well. Harry stood and turned to everyone else in the room.

"When will they return?" asked the only person who seemed able to speak, Albus Dumbledore.

"They should be back around four months, which should be the beginning of March. Until then, I will need help training the DA. I have no intention of them going out to fight," he said, knowing there would be people against that. "I want them ready in case they need to help defend the castle and when they leave the castle. I want them to survive, and the only way is to make sure they can fight back," he said.

With that, the members started leaving, which left only Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys, Dumbledore, and Remus in the kitchen. Albus turned to Harry.

"Who did you have in mind to help you teach Harry?" he asked.

"Well I was hoping you would help Professor. I planned on teaching them Occlumency. I would also like you to help Remus," he said, much to the man's surprise. "You are great at teaching the Patronus charm, as well as a great dueler. Bill, if you could find time, I know you have a great knowledge of spells." Bill nodded. Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Do you think Madam Pomfrey would come in and teach people how to heal?" he asked. Dumbledore nodded with a smile.

"What are you going to teach Harry?" asked Hermione. He looked to her and smiled impishly.

"Oh, just wandless magic and weapon training," he said, watching everyone else's eyes widen. He quickly turned serious. "What I am going to teach won't be a game. Few will be able to do what I want. Some will only learn weapons, some will only learn wandless magic, few will learn both. Wandless magic needs a strong magical core for the person to do away with their wand. Most will be able to do a little. Very few will be able to do a lot."

ooOooOoo

Neville was a little intimidated. He wasn't sure why Harry wanted him to come with to an Order of the Phoenix meeting. He had never been to one before nor had he ever been to its headquarters. He was surprised when Harry had to show him a slip of paper with the address of headquarters. He knew what a Fidelius Charm was.

When he announced that he had to bring back the other heirs for training, he figured out why they were brought with. Three of the five of them were also heirs. This surprised him. He figured Ron or Ginny were Gryffindor's heir, Hermione was Hufflepuff's heir while Luna was Ravenclaw's heir. He was proven wrong very quickly.

He was the heir of Gryffindor! He couldn't believe it. When he grasped the sword though, he knew he was the one. The power that flowed through him, it was intoxicating. He felt confident and powerful. When he disappeared, his was a little frightened but he found himself in the Hogwarts Great Hall. Figuring it was a mistake, he was going to walk up to the Headmaster's office.

"Neville, my boy, come here," came a booming voice. Neville turned and came face to face with a powerful looking man in crimson and gold robes, long brown hair, and hazel eyes. He held out his hand, which Neville took warily. The man smiled. "I am Godric Gryffindor, and you may call me Godric. I am honored to meet you," the man said. Neville's mouth just dropped, causing Godric to laugh.

"You are honored to meet me?" Neville squeaked out.

"Truly. Now come Neville, I am sure you have questions and we will begin training very soon. Harry can't do it all by himself," Godric reminded him, leading him out of the Hall.

ooOooOoo

Ginny was confused. She didn't know why Harry wanted her to come with. She wasn't blind. She noticed the subtle looks he gave her ever since he came back. He didn't act like he knew she caught him doing it, that or didn't care that he was caught. She honestly didn't mind. She figured she had something to do with the important topic.

When he mentioned the other three heirs, she was a little shocked. She remembered from his story on Halloween that he needed to awaken the others but forgot about it in her happiness of having him back. She looked at the other four. Could they be the other heirs?

When Neville was named Heir of Gryffindor, she wasn't surprised. She knew that when Neville put his mind to it, he was one of the bravest people she knew. He really was talented when he didn't put himself down. She wasn't prepared for what happened next though.

When Harry got down on one knee in front of her, holding out the Swords of Hufflepuff, she almost fainted. Not only at being named Lady Hufflepuff, but he looked so gallant, like the knights from the stories she heard when she was younger. She was shocked. When she grabbed the two blades, she felt a heat spread throughout her body. She saw herself glowing gold, and appear in what looked like the Hogwarts Great Hall. She jumped at seeing a woman in beautiful gold and black robes waiting for her. She had curly red hair, brown eyes, and a motherly expression on her face.

"Welcome dear. You would be Ginny right?" Ginny nodded, looking a little stunned. She knew she would be taken to the Founders, but this was a little crazy. The lady laughed. "I am Helga Hufflepuff. Come with me, I have as much to explain as you probably want to ask. We will start training very soon."

ooOooOoo

Luna was feeling bored. She knew Neville and Ginny would be chosen. The heir of Ravenclaw was bothering her though. She didn't like that feeling, as it rarely happened. She wasn't sure if it was her or Hermione. When Harry gave her the bow, she accepted without so much as a blink of her eyes as she knew someone would get it, why not her? After she glowed blue, she appeared in the Great Hall. She turned to see a formidable witch walking up to her.

"Hello Lady Ravenclaw, pleasure to meet you," Luna said with a small curtsy. Rowena just smiled.

"Very nice to meet you as well Luna. If you come with me, I will answer your questions," Rowena said, leading Luna out of the hall.

"Have you ever seen a nargle before?" Luna asked the older witch, who just smiled and said no.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The DA, with a little Quidditch**

"What do you mean you are not going to play seeker?" yelled Ron as they walked to the pitch. Ron was the captain of the team this year. They had tryouts before and Ginny had moved to chaser. They found a seeker in third year Natalie McDonald, who was a very strong flyer. Demelza Robbins, a fourth year, was chosen as the other chaser along with Katie Bell and Ginny. Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote were the chosen beaters to take over for the Weasley twins. With Ginny gone however, they needed a new chaser.

"We don't need a seeker, Ron," Harry pointed out. "Natalie is much better at seeker than chaser. She is a fantastic flyer. Let her have a chance. Gryffindor will need a seeker after I leave anyway. This way I get to play my dad's position," he said. "I can't be that bad at it if my dad was a superstar chaser." Ron backed off but didn't look happy. Harry just turned to Natalie and gave her a smile with a wink, causing her to blush.

They took to the sky and Ron directed the chasers to run through the plays they had talked about in the locker room. To the team's surprise and delight, Harry was a fantastic chaser, and took to the position like he played it since his first year. After two solid hours of practice, they landed and Harry was pounced on by Ron.

"Since when do you play chaser? How did you get so good?" he asked. Harry just laughed.

"What do you think I did with my free time when I was with the Founders Ron, stare at a wall?" Harry asked, walking to the locker room. Ron just shook his head and followed. It had only been a couple days since Ginny, Neville, and Luna left, but already the loss of their presence was noted. Dumbledore had told the students that they had left school for a few months to train their magical abilities but many were still asking questions.

ooOooOoo

"_Reducto_," Godric roared, causing a large bolt of energy to fly out of his hand and smash into Neville's shield. The shield held, but the force still sent Neville flying across the room, landing hard on his back. Neville quickly rolled to his right, dodging a bone-breaking curse. He jumped to his feet, spun out of the way of a stunner and pointed his hand at Godric. "_Levitas Telum_," he shouted, causing a bolt of electricity to fly out of his hand. Godric waved his left hand making the bolt veer off in another direction and fired a stunner with his right, knocking Neville out.

The older man took a deep breath and smiled. It had only been about a month and the boy was already making him work to win. He was learning nearly as fast as Harry did.

ooOooOoo

It also seemed like the DA was going to be a huge success. Many of the students were talking about it. It was only allowing third years and up join. The first years and second years were disappointed but Professor Dumbledore promised that Professor Shacklebolt would be open during those times to tutor them in DADA.

It was then that found Ron and Hermione walking into the Room of Requirement for the first meeting. They wanted to get there early and find out what Harry would be teaching. They walked into the room and were astounded by what they saw.

It was as if a raging storm was inside the room. Harry was standing in the middle of the room, which had expanded to an extremely large forest clearing. Harry had a look of extreme concentration on his face and didn't even notice them. He held up an arm to the sky. Hermione almost screamed when a lightning bolt struck down where Harry was. Harry had somehow caught the bolt, and turning, threw it into a target that was fifty meters away, causing it to explode. He took some deep breaths and the storm slowly calmed down and disappeared. The room turned into a giant classroom, enough to hold around two hundred people who were practicing.

"How much did you two see?" Harry asked, causing Ron and Hermione to jump. They blushed at being caught. Harry just turned and smirked before waving his hand and drying them off.

"We walked in right before you caught the, ah, lightning bolt," Hermione said. Ron just looked dazed. Harry laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't be making you do that," he said. It was then that they noticed he was completely dry, even though he was just standing in a typhoon. His breathing was a little heavy, but other than that he looked fine. He was wearing pair of green and silver shorts with a tight green tank top.

"Harry, I think you should put more cloths on, because if you don't, the female population won't be able to pay attention," Hermione said, laughing as Harry stuck out his tongue at her. It was then that people started walking into the room. He quickly waved his hand, causing his shorts to lengthen into pants. He then winked at Hermione and walked to the front of the room.

He looked around at the students. It seemed nearly every Gryffindor was there, as well as more than half the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. But what surprised many of the people was the small group of Slytherins, led by Blaise Zambini and Daphne Greengrass. Harry smiled at them. He was only surprised Draco didn't try something stupid and come in also. Harry smirked when he noticed some of the older girls eyeing him.

"Welcome to the Defense Association. As you probably know, I am Harry Potter. Some of you might have heard about this club from last year. As you know, Umbridge wouldn't let us practice magic, so I, with the help from Hermione and Ron, led a group of students in an illegal club to learn defensive spells." He turned a little more serious.

"That was last year. This year, we are openly at war. This club will teach you how to fight and defend yourself. You will be learning magic that isn't in the normal school curriculum. I warn you now, some of you will not be able to do some of the magic. I have many people coming so that you will all be split into four groups for today." At that, Professor Dumbledore walked into the room with Remus, Madam Pomfrey, and Bill. The older students looked excited to see Remus again and they all looked happy to be taught by the Headmaster.

"Before we begin, like last year, I have set up another contract," he said, noticing with a grin that Marietta Edgecombe was not in the room. "If signed, you will not be able to speak of what we learn in the club, literally. The spell will stop you from speaking of it, even under Veritiserum. There are some people in the school who would love to inform Voldemort," he ignored the gasps at the name. He noticed with satisfaction that Ron, Hermione, and some others from the old DA didn't flinch. "Also, it will judge whether or not you are loyal to Hogwarts or Voldemort. Should you be seen as untrustworthy, well, you won't like what will happen," he said with an evil smirk. Some people squirmed but no one left.

"Good. Before anything happens tonight, you will all sign this parchment," he said waving his hand to his left, causing a table and a piece of parchment and quill on the table. Most of the students gasped at the wandless magic. "Single file line please?" he yelled out, causing people to jump and get in line to sign the contract. Ron and Hermione were the first to sign, followed surprisingly by Daphne Greengrass. After the near one hundred students signed the paper, Harry went about dividing the up equally into groups of twenty five, mixing all of the houses between the groups.

"These are your groups for the next two weeks. Things will change. Now since we have three hours, we will have four stations with forty-five minute intervals. Group one will go with Bill, who will be teaching different curses, jinxes, charms, and shields. Group two will go with Remus, who will be helping with your dueling skills. Group three is with the Headmaster, who will be teaching Occlumency. Group four will be with Madam Pomfrey, to be taught healing skills."

With that, everyone ran to their stations. Harry more or less observed, while looking for individuals he knew would be able to deal with what he wanted to teach. He helped occasionally though. Every forty-five minutes the students switched to another station. Harry picked out a few that would probably be able do to some good wandless magic. Much to his happiness, Ron and Hermione were two of them. He would pick out twenty people that could put up with the training he wanted to put them through.

Afterwards, it was just Harry, Albus, Bill, Remus, and Madam Pomfrey. Harry spoke up first.

"Did any of you see anyone that seemed particularly good at your area?" he asked. Madam Pomfrey spoke up.

"I only taught some basic first aid spells but a couple stood out and seemed to grasp the ideas quickly. Miss Abbot, Miss Chang, and Mr. Zambini were the best." Harry smiled and nodded. He turned to Professor Dumbledore. He smiled.

"Occlumency as you know is a difficult subject to learn, as it requires great mental strength. Very few made any progress at all. I will need more time to determine anyone with strong mental abilities, but Miss Granger and Mr. Boot made a very small amount of progress, because of their already very organized minds." Harry nodded. He thought Hermione would be quick with it. He turned to Remus. The werewolf looked tired but smiled anyway. That reminded Harry that the full moon was coming in a couple days.

"I began basic dueling skills, such as dodging and strategic casting. Some of them have potential to be very strong duelers. Daphne Greengrass, Katie Bell, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and surprisingly Dennis Creevey were among the strongest." Harry laughed. Those Creevey brothers were everywhere. He then turned to Bill. He grinned.

"I also started with the basics. Then I realized I should have gone a little farther as half of them knew all that stuff. They all seem to know _Expelliarmus_ and _Protego_ so I moved up to stunners, the tripping jinx, and _Impedimenta_. All the students that were in the group last year knew those as well, if only a little rusty. Hermione of course sucked it all up. Ron wasn't far behind, as well as most of the older Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. Daphne from Slytherin was very skillful also," he said.

"Thanks everyone. Please keep me informed after every lesson. I am going to make an elite group of twenty. I want the best so that I can push them and make sure they are ready to be the first defense of the castle from the students as well as the ones able to do some special missions if need be." The adults nodded and walked out, save Dumbledore. When they were alone, Albus turned to Harry.

"Are you sure about this elite group Harry? It might make others jealous of the fact that they are learning more advanced stuff than the others," he warned. Harry sighed.

"I know Professor. If they want to complain, then they can complain to me. I will tell them exactly why they are not allowed with the group I chose," Harry said. Albus nodded and smiled.

"Oh and Harry? When we are not in a school setting, I would like you to call me Albus. If we are going to start working with each other to bring down Tom, we need to be on a first name basis," he said, his eyes twinkling madly. Harry just grinned.

"Of course Albus. I will be sure to remember from now on," Harry said, walking out of the Room with a chuckling Headmaster.

ooOooOoo

Ginny looked at the injured person in front of her. She waved her hand over the young woman. The diagnostic spell told her of multiple broken bones in the left leg and ribs. There was internal bleeding in her head as well as a severe concussion. There were several deep cuts along her body as well. Ginny quickly waved her now glowing hand over the gashes, causing them to close and the bleeding to stop. She brought her hands over the ribs and muttered, "_Vigoratus_," causing the bones to mend in seconds. She then moved to the woman's head, to deal with the bleeding and concussion.

Helga watched with a critical eye, looking for flaws. They were in the Room of Requirement, which was supplying them with fake injured people for Ginny to work on. Helga found that the young girl had a particular talent for healing, just like she did. She smiled, seeing the near flawless skills.

ooOooOoo

"Welcome to the second Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw!" came the voice of Dean Thomas. The first match was a couple weeks previous between Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff's chasers were strong and managed to outscore Slytherin, but Malfoy managed to grab the snitch, ending the game at a score of 220 – 120.

"And here come the Gryffindors!" The section of crimson and gold colored students rang out in applause. "Keeper and Captain, Ron Weasley. Chasers, Katie Bell, Demelza Robbins, and Harry Potter. Beaters, Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes, and Seeker, Natalie McDonald! And here are the Ravenclaws!" Dean called out, getting a thundering applause from the section in blue and bronze.

"And Seeker and Captain, Cho Chang! I think the real question though is the position change on the Gryffindor line up. Star seeker Harry Potter has been moved to chaser. Let's see how it works!"

Harry grinned. Not many knew about him playing chaser so many of the students looked shocked. He waited for Madam Hooch to throw up the quaffle.

"And they are off! Potter rockets off the ground and grabs the quaffle, passes to Bell, off to Robbins, back to Bell, who dodges a bludger from Boot, passes around Burrow to Potter, who shoots and scores! 10-0 Gryffindor! It seems Potter can play chaser after all!" Harry laughed and took off at top speed to the other side of the pitch to play defense.

"Keeper Carmichael passes to Belby, who passes to Bradley, passes to Burrow. No! It is intercepted by Potter, who throws ahead to Robbins! Robbins fakes a shot, over to Bell, she scores! 20-0 Gryffindor!"

The game continued for another hour. It seemed that neither seeker could find the snitch. Harry had seen it once about twenty minutes ago down at the bottom of the Ravenclaw goals but neither Cho nor Natalie noticed. The score had risen to 140-50 in favor of Gryffindor when Cho and Natalie went into a dive.

"I think the seekers have seen the snitch!" Indeed they did. Harry saw the little golden ball start flying away but it was soon going to be caught. He flew up the pitch with Katie and scored after she faked a shot and passed to him. He turned to see Cho get hit hard in the head with a bludger from Coote. Natalie grabbed the snitch and held it up ending the game, but saw that Cho was no longer following her. She turned around to see her unconscious form slowly being lowered to the ground.

"And Natalie has caught the snitch ending the game with a final score of 300-50. But I think the one with the real catch is Harry Potter, who with some nice wandless magic was able to catch Cho Chang before she fell the remaining twenty feet to the ground!"

Harry was slowly drifting to the ground with one arm outstretched and pointed to Cho. When he reached the ground, he conjured a stretcher with the other hand and lowered her onto it. Madam Pomfrey was there in seconds.

"Very good Mr. Potter, I will take it from here," she said levitating the stretcher toward the school with Professor Flitwick and some Ravenclaw students behind her. Harry just shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He heard several thumps and turned to see both teams had landed right behind him.

"Not even the seeker and you still can't help but make the most important catch," Ron said with a good natured punch on the arm. Harry just smiled.

"Good game guys," Harry said to the Ravenclaws, who thanked him and made their way to the hospital wing to check on Cho. He turned back to his team.

"Alright guys, let's go, the rest of the house is going to want to celebrate," said Harry with an amused smile.

"Hey, I am the captain, and that's my line," said Ron in mock outrage. "Yeah, get into the locker rooms you lazy bums," he ordered, which gained him a rap on the head by Katie's broom. They all laughed and walked into the locker room.

ooOooOoo

Rowena Ravenclaw was extremely excited. It was rare to find someone proficient with mind magic, let alone a mind mage. Luna was incredible with magic involving manipulating her mind and others. She learned Occlumency in days and Legilimency in a matter of weeks. They were currently working on fighting with only their minds, like what could happen if two strong Legilimens were to meet.

Luna sent out her conscious and attacked head on against Rowena's shields. Rowena was easily defending, as this tactic was usually used against a weak Occlumens. What she wasn't ready for was when Luna's consciousness split in two and started attacking in two different areas. Rowena was surprised that Luna picked that up so quickly. She quickly split her consciousness into 4 separate but equally powerful forces and pushed her away. Rowena grinned, knowing very well that few would ever be able to match her in a battle of the mind.


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own HP.

**Chapter 6: The Hogwarts Elite**

It was several days later that Cho was let out the hospital wing. She thanked Harry many times, but Harry just said that he would do it for anyone. Regular classes were coming to an end, as the winter holidays were fast approaching. Teachers were piling on homework and Harry was being asked to come into classes to help with lessons for all years. Quidditch was put on hold as it was soon too cold to fly.

In between the DA, helping the professors, and his own training, Harry was very busy. He was worried as well. Voldemort had been really quiet lately, no doubt planning something big. Harry's guess was Christmas, but he hoped it wasn't true.

The DA was going on its third week, which met for three hours every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday night. Harry had narrowed it down to the twenty he wanted in his elite group. He wasn't sure how they would handle the training, but he was determined they would do well. It was the end of the class Tuesday night of that third week when Harry called for their attention.

"Thank you everyone. If I call your name, I want you to stay for a little longer. There is something I would like to discuss with these people. From Gryffindor, Katie Bell, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Parvati Patil, Demelza Robbins, Dennis Creevey, and Natalie McDonald. From Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, Marcus Belby, Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehurst, and Stewart Ackerley. From Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, and Owen Cauldwell. And from Slytherin, Blaise Zambini, Daphne Greengrass, and Graham Pritchard. Everyone else, you are dismissed."

When Harry had those students he called left with him, he flicked his wrist a few times, locking the door with strong charms and silencing it. He turned to the twenty students and gave them a serious look.

"I asked you twenty to stay for a very important task. I want to create a force in Hogwarts that the students can count on to be able to fight with the best. I chose you all because I see large amounts of talent and skill. If you chose to accept my offer, you will need to drop some classes." He heard a gasp from Hermione, but ignored it. "This is more important. You will be training for three hours five times a week. You will learn wandless magic, weapons training, animagus training, advanced dueling and strategy, and I will also see if any of you possess the ability to harness elemental magic."

He turned and grinned at the students faces. Most seemed like they wanted to start now. Others looked a little unsure. Harry continued.

"If you go through with this, you will only be taking the core classes; DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions. After that, depending on your strengths, you will take an extra class with Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore, or me," he said, flashing a grin to them all.

ooOooOoo

"Come in Lucius, I hope you have good news," Lord Voldemort hissed. Lucius got down on one knee in front of his master.

"My lord, the preparations are complete. It will be a slaughter. Our contact has ensured the floo will be down for thirty minutes. Anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards will also be in place during that time. As you commanded, there will be eighty of your Death Eaters ready to attack," he ended, hoping he wasn't punished for forgetting something. Voldemort smirked.

"Very good Lucius. I want it to be a blood bath. These fools will learn to fear me."

ooOooOoo

And so the training began. The first night Harry started with wandless magic. All of the students he originally called for agreed to do the training. Harry was very happy he didn't need to choose some new people. They were currently using the third floor corridor that was off limits during his first year. It was deemed off limits again except for select people, and changed into a complete training facility.

"Everyone, take out your wands." When they did, he quickly flicked his wrist, causing all of them to fly to him and land in a box to his right. "Thank you. We start with your wandless training. You will not be using your wands in this class until you hit the max of your ability," he said. There were a few groans but Harry didn't react to them.

"Now, first we must establish a connection with your magical core. Drop yourself into a meditative state." They all sat down and began the meditations that Dumbledore had shown them in the DA. "Now dig deep within your consciousness. Feel for your magic." After a few minutes, Hermione gasped and her eyes flew open, only to close as a look of bliss spread across her face. Harry smiled. He remembered when he first connected to his core in this way. The feeling was indescribable. He felt much more in tune with his magic after that day.

After everyone had gone through a similar experience, which took about twenty minutes, he conjured feathers in front of all of them. "The key to wandless magic isn't an incantation and a movement like with wands. You must will your magic to do what you command. At first, it will take a lot of concentration, but eventually it will become second nature. Now, try to levitate your feather," he said.

ooOooOoo

It was nearly Christmas. School had officially ended for the students of Hogwarts, and the ones that chose to go home for break had just left on the Hogwarts Express. Harry had the entire Hogwarts Elite force stay over break so that they can train. They had only a week of training so far, and only a few had really started to progress in their wandless abilities. Hermione, Ron, and Cho were the ones to really expand their abilities, already progressing through the first two years of their schooling wandlessly, with Daphne and Susan just behind them.

"Come in Harry," Albus called. Harry walked into the office. Harry stepped in. Albus had, albeit reluctantly, started telling Harry everything he knows about the war through the Order. He didn't want Harry in the war, but he couldn't stop it. Fate demanded it through the prophecy, and Albus also couldn't look over Harry's now impressive fighting abilities, which now rivaled if not beat his own.

"Hello Albus," Harry said as he sat down. It was Christmas Eve and Harry was a little jumpy. He knew Voldemort wouldn't be able to not take advantage of the holiday and attack. "Any news?" Albus sighed.

"Nothing very useful. Severus still isn't fully trusted, there have been no reports of movement in the ranks, and our sources in the Ministry haven't been able to find anything. The only thing I can think of is that Aurors report that the Dementors are very anxious, like they are waiting for something," the older man said. Harry perked up at that.

"Do you think the Dementors have gone to him?" he asked. Right after that, a head popped into the Headmaster's fireplace. They turned to see Hestia Jones.

"Professor! Attack at Diagon Alley!"

"Report Hestia, what else?" Albus commanded. Harry felt the man's aura flare. He was getting ready for battle. Albus felt Harry's flare even more than his, but didn't pay it any attention.

"The twins sent message to us here at Headquarters. Around eighty Death Eaters, around fifty Dementors, and a dragon! There are anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards in place over the whole alley. Floo around the alley has also been disabled!" With that, she pulled her head out of the fire. 'That answers my question,' Harry thought. Albus looked pale. He turned back to Harry who had just stood up. The young man waved his hand and his casual robes turned into battle robes.

"Harry, you must wait for us to find a way to get there. You cannot go alone," Albus demanded. Harry turned to him with a determined face.

"I am going. You can't stop me. I will drop the anti-portkey wards as those will be harder to bring back up. Keep trying the portkeys until they work or get Fawkes and Purity to transport people. I have communicated with her, so she will come to you if you call for assistance." With that, he flicked his wrist at the window, which burst open. Before Albus could say another word, he lunged out the window. Albus quickly ran to it, only to see Harry suddenly blur and disappear in a gust of wind. Albus ran to his fireplace, muttering something about wind elementals.

ooOooOoo

The plan was not difficult. There would be Aurors of course, but they were outnumbering them four to one in Death Eaters alone. That isn't mentioning the Dementors and the dragon that their lord and "acquired."

The idea was to vice grip the alley. Half of the Death Eaters would start at the Leaky Cauldron and destroy the archway, stopping people from running into muggle London. The other half would come from the back of the alley by Gambol and Japes. They would sweep Diagon Alley and meet at Gringotts. They were also to let the dragon have free reign throughout the alley. Their lord had used an advanced magic to implant in its head not to attack people with the black robes and white mask. It was sure to be a massacre.

ooOooOoo

"Hey Fred! We need more Nosebleed Nougats!" George called as he was ringing up a customer. Fred ran back into the store room to grab some more. As he was walking to the shelf, he felt the ground shake. He looked out the store window to see people running through the alley with panic written on their faces.

"George, alert the Order!" George hit a red button under the counter, causing the windows to disappear and the door to be charmed so that only they could open it. The walls also put up reflecting shields on the outside to protect the shop. They led the customers in the shop to the back, where they tried the floo. To their anger, it didn't work. The hid everyone in their hidden storeroom and ran upstairs to their flat. George ran to a painting in the corner of their room of Hogwarts and tapped it with his wand.

"I solemnly swear I am protecting Diagon Alley," he said, causing the painting to melt away to show a map of Diagon Alley similar to the Marauder's Map of Hogwarts, only slightly different. Death Eater's dots were red instead of black. Fred was over by the only remaining window, setting up some special fireworks.

"It looks like about eighty of them, oh brother of mine! They have about fifty Dementors, and… they have a dragon! I'll alert the Order. Give them hell Fred!" George ran to a notebook and grabbing the quill next to it, wrote, "80 DEs, 50 Dementors, 1 Dragon, no floo," which promptly disappeared, showing up on a similar notebook at Grimmauld Place. He ran back to Fred just as his twin was getting ready to fire the first firework.

"Straight into the group of them," said Fred. He lit the end and covered his ears, an action mirrored by George. The firework went off and landed right into a group of four, exploding and sending stunners all around. When the smoke cleared, all four were on the ground. The twins grinned at each other and set up another.

They turned toward the window again only to see a Welsh Green dragon land in front of the shop. They looked in front of it to see a man in battle robes and with an emerald encrusted silver axe in his hand. It was Harry. They saw the dragon rear back to spew fire at him.

"Harry, look out!" they both yelled in unison.

ooOooOoo

John Dawlish was very bored. He was a very capable Auror, so why was he on guard duty in Diagon Alley, something that is usually done by rookie Aurors? He had been high on the chain of command when Fudge was in office. When Bones took over, she lowered him and sent him back to guard duty as a leader of the younger Aurors. Needless to say, he wanted the authority back. Not that this would stop him from doing his job. He took being an Auror very seriously and as so, was going to guard Diagon Alley as well as he could.

The first sign of trouble he found was when he felt the anti-apparation wards thrown up. He pulled his wand out and quickly sent up red sparks to signal the other Aurors to be on alert. Something wasn't right. He turned and sprinted down the alley when he heard an explosion coming from near the Leaky Cauldron. As he turned the corner around Eeylop's Owl Emporium, he saw massive amount of Death Eaters coming down the alley, firing explosion hexes left and right. The archway that connected the alley to the Leaky Cauldron was in ruins. He ran back toward Gringotts and started signaling for all the Aurors to set up a defensive position. Overall there were twenty of them. It was going to be a rough day.

ooOooOoo

Harry shimmered into view in front of the twin's shop, figuring it was a good place to start. He showed up just soon enough to see a firework explode, stunning four Death Eaters. Harry grinned. Trust the twins to turn an item designed for entertainment into a weapon. He turned when he heard a voiced cry his name. He came face to face with a dragon.

He saw the signs of it getting ready to shoot fire. When it did, he quickly threw up a fire-freezing charm, causing the flames to feel like a warm breeze. When the dragon finished, it looked at Harry with a confused expression, wondering how he survived. Harry's face grew cold as he raised his hand.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" he said, sending a sickly green bolt to hit the dragon straight in its weak underbelly, killing it. He smirked. 'You will need to do better than that Tom,' he thought as he raised his free hand in the sky. "_Terminus Veneficus_," he said, which made a bolt of blue light fly into the sky. It hit a transparent dome, which flickered red before shattering. The anti-portkey ward was down. He only hoped Albus was able to get some people here.

ooOooOoo

"Harry, look out!" they yelled in unison. They saw the flames envelop him with horror. Much to their surprise, when the flames disappeared, Harry was standing there unharmed. He then lifted his arm, shooting a sickly green bolt of energy at the dragon, which promptly fell lifeless to the ground. He sent another bolt of energy into the sky and then started running toward the Leaky Cauldron. They were shocked. Harry had used an unforgivable, and the worst one to boot!

They shook themselves. Now was not the time to worry about that. Harry was obviously on their side. They saw a shimmer and five people appeared out of thin air. Professor Dumbledore dropped a piece of rope, most likely a portkey. They quickly ran downstairs.

"Professor Dumbledore!" they called. They found themselves quickly at the end of the mage's wand, before the man lowered it.

"What happened here boys?" Dumbledore asked. They quickly explained as two more portkeys dropped off ten more Order members. Farther down the road they noticed a few Aurors portkey into the alley. When Dumbledore heard the whole story, he started giving out orders.

"Kingsley! Take everyone and go reinforce the Aurors and Gringotts! Emmeline and Hestia, you are with me!" He turned to the twins. "Come with me boys, we will go aid Harry," he said and started moving toward the Leaky Cauldron at a pace that belied his age.

ooOooOoo

Harry jumped into the fray just outside Quality Quidditch Supplies. There were a couple Aurors and some brave witches and wizards trying to fight the Death Eaters. They were dying off quick, leaving Harry to do most of the work. Instead of close quarter fighting, he banished his axe and started fighting solely with magic. With one hand, he shielded himself while the other started sending dark curses. He knew that many people wouldn't like it, but stunning doesn't work in war and Azkaban wasn't as secure as many would like.

He had taken out around twenty Death Eaters when the attacks against him stopped. He kept his shield in place and looked around. He was completely surrounded.

"Give it up. You are very talented, but even you can't get out of this one. Join the Dark Lord and you will be spared," came a voice Harry knew.

"I don't think so McNair," he said, smirking when the man's eyes widened behind his mask. They then narrowed.

"Very well. Attack!" he yelled. Before any of them could even get off an attack, Harry quickly threw up his hands, causing circle of earth to rise out of the ground around him, shielding him from attacks. He then pointed both hands to the sky, where clouds began to gather. He heard the spells hitting his shield, but he had put a powerful charm on it to help the earthen shield from being broken. Thunder was rumbling in the clouds in seconds, and soon it started lighting around Harry's circle.

He heard screams outside his earth shield. After about a minute of bombardment, he called off the storm, and blasted his shield outward, in case there were Death Eaters left. He rolled to the left, and looked around. There were two left standing, and with two well placed stunners, they were done.

He took a deep breath. That was very taxing on his body and magic. He heard footsteps and spun on the spot, a bone-breaking curse on his lips. He stopped himself to see Albus, Hestia, Emmeline, and the twins run up to him.

"Harry, did you do this?" Albus asked, both in awe and disgust at seeing the number of downed Death Eaters.

"Yes Albus. They had me surrounded, so I called a lighting storm," he said. The other four were looking at him with incredulous looks. "How is the rest of the alley fairing?"

"I sent twelve to help the Aurors at Gringotts. We should hurry there to make sure they are alright." They quickly made their way to Gringotts to see spells flying. The Aurors were dwindling under the attack, but with the Order members as reinforcements, they quickly started to push the Death Eaters back. The Death Eaters started to retreat, but it was too fast for Harry's liking. Sure enough, he felt the air turn an unnatural chill. He turned around to see the Dementors coming at them. His king cobra was quickly dispatched along with Dumbledore's phoenix and many other creatures.

While the Dementors were busy with the patronuses, Harry started building up power. He threw his hands in front of him and his thumbs and pointer fingers formed a diamond. He looked at the nearest Dementor. "_Rutilus Lux Lucis!_" he cried. A line of bright white light arced out of the center of the diamond formed by his hands and into the Dementor, which let out an unearthly scream. The Dementor disintegrated, and its robes fell to the ground. The other Dementors soon fled at seeing what happened to their comrade.

XXXXXXXXXXX

In answer to one of the reviews, yes Harry will be paired with someone, but I am going to keep it a secret.


	8. Chapter 7

Updates will take longer because school just started. Sorry about that, and here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 7: Repercussions**

_**Harry Potter: Light or Dark?**__ By: Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday, Diagon Alley was brutally attacked by the forces of You-Know-Who. Death Eaters, Dementors, and even a dragon were unleashed upon the alley yesterday afternoon. I was told that anti-apparation wards and anti-portkey wards were put up and the floo was out during the attack to make it more effective._

_There was one unexpected development however. Survivors and Aurors claim to have seen none other than Harry Potter at the scene very early on doing battle with the enemy. I was very disturbed to hear that the Boy-Who-Lived, our savior from the first war, was using very dark magic for most of his fighting._

_"It was a horrible sight," said one young mother, who survived with her four year old son. "The dragon landed in front of him, and he didn't even bother to move. He somehow survived the flames from the dragon, and afterwards shot a Killing Curse killing the dragon, without a wand!" Afterwards, he was seen battling Death Eaters with dark magic as well, leaving a trail of dead and wounded Death Eaters behind him._

_There was some redemption for the young man as when the group of Aurors and strangers led by Albus Dumbledore were confronted with Dementors, the Boy-Who-Lived wielded his magic in such a powerful fashion that he was able to kill a Dementor, causing the others to flee in fright. "It was incredible," said young Auror Andrew Peterson, "Light flew from his hands and blasted the Dementor into oblivion."_

_After this battle, the real question is whether Harry Potter is a light or dark wizard. Is he truly fighting for a free world? Or is he fighting so that he can take up the mantle of Dark Lord? Minister Bones was heard commenting after the fight._

_"While I don't condone his actions, I can't fault him. This is war. The enemy will not hesitate to kill us. Harry Potter will not be charged with any felonies."_

_More on the story on page 4. The extent of the damage and a list of victims are on page 5. Plans for the rebuilding of Diagon Alley are on page 6._

"Harry! Is this true? It can't be! You would never do this!" Hermione exclaimed. When he failed to comment, she gasped and started shaking her head. "No… it can't be… you would never," she mumbled. Ron snatched the paper out of her hand.

"What are you talking about Hermione… the Killing Curse?" Ron exclaimed, dropping the paper like it burned him. Harry just shook his head. He knew this was going to happen. He didn't care about the masses but he hoped that his friends would understand the concept between dark and evil.

"Alright you two, come with me. All members of the Hogwarts Elite, meet at the training room in five minutes!" With that Harry walked up to the head table. "Professor Dumbledore, I was wondering if you could call all of the Weasleys, and have them, along with the staff, meet in my training room in five minutes?" Dumbledore agreed and Harry quickly walked out of the hall.

Five minutes later found Harry in front of around forty people, all wondering why he would stoop so low as to use dark magic. He turned to address them.

"I am sure you all read the Daily Prophet and are wondering if it is true." He looked in the back and saw Professor Dumbledore. He looked resigned to what happened, as if he didn't like it, but wouldn't try to stop it. "For once, Rita Skeeter wrote the truth." There were gasps around the hall. Hermione had tears in her eyes. Ron looked angry. Bill had a thoughtful look on his face. The twins looked disappointed. Mrs. Weasley completely fainted. McGonagall looked shocked. Snape just looked dumbfounded.

"I did use the killing curse. I did use a variety of dark magic to fight the Death Eaters. And you know what? I am even willing to say that I am a dark wizard." That was it. All hell broke loose. Nearly everyone started shouting about how he couldn't be evil and stooping down to their level. Few were silent, such as Albus, Snape, Bill, and surprisingly Daphne Greengrass. He held up his hands for silence.

"Yes, it is true. I am a dark wizard. But I am not evil," he said eyeing everyone. "I may be dark, but it is the intent of using the magic that makes a person evil. Tell me Ron, is a levitation charm light or dark magic?"

"Light magic of course," he replied confidently. Harry smirked.

"So if I were to levitate you out a window in the Gryffindor common room and let you fall to your death, you would still consider me a light wizard and a good person?" Ron looked shocked, as did all of the other people that protested.

"No, I guess not," he replied weakly. Harry smiled.

"I may use dark magic, but I assure you, I am not evil. Nor will I turn evil. I just want this war to be over and dark magic will help me so don't insult me. I do not urge you to learn it yourself nor will I teach you. I just ask that you understand my reasons and let me do what is best for me." There were many nods as people left the room. Mrs. Weasley had been revived and after most of the people had left, the Weasleys, along with Hermione and Albus, came up to Harry. Mrs. Weasley quickly ran up to him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Do be careful Harry dear," she said. Mr. Weasley put his hand on his shoulder and gave an understanding smile.

"Well I can't really say anything against it, since I do the occasional dark spell with my cursebreaking. I get where you are coming from with this Harry. Just make sure you take the bastard down," he said, shaking his hand. The twins came up to him with uncharacteristically serious expressions.

"Well I have never-," one said.

"-heard it put that way before-," said the other.

"-but we understand-,"

"-and won't judge you for it," they finished. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

"I'm sorry Harry. I never meant to insult you. It was just a shock," said Hermione. Ron agreed.

"That's fine you two. I don't mind. If I were in your position I probably would have reacted in the same way. Now come on, go get your work out cloths. We have training soon." When he was left alone, he walked over to the desk in the corner of the room where he kept all his notes and training plans. He grabbed a quill and piece of parchment. He needed to answer Rita's question.

ooOooOoo

_**Harry Potter: A Dark Wizard!**__ By: Rita Skeeter_

_After reading the article about his extensive use of Dark Magic, Harry Potter asked for yours truly to do an interview in response._

_Q. Why did you use Dark Magic Harry?_

_A. I used it because it is powerful and able to subdue your enemies in ways that cannot be undone through a simple Enervate or Finite._

_Q. Dark Magic is said to only be used by evil wizards. What do you have to say about that?_

_A. I think that's completely false. Dark Magic is just that, dark. It is not evil. It is the intent of the magic used that determines if the wizard/witch is evil. True, most evil wizards use Dark Magic as it tends to be more powerful and destructive than Light Magic._

_Q. Are you afraid of turning evil?_

_A. No. I am fighting this war with Dark Magic so that I can end it quickly and get on with my life. The Dark Moron has hounded my life and I am going to give him a taste of his own potion._

_Q. I guess the only question left is: are you a Dark Wizard?_

_A. Yes._

_There you have it folks. Harry Potter has openly declared himself as a Dark Wizard. Many question if this is really a smart move for the Boy-Who-Lived. After sitting down him, I can say that while he may be dark on the battle field, he is a bright young man off it._

"Are you sure that article was a smart idea?" Cho asked Harry while on their way to training. Harry and Cho had become fast friends since Harry saved her during the Quidditch game. Both admitted that their "dating" had been a bad idea and decided to stick with being friends. He just looked over and smiled.

"Probably not, but I really don't care what everyone thinks of me. As long as all of you still consider me Harry, I don't care if everyone else thinks I am the next Dark Lord in training," he said to her while walking into the training room. It was only a day before the rest of the students returned to the school. The entire elite squad was there soon and he began their training.

ooOooOoo

It was a strange sight. A young and well built young man, with long brown hair pulled into a pony tail, was doing push-ups in the middle of the room. On his back sat a pretty young woman with dirty blonde hair and big blue eyes had an unusual look of concentration on her face. About ten meters away, a beautiful young woman with long auburn hair and soulful brown eyes was busy dodging four glowing orbs, which were being controlled by the mind of the blonde girl. If the orbs were to touch her, they would provide a mild sting.

Their four mentors were standing off to the side, watching with interest. The woman with long black hair and blue robes tossed another sphere into the air, which the blonde girl on the boy's back instantly grabbed with her mind and added it in with the other four. The redhead didn't miss a beat, and started moving even faster.

The mentors smiled. It had been a year since they arrived. They had progressed nicely. There was still much to learn, but they still had about another year.

ooOooOoo

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort roared. He was beyond anger. He had lost nearly fifty Death Eaters at the battle in Diagon Alley. The plan was so secure. The only people that should have shown any resistance were the twenty Aurors on guard duty, which when compared to Death Eaters, Dementors, and a dragon, wouldn't be much. As it was, somehow Potter got in and put a sizeable dent in his forces.

The boy was infuriating! If that article was right, he dealt with the dragon not a minute after it was deployed in the alley. It had not even managed to do any damage before Potter killed it.

That was the one thing that intrigued the Dark Lord more than anything. Potter was using unforgivables and dark magic. He once again thought of the possibility of Potter being turned. If he did, the light would never recover. The doors to his main chamber opened again and Snape walked in.

"My lord, I have an article from the Daily Prophet you might want to read," Snape said, bowing before him and holding out a piece of newspaper. Voldemort snatched it out of his servant's hand and read it. His face grew even angrier. Dark Moron? He turned back to his servants and started to torture them.

ooOooOoo

"Put more power into it!" yelled a voice. There was a clash of swords. Harry parried Ron's strike and spun on his foot, knocking the sword out of the redhead's hand. "Good. You have improved Ron. Actually, you are the only one I really need to try to beat in a sword fight," Harry praised. Ron's ears turned a little red. He had just recently started teaching a few students to use certain weapons. Out of the twenty students, it seemed only five would be able to do all magic without their wands. Ron, Hermione, Cho, Daphne, and Susan were already learning to use their sixth year spells without the wand. The others were having trouble with it, or like in Hannah's case, couldn't really do much more than first and second year spells.

He lately had Albus come in and start teaching students advanced dueling while sometimes assisted by either Bill or Remus. Albus and Remus were currently working on an illusion charm with the students that made their opponent think they were standing five feet to the right of where they actually were. Madam Pomfrey was currently working with Cho, Hannah, and Blaise on their healing. Harry was working with Ron and Daphne in sword fighting. Daphne had told him that she had fenced when she was younger, so had a little experience with the blade. Ron, however, was a complete novice, although he picked it up very quickly.

"Alright you two, start sparring while I go help Hermione." He had started Hermione on mind magic a week ago. She was currently levitating three objects with her mind. Harry smiled. The group was really coming together. He just hoped that they never had to use their talents while here at school.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Preparations**

It was dark in the forest. Few people would ever dare step foot into it, and most of them were werewolves. There were many clans, but there were two that were the largest and most influential. One had already sided with Lord Voldemort, and their leader was Fenrir Greyback. The other was still undecided. With the recent dropping of the many laws against werewolves by the new minister, their leader Drake Silverfur was unsure of which way to lean.

"Alpha, we found this man coming toward our camp," said one of the other males that was on guard duty. He pushed a man in a dark green cloak up to his leader. Drake looked at the man from his hut.

"Who are you and why are you here," Drake asked. The man lowered his hood.

"My name is Harry Potter, and I have come to ask for your assistance in this war," Harry asked, bowing.

"And why should I join you Harry Potter?" Drake asked. He knew who the boy was of course. He was nothing like Dumbledore or the Ministry. The boy was not afraid to do something considered bad by the populace, dark magic for example.

"I ask you to become an ally, an equal, which is more than you would get from joining Voldemort. He asks you to serve him, and when he is done with you, will cast you aside. I see you as people, just like me, just with an ability that I don't have," Harry said.

"And what about Ministry? What about Dumbledore? What do they think about this?" Drake asked. He was very interested by what Potter was saying. Werewolves had been cast out for years for being "dark" creatures.

"Dumbledore has no say over me anymore. I am here because I wanted to ask for your assistance, not because Dumbledore asked me to. As for the Ministry, I have about as much respect for it as you do. I will fight for your rights," Harry said.

"Very well Harry Potter. I have heard your words. Let me think over it. You should have your answer in a few days time," Drake said. Harry bowed again.

"Thank you venerable elder. May your pack flourish," Harry said, and he seemed to disintegrate into the air. Drake looked stunned. Then he smiled. He didn't know that Potter was an Elementalist. It seems that boy has more to offer than he thought.

ooOooOoo

Harry walked into the Headmaster's office the next morning. Albus of course was notified that he was going to see the werewolves. The Headmaster looked relieved to see Harry unharmed.

"How did it go my boy?" he asked after offering the usual lemon drop. Harry sucked on the candy for a minute.

"It went well. I could tell they were intrigued by it. I also told them I will fight the Ministry for better rights, which I would have done regardless of an alliance. They said they would get word of their decision to me in a few days," Harry finished with a smile. He hoped he could gain their favor. They would be a strong ally.

"Very good Harry. I am impressed. I have been trying to forge a friendship with that clan for some time, and here you do it in one night," he said, eyes twinkling away. Harry shrugged.

"What can I say Albus? It's probably because I am more handsome," he said in an offhand manner, getting a laugh from the older man. Harry stood up. "Now sorry to leave so soon, but I was going to explore the Chamber of Secrets some more," he said. He had wanted to do this for a while now. He hadn't been able to search the whole place when he was down there in his second year, and Salazar wouldn't tell him about it, much to his annoyance. As he walked through the halls, thoughts of the Chamber brought him to thoughts of Ginny. He wondered on how his three friends and fellow heirs were handling the training. He knew how tough it could get. He walked into the girl's bathroom to find a familiar looking ghost watching him.

"Hello Myrtle. How is your toilet?" he asked as he walked up to the sink.

"Oh, hello Harry. It is quite lovely really. Are you going into the chamber?" she asked. He turned and smiled.

"Yeah, I am going to be down there for most of the day. Keep it secret," he said and he hissed at the sink, and jumped into the pipe. After the slide down, he created a ball of light in his hand.

"This place is a mess," he said to himself, seeing all the dead animal bones on the floor. With a few waves of his hand, they were all disappeared and the floor and walls were clean. He continued on cleaning his way through the chamber. He came up to the door with the snakes on it and commanded it to open in Parseltongue. He walked into the main chamber to see the fifty foot dead basilisk still there. He knew it would be. The poison in its body counteracts any decaying and the fact that it's a magical creature naturally slows decaying also. It would take a good hundred years before there was noticeable decay on the body.

He knew that this creature, if milked for its poison and blood and skinned for the scales, could be sold for a fortune. Not that he needed money. Nor did he plan on selling it either. The poison was extremely valuable for potions. The scales were even stronger than dragon skin and were also quite useful in potions.

He also looked around the room itself. For his plan to be able to be put into play, he would need to do some massive cleaning and renovating in there. He grinned. This should be fun.

ooOooOoo

Severus Snape hadn't been this excited in years. Everyone knew he was a master when it came to Potions. Few could brew to his standards. There was no potion that was too difficult for him. That's why he was so excited. Ever since Potter had come in with some of the rarest ingredients he had ever laid eyes on, he felt almost giddy to try to make some insanely difficult potions.

Potter had come in the day before, and pulled out what looked like a matchbox from his pocket. With a wave, it turned into a large box.

"What is this Potter?" he asked with his usual sneer. Potter just gave him that annoying smirk.

"This Professor, is a crate full of basilisk venom, scales, and blood." His mouth dropped open. "I figured a Potions Master of your stature would like to have it." Snape couldn't believe what he was hearing. He rushed to the box and opened to find exactly what Potter said. He looked at the boy.

"Why are you giving me this?" he asked. Potter just smiled.

"There are some very powerful potions that require the use of one or more of these ingredients and I know that you would like and are able to brew them." That was it? Snape couldn't believe that he would give what probably is two thousand galleons worth of ingredients away just so he could make some potions.

"I don't know what to say, Harry." It was possibly the first time he had ever said that name without the usual contempt or sneer.

"You don't need to say anything Professor." With that, he walked out.

Ever since then, he had locked himself in his personal potions lab and only came out when he had to teach. He was currently working on a restorative draught called the Life Elixir, which is considered one of the most difficult potions to brew. It requires both basilisk venom and blood and the utmost precision to make, less you want to die in a massive explosion. This was just one of the few potions he would be making. Snape couldn't remember the last time he was this thrilled.

ooOooOoo

Harry appeared at the apparation point in Diagon Alley. He had his hood up, as he didn't want any unneeded attention. He currently had several crates of basilisk scales in his pocket. He walked down the alley and couldn't help but frown at the destruction that had happened two weeks prior to this day. Few buildings had remained untouched and a few were totally destroyed. Luckily he had killed the dragon quickly. There were currently workers and volunteers rebuilding the shops that were destroyed.

He walked along until he reached the entrance to Knockturn Alley. He turned and walked into the darker alley. The shop he was headed to wasn't far in. He stopped and walked into a shop called _Magical Armory_. He walked up to the counter where a large man was standing.

"What do you want kid?" he asked, looking like he couldn't believe the person had the nerve to step into his store.

"What is the strongest type of body armor?" Harry asked. The man threw him a suspicious look.

"The strongest I have in stock is Hungarian Horntail scales. Basilisk scales are slightly stronger and more flexible, but those are so rare, that I would have to just go with Horntail." Harry grinned. He knew this of course. He just wanted to play the unknowing customer.

"If I could get my hands on Basilisk hide, how much would you need to make twenty four sets of armor?" The man's eyes bulged and he looked shocked.

"Twenty four? You are crazy kid. You would need skin from a Basilisk around thirty feet long! That much would cost a fortune," he said with disbelief.

"What if I could get the scales? Would you make the armor?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I would. Hell, if you can get that and an extra five feet, I will make it all for free," he said. Harry grinned. He pulled out four of the mini boxes from his pocket and set them on the floor. He waved his hand, and all four changed to their original size. He turned back to the man.

"This is forty feet. I want twenty four sets," he said. The man looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "You can have five feet. When I come to get the sets of armor, I will take back the remaining five feet. Do we have a deal?" The man just nodded his head. Harry had to slam up his Occlumency shield to hold in his laughter.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Just send the owl to Lord Slytherin," Harry said as he walked out.

ooOooOoo

"Where are we headed to Harry?" asked Albus. The boy had just come into his office, saying there was something he wished to show him.

"You know the place Albus. You have never been down there, as only Voldemort and I can open it, but you know it," Harry said. Albus' eyes widened.

"The Chamber of Secrets? Why are we going down there my boy?" Albus asked. Harry smiled.

"Let's just say, security has been increased," Harry said, leaving Albus to wonder. They walked into the bathroom and Harry put his finger against the side of a pipe under the sink. It opened and they both jumped in. When Albus landed, he was suitable impressed.

"It was a lot dingier and darker. I had to renovate things," Harry said. The hall leading to the chamber was now clean, with torches on the walls, giving it a warm and bright feeling. They walked up to a circular door with the Hogwarts' Crest on it.

"It used to be a couple snakes," Harry said as he walked up to it. He put his hand on the Slytherin portion of the crest. The door glowed green for a few seconds, and melted away. They walked into the main chamber, which had changed dramatically.

Harry had done massive remodeling of the chamber. Gone were all the entwined serpents on the pillars along the chamber. There were more torches, adding a bright light to the large room. Harry had also worked his magic to expand the chamber to three times the size of the Great Hall. Instead of just the single statue of one founder, there was a smaller statue of all four. Harry had also built in bathrooms and a kitchen and closed off all of the pipes and passages that the basilisk used to roam the school.

"Harry, I doubt this is what it looked like before," Albus said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I am guessing this is what you were doing that day you disappeared. I am guessing you want this to become some type of safe haven in case Hogwarts is attacked?" he asked. Harry turned with a serious expression.

"Exactly Albus. The door I opened will only open if a magical heir or the Headmaster of the school touches the corresponding portion of the coat of arms. The Headmaster must put his hand directly in the middle, touching all of the houses. That is also how I opened the first passage in the bathroom; only the coat of arms is so small you can only use a finger." Harry sighed. "I am not going to lie to you Albus. I am confident in myself to fight and take down Voldemort but I am afraid for everyone here. When that final battle arrives, I have the feeling it will be on Hogwarts' soil." Albus' eyes widened at that statement.

"I know what you want to say Albus, that we must make sure everyone is safe. Well this will make them safe, even from Voldemort. I want the battle to be here. Not only will we have the advantage with Hogwarts' natural defenses, but it is a symbol of hope for this world. It would bolster our forces. Hogwarts will give us the best chance at victory. For everyone that cannot or will not fight, they will come here, where Tom has no chance of getting into, as I changed the requirements of getting through the sink." Albus nodded.

"I am glad we have you to lead us Harry. Everyone has looked to me for guidance and assistance in dark times, and I have the feeling that after you are through with Tom, you will be taking up that position instead of me," Albus said with a sincere smile. Harry just smiled back and led him out of the Chamber.


	10. Chapter 9

I realized I haven't said this for a chapter or two. I do not own HP.

**Chapter 9: He Knew it was too Good to be True…**

"Alright everyone, gather around," Harry said to the elite group as he pulled out a small pouch from his pocket. A wave of the hand increased its size. "Inside, you will find twenty boxes, or one for each of you. Inside you will find some very useful items," he said with a smirk. When they started opening them, he heard shrieks of surprise. It had been two weeks and the armor was finished. Harry had just returned from picking them up before training.

"Harry, is this battle armor?" Hermione asked, looking at the green scales in awe. Harry just nodded.

"Yes. They are made from Basilisk skin and will protect you from or lessen the damage of most spells," he said, laughing at the surprised looks at the mention of the word Basilisk. Hermione caught on instantly.

"You went back into the chamber! That _is_ where you got the scales right?" she asked, hoping he didn't have to go fight another basilisk or something equally dangerous for them.

"You caught me Hermione. Yes I went back into the chamber to harvest everything from the Basilisk. I went to the _Magical Armory_ in Diagon Alley and had the man make these. Don't worry, it didn't cost me a thing," he said, noticing them getting ready to protest.

"What's this Harry?" asked Susan Bones. She was holding up a vial of forest green potion. Cho's eyes lit up.

"Is that an animagus revealing potion?" she asked, turning to Harry.

"Yes it is, and you all have one in the box with your armor. But before we get to that, I want to tell you a little more about the armor. There should be a vest, two forearm bracers, two leg guards, and a cloak. You are to wear them, except for the cloaks, at all times. They will be stiff at first, but will form to your body and loosen to the point you won't even know they are there. The only time they should be off is in the shower." The group nodded. Harry clapped his hands.

"Ok, today instead of the usual training, I decided to give you all the chance to become an animagus. I warn you now, not all of you will have a form and if you do, it is incredibly difficult to finish the transformation. It took me three months with two hours of practice on weekdays and four on weekends," he said. As he did, Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Ah hello Professor. Thank you for coming to watch," he said with a smile. She gave him a rare smile in return.

"As an animagus myself, I would not want to miss this," she said, after which she conjured a chair and started observing. Harry turned back to class and was about to talk when he was interrupted.

"You never told us what your form was Harry," Daphne said with amusement. Harry grinned.

"I thought you would never ask," he said and quickly transformed into a large king cobra. Some of the girls screamed and backed away. Harry laughed, which to them sounded like stuttered hissing. He slithered over to Hermione, who looked a little creeped out but didn't back away and slithered up to her shoulders. If he could he would have gave her an evil smirk because he could feel her trembling. He slithered away and transformed back, laughing the whole way. Hermione promptly smacked him.

"Ok, ok, sorry Hermione. I just couldn't resist. Alright, some things you should know before you take the potion. Conjure a cushion because it will knock you out for a half hour. You will wake up after a half hour regardless of if you have a form or not. When you are ready, you may drink the potion," Harry said, as he walked away to join McGonagall.

ooOooOoo

The man parried the women's attack with his long sword and thrust his sword at her stomach. She spun to her right and swung the shortsword in her left hand at his head and the one in her right at his stomach. He ducked and rolled to his right, and swung out his sword at her legs, which she nimbly jumped over. She spun away from him and got ready for his next attack. The man just grinned, receiving one in return.

He launched himself at her and started swinging away. The woman responded by blocking all of his attempts with her two shorter blades. They both suddenly ducked as an arrow came flying through the air at them. The man spun away from another arrow and found himself on the defensive as the woman started to attack at his distracted state. They heard a whistle and instantly turned back to back and blocked attacks from two men who jumped in to attack them. The man in red was parried by the younger man and the man in green missed the young woman. It turned into a two on two. The adults had grins on their faces, knowing they would be hard pressed to beat their younger pupils. As they thought this, all four had to duck a flurry of arrows.

ooOooOoo

Harry was discussing when McGonagall could come in and help teach the transformation when he heard the first person waking from their vision. He turned to see Natalie wake up with a disappointed look on her face. Harry gave her a sympathetic smile as he watched everyone else wake up.

"So who has a form?" he asked. Eight hands rose into the air. "Alright, you eight come up here. The rest of you, start practicing your dueling while I talk to this lot." He turned to the eight. "Alright everyone, I know you are excited to start. What we are going to do is every training session you will practice under either Professor McGonagall or me for a half hour. You will need to practice with together outside of training though if you want to actually finish it. Now what are your forms?" he asked excitedly.

Dennis spoke up first. "I'm a gerbil!" he said. Harry laughed at his enthusiasm. I didn't help that the animal sounded like him.

"I am a stag," Justin said. Harry grinned.

"My father was a stag," he said. Justin looked a little shocked at having the same form.

"My form is a swan, like my Patronus," said Cho with a big smile. Owen spoke up next.

"I am a robin," he said, looking quite happy about it. Harry knew that the boy loved to fly nearly as much as he did.

"I'm an owl," said Lisa, which gave them a round of laughs. She was one of the few that could keep up with and actually beat Hermione in class.

Daphne grinned. "Boa constrictor," she said. They gave a laugh when Dennis squeaked at that. They all turned to the last two.

"I am a fox," they said in unison. They both blushed when everyone started snickering at them. Harry smiled. Now he knew they were perfect for each other, he just had to wait until they realized it, which might take a long time.

"Alright Ron and Hermione, don't be embarrassed. A fox is a good form," he said with a smirk. He was determined to get them together before the end of the year.

ooOooOoo

Harry was walking down the deserted hallway on his way to the kitchens. He had missed dinner during his training and was starving. As he walked, he felt a familiar magical aura following him. He waited until he turned the corner and spun around. He felt the person coming closer. The person wasn't even able to squeak as he was spun around and slammed against the wall.

"Why are you following me?" Harry asked in a deadly calm tone. Harry reached out his Legilimency and felt fear.

"I need to talk to you Pot… Harry," the boy said in a surprisingly dejected voice. Harry let him go.

"What do you want? I have better things to do with my time," Harry said. The boy looked at him.

"I want out. I saw what that monster is doing. I may think that purebloods are better and muggleborns don't deserve to be here but that doesn't mean they need to be massacred. And besides, I will not grovel to anyone," the boy said, suddenly standing straighter. Harry looked at him for a minute. He went forward with his Legilimency and found decent Occlumency shields. The boy realized what Harry was doing and dropped them. Harry believed him right then that he was being serious but still went on ahead and checked.

"Follow me," Harry said.

ooOooOoo

"Lucius, Bella, Antonin, I have need of your assistance," Lord Voldemort said as he gazed out a window. The four were kneeling behind him.

"Anything Master," Antonin answered for them.

"We need to plan a massive strike. Four targets at once. This way, Potter won't be able to dampen the whole evening. He will only be able to be in one place at a time. You each will be in charge of an attack. You each will receive two hundred Death Eaters to command. The Dementors have gone back to Azkaban, as they are afraid to fight Potter," he said in disgust. "You will be attacking on March second. You have a month to prepare your attacks on The Ministry, St. Mungos, and Godric's Hollow. I will attack Hogsmede myself."

"We understand, Master. Is there anything or anyone you want us to acquire?" asked Lucius. Voldemort just shook his head.

"No Lucius, I just want as much destruction as I can get."

"We will not fail you," they all said in unison. Voldemort sent them away.

"Let us see how you handle this Potter. You are good, I will give you that, but not even you can stop four attacks at once."

ooOooOoo

"Daphne, Justin, take point. Parvati, cover them. Katie, Terry, and Mandy, get in the back. Demelza, Susan, watch their backs. Stewart, Marcus, Hermione, and Natalie will defend our flanks and Cho, Hannah, Blaise, and I will watch everyone from the middle. Communication charms on," Ron said. They were currently in a large lightly forested area. They couldn't portkey or apparate, so they must be ready for anything.

"Dennis, Owen, Lisa, and Graham, scout north and northeast and west," he whispered through the charm. The charm linked their ears to each other so that if they were to whisper, they all hear it.

"Ten Death Eaters, fifty meters northwest of your position," came the voice of Graham. They were slowly walking through the forest, trying to find the end.

"Ten more, same distance northeast," said Dennis through the charm.

"Invisibility charms on," Ron said, and they all promptly disappeared. Two minutes later, twenty Death Eaters were getting hexes and curses rained down upon them. Few were able to erect shields before the curses hit them. They were quickly subdued.

"That was almost too easy," said Daphne. She barely finished it when a sickly green curse sailed through the air and hit her in the stomach. The team instantly ducked and threw up shields and started to return fire from where the attack came from.

"Owen, can you see anyone?" Ron asked over the charm. He heard Owen respond with a no. "Great, they are invisible. Scanning charms," he said. Just before they could use them they were suddenly surrounded by over twenty Death Eaters that were throwing killing curses left and right.

"All out offensive. I will protect the Healers. Attack!" yelled Ron as he deflected a curse with a wave of his hand. They were managing to get an upper hand when the Death Eaters stopped attacking and backed off. The group had lost Katie, Mandy, Susan, and Graham in the attack. The Healers were trying to bring Marcus, Justin, and Demelza back from near death while Ron healed Hermione's broken arm.

"Why did they back off?" asked Parvati. She was answered very quickly. Through the shadows stepped none other than Lord Voldemort.

"What do we have here?" he hissed. The group quickly stood closer and everyone raised their wands or hands toward him. He laughed.

"Do you honestly think children can fight me?" he asked, slowly taking out his wand. "Let me see your power," he hissed, and before they could move, another sickly green curse hit Ron in the face, throwing him back several meters. They started throwing curses at Voldemort but the man moved with unnatural speed. They left the wounded, knowing they would never win if they stayed put, and started to fan out and dodge more. Unluckily for them, a few Death Eaters decided to help their Lord.

When they attacks stopped, only Terry, Parvati, Hermione, and Blaise were left alive.

"You fought well, children, but this ends now," Voldemort said, and suddenly the forest disappeared along with the Death Eaters. The students who died woke up, and Voldemort changed back into Harry. He was grinning at them all.

"So how did I do?" he asked. They all threw him glares.

"You never said Voldemort would be in this drill," said Mandy, who was rubbing a sore from her neck. He just gave her a smirk in return.

"Never said he wouldn't be in this drill, did I?" he asked. They shook their heads.

"Were you the one who hit me with the fake Killing Curse Harry?" Daphne asked. Harry just nodded. "I thought so, the impact felt like I was hit by the Hogwarts' Express," she said, massaging her stomach.

"You think you have it bad, I was hit in the face," said Ron, who was holding his nose. They all laughed.

"Don't worry, I didn't expect you to win. I wanted to see how you would react to deaths of your team and of course seeing Voldemort. You did well. Not many would be able to look him in the eye and throw magic at him. That reminds me, I need to return Professor Dumbledore's wand," he said looking at the slender stick in his hand. "I haven't used one of these in over two years."

ooOooOoo

"Welcome Harry, lemon drop?" Albus asked as the young man settled down in the chair in front of his desk. Harry just shook his head as he produced a wand.

"Thank you for letting me borrow it Albus. It was a little weird using a wand though," he said, passing it over the desk. Albus just chuckled.

"I would imagine it would." He then turned serious. "Your spy came in an hour ago with important news. It seems Voldemort will be striking again. Your spy found out that the target is none other than the village of Godric's Hollow," he said, watching the younger man's face grow cold.

"He really wants to piss me off, doesn't he?" Harry asked himself. He took a deep breath. "I will be there then," Harry said. Albus just nodded.

"I thought you would be. I will send a large portion of the Order with you. It is scheduled for sometime at the beginning of March. I will have a small team there starting at the end of February that will signal you and others when they arrive. I will not be able to come with as I do not want to leave the school." Harry nodded his head, and quickly made his way out of the office. He knew who would be leading the Death Eaters, and they would pay for entering the town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, I want to explain some of the ways I see the Wizarding world in Britain.

I looked up the Population of the United Kingdom as of right now and it is just over 60 million people. I figure in 1996 it is around 55 million, maybe a little more or less. If only 0.1% of those people are magical, then there around 55 thousand magical people.

I know JK Rowling said that there are a thousand or so kids at Hogwarts, but judging by the amount of kids in Harry's year, that makes no sense. There are only 8 Gryffindors in their year. Say we average 10 per year, per house, that's only about 280 students. For my story, I have it around 300 students. It seems low, I know, but hey that's the way it goes.

I know what you are saying. 55 thousand people and only 300 of them are kids? If you look at the Wizarding world in general, it seems really behind in the times. Most of the laws are very old and sometimes completely prejudice and barbaric. I figure that many people like to home school their children or go to smaller schools around the country. Hogwarts couldn't be the only school in Britain.

I am also pointing out the 55 thousand so no one asks how Voldemort is getting so many followers. With that many people, he could easily get a good 2 or 3 thousand Death Eaters, even more if he recruits from the continent. Also, I figure the Ministry, with its new training program for Aurors, has a decent amount of Aurors on hand, somewhere over 500 or so. Same for the Order.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Return**

"Harry, are you alright? You seem a little edgy," said Parvati as the Gryffindors walked to the third floor. Harry just nodded his head. He knew he could trust them with this information. They had all mastered Occlumency and Harry knew they were loyal, or they would never have been able to join the group or continue with it in the first place. What they didn't know was that the contract rescans their loyalties every week they come to training.

"We have intelligence that Voldemort will be attacking a town sometime during the beginning of March. As it is the first and I will be part of the defensive, yes, I am a little edgy," he said. They all gasped at the thought that somewhere would be attacked. They stayed silent for the rest of the walk to the training room.

"Alright everyone, as it is Ron's birthday, we are going to work an extra hour as a present for him," he said with a laugh as they all groaned.

"Thanks a lot Weasley," Daphne said with mock anger. Ron stood up pompously.

"You are just jealous," he said, getting a laugh from everyone. February had gone by quickly and Harry was a little jumpy now that he was waiting for the attack. He also wondered what the town looked like. The last time he was there he was just over one year old. He vowed to make sure the town took as little damage as possible. Minister Bones had been notified of the attack and promised to have more Aurors stationed around major areas as well. She protested at first, but finally relented when Albus said that Harry didn't want Aurors stationed at Godric's Hollow. They would only get in the way and try to take command when they shouldn't.

Harry had also called upon his werewolf friends. They had replied a week after he contacted them saying they were willing to fight with him. He asked them to be in Hogsmede for extra security. This way Albus could also send more Order members to other areas.

He watched as they split into two groups and eight of them sat down and started practicing on their transformations. The closest so far was Hermione, as the best in Transfiguration out of the group, and she was able to turn her arms into fox legs. Harry and Professor McGonagall had been giving them tips, but they were to the point where they would have to finish it themselves through practice.

The other twelve were having a six on six duel. Neither side was giving any ground and Harry just smiled at their abilities. Even Voldemort's inner circle would have a hard time keeping up with them. He grinned when he saw Katie spin away from a stunner from Terry and fire one wandlessly to take out Parvati. They had all come a long way.

ooOooOoo

Bill, Hestia, and Moody were at Godric's Hollow keeping watch. The sun had just set on the second of March. Bill had set up wards that would signal him if someone were to apparate or portkey in.

"You think it will be tonight?" asked Hestia. Bill turned to her.

"I don't know. Harry trusts his source. They should be coming any day now." He looked over at the town square. The town wasn't very big. There was a large town square, with shops all around it. Three roads branched off the square, one going each north, east, and west. Houses lined those roads and the few smaller roads that broke off of them. They could see the Church, which took up the entire south side of the square, and the graveyard behind it. The Potter's old home was not in sight, as it was on the very edge of the town, and under many charms by Dumbledore to protect it.

Bill was about to continue when his wand vibrated and he heard a series of pops, meaning that someone just entered the town. He looked over to the other end of the town square to see a group of people in black robes getting prepared with more appearing. He quickly grabbed the charm around his neck, which would heat up the other charms on other people so they know they attack was happening. The Death Eaters started spreading out and shooting spells at the shops and houses, causing people to scream in terror.

Behind the three, they heard a series of swishes, and turned to see about a hundred more people portkey in. "We are going to need more than this," Bill said, seeing that they were outnumbered about two to one.

"No we won't," said a commanding voice. They turned to see Harry materialize in front of them. His eyes were blazing with power as the Axe of Slytherin appeared in his hand. "They will pay for even thinking about coming here," he said as he pointed his hand at the nearest Death Eater. In the dark, the Death Eaters had not noticed the group across the square getting prepared to fight them. A bolt of lightning soared out of his hand and struck the Death Eater, launching him across the square where he landed in a heap dead.

"Attack," Harry roared, as he sprinted into the mass of Death Eaters, cleaving one of them in two in his fury.

ooOooOoo

"Minister, the Atrium is under attack!" cried her secretary. Amelia Bones looked up from her desk and swore. She had Aurors in the building and they were prepared for a fight but she would rather they didn't have to.

"Christine, turn on the emergency siren. Get all workers either out of the building or to go and fight. Seal off all stairways and make sure that the elevators can go to the Atrium." The girl ran to do her job. "Weasley!" Percy ran up to her.

He was still the Minister's personal assistant. He had felt horrible when he found out that Harry and Professor Dumbledore were being truthful. He had gone back to Dumbledore who actually forgave him. Dumbledore had asked Amelia to keep him here, as help and protection. Dumbledore had even taught him some fighting during the summer so that he would make a good bodyguard. He was too afraid to speak to his family before, but was going to during the spring holidays.

"Yes Minister?" he asked. He had his wand out and his magical aura was flaring. He was prepared to fight.

"Let's get down to the Atrium. I will not leave my Aurors alone in this fight," she said, walking toward the door of her office. Percy grinned. He knew there was no way he would be able to convince the Minister otherwise. They both ran to the elevators that brought them up to the Atrium. It was in chaos.

There were spells of every color flying back and forth from the one hundred and fifty or so Aurors and Ministry employees and the Death Eaters inside the massive hall. Amelia, remembering her Auror days, jumped into the fray, taking on two Death Eaters at once. Percy stayed close as with a wave of his wand, shot a banishing charm, catching a Death Eater and sending him flying into another.

He turned to another figure appear behind the line of Aurors. The woman was wearing deep blue and bronze battle robes. He couldn't see her face but saw sleek dirty blonde hair falling out of the hood. She quickly lifted a beautiful bow and shot three arrows at once, hitting three separate Death Eaters. Percy was astounded by the skill at which she shot. After a few more rounds of arrows, the bow disappeared, and she jumped into the battle, sending two Death Eaters flipping through the air with only a wave of her hand. He saw her quiver for a second and read "Rowena Ravenclaw." His eyes widened. Professor Dumbledore told him of the heirs of the founders after he came back. How did Luna get here?

ooOooOoo

St. Mungos wasn't very busy at the moment, something they were very happy about. Ever since You-Know-Who had returned, patients have been on a steady rise and Healers have been in high demand. Sandy Cuthert was the receptionist at the main desk. The reception area was not very big at all, so she could see the whole place. She was currently flicking through a _Witch Weekly_ magazine when she heard footsteps.

"May I help you?" she asked. She looked up to see a woman in what appeared to be battle robes. They were yellow and black in color. She had her hood up, but silky auburn hair fell out of it.

"I suggest you call the Aurors stationed here at the hospital. Death Eaters will be here very soon," the woman said and turned around and walked to the middle of the reception area. Sandy didn't know what to say. She quickly called them, and twenty of them came to the room with their wands out. Sandy just pointed to the young woman, who seemed to be waiting for something.

"Excuse me, but who are you and why did you call security?" Tonks asked. The woman didn't even turn to her but spoke.

"Get every Auror in the place down here, a large force of Death Eaters will be arriving in a few minutes." The woman then removed two short swords from the two scabbards that formed an X on her back. "Go. They can't all come at once, maybe a max of fifty at a time due to the small area here. How many Aurors are here?" Tonks recognized the blades.

"Ginny?" she whispered, not daring to hope she was right. She threw a quick look at Tonks. Tonks looked relieved when the woman didn't deny it. "There are one hundred more," she answered.

"Get them down here. We will have only forty at a time in the reception area. Have more join the fight when we need reinforcements. Go tell them now," Ginny commanded. Tonks did exactly as she was told. Two minutes later found forty Aurors and Ginny in front of the entrance. They all had wands drawn and were ready for a fight. The Aurors were behind desks or chairs and were spread out while Ginny was standing directly in the middle of the room. When the first series of pops came, Ginny didn't give the Death Eaters time to even react as she lunged at the closest one and drove one of her swords right into the person's stomach and wandlessly banished him into four others. The Aurors, except Tonks, then started firing spells, wondering who that woman was. Tonks waited a few extra seconds, staring at the power Ginny just showed.

ooOooOoo

Albus Dumbledore suddenly appeared in Hogsmede hanging onto a tail feather of his beloved phoenix, Fawkes. He was behind the lines of Aurors that were doing battle with the Death Eaters. He turned to an Auror who seemed to be directing the battle.

"What is the situation," he asked while pulling out his wand. The man instantly started filling him in.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, we have engaged the Death Eaters all over the town. They have well over a hundred. I have about a hundred and twenty Aurors out here now, with some volunteers from the town. We need all the help we can get," he said.

"Very well. A few of my staff will be down here soon. I also know that some friends from the forest will show up soon," he said as he heard a loud crash. He turned to see Voldemort himself walk onto the battlefield and shoot down an Auror with the killing curse. Dumbledore quickly left the bewildered leader and ran up to help the Aurors.

"Hello Tom, we meet again," he said as he made a Death Eater fly away from them with a wave of his wand. Voldemort just sneered.

"Don't call me that name old man. I am sick of your meddling and defiance. You have escaped me far too many times. Prepare to die," he said and threw a killing curse at Albus, who nimbly side-stepped and began a fast-paced duel with the Dark Lord.

Dumbledore spun on his foot and shot a charm at the ground, causing it to shake. As Voldemort started to stumble he transfigured several pieces of debris into wolves and made them attack. Voldemort banished the wolves at Dumbledore, who vanished them and with a swipe of his wand, caused a fire whip to sprout out the end. He swung it and Voldemort who ducked the first attack and raised a shield for the second before sending a spell at a dead Auror that was nearby Albus. It exploded and bone and body parts shot at Albus at high speed. As a shield was raised to block the debris, Voldemort used the same spell Albus used earlier that made the ground shake. Albus fell over and Voldemort, seeing his chance, let loose two killing curses, aimed directly at Albus' chest. Fawkes of course swooped in and took one, but there was still another, and Albus could do nothing but watch it fly at him.

He waited for death to come. He was not afraid of it. Like he had said before, it was but the next great adventure. Just before the curse could hit him, a man jumped in front of it and swung a sword at the light, chopping the energy in half and deflecting both halves on a diagonal, missing their target. Voldemort looked completely stunned his attack was stopped in such a fashion.

"Professor Dumbledore, I suggest you go help the Aurors. I will hold of Voldemort," the young man said. "Harry's friends should be here any second now." Dumbledore took a quick look at him. He was wearing crimson and gold battle robes. In his hand he held a ruby-encrusted silver sword. Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"Be careful my boy. I trust you will not underestimate him," Albus said. Neville just nodded. Albus ran off to help some of the Aurors that were having trouble. Sure enough, as he took out a Death Eater, forty werewolves ran out of the Forbidden Forest and started to attack the Death Eaters.

"Whoever you are boy, I will be sure to make your death quick," Voldemort hissed as he dropped into a dueling stance. Neville did the same.

"That's where you are wrong," Neville said, and quickly threw an exploding hex at the Dark Lord.

ooOooOoo

Godric's Hollow had become a war zone. Harry was in the middle of it, doing the most damage out of everyone there. He had taken down forty Death Eaters already but many Order members had fallen as well.

"Potter," came a familiar drawl. Harry spun on the spot to come face to face with Lucius Malfoy. A feral grin spread across his face.

"How nice to see you, Lucius. I am glad you were able to make it," Harry said, as another dark spell from him sent another Death Eater to an early grave. Malfoy didn't back down.

"My master will reward me greatly for disposing of you Potter. Any last words before you join your filthy mudblood mother?" he asked, raising his wand and getting ready to duel. Harry's face changed from a smirk to cold fury in an instant.

Malfoy's wand snapped in half in his hand and he went flying toward Harry, who caught the man by the throat.

"Just two. _Avada Kedavra_," he whispered into Malfoy's ear. The hand holding Malfoy's neck glowed a dangerous green, and the Death Eater fell to the ground dead. It was the first killing curse used by the light. Harry was sick of the fighting. It needed to end. He turned and killing curses erupted out of his hands, killing Death Eaters left, right, and center. After ten, he felt the ground start to shake. He turned to see three giants walk into the fight.

He disappeared with the wind and reappeared in the air in front of one and fired a killing curse into the eye of it, felling it quickly. He disappeared again as a tree trunk flew through the air where he had been a second ago. He appeared on the ground in front of the other two. With two quick _Reductos_, he destroyed the two trees they were using as clubs. He dodged their feet as they tried to step on him. He shot some dark curses at another, bringing it down to its knees. Bill, Hestia, and Moody were taking down the other. He sent a piercing curse into the eye of this one, which tore apart the brain, effectively killing it. Harry turned to help with the third only to see Bill immobilizing it with a powerful curse he no doubt learned in Egypt. Moody and Hestia left to go fight more Death Eaters when, to Harry's dismay, he saw green light envelope Hestia.

He looked around the battlefield. The Order was getting really low on fighters, about only twenty. They were currently taking refuge behind certain buildings and shop stands. The Death Eaters still had around eighty fighters. Harry had to end it quickly. He called upon the elements and felt the wind start to pick up. Hopefully none of the Order members were in the middle of the square, because it was hard to control this particular power.

ooOooOoo

The Atrium was totally torn apart. What Dumbledore and Voldemort did to it last June seemed like a little redecorating compared to what it looked like now. All the walls were littered with holes, and the fountain had been obliterated a long time ago. Aurors, Ministry personnel, and Death Eaters alike lied all over the floor, while the ones still standing sent spell after spell at each other.

Percy was still doing battle with Minister Bones. They had teamed up and while one shielded, the other threw a curse. When he had the chance however, he snuck a glance at Luna who was decimating the Death Eaters without saying a single word. Sometimes she wasn't even moving her hands! Her power was incredible. He just finished off a Death Eater and turned to find the Luna again. She was standing face to face with none other than Antonin Dolohov.

"Hello girl. I am surprised by your power. Why are you fighting for the Aurors? My master would like to have you as one of his servants," he said, eyeing the woman carefully.

"_I will never join him_," he heard in his head. His eyes widened when he figured out that she talked through his mind.

"How did you do that?" he asked. He didn't get an answer. Instead, his wand soared away from his hand and stopped right in front of the girl. It promptly snapped in half. Her head lifted a little and he saw large blue eyes looking back at him. He went flipping through the air and hit his head on the ground hard, breaking his neck.

Percy looked on astounded. She didn't even move and took out one of You-Know-Who's best! He hoped he would get to her after the fight. He returned his full attention to the battle. Minister Bones was battling a Death Eater but didn't see the one coming to attack her from behind. His eyes widened with horror when he saw a vibrant green curse launch out of the Death Eaters wand right at his boss. Doing the only thing he could think of, he fired a stunner at the man and jumped in front of the Minister.

ooOooOoo

St. Mungos had seen better days. The reception area looked like a bunch of muggle dynamite had gone off inside. The desks, chairs, and walls were broken apart and debris was thrown haphazardly around the floor. Bodies littered the ground, as the people still standing attacked one another. Only about eighty or ninety people were fighting at a time. The Death Eaters had taken heavy casualties as they were not able to use their advantage of numbers. The Aurors were running out of reinforcements as well, but were putting up a slightly better fight.

The one putting up the best fight was Ginny. She only had one sword out now, and in between swings, would fire curses and hexes with her open hand. Tonks was battling her hardest as well, but was always trying to make sure the Ginny was still battling. Tonks couldn't believe that the young and curious little witch that left in November had become this beautiful and battle-hardened warrior. Her moves were graceful and deadly. It looked as if she was in a graceful ballet. She heard a cackle that was all too familiar. She turned to see none other than her Aunt Bellatrix walking up to Ginny.

"Well, well, the wittle baby can pway," Bellatrix said in a baby voice. Ginny slowly turned to face her.

"Yes I can, and if you want to survive, I suggest you don't test me," Ginny said.

"You will never win," Bellatrix snarled, her mood swinging from playful baby talk to pure malice in an instant. "The Dark Lord will triumph, and I will be by his side when he kills Potter. You are nothing but a nuisance." With that she started hurtling curses at Ginny. Ginny calmly spun away from a killing curse and deflected a few others. As she did this, the sword in her hand shrunk into a dagger. She spun from another killing curse and in a swift flick of her hand, the dagger crossed the distance between them in a blink of an eye and imbedded in the Death Eater's chest.

ooOooOoo

The Aurors and Death Eaters alike that were around Voldemort stopped fighting and watched as a young man calmly fought off the one of the most powerful Dark Lords to ever exist. The boy was having trouble holding the evil being off, but never did he show anger or emotion. He just attacked and defended.

Voldemort on the other hand was incensed. How was this boy able to keep up with him? He was fast, and incredibly powerful. The boy had hit him as many times as he had hit the boy, and that wasn't many.

Neville ducked a dark curse and sent multiple curses of his own, which Voldemort swatted away. Voldemort then waved his wand and a wave of fire flew at Neville. Neville calmly threw out his hands and the fire coiled itself around him. It danced along his skin and robes but didn't burn either. Voldemort was so surprised he barely was able to raise a shield as Neville sent three fireballs back at him. Neville then drew his sword again and charged as Voldemort defended himself against the flames. Voldemort was fast, but he wasn't expecting a physical attack. He tried to spin away but Neville was still able to drive the sword through the man's right shoulder. He pulled it out quickly and was about to stun him when, with a scream of agony, Voldemort disappeared.

ooOooOoo

The battle was over. The Death Eaters that were left disappeared. There were only about thirty after Harry dropped the tornado into the square. The Death Eaters were pressing their advantage and were crossing the square when Harry unleashed the fury of a storm upon them. The Order members were astounded to see Harry off to the side, literally glowing with power, trying to control it. Of the one hundred Order members that were there in the beginning, only fifteen were left. Bill and Moody were about to go talk to Harry when they saw the boy slowly walk into the graveyard, which had somehow sustained little damage. Knowing which graves were in there, they decided to give him some time alone.

Harry walked up to the graves of his parents. He fell to his knees and stared at them. He didn't know how long he did. He felt numb. He didn't even notice when someone else stepped into the graveyard an hour after he did. He didn't hear them sit down next to him, but jumped a little when he felt smaller arms circle around his waist and a head rest on his shoulder. He knew the aura of this person.

"Welcome back Ginny," he said quietly.

"Are you alright Harry?" she asked. She had just come from St. Mungos. She had helped with the many wounded for the last hour. She was tired, but when she heard that Harry had not left the graveyard of his parents yet, she knew something was up.

"Do you think they would be proud of what I have done lately?" he asked after a few minutes. She wasn't surprised at the question. "I killed so many people today, Ginny. Does that make me one of them? Am I any better than Voldemort?" he asked in a whisper. Ginny just gave him a stronger squeeze.

"The fact that you feel horrible for killing the Death Eaters makes you so much better than him. He enjoys killing and ruining lives. You only do it out of necessity and to protect others. You feel remorse Harry, and that makes you a good person. I know your parents are proud of you, wherever they are," she said, giving a smile. He smiled weakly in return.

"Thanks Gin." He stood up and pulled her up also. "Come on, they are probably wondering where we are, and I don't feel like having all of your brothers assuming the worst," he said, getting a giggle out of her. They disappeared in a rush of a portkey.


	12. Chapter 11

Just in case you forgot, I do not own HP.

**Chapter 11: The Aftermath**

Harry and Ginny reappeared in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. The second they appeared, they were surrounded by other Weasleys and Madam Pomfrey, who after seeing they were alright, left them with the other redheads.

"Ginny! Oh honey I am so glad you are home," said Mrs. Weasley, squeezing the life out of her. She got hugs from the rest of her family.

"What happened to you Ginny?" Bill asked, surprised at how much older she looked. Gone was the short little teenager was just starting to grow into a woman. Now she was taller, and filled out in all the right places. Her long red hair was a rich auburn and her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with mischief. She had aged two years since she last saw her family, and now she was technically older than Ron.

"I grew up Bill," she said, giving him a smile and a hug. Harry walked away from the group of redheads to Albus, who was in the corner of the room. He just noticed how full the room was with injured people. It seemed Madam Pomfrey had asked St. Mungos for a couple extra nurses. They were currently making everyone comfortable. They had made it to everyone, and the patients were all resting.

"Albus, I heard there were other attacks. Where and how bad?" Harry asked, bracing himself. Albus had none of his usual twinkle in his eyes.

"Besides Godric's Hollow, the Ministry, St. Mungos, and Hogsmede were all attacked. There were massive casualties from all of the battles. St. Mungos was luckily spared and only the reception area took damage. They hospital is currently filled with wounded. If it wasn't for you and the other heirs, I shudder to think how bad it could have been," Albus said, his usual patient and calm face filled with sorrow.

"I heard Ginny was at St. Mungos and helped with the wounded. Where did Neville and Luna end up?" Harry asked.

"Neville was in Hogsmede. He fought and held off Voldemort after saving my life," Albus said, his face showing pride and gratefulness. Harry smiled. He knew Neville would be fantastic. "Hogsmede took the most damage, as it had Voldemort leading it personally. Luna was at the Ministry. I haven't told the rest of them, but she informed me that Percy jumped in front of a killing curse intended for the Minister," he said with a heavy heart. "They are both currently helping with the cleaning of Hogsmede."

Harry's heart plummeted. He knew that Percy was repentant and received some training from Albus. He also knew that Percy planned on talking to the family during the spring holidays. Even if they weren't on good terms, his death would greatly affect the rest of his family.

"How many Aurors and Order members did we lose?" Harry asked, almost too afraid to ask.

"The Aurors lost nearly a third of their forces. The Order lost just over a third of its members. There was another one hundred injured for both. I do not know how many followers Tom has, but he lost over four hundred followers today, to either death or capture." Harry was stunned. He didn't know they were hurt that bad. That was over three hundred deaths for the side of the light, in one night. "Come, as much as it pains me to do so, we must tell the Weasleys about Percy."

They walked over to the Weasleys who were talking quietly with Ginny around a bed. Harry walked up to see Charlie sleeping in the bed with his left leg and hip bandaged up. The others, except for Ron who was in the castle, were a little banged up but fine. When she saw Harry walk up to the bed, Mrs. Weasley jumped up from her chair.

"Oh Harry dear," she said, giving him a bone-crushing hug. He returned it.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley," he said. She then noticed Albus standing next to him. Seeing the sorrow in the man's eyes, she began to worry.

"What is wrong Albus?" she asked fearfully. He looked at the family.

"As you know, the Ministry was attacked tonight as well. I am afraid Percy died taking a killing curse for Minister Bones," he said. The family instantly looked devastated. Mrs. Weasley fell to the floor crying, which Mr. Weasley instantly went to her and wrapped his arms around her. Bill pulled Ginny into a hug as she began to cry as well. The twins instantly went solemn, all the usual mischievous air about them gone. Ron's ears went red, and he practically ran out of the hospital wing. Hermione, who had been talking to Remus, who was sitting in a bed with a bandaged arm, quickly got up and followed.

Harry hated how much pain those words brought his family. He had always considered the Weasleys his family. He turned away and left the hospital wing also, and returned to Gryffindor tower. He was so tired he was surprised he even made it to his dorm room. Without even changing, he fell onto this bed, asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

ooOooOoo

Neville activated another portkey. They were sending the dead to the Ministry to identify them and send word to their families. He hated this part. There would be many families that lost loved ones this past night. He turned to see Luna walk up to him. He smiled as she gave him a hug, knowing he needed one.

During the last two years of training, he had grown much closer to Ginny and they were great friends. Luna however was different. They had grown much closer, but in a different way. It wasn't just friendship between them anymore. Neville didn't know exactly what love was, but if was honest with himself, he loved the girl that he just wrapped his arms around.

"Come on Neville, let's go back to the castle," she said grabbing his hand in hers and pulling toward the castle. He followed. He didn't have the energy to resist anyway. He may hate the creature, but he did respect Voldemort's power and skill with magic. The only reason he was able to get that attack to work at the end was a massive amount of surprise, from both his fire elemental abilities and from the physical attack. They walked up to the school and soon were in the hospital wing. They saw the Weasleys looking particularly down. Neville heard about Percy through Luna and understood.

"Hello Professor," Neville said as they walked up to Albus.

"Please my boy, call me Albus. You too Luna," he said. Neville smiled.

"Of course Albus. Is there anything we can do?" he asked. He really wanted to sleep but wanted to make sure he wasn't needed.

"No, we have everything under control. I know how tired you must be. Go rest," Albus assured them.

ooOooOoo

Hermione quickly left the hospital wing to follow Ron. She didn't want him to be alone right now. She didn't know how it was to lose a family member but she imagined that he must have been in a lot of pain. She followed him to the Black Lake, where he was standing by the shore, just looking over the glassy surface. She slowly walked up to him. He didn't seem to even notice her presence.

She knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and sooth all the hurt away from him. She didn't know if Ron felt anything for her, but she had loved the boy for years. Throwing caution to the wind, she stepped up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his back.

At first he didn't respond to the contact. She then realized he was shaking. He spun in her arms and wrapped his own around her, much to her surprise. She was surprised again to feel her shoulder getting wet from his tears. She hated seeing the obvious pain Ron was in. She just stood there and comforted him to the best of her ability. When he stopped crying, he finally talked.

"What would I do without you Hermione?" he asked. She smiled weakly at him.

"You would fail your homework," she said. He gave her feeble smile in return.

"Thank you. When Professor Dumbledore said what happened, I didn't want to be alone but I just couldn't look at the rest of the family," he said. She just nodded her understanding. She took his hand.

"Come on Ron, we should go back," she said. They walked back in silence, hand in hand.

ooOooOoo

"Hello Amelia, I trust you are well?" Albus asked. He knew that the Minister had jumped into the battle at the Ministry. She had a small bandage on her left hand but other than that, she seemed fine.

"Yes Albus, although I should be asking you that question. I heard you had a run in with Voldemort in Hogsmede?" she asked.

"We did meet, but alas, I was saved," he said.

"So I heard. Do you know who that young man was?" she asked. Albus just smiled.

"I do, but it is his name and he will be the one to reveal it. I have come to ask you how the Ministry will cope with this loss of strength," he said, wondering how they would manage with loosing so many Aurors. Amelia sighed.

"They best we can do is keep recruiting. I have had to replace the Head Auror and three other Department Heads that stayed to fight. The good thing is that I have received word from the United States. They heard of the attacks last night and decided to lend aid. One hundred of their Battle Mages should be here by the end of the week. France has also said they would lend us a hundred of their Aurors. It will help but we will need more support. How did the Order do?" she asked.

"We lost over a hundred members. A few were even from other countries. I will begin recruiting more from other countries, but I cannot say how many will be willing to participate," he said.

"How is Harry?" Amelia asked.

"He is fine. He battled valiantly. I could feel the guilt he felt for killing all of those Death Eaters, and I do hope that it doesn't consume him. There will be casualties in war, whether you feel them, or inflict them."

ooOooOoo

Harry awoke the next morning to a soft and beautiful song. He looked up to see Purity sitting at the end of his bed singing. He smiled and sat up to pet her. He was sure Albus would want to have an Order meeting to discuss the latest battles and deaths. He quickly got out of bed, showered, and put on some new robes. He walked down to the Great Hall to see that breakfast was underway. Ginny, Neville, and Luna were all sitting at the Gryffindor table, surrounded by people wanting to talk to them.

Of all of them, Neville changed the most. Gone was the chubby, shy, and demoralized young boy. He was now nearly as tall as Ron, with a muscular build, long brown hair in a pony tail, and a confident air to him. He was talking with everyone as he held onto Luna's hand, something others had noticed, particularly the girls.

Both Ginny and Luna had grown into beautiful young women in the two years of training. Luna was a little more serious than she used to be, but still had the strange ability to confuse you with weird sayings about nonexistent creatures. Ginny was a very quiet, which was understandable after the news she received yesterday. When they saw Harry approaching, they all turned and gave him smiles. He sat next to Ginny and gave her a strong smile.

"Hey Neville, Luna, welcome back," he said. They just smiled back.

"It is great to be back Harry, even if yesterday wasn't exactly the way I like to be greeted," he said, giving him a tired look. Harry understood exactly what he meant.

"It is good to see everyone," Luna said. "I was disappointed in Rowena's lack of knowledge of nargles." Harry just laughed lightly. Just then the owls swooped in started dropping off mail. Harry cringed. He knew there would be quite a few wet faces by the end of the meal. Hedwig had flown over to him and landed on his shoulder, as if sensing his anguish. She affectionately nipped his ear while cuddling against his head. He reached up to pet her feathers. Just as he did, he heard the first cry of distress from the Ravenclaw table.

Soon everyone had heard of the battles in some way or another. The _Daily Prophet_ had details all over it. Many received letters about family members that were injured or killed in the attacks. All four tables were affected. Harry silently called for Purity. The phoenix flashed in and started to sing while flying around the hall. Filled with the calming song, the cries of despair in the hall lessened. Albus stood up from his seat in the front.

"As many of you have heard, Lord Voldemort struck against many places last night. Many were injured, many passed on. One thing you must all remember is what they were fighting for. Your fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, family members were fighting for a better future. They were fighting for a free and safe future. Always remember them for giving the ultimate sacrifice for your freedom. Do not let the scars of yesterday effect your ability to carry on, as that and fighting the fight is the only thing we can do." With that, he sat back down; looking every one of the over one hundred and fifty years he lived.

ooOooOoo

Lord Voldemort was beyond anger. How did that boy manage to fight with him in a way none other had. Even Dumbledore couldn't keep up with him that well. He had one of his Death Eaters healing the wound. Healer Bradley worked at St. Mungos and was discovered during the fight. He managed to flee and was now Voldemort's personal healer. After he drank some potions, he sent the man away and told him to send for Lucius, Bella, Antonin, and Severus.

A minute later, only Snape walked in. "You wished to see me my lord?" he asked. Voldemort sneered.

"Where are the others Severus? It is not like them to keep me waiting," he hissed dangerously.

"They were killed in their respective battles," he said. Snape would have continued but couldn't as Voldemort sent the torture curse at him. After thirty seconds, he stopped the curse.

"How is it that three members of my inner circle were killed in one night?" Voldemort said, his voice sounding more and more snake like. His features were contorted with rage.

"It seems Lucius was killed by Potter himself. The other two were not killed by Aurors. I have discovered their identities as they are loyal to Dumbledore," Snape said quickly. When he wasn't cursed, he continued. "It appears that the four Magical Heirs of the Founders have returned to the school. The Heir of Hufflepuff killed Bella and the Heir of Ravenclaw killed Antonin," he said. Voldemort was stunned. He turned away from Snape. He now knew who the boy was. He was the heir of Gryffindor. The crimson and gold robes and the sword make sense now.

Snape had a mask of indifference on his face, but inside he was trembling. He had of course been told that he was able to reveal their identities. He almost hoped that the Dark Lord didn't ask, but he didn't have such luck.

"Who are they?" Voldemort asked without turning around. Snape knew he would be hurting after this.

"The Weasley girl is Hufflepuff's heir. The Lovegood child is Ravenclaw's heir and the Longbottom boy is Gryffindor's heir." Voldemort took this in silence. He was trying to figure out how fifteen and sixteen year olds learned to fight so skillfully and with such power. Finally after a long five minutes, he responded.

"Thank you Severus, you have been most helpful. I will find them and destroy them, starting with their families," Voldemort said with an evil smirk. Snape smirked inwardly in return. Little did Voldemort know, that the homes of each of those homes were being put under the Fidelius as they spoke, with the Heirs as the secret keepers.

ooOooOoo

Two days later, Harry and the other Heirs walked into the training room followed by the rest of the Hogwarts Elite. When they were all situated, Harry turned to the group.

"As you all know, I am the magical heir of Slytherin. As that knowledge has become known around the school, I think it is time for you to meet the other Heirs. Ginny, Neville, Luna, could you come up here please?" he said. He heard some gasps as they walked up to the front.

"May I present, Lord Gryffindor," he said, pointing to Neville. He smiled and waved. "Lady Hufflepuff," he said, this time pointing to Ginny. She also smiled. "And Lady Ravenclaw," he said, pointing to Luna. She gave the usual dreamy look. Harry grinned.

"All four of us will now be teaching you. I will be teaching dueling and weapons fighting with Neville. Ginny will be teaching healing and stealth. Luna will continue with the wandless and mind magic. You will split into groups of five each day, and for forty five minutes, will spend time with each instructor. Then we will have one more forty five minute period where you will spend it with the teacher of your strength." With that, they split up.

Harry had also split them up like this with the DA. The war was escalating, and they needed the school and England's future defenders ready for a fight. The Order was now recruiting from outside the country more and the Ministry was trying to secure aid from other countries. Some of the Death Eaters were from other countries, and if they didn't want to send aid, Minister Bones was asking that they at least stop their own people from fighting in the war.

Later that night, the four heirs walked into Dumbledore's office to find Albus, the rest of the Weasleys, Fleur, Hermione, Remus and Tonks, who Harry noticed were sitting very close together, Kingsley, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, Moody, and Emmeline Vance. He noticed that Hestia wasn't there and with a jolt remembered her getting hit by a killing curse. He closed his eyes at the guilt but squashed it quickly. He couldn't have done anything to stop it and knew that he needed to be strong to finish this war.

"Ah welcome, please sit. We must discuss how we will proceed with what has happened," Albus said. He looked at the rest of the inhabitants of the room. "As you all know, Neville, Ginny, and Luna have returned from their training. They were immensely helpful during the fighting. I know for a fact if it wasn't for Neville, I would not be here," he said with a smile. Neville gave a slightly embarrassed smile. "We must decide how we will proceed from here."

"There isn't much we can do from here Albus," Harry said, surprising some of the people in the room with the use of Dumbledore's first name. "We don't know where he is, we lost many Aurors and Order members, and don't know what he plans to do next. The best we can do is train and recruit and be ready for when he does attack again," Harry said with a sigh.

"He has lost many of his Death Eaters. You cannot expect him to attack again anytime soon?" asked a slightly flustered Professor McGonagall. Luna spoke for the first time.

"During the battle at the Ministry, I took the liberty of looking through some of the Death Eaters minds," she said. Everyone looked shocked at this except for the other heirs. She smiled and for the first time for all of them, she explained. "I am a Mind Mage, and as such, am an expert at any and all magic involving the mind. The only ones here that could stop me from entering their minds for longer than a minute would be Harry, Neville, and Ginny," she said, noticing the incredulous looks on most of their faces at leaving Albus out of that category. Albus himself wasn't surprised at all and held in a laugh.

"Anyway, before my rather short fight with Antonin Dolohov, I looked through his mind. As one of Voldemort's top lieutenants, he knew many things. Voldemort it seems has been recruiting heavily, and not just from Britain. Many of his followers are from other countries on the continent. From the count you gave us before Albus, they only lost maybe around half of their forces," she said.

"He has much more than I thought. What came of Antonin, Luna?" Albus asked.

"Dead," she replied, as if talking about the weather. Some of the members in the room were a little sickened by the casual way she said it, but Luna knew that he was, and there was no reason to try and sugar coat it or anything. Albus nodded.

"Did anyone else run into inner circle members?" he asked, looking at the Heirs in particular.

"I killed Lucius Malfoy. He was leading the raid at Godric's Hollow," Harry said. Ginny spoke up next. She glanced over to Neville and Harry.

"I managed to kill Bellatrix Lestrange," she said. The two boys heads snapped over to her, and she was soon grabbed into a hug by Neville.

"Thank you," he whispered. She only nodded and received the same treatment from Harry, only he held the hug much longer, much to her pleasure. Just then Snape walked into the room. He looked tired, but nonetheless started talking.

"I just left the Dark Lord. Since he knows the identities of the Heirs, he wants revenge. He plans on going after the families first," he said. The other Weasleys looked a little frightened. Ginny was quick to soothe them.

"Don't worry, I have already gone to the Burrow and put the Fidelius Charm over the entire property, as well as many other wards against the Dark Mark and other Dark Creatures. Anti-apparation and anti-animagus wards were also put up. The floo needs a code if you want to enter through the fire. You can only apparate out, not in, and change into your animagus forms if authorized through the maker of the wards. I am the maker of the ones that need special access and the secret keeper." They were staring at her with wide eyes. "What? I don't want Moldy-shorts or his little death munchers to get in my home," she said with conviction.

"When did you have time to do this?" Arthur asked quietly, dazed at the amount of protection around their home now. Ginny just grinned impishly. "I didn't do it alone, Harry helped me. We even had some free time afterwards," she said, raising her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Harry turned to her and kept the joke going. "Don't worry, we filled the time with some fantastic extra-curricular activities," he said, barely able to contain the laughter at her family's faces.

"What did you do with my sister Potter," Ron practically growled. Ginny finally lost it and laughed, followed by Harry.

"Don't worry Ron, we just practiced some armed combat," she said between laughs. Harry was grateful for the lie she told. Even Ginny didn't know where he went and what he did during that time. When they finally calmed down, they explained that Neville and Luna did the same thing to Luna's home and they all met up to help with Longbottom Manor.

"As long as we have time, I suggest we try to strike up some alliances," said Neville.

"I have made an alliance Drake Silverfur and his pack. I was going to talk to the goblins and centaurs soon," Harry said. "I said I have because, no offense Albus, he doesn't like you or the Ministry and is only friendly with and will help me."

"None taken my boy," he said with a smile.

"The centaurs will be tough to get on our side Harry," said Remus. Harry sighed.

"I know, and that's why I plan on using some of my authority and power as the Heir of Slytherin. They will at least protect the forest." They all nodded.

"I was thinking of the Acromantulas in the forest," said Neville, which caused Ron to squeak in horror. "We can ask Hagrid to help us convince them. I'm sure a promise of some Death Eaters to feast on would sway them," he said with an uncharacteristic smirk on his face. Some of the others looked pale at how ruthless the Heirs were being.

"That's disgusting! How could you be so barbaric?" said Hermione with a disgusted look on her face.

"This is war Hermione, and whether you like it or not, people will die," said Harry, power oozing off of his words. She looked taken aback by his tone. "Either we kill them, or they kill us, that's it." Nobody dared try to argue with him. They could feel the waves of power starting to roll off of him. "I hate the thought of it just as much as you do, but stunning will not work anymore." With that, he swept out of the room, his robes billowing in an imaginary wind, sparks arcing across his body. Hermione looked close to tears as Ginny ran after him.


	13. Chapter 12

Harry Potter and all of its amazingness belongs to JKR.

**Chapter 12: Romance and Apprentices**

Ron pulled Hermione into his arms while she cried into his chest. He wanted to be mad at Harry for making her cry, but couldn't. He understood perfectly what he meant, and even if it hurt her, he was glad Hermione understood. "Are you alright?" he asked her. She sniffed and nodded.

"I just hate the thought of it. Why is this happening? Why do we have to fight?" she asked.

"Because that is the only thing we can do to make sure we have a future, and a safe and peaceful one at that," said Neville, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Someone cleared their throat.

"Potter said that he would work on the Centaurs, but who should go to the goblins and the Acromantulas?" asked Moody. Luna surprised them again.

"I will go to the Acromantulas with Hagrid. They will not harm him, and I will be able to speak directly with their minds, as only Aragog is able to speak English," she said, as one would say the sky is blue while pointing to it. Albus agreed.

"I will visit the Goblins," said Neville. "Being the direct descendent and magical Heir of Gryffindor will give me some leverage. They will at least hear me out and think over it. They may not like humans much, but even they couldn't deny a Founder's Heir."

"Good idea Neville. They trust Fleur and me enough, so we will come with you," Bill said, grabbing Fleur's hand. She smiled prettily at him. Before Fred and George could wolf-whistle Albus spoke up.

"Very well. We will speak with Harry about this when he calms down. If we are all in agreement, this meeting is over," he said, smiling at them all. Hermione got up quickly and pulled Ron to his feet.

"Come on Ron, I want to apologize to Harry. Does anyone know where he went?" she asked. Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Hermione, where does he always go to burn some frustration?" he asked. Her eyes lit up.

"Quidditch Pitch," she said, as she pulled on Ron's hand and left the office.

ooOooOoo

Ginny walked outside the castle to see someone flying over the Quidditch pitch. Knowing who it was, she walked over and took a seat in the Gryffindor stands. She knew Harry would be here. He loved flying and whenever he was extremely stressed he would come here to work off some steam by pushing a broom to its limit in spectacular dives and aerial acrobatics. It was twenty minutes later when Harry realized he had a spectator.

He looked down at the stands and saw the familiar long auburn hair. He smiled. He slowly flew down to the stands and landed. Dropping his broom, he sat down next to her.

"Fancy seeing you here," he said. She just gave him a wide smile.

"What did you expect? I don't want you brooding all by yourself. If that happens, you get all anti-social and grouchy," she teased. He gave a small laugh.

"What would I do without you Ginny?" he asked, throwing an arm around her shoulders and giving a little squeeze. She just gave him a smirk.

"Ogle another witch I suppose," she said. His face went from taken aback, to extreme surprise, then embarrassment all in a second. She laughed. "I knew it! Don't be so surprised Harry. You never were very subtle when it came to anything. I noticed you sparing me glances before I left and ever since I got back." Harry was blushing a deep crimson now. There was no way he could deny it. Ginny just giggled and leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"How long?" she asked after a minute. He knew exactly what she meant.

"When you told me off at Grimmauld place before fifth year, I finally started seeing you as Ginny, not Ron's little sister. I noticed how much fun you were to be around. At first, I thought of you as a good friend, as I was still hung up on Cho," he said with a smile. "After that fiasco we called a date in Hogsmede, I really started to notice how beautiful you had become, both inside and out." She sent him a smile at that.

"The thing that clinched it was at the Department of Mysteries. I saw how bravely you fought, with fierce determination and power. When I saw you on the ground, holding your ankle in pain, all I wanted to do was soothe the pain away and carry you to safety. It took all I had to leave you there," he said. "So how long have you been pinning after me?" he asked with a chuckle. She rolled her eyes.

"About since I could talk," she said with a smile. "I never did give up on you. When I was little, I always told Mum that Harry Potter would fall in love with me and we would get married. When I went to Hogwarts, I met Harry Potter, and he wasn't like the legends and stories. He was this shy little kid. Remember how I couldn't even speak in the same room as you?" she said with a small laugh. "I finally got past the hero worship and saw Harry, just Harry. He was even better," she said, looking up at him. They slowly closed the gap between them with a soft but meaningful kiss.

They pulled away after a minute and leaned their foreheads together. They just looked into each other's eyes, seeing both love and trust.

"Oi! Harry, Ginny, what are you two up to?" yelled Ron from across the stands. They're heads jumped apart and they blushed at being caught in such a compromising position. They turned to see Hermione smack Ron in the back of the head.

"Ow, Hermione, what was that for?" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"That was for being a prat." She turned and walked up to Harry. He could see the apology in her eyes. Before she could say anything else he spoke.

"Don't apologize Hermione. There is nothing to apologize for. I know what you mean. It is disgusting, but that is the way it goes. I don't like it any more than you do. Let's just forget about that and enjoy life while it's peaceful," he said, gesturing to the bright blue sky. She nodded but when she noticed that Harry still had his arms around Ginny, she smirked.

"So, how long have you been snogging behind our backs?" she asked, laughing when they blushed a little.

"WHAT? Why are you snogging my sister?" Ron exclaimed. Ginny bristled but calmed when Harry squeezed her before he commented.

"She is rather good at it," he said deadpanned, which made Ron gape like a fish. Hermione and Ginny laughed at his face. Then he gave him a mischievous smirk. "I could ask you that same question," he said, laughing as Ron's face and ears went scarlet. The implied message wasn't lost on Hermione however, who gasped, and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Harry. I feel the same way," she whispered. When she finally released him, she grabbed Ron's hand. "Come on Ron, let's give the new couple some time alone. Besides, I want to snog you senseless right now," she said pulling him away with a playful smile. Needless to say, Ron did not resist.

ooOooOoo

Harry and Ginny walked back into the Headmaster's office hand in hand an hour later. They walked in to see the Weasleys were all still there with Hermione, Fleur, Snape, and Hagrid. Mrs. Weasley was the first to see their hands together and gasped. The others, wondering what made her surprised, turned to see the ginning faces of Harry and Ginny. The twins were the first to comment.

"Oh dear sister, Gin-Gin," said one of them.

"We noticed when you walked in," said the other.

"Due to our amazing observational skills,"

"Very true, oh brother of mine,"

"You happen to be connected to a young wizard,"

"By the name of Harry Potter," they finished together with twin smirks. Harry just laughed as Ginny returned the smirk.

"And the problem is?" she asked. When the family gave them a questioning look, she rolled her eyes, turned to Harry, grabbed the back of his head and smashed her lips on his. When she pulled away, she turned away from a dazed Harry and with an impish smile breathlessly said, "Does that answer your questions?" The twins started making vomiting noises while Bill, Charlie, and Fleur laughed. Mr. Weasley had a soft smile on his face and his eyes were twinkling while Mrs. Weasley crushed them both with her trademark hugs.

"Congratulations Harry and Ginny, however, we do need to ask something of you," Albus said. When he had their attentions, he continued. "After your exit, we decided that you will attempt to sway the Centaurs to help our cause." Harry nodded. "Luna and Hagrid will go to Aragog and Neville, Bill, and Fleur will go to the goblins. Ginny, we were wondering if you would assist Professor Snape in making all of the useful potions we will need for the war, as I hear that you are a very capable Potions Mistress," he said with a smile. Ginny blushed under the praise. Snape's eyes snapped over to her.

"You are a Potion's Mistress?" he asked with what seemed like awe. She turned to him and smirked.

"Well, not in title. Rest assured, if I wanted the title, I could easily have it. To be honest Professor, I saw that you are capable, albeit some struggling, to make the Life Elixir, and am impressed." He sneered, about to make a nasty retort. She got an evil grin on her face and continued before he could say anything. "Let's just say, if I had the ingredients, I could make it without a reference guide," she said. His mouth fell and after he composed himself, grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the office, much to the humor of everyone else in the room.

"I have never seen him so excited," Albus said in between laughs. Just then another visitor walked up the stairs. Ron was the first to notice, and his happy face went to anger.

"Malfoy! _Stupefy_," he shouted, jabbing his hand out. The red bolt of energy left his hand and went flying across the room before anyone could react. Much to everyone's surprise, except for Harry and Albus, Draco merely lifted his hand and swatted the spell away. Ron turned red, and others started pulling out their wands.

"Enough!" Harry roared, stepping into the middle of the room. Everyone except Neville, Luna, and Albus recoiled at the authority infused in his voice. He turned to Ron. "Draco is here because I want him to be here. Now drop your racist antics. If you were to merely ask why he was here he would have told you." Harry looked to Draco.

"Thank you Harry," he said civilly, causing most of the people in the room to gape like a fish. "I have come to tell you that I am now the head of the Malfoy family. My mother contacted me by owl earlier to tell me. I have full control of all funds, property, vaults, and am now emancipated. I thank you," he said with a formal bow. Harry gave one himself.

"Alright, what the bloody hell is going on?" Hermione blurted out, before turning crimson when she realized what she just said. "Sorry professors." Albus just chuckled.

"Hagrid and I have gone temporarily deaf," he said. Harry turned to them.

"Not too long ago, I caught someone following me in the hall. It seems Draco here is sick of being a boot-licker to the Dark Tosser. He has been my spy for a couple months now, passing on the information his father sent him or trying to get it out of either his father or classmates. He is the reason we knew about Godric's Hollow," he said. Most of the people in the room looked like they had just been told that they were turned into muggles. "Now that his father was killed, he has become the head of the family. He will also continue trying to get information." He turned back to Draco.

"Thank you Draco. I will see you tonight in the Room of Requirement." Draco nodded, and walked out of the room. Ron looked at him like he had three heads.

"You are training him personally?" accused Ron. Harry nodded. "Why is he getting personal treatment and we don't?" he asked heatedly. Harry's eyes grew cold.

"He earned his apprenticeship." Hermione's eyes lit up at that. "He has recently proved he deserves it, and is a powerful and good student. You also had a two and a half month head start. When he got to your level, I was going to offer you the same thing, but it seems you are too immature to handle that." He kept his harsh glare on Ron, who quailed quickly under it.

"Alright mate, sorry. I guess it was just a shock to see Malfoy of all people." Harry nodded.

"I know it is a shock Ron but that doesn't change the fact that you need to look before you leap. He walked in here seemingly unarmed and you attacked anyways. Next time, get the facts before hand. Also, I expect you to be in the Room of Requirement Mondays and Thursdays at four. Hermione, same time on Tuesdays and Fridays." They nodded at him, and he strode out of the office.

ooOooOoo

Since it was so close to the next match, the Heirs decided to put off their attempts at new friendships and alliances until after the next Gryffindor match. They were playing Hufflepuff, and after their last match, Hufflepuff needed to win by one hundred and ninety to be ahead of the Gryffindors in ranking. Slytherin had defeated Ravenclaw due to the abysmal work of the Ravenclaw chasers. Cho had managed to grab the snitch just barely ahead of Draco hoping to tie but one of the Slytherin chasers just managed to score before she grabbed it, causing them to lose by the final score of 240-230.

"No Harry, you are going to play. You played the first game, and you have been practicing with the team. You know how to work with them better," Ginny said, her hands on her hips. Harry sighed. She looked so beautiful when she was angry.

"But Gin," he said but she cut him off.

"No buts. Win today and we will have plenty of time for me to practice with the team and then I will play that game," she said with an air of finality. Harry just shook his head and grinned.

"Fine you win," he said. She gave him a smirk.

"Ah, you do learn quickly. I think I'll keep you," she said, gave him a quick kiss, and with an impish grin, walked out of the locker room and up to the stands to join the rest of the Gryffindors for the game. Ron walked up behind him.

"She has you wrapped around her finger already mate," he said, giving him a sympathetic look. Harry laughed.

"Hermione has had you for years," he said, walking to his locker to change. Ron's ears' turned red as he walked back to the captain's office.

The team stepped onto the pitch where they found the Hufflepuffs waiting. Ron shook hands with Zacharias Smith, who looked like his hand was being broken. Ron just had a smirk on his face. All the workouts from the HA had really come through for him. Madam Hooch threw up the quaffle and the game began.

"Potter grabs the quaffle first, and with a quick pass to Robbins, back to Potter, who dodges a bludger, over to Bell, to Robbins, who shoots, scores! 10-0 Gryffindor!" Dean said over the magical microphone. The Hufflepuffs were trying to make a valiant attack to rack up the score but Harry's speed and strength and Katie's veteran status held them back. The score was quickly becoming lopsided when both seekers went into a dive. Natalie was leading the Hufflepuff seeker towards the ground at top speed, and Harry just had to grin. He could tell she didn't see the snitch. She was going to try the Wronski Feint. He had been teaching it to her for weeks.

Sure enough, Natalie pulled out of the dive at the last second, and shot across the pitch, her toes just barely off the ground. The Hufflepuff seeker wasn't so lucky. His broom handle caught the ground, sending him flipping through the air. With a loud thump, the game was called to a halt, while Madam Pomfrey ran over to check on the seeker. Meanwhile, Natalie was flying in circles trying to find the snitch.

"Oh, and a perfectly executed Wronski Feint by McDonald! Summerby is being looked over by Madam Pomfrey. He seems to be alright. Yes! He is back on his broom. Let the game continue," came Dean's voice. Before he was able to finish his last statement, Natalie went into a dive again, and this time, after pulling up had the snitch in her hand.

"Never mind everyone, McDonald has the snitch! The game is over with Gryffindor winning by a score of 320-70!" After an aerial hug, they all flew back to the ground, where they were quickly surrounded by Gryffindors.

ooOooOoo

"Ah good, you are here," said Harry as Ron walked into the Room of Requirement. The room was large, with a dueling arena on one side and a small but useful library on the other. There was a small table and comfy chairs around it in the library. Two of those chairs were occupied by Harry and Neville. "Before we start, I need to ask you what you would like to learn," Harry stated. Ron looked a little surprised at the freedom. "So, what will it be? Dueling, weapons fighting, healing, mind magic, dark magic, or whatever other topic you can think of," he listed. Ron blanched at dark magic but didn't say anything about it.

"Actually, could you help me in weapons fighting and dueling?" Ron asked. Harry nodded, knowing this is what he would have wanted. Harry motioned to Neville, who nodded and stood up. He walked over to the dueling arena, followed by Ron. He quickly turned and stunned Ron. Shaking his head, he revived him.

"Rule number one, never let your guard down, even around your most trusted and loyal friends," Neville said. Harry just grinned. Ron stood up again, and as Neville walked over to him, he tensed. Neville could feel his magic getting ready. "I almost forgot, if you are going to be my apprentice, you are going to need my mark." With that, he gripped Ron's shoulder.

Ron felt a tingling sensation run over his shoulder and part of his arm. "What did you do?" he asked. Neville smirked. He waved his hand and made the top half of Ron's robes transparent. He then pointed to a mirror that the room supplied. Ron turned and looking over his shoulder, gasped. He had perfect lifelike tattoo of a griffin covering most of his right shoulder. Its feathers in front were crimson and the fur on the back half of the creature was a rich gold.

ooOooOoo

"Welcome Hermione. Come on in then." Hermione walked in to the same room Ron did. The only change was that Luna was sitting in there with Harry. Hermione smiled.

"Hi Harry, hi Luna." She looked very concerned. "Harry, were you serious with that apprenticeship remark?" When he nodded, she continued. "It's just that, well I have read about them. Because of the schools, they started to die out around the time of the Founders. If I do this, it means you are practically my bodyguard until you stop my tutoring. If someone has a problem with me, they must first come to you," she said.

"I know the risks Hermione, as I was an apprentice myself, as were the other Heirs. You are your master's responsibility and all charges against you are against your master." She nodded and then smiled.

"Alright, well then what will you be teaching me?" she asked.

"Depends on what you want to learn." At her questioning look, he continued. "I will give you the choice of a couple disciplines. Mind magic, dark magic, weapon training, you name it." Her eyes lit up with anticipation.

"Can you help me with mind magic and dueling?" she asked. Harry smirked. He was really good at picking out what they would want to be taught. He motioned for Luna to talk and left the room. Hermione looked at Luna expectantly. Luna just smiled.

"_I can help you dramatically increase your mind's powers, and put them to use in dueling if that is what you truly want," _Hermione heard in her mind. She gasped. Luna's mouth didn't move at all. Hermione just nodded her head, and for the first time, was speechless. Luna rose from her chair, and placed her hand on Hermione's lower back. Hermione felt the tingle of magic fly through her body.

"What was that?" she asked. Luna sent an image to her mind, showing a tattoo of a beautiful and shining unicorn covering the middle of her lower back.

ooOooOoo

"Hi Harry. You wanted to see me?" Daphne asked as she walked into the Room of Requirement. Harry looked up and smiled at the pretty dark haired girl.

"Yes I did. I noticed you are ahead of most of the HE. I wanted to offer you personal instruction in a couple disciplines," he said. Her face remained a neutral look.

"Have anyone else earned this privilege?" she asked.

"Only five, including you, will be getting personal training from either me or another Heir," he replied. She seemed to consider it for a moment.

"What will I be taught?" she asked.

"Your choice," he responded.

"Dark magic and reconnaissance and scouting," she said quickly. Harry grinned and stood up.

"Then let's get to it," he said. He held out his hand, which she took. When she did, she felt a small wave of magic pass through her.

"What was that?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. He smiled.

"Lift up your sleeve," he said, releasing her right hand. She rolled up the sleeve of that arm only to gasp. There covering most of her arm from her wrist up to her elbow was a tattoo of a white and gold phoenix, which looked remarkably like Purity.

"It's beautiful," she said. He smiled.

"Time to begin. I think it is time to introduce you to shadow and illusionist magic," he said with a sly grin.

ooOooOoo

Cho stepped into the Room of Requirement with curiosity. She wasn't told why Harry wanted to see her but figured it was related to the HE. She smiled when she saw Harry and Ginny curled up together on a chair in the half of the room that looked like a library. She walked over to them and sat down opposite of them. They weren't doing anything, just holding each other. She smiled when she realized they were so content they didn't even notice her arrive. She gave a quick cough, and laughed as the sprung apart as if burnt. Harry grinned before grabbing Ginny and plopping her back into his lap, not that she resisted.

"Sorry Cho, I was a little lost there," he said with a chuckle. "You are probably wondering why I called you here." With her nod, he continued. "I am offering you a chance at a magical apprenticeship." She gasped at that. He smiled. "From that response I guess you have heard of them. Depending on your chosen studies, you will be tutored by one of the Heirs."

"This is incredible. You said I get to choose my area of expertise?" she asked. Harry nodded and she responded after a quick minute. "Could you tutor me in healing and dueling? I love to be able to help people with my healing, but I would prefer to be able to prevent it," she said. Ginny got up and motioned for her to follow. They walked onto the dueling area.

A table appeared in front of them. "Before we begin," Ginny said, and reached over and placed her hand on Cho's upper right arm. A small rush of magic flew through her. Cho's eyes lit up.

"Did you… I mean… it's an honor…" she stammered. Ginny just laughed and nodded encouragingly. Cho lifted her sleeve to see the area from her elbow to her shoulder was covered in a tattoo of a stunning Chinese Fireball Dragon, which had flames erupting from its mouth. Ginny smiled.

"Now it is time," she said, in which to her response a person appeared on the table, with multiple injuries. She turned to Cho and said, "Begin."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: More Power**

A figure moved through the forbidden forest with barely a whisper of noise. He blended in perfectly with the shadows, moving from tree to tree. It was early evening, with the sun starting to set. The figure, a person, stepped out of the shadows and into a small clearing. Standing in the middle, he waited. Not disappointed, a minute later he heard many hooves galloping in his direction. Another minute later, he found ten arrows being pointed at him from ten different centaurs. Harry just grinned. They would need more than that to scare him.

"What do you want human? You have no place here in our forest," came an angry voice. An eleventh centaur walked into the clearing.

"Hello Bane, it is a pleasure. I need to speak with you about the current state the world is in," Harry said with a bow. Some of the centaurs looked surprised that Harry was being courteous. Bane wasn't one of them.

"I don't care what you humans do to each other. It does not concern us," he said.

"You are wrong." Bane looked incensed.

"Don't tell me what is right or wrong! We will not get involved," he spat. Harry sighed. He didn't want to do this, but Bane wasn't giving him a choice. Harry's eyes started to glow emerald green.

"You will be involved with the war whether you like it or not." The sky started to darken with clouds. "Voldemort will not stop after he takes Hogwarts." It started to thunder. "He thinks of you as nothing but filth, and will destroy you." Lightning started to arc along the clouds. Harry's robes started to billow in the wind. His axe appeared in his hand and he raised it over his head. "As the Heir of Salazar Slytherin, I ask for your assistance in defending the school and its neighboring forest." Sparks started to arc along Harry's body as he stood there with an ethereal glow. Some of the Centaurs backed off. They all lowered their bows, knowing they were with a far superior power.

Although it looked as if it physically hurt him to say it, Bane asked, "What do you want us to do?" Harry smiled and lowered his axe. The storm quickly disappeared.

"I thank you for seeing reason Bane. Voldemort would have claimed the forest and you wouldn't have been able to stop him on your own. I would like to be able to consider you my ally. All I ask is that you protect the forest from Voldemort's armies," Harry said with another bow. Bane bowed himself.

"I will do as you ask. But let it be known, I am your ally. Not your Ministry's. The forest will be protected to the best of our abilities."

ooOooOoo

Ragnok knew he was important. He was one of the seven on the Goblin High Counsel. He was currently working in his very rich looking office. He was only disturbed for meetings with the most prominent people or goblins. This meant that being disturbed was a very rare thing. That's why he was surprised when a goblin walked in to his office.

"Master Ragnok, I have someone who wishes your audience," the goblin said, bowing. Ragnok sneered.

"Then send them in Griphook, and pray that they are worth my time," he said. Griphook left and returned a few minutes later with three humans. He recognized two of them. It was the Weasley boy, one of their best cursebreakers. The other was the French girl, Delacour. The third man he didn't know. He had very elegant crimson and gold robes on, with a ruby encrusted silver sword hanging at his waist. Ragnok looked at Weasley, expecting him to speak, but was surprised when the man in the middle stepped forward.

"Master Ragnok, it is an honor. I hope your gold flows strong," the man said bowing. Ragnok was surprised, and that doesn't happen often. It was rare to see a human that shows respect to goblin customs. "Thank you for seeing us on such short notice, as I know your time is very valuable. My name is Neville Longbottom, Magical Heir of Godric Gryffindor."

He was now surprised twice in less than two minutes. He knew the Gryffindor line was still in existence, but he didn't expect the Heir to walk up to him. The Longbottom name was also nothing to sneeze at, as it is a prominent pure-blood family. "What may I do for you Lord Longbottom?"

"I would like to ask for your mighty assistance in the coming struggle with the self-proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort," Neville said, looking Ragnok in the eye. Ragnok had been waiting to be contacted about this. Voldemort had sent his emissaries of course, and while they held a tempting offer, he knew the tricks that man liked to use. Unless a binding magical contract was used, and they didn't offer, he knew that Voldemort would most likely turn against them if he won.

"And what, Lord Longbottom, do you have to offer? I have already been asked by the so called Dark Lord to aid him, and his offer was tempting," he responded. He was not going to help Voldemort, but he wouldn't help Longbottom either unless he had a convincing offer.

"I offer friendship, I offer protection, and if you wish, I even offer gold," he said with a smile, causing the goblin leader to smirk. He did like gold. Protection, while not entirely needed, reassured him.

"What exactly is in your offer of friendship?" he asked.

"I will help and hope for better relations between goblins and humans. The Ministry is in for a change with the new Minister, and I am sure that, with mine and my friends' help, we can change the way they see and treat your grand race." Ragnok smiled a toothy grin. Voldemort offered power and gold, but they were to be his slaves. Longbottom offered him rights and gold, and to be equals in the fight to come.

"I believe I like your offer Lord Longbottom. I will recommend it to the Counsel." With that, he put his right fist over his heart, and bowed. Neville did the same, and left the room with Bill and Fleur.

ooOooOoo

Hagrid, Luna, and Harry were walking through a familiar forest path. Harry had just returned from the Centaurs, and decided to come with the other two, for extra protection and the fact that Harry knew the spiders were in debt to him. They followed the path deep into the forest until they started noticing the spider webs and smaller spiders. Harry grinned, wishing he could have dragged Ron with him.

They quickly found themselves surrounded by rather large spiders. They didn't attack, but seemed to make a path deeper into their territory. Luna walked on as if she was walking through a field of flowers and not surrounded by spiders that were more at the smallest, half her size. Harry had his magic flared, ready to fight if needed, while Hagrid had his crossbow loaded.

"Who are you humans?" came a rumbling voice. They turned to see Aragog and another spider roughly the same size looking at them.

"Aragog, we have come ter talk ter ya," Hagrid said. Aragog clicked his pincers together.

"Ah Hagrid, it has been a long time. Who are the other humans?" Aragog asked.

"This here is Luna Lovegood, and him there is Harry Potter," he said, pointing to each of them. At the mention of Harry's name, there were many clicks around them. Evidently there were many Acromantulas around them.

"The Basilisk Slayer?" came a softer voice from the spider next to Aragog.

"Yes Mosag. It is I, and I have come to ask for your assistance," Harry said. Hagrid looked at him in surprise, wondering how he knew Mosag's name.

"What do you need from us, Basilisk Slayer?" asked Aragog.

"We need your support in the coming war with Lord Voldemort."

ooOooOoo

"Hey Hagrid!" Neville said as the four Heirs walked down to dinner with their apprentices, minus one. Draco was now civil towards them all, at least in private. He wasn't really a friend, but he was courteous to them all. He couldn't show it in public as that would take away all his power over the current Death Eaters in training in Slytherin house. Harry was the only one of the four with two apprentices. While everyone didn't blink an eye at Hermione and Ron, very few knew why Daphne and Cho were suddenly so close to the Heirs. Hagrid was walking through the Entrance Hall when they saw him.

"Well wha' do we have here? Hello everyone," Hagrid said, giving them a beaming smile.

"What sort of creatures have you been showing them lately Hagrid?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I've been wantin' ter show the sixth years griffins, but they are very rare and tough ter find," he said, a disappointed look on his face. Neville put on a thoughtful look.

"I think I can help you there Hagrid. When is the next lesson for the sixth years?" he asked. Hagrid told him after lunch tomorrow. "Alright. Leave your next class open and I will meet you down there." They all said their goodbyes and walked to the Gryffindor table, where they had all been having their meals since the apprenticeships. Most didn't even take notice to it, but a few Slytherins glared at Daphne from across the hall.

"How are you going to help Hagrid Neville?" asked Hermione. Neville just grinned.

"Just go to that class and you will see," he said mysteriously. The other three Heirs knew what he was going to do of course but that didn't stop Hermione and Cho to pummel him with questions. He just shook them off.

Next afternoon came quickly, although not quick enough by the looks on Hermione and Cho's faces. They all strode down to Hagrid's hut. They were followed by many other students, not just the sixth years, that didn't have class at the time. Hagrid looked a little surprised by the many people but pleased as he signaled for Neville to begin.

"Alright everyone, today Hagrid wanted to talk about Griffins. Some of you might already know, Griffins are a pain in the arse to find and train. Well you are in for a treat," he said. He turned toward the Forbidden Forest and let loose a high pitched whistle. A minute later a large object came sailing out of the trees and flew toward Neville.

The entire class, including Hagrid and excluding the other Heirs, gasped as a Griffin about twice the size of a normal lion landed next to Neville and pulled its wings into its body. Its feathers, which were a beautiful crimson, went from its golden beak over to the middle of its body, which continued into golden fur. Its long and powerful wings tucked into its body to and blended in. Its eyes were a beautiful sea green. Neville reached up and started to pet its head, causing the animal to lean into his hands. Neville smiled fondly at it.

"This is Regin. He is a Griffin and a good friend of mine." Neville continued to talk about Griffins for the rest of the class, answering questions patiently with the help of Hagrid. When the class was dismissed, The Heirs were left by Hagrid's hut with their apprentices.

"Neville, why is it that my mark looks exactly like your Griffin?" Ron asked.

"And mine looks just like Harry's phoenix, Purity," Daphne said. As if to prove the point, Purity appeared in a flash of white and gold fire and landed on Harry's shoulder. As he reached up to pet his familiar, Harry explained.

"The markings you were given by us represent our familiars." There were a couple gasps at that.

"Does that mean… Ginny has… oh Merlin," said Cho, realizing what that statement meant. Ginny's face pulled a wicked grin before she turned toward the forest and gave a shrill whistle, similar to Neville's. There was a loud roar as a Dragon suddenly flew out of the top of the trees and headed toward the group. The Heirs suddenly found themselves becoming human shields as it came closer.

The dragon landed with a loud thump next to Ginny. It had gleaming red and gold scales shined in the sun. While not very large, it was quite long, nearing sixty feet. It had large wings which had a span of around eighty feet and a spiked tail. Its powerful muscles rippled under the scales as it lowered its head to Ginny. Ginny, despite being just as big as its head, wrapped her arms around one of the two horns on its head. The dragon made a sound which would best be described as purring.

"This is Ignis, and she is my familiar. I know what you mean, she is a little intimidating at first, but you will soon learn that if she likes you, she is a big push over," she said, laughing when the dragon gave what seemed like an indignant grunt. After getting over their shock, they approached Ignis, who seemed to like all the attention.

"May I ask why a fully grown Chinese Fireball Dragon is doing on the grounds Ms. Weasley?" Albus asked in a firm voice. All the teens turned to see him walking up to the group with a stern look on his face, which was belittled by the twinkle in his eyes. Ginny just smirked.

"Albus, this is Ignis, and she is harmless, unless I want her to be otherwise," she finished with an evil grin that sent shivers down the spines of Cho, Hermione, Ron, and Daphne. Albus chuckled and patted the nose of the dragon. They turned when they heard a long and musical whistle come from Luna. There was a soft glow of white light from just inside the forest. The glow disappeared and a beautiful unicorn came trotting out of the trees. Its silver coat was glistening from the sun as it stopped next to Luna.

"This is Mico. She is my familiar, and no offense Ron and Albus, but she doesn't like to be approached by boys, except for Harry and Neville for some reason," she smiled, brushing the creature's neck with her hands.

"Quite alright Luna, I understand. I am amazed however at your familiars. They are amazing and powerful magical creatures," Albus said, who was now petting Regin.

"Yeah, they do help us on occasion," Harry said. He was swiftly shut up when Purity cuffed his head with a wing, causing them all to laugh. "Just kidding girl. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

The news, like usual, travelled fast and soon everyone knew about the Heir's familiars. That was mainly due to the fact that they all became subjects of Hagrid's lessons and lived on the grounds, adding extra protection. Ignis even had students sliding down her tail, which seemed to make her happy.

The school year was quickly coming to a close, and the training had paid off for the HE and DA. It was a record setting year for DADA as many of the students were very advanced. All the magical training had also increased their abilities at the other magical subjects like Charms and Transfiguration. OWLs and NEWTs were just starting and many people were cramming in last minute studying. Ginny and Luna just smirked. They knew that they were taking the tests, but they also knew they could pass them in their sleep.

It was the last day of training until after the tests were over. Harry had told the HE to go up to the training room and start the usual warm ups. He was currently in the Entrance Hall, waiting for certain visitors. Finally a thestral pulled carriage came up to the front doors, dropping off three people.

Harry grinned as Minister of Magic Amelia Bones, Senior Healer Emily Robbins, and new Head Auror Ethan Travers walked up the stone steps. Amelia Bones was the first to reach him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter," she said, shaking his hand. Harry smiled up at her.

"Minister Bones, Healer Robbins, Auror Travers. It is a pleasure to meet you. I have called you here because I wish to show you some up and coming students and wish for you to see their abilities. Before I can explain in full, however, I will need you to sign this," he said, waving his hand, causing a table to appear with a piece of parchment on it. "It states that you will not repeat any of this information you learn here to anyone, except for others that have signed it. I am sorry for the secrecy, but it is needed." They quickly signed the paper and after Harry banished the table, started walking.

"Mr. Potter," Robbins began, but Harry stopped her.

"Please, call me Harry." She smiled and continued.

"Harry, I couldn't help but notice one of your members on the contract," she said. Harry smiled. He knew Emily was Demelza's mother.

"Demelza?" She nodded. "Yes, I thought you would, and I am sure you noticed Susan, Minister," he said. She smiled also. "Let me explain. I am a leader of a group called the DA, or Defense Association. It is a club focused on dueling and learning DADA spells. After two weeks, I chose twenty of the students that showed the most talent and power, and brought them together to form the HE, or Hogwarts Elite. They have been trained in wandless magic, offensive and defensive spells, healing magic, and of the few that have master wandless magic, trained in mind magic and weapon's fighting. To be honest, I think many could pass the Auror exams right now," he said. He heard a snort from Travers, and with a smirk, led them into the Room of Requirement, which looked like the dueling arena/library that it became for the apprentices, except much larger.

He walked in to find the groups split into offensive, defensive, and healers. They were waiting for Harry. The other Heirs were standing in the middle. He noticed Demelza wave to her mom and Susan wave to her aunt. He turned to Travers.

"Well Auror Travers, I am guessing by your snort in the hallway that you disagree with my last statement," Harry said, giving him a smirk.

"Well of course. No offense Mr. Potter, I know you are a powerful wizard, and am sure you are a capable teacher, but what makes you think school kids can take on fully trained Aurors?" he asked. The other Heirs rolled their eyes. They hated when people jumped to conclusions based on age. Harry gave him a feral grin.

"Well then, choose one of the twenty three other students in this room, and duel them." He gave the man a challenge, and he could tell Travers would accept as he didn't see how a child could battle with the Head Auror. Travers turned to the group.

"Which of you are seventh years and will be trying to become an Auror after school?" Only two students raised their hands. He pointed to Katie. She grinned and cracked her knuckles as she moved to the dueling arena. Travers shook his head and walked to the other side. Harry turned to Minister Bones.

"Are you ready to see your Head Auror get his arse kicked?" he asked.

"I wouldn't mind," she said with amusement. Healer Robbins just laughed lightly. Harry asked the room to provide a shield to stop all attacks from leaving the arena. He walked up to the middle.

"First to be incapacitated wins. No lethal spells. Anything else goes. I will be officiating. Bow to your opponent." The both bowed. The pulled out their wands and turned, walking ten steps. Travers spun around quickly, firing a disarming charm, which hit Katie directly in the back, causing her wand to shoot out of her hand. Katie slowly turned around to face a smirking Auror.

"Like I said, no child," but that was as far as he got because a stunner hit him full on in the face. Katie blew the pretend smoke from her hand and walked off the stage, summoning her wand to her hand. Harry walked over to Travers and revived him.

"Like I told all of them, never let down your guard, even when victory seems assured," he said with a sneer. Walking away from the man, he told the group to start running through the drills they did yesterday. The group instantly started getting together, practicing their magic.

"This is very impressive Harry," said Amelia. She was an Auror herself, and most of these students could put away just about any Auror on the force. Some were even third years. "In fact, when they graduate here, I am sure they could possibly pass right over Auror training." He heard a gasp and turned to stop Healer Robbins to rushing over to the table where a very injured person just appeared.

"Do not worry, the person is not real. It is a simulation made from the room," he said. She calmed down after that and started watching Ginny instruct the healers.

"This is incredible. They are far advanced for their ages. The instructor, the red head, she is fantastic," she said in awe. She quietly walked over to them to observe and talk with Ginny. Amelia had walked to Neville and Luna, who were putting the rest of the group through the paces in dueling. Travers was observing from a distance, nursing his pride and ego. Harry grinned. That is exactly what he wanted. He didn't want the HE leaving school and wasting their time in training they already had. After this, he knew that they would be instantly let into the Auror ranks or Healer ranks, depending on their chosen field. He hadn't even shown them all of their powers. All eight of the students that were able had finished becoming animagi and many of them only needed a wand for very advanced spells. Some didn't even need wands anymore.


	15. Chapter 14

As much as I wish it was true, I do not own HP.

**Chapter 14: Summer Begins**

It was a sunny afternoon as the Hogwarts' Express sped along the country side. Harry was currently watching the scenery roll by, with Ginny in his lap, napping with her head on his shoulder. Neville and Ron were currently playing wizard's chess, while Luna and Hermione spoke with and dueled in their minds. If one took a quick glance, it was as if they were having a staring contest.

School had ended and they were currently going back for their summer. Ginny and Luna knew they passed their OWLs with flying colors and probably could have taken their NEWTs while half asleep. He had closed off the DA and the HE, telling them to keep practicing during the summer, as wandless magic was not detected, and the age limit was now down to fifteen instead of seventeen. Harry smiled as he remembered their last Quidditch match of the season.

_"Harry! Good thing I found you. Madam Pomfrey is refusing to let Natalie play because of the concussion she had last night during training. You are going to have to play," Ron said, gasping for breath from running from the pitch to the common room. Harry sighed. Natalie was more than fine to play. '_Well, at least I get to play Seeker,'_ he thought. He summoned his broom and transfigured his robes into his uniform and with a grin, wandlessly opened a window and launched out of it, mounting his Firebolt in midair and flew to the pitch._

_"Hello everyone, you are in need of a Seeker?" Harry asked as he landed on the pitch and bowed. Ginny just rolled her eyes._

_"Yeah, now get your butt in the sky and warm up," she said with amusement. He just grinned and launched into the air, stopping at three hundred feet and taking a completely vertical dive, which he stopped at the last second, launching across the pitch, his toes skimming the top of the grass._

_"I almost feel sorry for Draco," Katie murmured to Demelza, who just shook her head and started playing catch with Ginny. The pitch was soon very crowded as all the students waited for the two teams to play for the cup. Besides the cup, Gryffindor versus Slytherin was always a brutal and fun game._

_"Welcome to the final match of the season, Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Dean said through the microphone. "Today's game will determine the winner of the Quidditch Cup! Here comes the Slytherin team, with Captain and Seeker Draco Malfoy!" The green and silver section erupted into cheers. "And here are the Gryffindors, with Captain and Keeper, Ron Weasley! There has also been a change in roster. Ginny Weasley has returned to her spot at Chaser while, due to an injury in training yesterday, Harry Potter takes over for Natalie McDonald at Seeker!" The crimson and gold section went wild, as did the blue and yellow sections, to a lesser extent._

_Draco and Ron actually didn't try to crush each other's hands, knowing they were on the same side now. Madam Hooch threw up the quaffle and the game was on._

_"Weasley with the Quaffle from the start, over to Bell, who dodges a close bludger from Goyle, to Robbins, back to Bell, over to Weasley, fakes, scores! 10-0 Gryffindor!" Slytherin had only a decent team this year, and only barely managed to win their games. Their chasers were mediocre, which almost lost them the game to Hufflepuff if Draco had not caught the snitch. The just barely scored before Cho could catch the snitch, keeping the victory for them. Here, Gryffindor had superb chasers, and now had the best seeker in the school playing. It would take a lot of luck and dirty tricks if they wanted to even have a chance._

_"Weasley blocks the shot from Vaisey, passes over to Bell, up to Robbins, back to Bell, shoots, no it was a fake! Weasley puts the quaffle through the hoop! 40-0 Gryffindor!" The score was quickly being racked up as the girls were dominating the Slytherin chasers. Ron gave Ritchie and Jimmy instructions to just keep hitting the bludgers between them, so that the Slytherins could not use them. That left the chasers to battle it out by themselves, which was a definite advantage to Gryffindor. Harry flew up right beside Draco._

_"Well, Ferret Boy, you ready for a battle?" he asked, giving him a smirk, although the amusement was evident in his eyes. Draco gave him a scowl for the crowd, but Harry could see the same competitive amusement in his eyes._

_"Bring it on Scarhead," he said, flying away in search for the snitch. Harry laughed and started his own. The score, like the rest of the games that season, was quickly becoming lopsided as Ginny, Katie, and Demelza were relentless on the offense. Harry grinned when he saw the snitch near the ground under Ron. The beaters were currently focused on the chasers, who were over by the Slytherin goals. Harry took off at top speed toward the little ball. He could feel Draco trying to catch up behind him, but knew that he had no chance. Harry was going nearly vertical when he snatched the snitch from just over the ground and shot across the pitch, barely a foot off the ground._

"What has you wearing that goofy smile?" he heard. He looked down to see Ginny smiling at him. He just grinned and kissed her. "Quidditch," he said. She rolled her eyes, wondering if boys thought about anything else.

Harry was also immensely proud of the HE. Not only had most of them been able to nearly drop the need for a wand, but they had turned into fantastic duelers or healers. The eight that had animagus forms and finally finished their transformations, and the Heirs' apprentices were becoming more skilled every day. Cho had decided to hold off becoming a healer until Ginny concluded her training. The progress of the DA was fantastic as well. He was told by Albus that the school's average on DADA scores had increased dramatically. He was glad for the summer however. He was tired, and in need of a break. He would still train himself, Draco, and Daphne, but there would be much more relaxation.

They felt the train start to slow. Harry looked out again to see that they were indeed in the station. The six of them shrunk their trunks with waves of their hands and left their compartment. Harry and Ron let Hedwig and Pigwidgeon fly back to the Burrow and Purity brought Crookshanks back to the Grangers. They walked onto the platform and over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who were talking with Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Neville and Luna said their goodbyes, and walked over to Mrs. Longbottom.

Molly was the first to see them. She crushed them each in a hug. "Hello everyone, ready to go home?" she asked with a smile. She was happy that Harry was finally coming straight to the Burrow this year.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley. I can't wait to get to the Burrow," Harry said with a smile. He then looked over to the Grangers. "You are coming for dinner tonight I believe?" he asked. Mrs. Granger smiled warmly.

"Yes we are. I have never been to a magical home. Sounds like fun," she said. She had that same look Hermione had when she found a new book. Harry just laughed and held out his hand for both of them.

"Grab my hand then. I will take you there," he said. Both parents looked to Hermione, who just nodded encouragingly and disappeared with a soft pop. Both jumped in surprise. They looked around to notice they were the only ones there, except for Harry, who still had his hands out, eyes twinkling with mirth. "Don't worry, it's called apparation, and it will get us to the Burrow in a blink of an eye." They slowly took his hand. With a grin, he pulled them through space and to the Burrow, where the Grangers jumped in surprise at being somewhere else. They had been told the secret by Ginny weeks ago so they were able to enter.

"Wow, that is fantastic. It would make life so much easier to be able to move that quickly," Mr. Granger said. Harry just nodded and led them into the kitchen through the back door. He walked in to find Molly already starting dinner with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Bill, and Fleur sitting at the table talking. A quick look out the window showed Arthur talking with Remus and Tonks, most likely about Order business.

"Hello everyone, this is Mr. and Mrs. Granger," he said, pointing at the parents. Hermione just smiled as her parents watched with awe as the pots floated around the kitchen and the potatoes peeled themselves. Bill and Fleur quickly got up to introduce themselves.

"Please, call me Chris," Mr. Granger said as he shook Bill's hand.

"And call me Olivia," Mrs. Granger offered with a smile.

"Oh 'Arry, I am happy to see you," Fleur said, pulling him into a hug and kissing each of his cheeks. When she pulled away, he noticed a shimmer of magic covering her left hand's ring finger. He grinned to himself. He leaned in and kissed her cheek as well, after which he whispered in her ear.

"I am guessing you and Bill have some news to tell us later?" he asked, watching her shocked expression with a smile. She looked at her hand to find the magic still in place. She gave him a questioning look, to which he just winked and sat down next to Ginny. Ginny leaned over and whispered to him.

"Do I have competition?" she asked with a frown, but her eyes were dancing with amusement. Harry just grinned. He kissed her quickly.

"You know you're the only one for me. Besides, look closely at her left hand," he said. Ginny looked over and after a couple seconds gasped and turned to him.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked with wide eyes.

"An engagement ring hidden under a concealment charm? I think so," he said with a grin.

Dinner was a delicious affair, as Molly had guests and loved to cook. Remus and Tonks were persuaded to stay for dinner, and right after dessert was served Bill stood up from his chair.

"Excuse me everyone, I have an announcement. As of two days ago, Fleur has agreed to be my wife," he said, and barely finished the sentence before Molly crashed into him and squeezed the air out of him. Fleur quickly dropped the charm to show the girls her ring while the other guys were congratulating Bill.

"Oh my baby is getting married," Molly gushed. "Was he romantic about it Fleur? When is the wedding? What color are the bridesmaid dresses? Oh, we have so much to plan." Just then there was a sound of a fork against a glass. Everyone turned to see a nervous Remus. He smiled when everyone turned to him.

"Well, now that we are on the topic, Tonks has agreed to marry me as well," he said, which caused Molly and the girls to crowd around Tonks as well, as she too, dropped a charm to show her ring while her hair cycled through the rainbow. Harry just smiled. This is what life was supposed to be about. No war, no death, just being around the people that you love.

ooOooOoo

"What is your command, my lord?" Snape asked, as he bowed before Voldemort.

"Severus, I have a task for you. I am sick of Potter and wish him to just die. You have been faithful to me these past months, so I am entrusting this mission to you. Find Potter. Bring him to me. If that is not possible, then kill him. Either way, I want him dead. You have two weeks," he hissed. Snape bowed again and made his way out of the room. He walked to the apparation point of the Nott Estate and disappeared with a slight pop and appeared in front of the gates to Hogwarts. He placed his wand against the bars and chanted a long incantation, and waited a minute. The doors opened and he quickly walked in, hearing the bars snap shut behind him.

He quickly walked up to the castle and to the Headmaster's office. "Skittles" he said, causing the gargoyle to jump to the side. He walked up the stairs and was about to knock when he heard Albus tell him to come inside. Shaking his head, he entered.

"Hello Severus, please sit. Lemon drop?" Albus asked. Snape declined.

"Not today Albus. I just came back from the Dark Lord. He has… he has given me a task to complete," he said, shaken up by the task he was given. He hated to admit it, but he had come to respect Potter much more than he thought he ever would. Many questioned his loyalty, but he was firmly with the light. He hated Voldemort with a passion and if he was honest with himself, he was sick of the life of a double agent.

"What is it Severus? You are rarely this upset about visiting him," Albus pried. Snape continued.

"The Dark Lord wishes me to kill Harry or bring Harry to him. I have two weeks." There he said it. Albus was surprised about the task, but if he thought about it, he shouldn't be.

"I see. Well Severus, we will have to talk to Harry about this, and we can figure out a plan. I fear your days as a spy are coming to a close."

ooOooOoo

Harry appeared in front of the gargoyle to Albus' office the next afternoon. Purity landed on his shoulder as the gargoyle jumped to the side, not waiting for the password. Harry smirked. Being an Heir did have its advantages. He quickly walked up the stairs and walked into the office.

"You wanted to see me Albus?" Harry asked. The headmaster had floo called him earlier, asking for him to come. Harry was a little curious, as he had just left Hogwarts the day before. He noticed Snape sitting off to the side, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Yes I did, Harry, please sit. Lemon Drop?" Albus asked.

"No, thank you Albus. But you could tell me what has Snape looking like a ghost," he said. Albus smiled and nodded.

"Straight to business then. Severus had a meeting with Voldemort last night. He has been given a difficult mission, one I wish he didn't have." At Harry's silence, he continued. "Severus has been told he has two weeks to either kill you or bring you to Voldemort," Albus said. Whatever Albus expected, it wasn't this. Harry just laughed.

"About time! I'm surprised he hasn't told you to do that sooner," Harry said, sitting back in his chair, rubbing his chin in thought. Albus and Snape just stared dumbfounded at him.

"He wants me to kill you, and you say it's about time?" Snape exclaimed. Albus just chuckled.

"Yes I do. And I think I have an idea." Albus didn't like the glint in Harry's eye. He came to associate it with a two different groups of pranksters. Then Harry said the dreaded words. "I need to speak with the Weasley twins."

ooOooOoo

Harry appeared at the apparation point in Diagon Alley. He put up his hood and quickly made his way to Weasley Wizard Wheezes. He walked into the crowded shop and walked to the counter.

"Can I help you?" one of the twins asked. Harry just smirked and made eye contact with him.

"Yes I think you can Fred. I'll meet you in the back," Harry said, walking past the shocked twin. He was quickly joined by both Fred and George.

"Hiya Harry,"

"What can we do,"

"For our silent partner?" they said quickly. Harry gave them a wicked grin.

"What is your most potent liquid explosive?" he asked, loving the looks of delight on their faces. One of them quickly ran to a storeroom and returned, carefully holding a small bottle filled with one mouthful of an angry purple potion.

"This potion is what we call 'Liquid Dynamite.' We got the idea from the muggles. They use real dynamite for construction and when they just want to blow something up. This little potion here, would probably make a blast that was worth two sticks of dynamite," George said with a evil smirk. Harry laughed.

"It also can be brewed with a specific spell to set it off," added Fred.

"You guys have outdone yourselves again. Alright, this is what I need," Harry said, creating the plan as he went.

ooOooOoo

It had been nearly a week since he had given Severus his mission. He still was wary of the spy, and if he managed this, his loyalty would be proven. He knew Severus saw Potter all the time, and was sure that if he tried, could get the boy for him. He was looking out of the window of the main dining hall in Nott Manor when he heard the doors open behind him. He turned to see Wormtail walk in.

"Master, Snape has returned, saying he has completed his mission," the bumbling man stuttered while bowing. Voldemort was surprised. He almost didn't expect Severus to complete it. But now that he had, he felt the glee and anticipation erupt in his body.

"Bring him in immediately," he hissed, causing Wormtail to squeak and run out of the room. Snape walked in a minute later, dragging a bound and stunned form of Harry Potter along the marble floor. Behind him were fifty Death Eaters that were eager to see what their master would do to his most hated enemy. Voldemort conjured a metal post in the middle of the room and tied the prisoner to it. He then turned to Snape.

"Severus, you have done well. You will be rewarded most handsomely. But before I do that, I must rid the world of my adversary," he said, turning his wand to Potter. With a quick flick of his wand, Potter's eyes slowly opened, but when he saw Voldemort, they sprung open, and he quickly scanned the room, noting the many Death Eaters, and the fact that he was tied to a pole and couldn't move. He brought his eyes back to Voldemort and stared defiantly at him.

"Hello Harry, how nice of you to join me. I take it you are surprised you are here," Voldemort said in a welcoming voice.

"Yeah, of course, it is great to be here Tom, but if you don't mind, I need to be going. I have homework to do," Harry said, sarcasm dripping off of his words. "Did Snape bring me here? Ah yes, there is the little back-stabber now," Harry said, glaring at him. Voldemort sneered.

"_Crucio_," he said, almost lazily. The Death Eaters started to laugh, but soon stopped when Harry just took the pain, not once crying out or groaning in pain. This just served to make Voldemort even angrier. "Come now, Harry, I know it hurts." He cast it again, trying to get anything out of Harry. After ten solid minutes of the curse, Harry had yet to make a sound, but it was still obvious he was in pain by his facial expression. Voldemort was barely suppressing his smoldering anger, and because of it, he didn't notice Snape sneak out of the dining hall. He turned away and walked to the window. He then spun around, his wand pointed at Harry's chest.

"Enough," he roared. His wand's tip started to glow a sickly green. "I am tired of your constant defiance! Any last words?" he asked. Harry just smirked.

"Boom," was all he said.

"_Avada Kedavra_," Voldemort yelled, causing the green curse to sail across the room and impact Harry in the heart.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Future Plans**

Voldemort's eyes widened and he barely was able to throw up a shield before an explosion rocked the manor. After the smoke cleared, he carefully looked around. Seeing no threat, he dropped his shield. All fifty of his Death Eaters were dead, and most of Nott Manor was a smoldering hole in the ground. He couldn't feel any magical auras around him. He quickly checked the link he had with Potter. It was still there. Anger swelled within him.

"SNAPE!" Miles away, sitting on a comfortable couch, Harry suddenly dropped out of his deep meditation. He turned to the twins and with a wicked grin, said, "Mischief managed."

ooOooOoo

Harry walked down the stairs a couple days later, and walked into the kitchen to see Molly making a huge breakfast and Albus sitting at the table, talking with Ginny. He walked up behind Ginny and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Good morning everyone. What brings you here Albus?" he asked. Albus looked at him with his eyes twinkling like crazy.

"Harry, you wouldn't happen to know why Nott Manor was suddenly destroyed two nights ago would you?" Albus asked. Harry just laughed.

"I was wondering when you would ask. Yes, in fact I do," he said. Ginny just shook her head at him. She knew what he did, as she was one of the few to help with it. As of right now, only her, Snape, and the Twins knew, besides Harry himself. "Snape needed to bring me in. So he did," he said. Molly gasped at that.

"Don't tell me you actually went?" she shrieked.

"Not physically. Ginny and I made a charmed body to go with Snape. It was controlled through me, while I was sitting on the couch the other night. We had it ingest several bottles of a highly explosive potion, which would set off when the fake Harry was hit with the Killing Curse," he said. Albus chuckled.

"I think I know where you are going with this Harry," he said.

"I had Snape drag it in, and when they revived it, I started to control it. I pushed Voldemort until he used the killing curse on it, with which I lost the connection, but set off enough explosives to make a rather large crater," Harry said with a smug look on his face. "He survived, I can feel it, but he lost about fifty Death Eaters and a place to stay. So how is Snape enjoying his retirement from the spy business?" Harry asked with a chuckle. Albus smiled.

"Very well actually. Finds it a relief. The only problem is, he does not want to teach anymore. He prefers potion research. Also, Kingsley has been asked to take over as Head of Magical Law Enforcement. So as of right now, I am out of a potion's professor and a DADA professor," he said. Harry frowned.

"Well that's a problem. Although, I am sure you have an idea of who can teach those?" Harry asked. Albus just nodded.

"Of course I do, but first I must make sure they are qualified," he said, his eyes twinkling. Harry's eyes widened but Ginny spoke first.

"What do you mean qualified Albus?" she asked.

"What I mean Ginny is when is the soonest you and the other Heirs can take your NEWTs?" Ginny and Molly gasped. Harry just laughed.

"I can't say I am surprised. Let me guess, you want Ginny to teach Potions, me to teach DADA, and Luna and Neville to run the DA and HE full time?" he asked. Albus just nodded. Harry turned to Ginny.

"Well? When do you want to take the tests? I am sure we can pass them," he said with a smirk. Ginny just laughed.

"Doesn't matter to me. When can we Albus?" she asked.

"If you give me the NEWTs you want to take, I will give you a schedule tomorrow. I have set it up with the Ministry to send people to give you the tests next week." Harry and Ginny quickly scribbled their choices on a piece of parchment. Harry decided on taking DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, and Arithmancy, as Rowena had taught him past NEWT level as it was helpful in learning and creating spells. Ginny took the same, except was also taking Herbology.

"Very good. I will have Severus and Kingsley prepare recommendations to the governors for your appointments. Now if you will excuse me, I must meet with Neville and Luna," he said, with a smile. He then promptly disappeared with a barely audible pop.

"Was that Professor Dumbledore I heard?" asked Hermione, as she and Ron walked into the kitchen. Hermione decided to spend most of the summer here, as her parents were going to the United States for a dentist convention and a small vacation. Harry just nodded and grinned at Ginny, sending her a mental message to play along.

"Yes, he wanted to talk to us about the next DADA and Potions professors," Harry said.

"Potions? What about Snape?" asked Ron.

"It seems he is having a little too much fun not being a spy anymore, and decided he didn't want to teach anymore," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes. Ron just whooped in joy as Hermione frowned.

"Did the Headmaster tell you who the Professors were?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Well? Who are they?"

"Depends on how they do on their NEWTs," said Molly, as she set breakfast in front of the four teens. She hid her smile as she turned around, knowing that Harry and Ginny were pulling their legs. Hermione looked surprised.

"He is going to have freshly graduated students teaching two classes?" she asked. "Who are they?" Harry smirked.

"I'm not supposed to tell. All I know is that Ginny and I are taking our NEWTs next week," he said, laughing as her jaw dropped at figuring it out.

"Oh I wish I had a camera," said Ginny between laughs. "Your faces are priceless."

"You are taking your NEWTs early?" Ron exclaimed with a look of horror.

"You are going to be professors?" Hermione squeaked. Harry gave her an impish grin and nodded. "This is bloody ridiculous," she mumbled.

"Hermione! Language," Ginny laughed. "Don't make us give you detention."

"Looks like Ron and I corrupted her more than she would like to admit," Harry said with a chuckle. Hermione just blushed.

"Wait, you said Snape wasn't a spy anymore. What happened to him?" she asked.

"Snape was given an assignment that would either prove that he was loyal or not. There was no way around it. So we decided to have a little fun with Voldemort and pranked him," he said, while munching on a sausage. Ron's jaw dropped.

"You… you pranked him?" he asked with what seemed like awe.

"Harry, what did you do?" Hermione asked. He just smirked.

"Let's just say that Nott Manor is no more than a hole in the ground now," he said. Ginny burst out laughing with him when he saw their faces.

ooOooOoo

The NEWTs were taken the next week by all four Heirs. They quickly agreed to the idea of teaching. Neville and Luna also took the generally the same NEWTs as Harry, except for a couple such as Ancient Runes for Luna and Herbology for Neville. The week quickly flew by in a whirl of written and practical exams, which the four blew past. Albus was very pleased, knowing he had his two teaching positions filled for next year.

It was a week before Harry's seventeenth birthday that nine letters found their way to the Burrow. The Heirs and their apprentices were training in the Weasley's makeshift Quidditch pitch for the first time this summer. They decided to take two weeks break from training and were just starting again. They all stopped when the owls landed.

"Oh good, our NEWT results," Harry said with a grin to the other Heirs.

"Oh I am so worried, I'm not sure I passed my defense NEWT," said Neville, sarcasm dripping off of his words. The group opened their letters with a chuckle.

"Well I got all O's," Harry said with a laugh. "How about the rest of you?" he asked, already knowing the answer. They all gave him the same response.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ron asked, seeing the gob smacked expression on her face.

"I'm… I'm Head Girl," she breathed, her eyes wide. Ron laughed and gave her a hug.

"You know, it isn't really a surprise Hermione," he said. She blushed. They heard Ginny speak next.

"Come on Draco, give us the good news," she said to the boy. He held up the Head Boy badge shakily. They all laughed.

"Why am I Head Boy? I was an idiot the first few years," he said. Harry just smiled.

"Yeah, you were. But this last year proves you can hold responsibility. You deserve it Draco," he said, shaking the boy's hand. They were talking about the next year when a loud screech interrupted him.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! What is that," Molly shrieked, pointing at his shoulder with the griffin tattoo. Before he could respond, Neville spoke up.

"I believe I can explain and am to blame for that Mrs. Weasley," he said smoothly, before she could really get going. She blinked a couple times before turning to face him.

"What do you mean, Neville dear?" she asked.

"Ron has become my magical apprentice, and as such, needed to be marked to show the apprenticeship. It is a magically binding contract, and I will release him when I feel his training is over," he responded. "If you will look around, all of us have marks from our respected tutors," he said, pointing to his shoulder, which had a proud golden lion on it.

Mrs. Weasley looked over to Harry, who turned around and showed her the basilisk he had running down his spine, to Ginny, who showed the badger on the small of her back, and to Luna, who showed the eagle on the small of her back also. She also saw that Daphne and Draco had a phoenix on their lower right arms, Cho had a dragon on her upper right arm, and Hermione, who showed the unicorn on her lower back.

"If you want Molly, Ron and Neville can demonstrate what he has learned," Harry said with a wicked grin. Ron visibly gulped but Molly looked delighted.

"Oh of course! I would love to see how well he is doing," she said. Harry quickly conjured a soft chair for her and helped her sit while Ginny conjured some tea, all with smirks on their faces. Luna conjured a foot rest and Daphne conjured an umbrella for shade. The rest sat down around Molly, waiting for Ron and Neville. Neville turned and with an evil smirk, got into a dueling stance.

"You heard her Ron, let's show her what you can do," he said, before the Sword of Gryffindor appeared in his hand and he launched an assault against Ron, who barely was able to conjure a sword and block Neville's attack before he lost his arm.

ooOooOoo

The four Heirs walked through the halls of Hogwarts on their way to Albus' office. The school felt different somehow. They were no longer students, worrying about homework, Quidditch, and the opposite gender. No, they were now educators of the future population, and were defenders of those children. It almost felt surreal that they would no longer get detentions for snogging in a broom closet or blowing up their cauldron in Potions.

"Nosebleed Nougat," Harry said to the gargoyle guarding the entrance. After it jumped aside, they climbed the stairs and walked into the office.

"Hello everyone, please sit, we have some things to discuss," Albus said. A house elf popped in with tea and soon everyone was served.

"What did you need us for Albus?" asked Neville. The older man peered at them over his half-moon spectacles.

"I needed to speak with you about a few things. The first topic is you living arrangements for the next school year. Since you are staff members, you will not be in your respected dorms. It seems I have two guest rooms, which can only hold two members each. I trust you can split yourselves without my help," he said with a smile. The couples just grinned at each other.

"This next one applies to Harry and Ginny. I have both Severus' and Kingsley's notes on their respected subjects, along with their lesson plans. This should help you plan for the incoming year," he said, and with a wave of his hand, they appeared. Harry and Ginny shrunk the large pile of papers and put them in their robes. "Also Harry, I was wondering if you would like to take up the post of Head of Slytherin House," Albus asked, smiling. Harry grinned.

"Of course Albus," Harry said. Albus nodded.

"Last but not least, I was wondering if you four would mind helping me enhance the wards on the school," he said.

"What kind of wards Albus? The school's wards are already very powerful," Harry said, although he thought he knew where the older man was going with this train of thought.

"I wanted to put up a ward against the Dark Mark," he said, getting nods from the four teens. "As much as I hate to admit it, I feel a few of the students might have been marked, as Voldemort will feel the need for a spy here."

"Good thing that Draco was able to convince Voldemort not to mark him then," Harry mused.

"How did he manage that?" asked Albus.

"He convinced Voldemort that for him to truly be an effective spy, no one can have a reason to doubt him. With the Dark Mark, it is practically screaming traitor. A little groveling combined with his fantastic Occlumency, Voldemort thought it was a good idea, provided they thought up a way for him to summon Draco. They gave him a small necklace that will heat up when he calls," Harry said with a grin. He was proud of the younger teen's ability to act. "Anyway, this will make Draco look like the perfect spy and Voldemort will have to rely on him."

"Most impressive. Reminds me of Severus' ability to get Voldemort to agree with him. Anyway, if you will come with me, I will show you to your rooms," Albus said, standing and walking around his desk. They left the office and found themselves in the DADA corridor. He walked up to a portrait of a beautiful rolling country side with the sun setting in the background. "As I assume you have decided to share your room with your significant other, this will be Harry and Ginny's room," he said, with a small chuckle as their faces all turned a little pink at that statement.

"You will be able to make a password for yourself, which means you each can have a different password." With that, he turned to the portrait. "Licorice wand," he said, causing the portrait to swing aside. They walked into a comfortable sitting room, with a fireplace in the center, two squishy couches around a coffee table. There was a kitchen to the left, and a door to the right. There were two large desks in the corners to do work at. The walls had bookshelves along them. The room was done tastefully in soft yellow and green colors. They walked into the door on the right to find a bedroom, done in crimson and gold, with a large four poster bed, two large dressers, and a bathroom attached.

"This is perfect Albus," Ginny said, looking around the room. Harry agreed. Albus just chuckled.

"Now if you will follow me, I will show you the other room," he said, leading them to the third floor corridor near the training room of the HE. They walked into a room that was the same as the other except that it was done in crimson and bronze, and the bedroom was blue and gold.

"Thank you Albus. To be honest, I thought we would be staying in the dorms still. Although I am wondering how your family will react to us sharing a room," Harry said, winking at Ginny. She just huffed.

"I don't care what they think. I will bet my brothers try the whole over-protective routine. As if they could intimidate any of us," she muttered. The rest of them laughed as they walked outside to strengthen the wards.

ooOooOoo

Harry and Ginny appeared hand in hand in the backyard of the Burrow with a breeze of the wind. They looked over at the pitch to see Ron helping Hermione get over her fear of flying. Smiling at the slightly panicked look on her face, they walked into the kitchen to find Molly, Remus, and Tonks talking over tea.

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks said cheerfully, her hair turning the same color as his. He just grinned.

"Hey Tonks."

"Harry, I was wondering where you got too. Would you mind taking a walk with me?" Remus asked. Harry nodded and walked back out with the werewolf. They were just leaving the garden when they heard "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE SHARING A ROOM!" Harry grinned sheepishly as Remus laughed.

"I take it Albus gave you the option to have a room to share with Ginny," he said with amusement.

"Yeah, he did the same for Neville and Luna. I don't see a problem with it. I know we have only been together for a little over four months, but I can't see myself without her anymore," Harry said quietly.

"I am happy for you Harry. If anyone deserves some happiness in their life, it is you," Remus said with a smile. "The reason I asked to talk to you is that I don't know if you have heard, but Bill, the girls and I have decided to hold a double wedding, for the sake of time and protection," he said. Remus stopped and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I was also wondering if you would do me the honor of being my best man," he asked.

Harry's mouth dropped. He hadn't been expecting that. I would have been content on just sitting in the back and watching. He smiled and hugged the older man. "I would be honored, Moony," he said. They soon reentered the kitchen of the Burrow to find a red-faced Molly, a confused Ron and Hermione, a smug looking Ginny, and Tonks, who looked about ready to burst out laughing.

Harry walked in with a playful smirk. "Did I miss something?" he asked, surprising everyone but Ginny, as she felt his aura enter the room.

"Oh yes Harry, mum just said how she was perfectly ok with us sharing a room at Hogwarts. Absolutely no objections. Now, before you walked in, Tonks had something to ask me," she said, looking at Tonks. Tonks smiled.

"Well Ginny, you of course know about the double wedding. I was hoping that since Harry is the best man for Remus, that you would be my Maid of Honor," she said with a wide smile. Ginny pulled her into a hug.

"Of course Tonks."

ooOooOoo

"WHY CAN I NOT FIND THEM?" Voldemort roared. His mood lately had been one of extreme anger at his Death Eaters not being able to find the Heirs. He was radiating power and hatred, and the air in the room was cold. It had an effect very similar to a dementor. "Send in Parkinson," he hissed at one of the servants shivering by the door. One quickly left.

"You called me, my lord?" Parkinson Sr. asked.

"If we cannot find them, then we will lure them out. Step up attacks on muggles. He will learn the price for his insolence," Voldemort snarled.


	17. Chapter 16

So I found a story that started nearly the exact same way mine did. I found the similarities pretty funny. I had never read the story before I started writing mine and I found it kind of odd. Anyway, after the similar beginning, it is completely different.

Also, sorry for the long wait. I was hit with a bunch of tests and those took priority.

ooOooOoo

**Chapter 16: Wedding Bliss**

"The Dark Lord is angry. He cannot find the Heirs, and he has lost half of his inner circle in the last year. The only ones I know that are still alive are Avery, the Lestrange Brothers, Rookwood, Goyle, Mulciber, and Parkinson. I don't know if anyone else has earned enough influence and favor with the Dark Lord to earn a spot there, however," Draco said. Harry and Draco met up with Albus and Minister Bones in Albus' office.

"What about allies? We know he has some werewolves and giants," said the Minister.

"I am not sure. I am not privy to much information yet. From what I have heard, he might have convinced the vampires to join him," Draco said. Albus looked concerned at that.

"That is not good news. The Vampire Legions are vast and powerful. Not to mention a vampire is faster and stronger than normal humans. While I know not all of them can do magic, the ones that can will be a problem," the old mage said.

"We can also be sure that he will use inferi. He has no problem animating the dead. As much as I hate to admit it, after a few muggle raids, he could make an army of them," Harry said. "Although, Ignis could take out most of them with her fire breath. We should see if Ginny can get some dragons to help. Has Neville heard from the Goblins?" he asked.

"They have decided to throw their weight with us. It is most fortunate, they have much power," Albus said. "What I am worried about are the dementors. They have since stayed out of the fighting because of Harry's ability to destroy them. However, from what I hear, they are growing restless again."

"I would suggest we just destroy them once and for all. The other Heirs can do the spell I used. I am sure I can teach it to our apprentices. The problem is it takes an extreme amount of power to cast. I can do that spell maybe fifteen times before I am exhausted. Same with the others. Our apprentices could maybe do it seven or eight times. We could take out about eighty or ninety of them a day," Harry said. "However, there are a several hundred of them, so it may take about a week to finish."

"Why not teach it to Albus?" asked Minister Bones. "He should be able to do the spell."

"No offense Albus, but you can't." At the Minister's incredulous look, he explained. "It takes extreme concentration with wandless magic. Albus can do some wandless magic, but he is not to the point where he doesn't need a wand. He can't get to that point either. He is too old. I will teach it to the others. Minister Bones, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, to start calling eighty dementors a day to a closed location starting next week? We will need some others to hold them in place with patronuses, but after that we can take them out," Harry said. She smiled.

"Sounds like a plan Harry. Tell me when you have finished teaching the spell, and I will get on that. I also thought you should know. The Australian Ministry has decided to send some aid," she said.

"Good. Keep talking with other countries. The more we can get, the better," Harry replied. She nodded and after saying goodbye, left through the fire.

"Let's go Draco. I need to start teaching you that spell. Bye Albus," he said, and the two young men walked out of the office.

ooOooOoo

The Burrow had received a massive makeover. It was a week after Harry's birthday and it the day of the wedding. Everything was cleaned, painted, or decorated for the upcoming double wedding. As everyone could do magic, it was done much faster. A large tent was put over the area the Weasleys used for Quidditch. Many chairs were set up, the garden was weeded, flowers were in bloom everywhere, and Molly, with the help of Dobby and Winky from Hogwarts, prepared a massive feast.

Due to the Fidelius Charm, the people given access to it needed to be closely monitored. Harry and Luna were waiting at a small area on the opposite side of Ottery St. Catchpole, waiting for guests to arrive. Luna would probe their mind while Harry checked their arm for the Dark Mark. They hated the thought of any of their friends and family going dark, but it was a must. If they passed, they would give them a portkey that brought them just outside the Fidelius Charm, where Ginny and Neville were waiting to give them the secret, so they could enter.

Luck was with them today, and not a single person had to be stopped from entering the Burrow. Harry and Luna grabbed their own portkey and appeared next to Ginny and Neville. They all walked into the Burrow together.

The ceremony for Harry was a blur. He didn't really hear what was happening as he stood next to Remus in his deep green and silver robes. He was too focused on a certain redheaded angel right across from him. Ginny was wearing a pale gold dress that hung to every curve and fluttered around her legs. Her hair was done in an intricate knot, a few wisps framing her face. He shook his head as he noticed Bill and Remus kiss their respected brides.

"Now if everyone will stand," said Albus, who officiated. Everyone stood from their seats, and with a wave of his wand, the chairs all disappeared, showing the wooden dancing floor underneath. Bill and Remus led Fleur and Tonks onto the dance floor, and began to the music that started playing. After the first song, several other couples joined. Harry turned to Ginny, and with a smile on his face, held out his hand and bowed slightly.

"My lady, please bless me with the honor of your presence on the dance floor," he said in a gallant voice. Ginny held back her laughter.

"Of course, good sir, I would love to dance," she said, taking his offered hand. Soon the Dance floor was filled. The entire HE was there, as well as a few from the DA. Unfortunately, Draco could not come without showing his true colors. Many Order members were there, both as extra protection and guests. As Harry slowly danced with Ginny, he looked around at the other couples. Ron and Hermione were nearby, her head resting on his shoulder. Luna was comfortably surrounded by Neville's arms. Blaise was dancing with Cho, who looked very happy with her situation. He saw Justin and Daphne shyly dancing with each other, soft smiles on their faces. He grinned, down at Ginny, who smiled back.

The songs soon switched, and he found himself dancing with many partners. He had danced with Ginny, Hermione, Daphne, Cho, Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Luna, Tonks, and Katie. He was just walking off the dance floor from a dance with a giggly Gabrielle, when he saw Albus and talking in hushed tones with Professor McGonagall.

"What's wrong Albus?" he asked. The older man sighed.

"It seems that Voldemort has stepped up his attacks on muggles. He is getting very frustrated in his lack of success finding you and the other Heirs, no doubt due to the Fidelius Charms. At every scene, Potter is engraved somewhere by the house." Seeing the hard look on Harry's face, he put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "There is not much you can do but prepare for the final confrontation. I trust you will be ready and I pray that am there to celebrate with you," Albus said with a smile. Just then Ginny came up to them.

"What is with the frowning? Come on Albus, I have yet to dance with you. And none of that 'I am too old' stuff because I know you can move like a twenty year old if you want to," Ginny said with an impish grin. Albus just chuckled and walked to the dance floor with her. Harry smiled at his girlfriend's antics and turned to McGonagall.

"Care to dance, Professor?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"Harry, we are colleagues now, I believe it is time you addressed me as Minerva," she said taking his offered hand. He just laughed and with a cheeky grin said, "Of course Professor."

The party was starting to slow down. Harry was dancing with Ginny again when he noticed someone was missing.

"Hey Gin, do you know where Neville and Luna went?"

Miles away, Neville and Luna were standing on top of the Astronomy Tower, arms around each other as they gazed up at the stars.

"What are you thinking about Neville? I can feel your nervousness even without Legilimency," Luna said with a smile. He smiled right back.

"You." She didn't look surprised, which made Neville's smile even wider. "This whole day has been filled with love and happiness, and to be honest, I want it in my life." He pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. The usually dreamy face on Luna was gone, as she gasped, her face lit up in happiness. "Luna Lovegood, will you marry me?"

ooOooOoo

The weddings were a success and the two happy couples were on their honeymoons. The next day was pretty laid back, as everyone was relaxing as they would be destroying the dementors starting in a couple days. When Neville and Luna showed up that next afternoon however, they decided to shake things up.

"Neville, Luna, there you are. Where did you two go last night?" asked Ginny. Luna just smiled.

"Oh, we went to Hogwarts," she said, waving her hand so that the engagement ring on her finger was easily seen. The girls all squealed at the sight of it and they were quickly surrounded.

"Oh wow, congratulations Luna! Oh your ring is beautiful," Hermione gushed, looking at the silver ring, which had a diamond in the center surrounded with little sapphires.

"Congratulations mate," Harry said, shaking Neville's hand. He had a goofy grin on his face.

"Yesterday, I saw how happy Bill and Remus were, and decided it was as good a time as any. I didn't want to wait anymore." Harry smiled.

"I know what you mean," he replied, looking over to Ginny, who was observing Luna's ring.

Molly had soon dragged the couple off to the house to talk about the wedding. Harry approached the others left.

"Hey Ron, Hermione, I need to ask something of you," he said. They turned to him expectantly. "Would you be willing to come with me to the Potter Family Vault?" he asked. Whatever they were expecting, it wasn't that.

"Potter Family Vault? I didn't know there was one," Hermione said.

"I knew there was, but I knew I couldn't lay claim to it until I turned seventeen. I received a letter on my birthday about it. I was wondering if you would like to come, along with Ginny, Daphne, Draco, and Cho," he asked with a smile. They quickly nodded and walked into the house to call the others. When they arrived, he quickly explained where they were headed, and told them to put on glamour charms and keep their hoods up.

"Where are you all headed?" asked a worried Molly Weasley.

"We are going to Diagon Alley mum," Ginny supplied. "Don't worry, the only thing that will slow us down is Voldemort himself, and anyway, there are Order Members and Aurors stationed there as well," she added. Molly nodded her approval, if a little reluctantly. Neville looked to Harry. Harry gave him a small nod, and received one in return. They all disappeared with barely a sound.

"So what are we doing here Harry?" asked Cho, as they walked down the alley. It was much less populated than it used to be. Less people window shopped, favoring shopping quickly and going to the safety of their homes. Grim faced Aurors were standing every few shops and Harry could see the Order Members trying to blend in with the shoppers.

"Not here, I will tell you when we get there." They quickly made their way to Gringotts, as the shoppers, seeing the unknown group with their faces shrouded in hoods, parted for them. When they walked into the bank, Harry quickly walked up to a goblin.

"May I speak with Griphook please?" he asked, surprising the goblin. Humans rarely remember a goblin's name, let alone ask for them. Griphook quickly came out from a back door.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, it is an honor to be asked for by you. How may I be of service?" the goblin asked with a toothy grin. Harry smiled back with a little bow.

"I ask that you escort my friends and I to the Potter Family Vault," he said, holding in his laughter at Griphook's surprise. He then smiled more widely.

"Pardon my surprise, for it is rare for a goblin of my stature to escort anyone to a vault of that size. Follow me," he said, leading them to a cart. After a longer ride than usual, they arrived at vault number forty five.

"Forty Five? You have to be kidding me," said Draco incredulously. Harry just smirked.

"Surprising? I know that the Malfoy vault is eighty seven. I also own vault number two," he said, laughing at everyone's gaping faces. Ginny was the only one who wasn't affected, as she had vault number three. "Anyway, would you all like to come in?" he asked, getting out of the cart and walking up to the door. The others got up behind him. He placed his hand against the door, which started glowing gold. After a few seconds, it melted away, and they walked into the room.

The vault was about half the size of the Great Hall, with the back half filled with stacks of gold, silver, and bronze. To the right were shelves filled with books, chests with jewelry, and furniture. The left side looked like an armory, filled with weapons and armor of all kinds.

"This is incredible," said Daphne, staring at everything with awe. Draco looked impressed, while Ron was staring at all the gold. Hermione and Cho had headed straight for the books, while Ginny tried to suppress her laughter.

"I think you broke Ron, Harry," she said, pointing to her brother. He laughed and closed Ron's mouth for him.

"Everyone come with me. Hermione, Cho, you can check out the books later," he said, smirking at the faces of disappointment they had when they walked over to him. He led them over to the weapons covering the wall and turned to the five apprentices.

"You have all been training incredibly well. The other Heirs and I feel that you deserve your own weapons now, instead of using conjured ones. I brought you here so that you can choose one," he said, waving to the many weapons.

"Really? You are going to let us choose?" Ron asked, eyeing the long swords.

"Yes Ron. There is plenty of room in here to try them out and get used to them. Just be careful, I don't feel like needing Ginny to reattach limbs," he said, laughing at their indignant looks. "Also, many of these have enchantments on them, so they have a description underneath them."

Ron immediately went over to the long swords, while Draco looked at battle axes. Daphne was looking at a set of throwing knifes while Cho and Hermione were checking out bows. After a while, Ron pulled a sword off of the wall. It was had an intricately crafted black hilt, with a long silver blade protruding from it. Draco pulled off an axe, which had detailed black and gold handle, with two sharp blades attached to the sides.

Hermione and Cho both chose bows. Hermione preferred a short bow, while Cho took up a long bow. Daphne was currently spinning two daggers between her hands, getting used to the weight and balance of them. She had two more attached to her belt. Harry grinned. Watching them get used to the weapons, he almost felt sorry for any Death Eaters that cross their paths.

ooOooOoo

"Knut for your thoughts," Ginny said, walking up behind Harry and wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his back. He smiled from his position of looking at the stars through the window in her room.

"You always know when I need someone to talk to," he said. He sighed. "I am worried about all the people that are dying while we sit here under the Fidelius. I feel like I am doing nothing to stop him and he is off killing people and carving my name into the ruins of the houses," he said, his voice growing colder with each word. Ginny gave him a squeeze.

"I know what you mean Harry. I feel it too. There is little we can do to stop these attacks though. Like Albus told you, we can just prepare and be ready," she said. Harry turned in her arms and wrapped his around her. Giving her a soft kiss, he smiled.

"I think I might have a way to help." At her questioning glance, he touched his scar. "The best way to anticipate someone is to know what they are thinking. And I have a link to the exact mind I need to see."

ooOooOoo

"Luna, Neville, thank you for coming," Harry said the next morning, a smile on his face. They walked into the kitchen of the Burrow to find Albus, Kingsley, and Ginny there waiting. Harry sat down and motioned for them to sit also. "The reason I have called you here is because I am in need of Luna's distinct talents," he said with a smirk. Luna just smiled dreamily.

"As you know, Voldemort has started stepping up attacks on muggles to try and make me leave protection and fight back. The thing is we don't know where he will be. This is where Luna comes in," he said. Neville's eyes widened and then an unnatural grin crossed his face.

"I never thought of this," he murmured. Luna's eyes seemed to focus more. Harry nodded.

"I want Luna to enter my mind, and through the link, access Voldemort's. I would do it myself, but she is much better at doing this undetected than me." He looked Luna in the eye. "Ready for a challenge?" he asked. Her mouth curved into a feral grin, which looked oddly placed on the usually spaced out and wistful girl.

"Oh, I wish I would have thought of this sooner as well. I am ready when you are Harry," she said. Harry took a deep breath and looked directly into her eyes. He then dropped his shields in his mind except for the one over the link. He didn't even feel her enter until she gently pushed on the one shield. He knew that she wanted him to drop in naturally, so he did. He felt her consciousness split into two and one of them built a wall to block his mind from the link while the other continued down the link.

Luna followed the bond until she came to a large and powerful wall, which shrouded everything behind it. Voldemort's mind. She silently built the same wall, and masking her magic's signature, destroyed his wall and replaced it with hers nearly simultaneously. She waited a few seconds, making sure Voldemort didn't recognize what happened. Deeming it safe to continue, she turned her consciousness to his mind. It disturbed her. It was, for lack of a better word, chaos. Memories and ideas blew around his mind. If it wasn't for his control of Occlumency, he would most definitely be completely insane.

She jumped into the mass, feeling as if she jumped into a pool of mud. She waded through it, silently looking for something. She came to a piece of the mind that was completely focused, unlike what she went through in the beginning. She came to his current conscious thoughts and found he was in a meeting with one of his minions.

"What is your next target my Lord?" the man asked, bowing before Voldemort. Voldemort put on an evil smirk.

"I can feel it. The wards have finally faded completely. Tonight, we will attack Little Whinging."


	18. Chapter 17

Sorry for the long wait. Oh, and I realize I haven't said this for a couple chapters. I do not own HP.

**Chapter 17: Battle of Little Whinging**

Luna stayed just long enough to get the general idea of how they would attack and bid a quick retreat. When she blinked and broke eye contact, Harry knew there was something wrong.

"Luna? What is it?" he asked.

"His next target is Little Whinging," she said quietly. Harry's face took on a cold mask with no emotion.

"First Godric's Hollow, now Privet Drive. He really knows how to piss me off," he said. "Did you learn anything else Luna?" She nodded.

"The attack is supposed to start at eleven tonight. He will be taking around four hundred Death Eaters. He wants to ruin the entire town. He is going to start it off by personally destroying your aunt's house," she said, her face uncharacteristically hard. What scared them though was when Harry's face broke out into a malicious grin.

"If that is how he wants to play, then we will play. He has no idea what he is about to get into."

ooOooOoo

It was a warm night at Privet Drive. As put by Vernon Dursley, it had been "freak free" for over a year and he couldn't have happier. The street looked the same as ever; perfect lawns and lush garden surrounding white houses. The people there were proud to say that they were normal and nothing foolish happened.

The lights from all of the houses had just gone out when hundreds of people, in groups of forty, started appearing out of thin air, holding long pieces of rope. They were all wearing black robes and white masks. They quickly spread out around Number Four and the couple houses around it. There was a soft swish of a cloak, and Lord Voldemort appeared. He turned to Number Four and sneered. He lifted his wand shot an explosive hex at the door. As the light shot out of his wand, there was a breeze, and a figure appeared and slapped the spell straight up.

"You should really learn to knock first," Harry said, looking at Voldemort, knowing he had over a hundred wands trained on him.

"You are a fool to come alone Potter," Voldemort sneered. "Where are your little friends? Don't they want to die too?" Harry just smirked while getting into a dueling stance, which made the Dark Lord angry.

"Prepare yourself Tom, for this is one battle you will not like," Harry said, as anti-apparation wards were thrown up and a wave of magic was sent through the Death Eater ranks. Voldemort's eyes opened wider, knowing that those spells could only mean one thing. Spells were suddenly launched from every house and into the ranks of the Death Eaters, taking down many in the first volley. Aurors, Order members, and some magical creatures started streaming out of the houses, attacking in groups. In that moment of surprise, Harry threw a powerful banishing charm at Voldemort, sending him hurtling through the air and over a bunch of Death Eaters. Harry grimaced. For some reason, he couldn't kill the monster today. He didn't know why, it just didn't feel like the right time. Shaking himself mentally, sickly green, angry purple, and blood red lights started dancing out of his hands, striking Death Eaters.

ooOooOoo

Kingsley Shacklebolt, as Head of the Magical Law Enforcement, was chosen as the commander for the battle. He was currently floating high over the battlefield on a broom, with three Aurors as wingmen, surveying the battle with omnioculars, courtesy of Harry. The Aurors put up the anti-apparation wards. Albus and Neville combined strength to send a mass canceling charm through the Death Eaters to cancel out their portkeys. The Aurors and Order members had their own portkeys as well. The only fighter of the light hit by the canceling charm was Harry, and he didn't need a portkey.

They currently had the Death Eaters surrounded. They were attacking from the houses. The Death Eaters had conjured some barriers but it wasn't doing much. They were falling quickly.

"Reinforce northern ranks, Voldemort is moving that way," Kingsley said, which was relayed to the commanders on the ground. He was using a communication charm, which linked him to Harry, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Albus, Head Auror Ethan Travers, Goblin Leader Sharak, and Remus, who was leading the werewolves.

"I got it," they heard Luna say, and Kingsley saw through the omnioculars Luna and fifteen others quickly move north from their position in the west. After Voldemort had been blasted into the middle of the battlefield, he moved north, trying to make an escape route. Travers was there, but he was no match for him. Voldemort was striking down Aurors left, right, and center and hoped Luna was up for a challenge.

ooOooOoo

"Shields! Conjure some walls, reinforcements are coming. Hold them back!" exclaimed Travers, firing an explosive hex into a group of Death Eaters. He saw Voldemort coming, and the Aurors and Order members in the way were barely slowing him down. He knew he couldn't defeat the Dark Lord, but he couldn't let his Aurors be slaughtered without trying to push him back. He quickly rolled to the right, away from a cutting curse and sent a cutting curse at Voldemort's neck.

Voldemort spun and deflected it with his wand. He sneered.

"Travers, correct? That was very foolish of you," he said, and launched curses at Travers. The Head Auror was a strong duelist, but even he was very quickly overwhelmed. He was soon hit with the Cruciatus, and fell to the ground screaming in pure agony. When the curse was finished, he was lying on the street, his breathing weak and aching pain through his whole body.

"Pity. You would have been a good servant," Voldemort smirked. He pointed his wand at the man and a green curse erupted out of it. Travers braced himself, but before the light could hit him, a bronze arrow flew through the air and hit it, deflecting it into a Death Eater. Voldemort, face filled with malice, to see an ornately carved bow disappear from Luna's hands. She gave him a smirk, before he heard, "_Are you ready?_" in his mind.

ooOooOoo

Ron swung his sword, chopping the wand of the Death Eater in half, and blasted him away with a reductor curse. He had to grin at Harry's strategy. Throughout the afternoon, Aurors apparated into each house on the blocks surrounding Number four, moved the residents to the Ministry, and used Polyjuice potion to impersonate them until the night. This way, any Death Eater sent wouldn't notice anything out of place. When it got dark, two hundred and fifty Aurors, one hundred Order members, fifty American Battle Mages, and Fifty French Aurors were dispersed around the houses, effectively creating a ring of attacking forces around the Death Eaters. Harry also called upon his werewolf allies and the goblins. They in turn provided him with fifty werewolves and one hundred warrior goblins.

The odds were entirely against the Death Eaters, who were down in numbers three to two, were completely surrounded, and had to fight their way out if they wanted to leave. He, Hermione, and Cho were currently fighting near Neville on the eastern side of the fight. Daphne and Draco, who was disguised, were fighting near Ginny, who was in the southwest. His mother had been quite angry when he asked to fight, and even angrier when Harry agreed. She finally gave up, knowing that he wouldn't change his mind and that Ron was probably a better fighter than most of the people out there.

He turned to see Hermione shoot someone in the shoulder with an arrow, after which the man just passed out. Ron knew enough to know that Hermione overloaded his mind, essentially stunning him. He grinned again as he spun away from a killing curse. She looked absolutely beautiful when she fought.

ooOooOoo

Draco and Daphne were working together, spinning around one another in what looked like an intricate and deadly dance. They had no qualms about taking life, and as such, the Death Eaters were taking losses around them. Draco had his axe, which was charmed to be very light, and Daphne had her daggers. Draco had glamour charms on, making his hair dark brown and his eyes brown instead of the steel grey, as well as his hood up. They were using a combination of dark and shadow magic.

Due to the darkness outside, the shadow magic was extremely useful. They would both seem to vanish into the shadows, only to appear right next to you. It made them nearly impossible to track and predict. The dark magic consisted of cutting, bone-breaking, and other damaging and deadly curses. They had the goblins to their right side and Ginny and the werewolves to their left. Draco pulled on her arm to move her away from a killing curse and Daphne used the momentum to throw one of her knives into the Death Eater that nearly killed her. Summoning it back to her hand, she continued fighting.

ooOooOoo

Voldemort quickly suppressed his surprise. "How did you do that," he hissed, slamming his Occlumency shields to maximum power. He felt four separate areas slammed into at the same time, and he quickly split his conscious into two, trying to keep them up. She grinned and threw a cutting curse, which he dodged. The mental attacks dropped down to one, but it was a powerful pushing against his mind. He was distracted by it, but she seemed to not be taxed at all from keeping up the attack while dueling. They started trading spells faster and faster.

The mental attack suddenly stopped, and in his moment of surprise and relief, a cutting curse got inside his defenses and slashed a cut into his waist. He launched a killing curse in anger which she dodged. He suddenly felt five spells flying at him from different angles around him. He quickly threw up a full body shield, which surrounded him in a transparent blue bubble. He looked in surprise again at the girl, who had sent all of those spells at him. No one else was attacking him and she somehow sent the spells from in front of him. He needed to open a path for his Death Eaters to escape. He used an invisibility charm, and cancelled his dome. He started to move to the right, when she started shooting spells at him like she could see him in plain daylight.

"_Your mind is too loud for that to work,_" said the voice in his head again. He couldn't believe it. He canceled the charm. He slapped away her spell and finally managed in scoring a hit. He sent a bludgeoning hex, which hit her shoulder, sending her flipping fifteen feet backwards. He turned and sent a shockwave through a small group of Aurors, sending them hurtling into the air as well. He sent a wave of cutting curses at another group of aurors, killing four and injuring three. The Death Eaters, seeing their chance, quickly regrouped, following their Lord. Once out of the anti-apparation wards, the few that were left disappeared.

ooOooOoo

"Drop the wards! Find our wounded first and activate their portkeys if they haven't already," Kingsley said, taking charge. He flew down to find Ginny telling everyone where to go and what to do. Anyone who had knowledge of healing were currently helping the less injured, while the others portkeyed the severely injured to St. Mungos. They didn't want to overrun the hospital, so Hogwarts was also receiving some injured.

Kingsley walked up to Harry, who was healing a long cut on Fred's left arm. Harry waved his hand over it, and it sealed. He pulled a potion out of his pocket.

"Drink it, it's a blood replenisher. Then go home and sleep," Harry said, helping Fred stand. Harry changed his portkey for the Burrow and Fred disappeared. Harry turned to Kingsley. "How did we do?" he asked, looking tired.

"Much better than them. That enchanted parchment you made helped us keep tabs. We lost about seventy Aurors, twenty Order members, and thirty members of the foreign squads. From the looks of it, we still have more than half of the werewolves and goblins," he said. Harry gave him a weak smile.

"As much as this was a success, I still feel we lost too much," he said, walking off to help someone else. Kingsley frowned. That boy had so much on his shoulders, and he just kept adding more. He turned to an Auror and said, "Get the Magical Reversal Squad here."

ooOooOoo

"You alright Ginny?" Harry asked, walking up to his girlfriend. She gave him a weak smile and a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm fine," came the muffled reply from his shoulder. She pulled pack. "I have to go to Hogwarts and help with the wounded," she said, gave him a quick kiss, and disappeared with her portkey.

"Harry!" He turned to see Neville walking up to him. He smiled.

"Hey Nev, you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Luna was hurt though. Voldemort broker her collarbone, but she should be fine soon. I came over to tell you that Sharak, the goblin battle leader, wants to speak with us." Harry nodded and they walked over to the goblins.

"Sharak, I hope your blades found their enemies. It was an honor to fight alongside you," Harry said. The goblin gave him a toothy smirk.

"Our enemies definitely met our blades. It was a good battle. I haven't had one in years," he said, looking thrilled. Harry had to let a small smile form on his lips. "I am glad to see our choice to join you in the battle was a good one. I will inform the counsel." With that, he formed a fist over his heart and bowed slightly, which Harry and Neville did in response. Harry turned to see a weary but otherwise unhurt Remus Lupin walk up to him.

"Harry, Neville, how was your side of the fight?" he asked with a tired smile.

"Pretty good. Ron, Hermione, and Cho were fantastic," Neville said.

"Katie and Marcus were with me. They had both became Aurors and partners nearly the second they left Hogwarts. They fought very well. Come on, we should get to Hogwarts and see if there is anything we can do to help," Harry said. Around them, the injured had been moved to St. Mungos and Hogwarts, and the Aurors were taking a death count while the Magic Reversal Squad was repairing the houses. The muggles would be sent back to their houses with their memories modified tomorrow morning. The three activated their portkeys and appeared in the hospital wing.

It was best described as organized chaos. Madam Pomfrey, two St. Mungos' healers, Ginny, Cho, Blaise, and Hannah were working on the most critically wounded. The rest of the HE and Draco were helping heal the minor wounds. They noticed Albus standing by the bed which had Luna lying on it. Her shoulder was bandaged but otherwise she looked fine.

Neville quickly walked up to her and gave her a soft kiss. "You alright?" he asked, concern in his eyes. She smiled at him.

"Don't worry. I will be out of here tomorrow. He got a lucky shot in, that's all," she said. They all knew who _he_ was.

"How did your end of the battle go Albus?" Harry asked.

"It went quite well. From what I have heard, of the four hundred Death Eaters that were there, only around fifty managed to escape. There losses to death or capture are more than double what we lost to death or injury. It was a huge victory, even if for some it doesn't feel like it," he said sadly.

ooOooOoo

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort was incensed. How did they know? He dropped nearly a fourth of his Death Eaters into a perfectly laid trap. He had expected resistance while demolishing the pathetic town, but not that. It made him feel unintelligent and foolish, and he hated that. He had also lost two more members of his inner circle. "How did they know Parkinson?" he hissed, his voice dangerously low. The man in question was on the ground, panting in pain.

"I… I do not know. I called all of the Death Eaters only an hour before we attacked. They had to have known for at least a few hours to make such a trap," Parkinson said quickly. That was not the answer that Voldemort wanted. He flicked his wand so that Parkinson was floating in front of him, his face looking right to his.

"_Legilimens!_" Voldemort scanned his memories. After a few minutes, he dropped the man to the floor. "You are lucky I don't kill you right here. However, I have found you are not a traitor and I still have some use for you. Leave me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading so far everyone. I regret to inform that my external harddrive, which had everything on it, well mostly everything, decided to lock up. I will need to go to a electronics place and get someone to retrieve the data before I can seriously begin to write again. So read and review and hopefully I can figure out my problem within a week or two. Thanks again.


	19. Chapter 18

Sorry for the long wait. I still have yet to get my external fixed, which is the main problem. I should be getting it fixed the week of the 23rd, which is my spring break. I should be able to speed up my writing then. Enjoy.

**Chapter 18: Back To Hogwarts**

_**The Light Strikes Massive Blow to the Dark!**_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_In a decisive battle two days ago, the Ministry and its allies laid a perfect trap for You-Know-Who and his followers._

_"We had received information about You-Know-Who's next target, and knew that this was our chance. We took it," Kingsley Shacklebolt, Head of the DMLE, said after the fight._

_From the details that were given, it seemed that the battle was spearheaded by none other than the Heir's of the Hogwarts Founders, Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. Also taking a commanding presence in the battle was Albus Dumbledore and several other younger fighters, who supposedly were using weapons and wandless magic._

_"I have seen the Heirs in battle, and they were incredible as always. These other young fighters however, used similar techniques and abilities, and it was a truly amazing sight to behold," said an Auror, who was at the battle of Hogsmede this past March. He had witnessed Neville Longbottom, Heir of Gryffindor, do battle with You-Know-Who._

_For more details on the battle, turn to page two. List of killed and wounded, turn to page three. More on the Heirs and the possible identities of the mysterious youths, turn to page four._

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table at the Burrow. The _Daily Prophet_ had just come that morning. Yesterday was spent healing and telling the press what had happened. They then ran the article Harry just finished reading. He grinned when he read the part about the powerful young fighters. He knew they were talking about Ron, Hermione, Cho, Daphne, Draco, Katie, and Marcus. Katie and Marcus were hounded quickly after the fight by the Aurors, and were interrogated about their amazing magical prowess. They were quickly promoted and started helping with Auror Training.

"What did they say this time?" Ginny asked as she walked into the kitchen. He just smiled at her.

"Nothing bad actually. They are wondering who these young fighters with powers similar to the Heirs are however," he said with amusement. She laughed as well.

"Ron will be thrilled he is in the paper, even if it is indirectly. Well I am going back to help Poppy with the hospital wing," she said, giving him a quick kiss and walking out the door. Ginny and Cho had been helping at Hogwarts and St. Mungos. St. Mungos had already asked them to become full time Healers, but Ginny politely said she already had a job and Cho who said she was still training. Neville, Harry, and Luna had already been asked by the Aurors but all three declined as well, knowing where they needed to be.

ooOooOoo

The rest of August swept by without much of a sound from Voldemort. He still had many Death Eaters, but the loss of so many sent him back to his hideout licking his wounds. He needed to recruit and get back to the levels he was at before he started attacking again. They soon celebrated Ginny's birthday and made their annual trip to Diagon Alley for their supplies. The Heirs didn't need anything, but made the trip anyway for protection as well as not wanting to miss it. The apprentices also graduated from their teacher and were released from their magical bind. While the others would be going back to Hogwarts, Cho immediately became a healer, and was quickly promoted to a senior healer for her fantastic abilities.

The Dementors were quickly dealt with. Minister Bones would call about eighty of them to a closed location, usually an abandoned warehouse. When there, thirty people who could perform the Patronus Charm would block all the exits and huddle them into a tight group. The Heirs and their old apprentices would then fire their charms into the group, obliterating them. The known dementors were destroyed in a just under two weeks.

Azkaban was now controlled by the Goblins, who took to the job admirably. They saw it as a form of trust, and relations between the Ministry and Goblins were no longer so cold. The Goblins led a task force of over one hundred and fifty goblins and five dragons to guard the prison. They also carved out new cells under the prison to house the more dangerous criminals, as it would be harder for them to escape or be broken out.

September first quickly came around, and a large group suddenly appeared on Platform 9 ¾. Harry quickly vanished the rope and they made their way onto the train a half hour early. Draco was disguised and quickly walked away from the group to drop his disguise and make his way to the compartment with the other Slytherins. The others quickly made it to the middle of the train and took a compartment for themselves. Hermione and Ron, as Head Girl and a prefect, had to go to the prefect meeting. The train, as a likely target, had fifty Aurors flying guard on brooms and twenty on the train, as well as the Heirs. Another fifty Aurors and Albus were ready with portkeys programmed to go to wherever the train is.

"It's weird, being on the train and knowing I'm not a student anymore," Ginny said.

"True, but at least we are still there. Besides, at least we get to do more than we would as a student. Also, I was thinking of making a new Marauder's Map," Harry said to raised eyebrows. "The old one was destroyed with Privet Drive, and besides, I would like to upgrade it," he said with a smirk. Hermione and Ron walked in a few minutes later. Ginny plopped unceremoniously into Harry's lap to make room.

"How was the prefect meeting?" asked Neville. Hermione just grumbled something about being such a good actor. "What was that?" Neville asked with a smirk.

"Let's just say that Draco doesn't have to worry about people being suspicious of his loyalty," she said, an annoyed look on her face. Harry just laughed. They planned for Draco to be insufferable and arrogant at the prefect meeting, so that the Slytherins there wouldn't be suspicious.

"I taught him well," Harry said, buffing his nails on his robes. Ginny just elbowed him in the gut while rolling her eyes.

"And how did you two act?" she asked.

"Like usual. I got really angry and tried to curse him. Hermione grabbed my arm, hissed it isn't worth it, and I pretended to be fuming. After all of those years of actually doing just that, it was pretty easy," Ron said with a grin. The rest of them laughed.

The rest of the train ride went by quickly and soon they rolled into Hogsmede station. They all got out of their compartment and made their way to the thestral-pulled carriages. The heirs shared one, while the others shared another. They soon walked into the Great Hall with the other older students. The Heirs grinned to each other before making their way to the head table, causing a lot of whispering. Hermione and Ron were instantly assaulted with questions when they sat, as was Daphne. They just shook their heads and dodged the questions.

Professor McGonagall then walked in with the first years. Harry noticed that there were more than usual. It seemed that there were many muggleborns this year. The hat quickly sang its song, happily noting that the school was uniting and that they would be stronger because of it. Harry grinned at the other Heirs when they heard that. The sorting went by quickly, each house receiving an even fourteen new students. There were a few gasps throughout the hall when Slytherin received several muggleborns.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts," Albus said. "I know this is not the time for announcements so let the feast begin," he said. The tables filled with food, to the awe of the first years. Harry happily filled his plate and started a talked with Ginny, who was on his right, and Albus, who was on his left. When the last bits of dessert finally disappeared from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean again, Albus stood once more.

"I have a few announcements to make. First years, please note that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. I think some older students should remember that also," he said, his eyes twinkling. "Also, due to the Weasley Twins fantastic new shop, Mr. Filch has increased his list of banned items by another thirty five. For a complete list, see Mr. Filch's office door." His eyes seemed to twinkle even more.

"As you can see, we have some new people up at the head table. I am sorry to say that Professor Snape has decided to move on from his teaching career," Albus said, but was drowned out by the cheers that went up by three fourths of the students. When they quieted, he continued. "I know you are disappointed and wish Professor Snape luck on his research. I would like to present your new Potion's Mistress, Professor Ginny Weasley," he said, waving to Ginny. The students, minus half the Slytherins, gave her a standing ovation, which she stood and waved while blushing prettily.

"Also, Professor Shacklebolt has been promoted to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. His successor will be Professor Harry Potter," he said, waving to Harry. Harry received an even higher applause than Ginny, which he took in stride and waved. "Professor Potter, as magical Heir of Salazar Slytherin, will also take up the post of Head of Slytherin House." Harry grinned over at the Slytherins and gave them a small bow. Many of them looked excited to having him as their head of house, while others looked like they would rather swallow a dung bomb.

"Also, the DA and HE will continue this year, led by Professors Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood," he said, waving to his other side at the two mentioned. They received large applause as well, causing Neville to blush, although it seemed to not affect Luna at all. "That is all, off to bed with you."

Harry turned to Ginny. "I am going to meet with the Slytherins quickly. I will see you back in the room," he said, squeezing her hand before following his students into the dungeons. He walked up to an expanse of wall that was the entrance of the Slytherin common room. "_Open_," he hissed in Parseltongue. It was one of the things Salazar told him about the school. He programmed the common room to open for any Parselmouth. He smirked as he walked in, noticing the stares he got from all of the students.

"As you know, I am your new Head of House. I know that some of you don't like me, and that's fine. I don't like you either. However, as this is my house, you will follow the rules of it. Slytherin is a noble and proud house, and I will not have you little snakes disgrace it," he said, his eyes looking over where Draco was sitting with Pansy, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Draco gave him his best sneer, which Harry gave an evil grin in return, frightening some of the junior Death Eaters. Dumbledore had set up wards that showed when someone with the Dark Mark just entered the grounds. He had Severus and Remus watching the carriages under invisibility cloaks, writing down the names of the students that the wards indicated. Harry knew that there were no less that twelve already marked students in Slytherin, one as young as fourteen.

"That said, enjoy your year. I have the same office Professor Shacklebolt had, and will see you in class." He quickly turned and walked out of the silent room, laughing to himself. He made his way up to the third floor to his and Ginny's quarters. "_Slytherin's Heir_," he hissed, causing the portrait to open. Ginny decided that they set passwords that only they would be able to do. Harry naturally went with Parseltongue while Ginny said hers in Mermish. They knew Albus could get in, as he could speak Mermish, but suspected he could get in no matter what as he was Headmaster.

He sat heavily on one of the couches in front of the fire. Ginny walked in and handed him a cup of tea. "How did it go?" she asked. He smiled.

"Well, I didn't get hexed," he said with a small chuckle. Ginny laughed as well. He smiled faded though. "I wish I could follow the students with Dark Marks. He must be desperate for spies here as he marked twenty students," Harry mused. It was true. With the twelve from Slytherin, there were also five in Ravenclaw, one in Hufflepuff, and two in Gryffindor. It angered him to think of the two from Gryffindor, and the one from Hufflepuff surprised him. The Hufflepuff girl, Audrey Plater, was one of the few purebloods that ever get sorted there. Her family wasn't known for following the dark, and wasn't well off at all. She was pleasant enough, but it seemed there was a dark side under her happy face.

Ginny's face lit up. Then she smirked. "I know a way we could have them followed," she said. "Dobby!" The house elf in question popped into existence in front of them.

"Harry Potter's favorite Wheezy called?" he asked, his big tennis ball eyes wide. Ginny giggled at being called Harry's Wheezy, while Harry just rolled his eyes. Harry did however get the idea.

"Dobby, I need your help," he said, holding back a laugh at how the excitable little elf nearly started crying in joy at hearing those words.

"Anything for Harry Potter sir," he said, bouncing up and down.

"I need you and the other house elves to keep an eye on these students and inform me if they do anything suspicious," he said, conjuring a list of names and handing it to the elf. Dobby grabbed and bowed so low that his nose touched the ground.

"Yes, Harry Potter sir, Dobby and the other house elves will watch," he said, a tone in his voice suggesting that helping Harry was his lifelong ambition.

"Remember Dobby, you cannot be seen spying on these students." Dobby vigorously nodded his head. "Good, thank you Dobby." Dobby smiled with tears in his eyes at the thank you, and vanished with a snap of his fingers. Ginny turned to Harry.

"So, I am your favorite Wheezy now huh?" she asked, amusement in her voice. Harry just grinned wickedly and picked her up from the couch, causing her to squeak in surprise.

"Yes, and I know just what to do with you," he said, carrying her to their bedroom.

ooOooOoo

He was confused and, although he hated to admit it, a little scared. He was still thinking about the battle that had happened nearly a month ago. How had she been able to do that? It didn't seem possible to be that good at the mind arts. His Occlumency was something he prided himself on, since he mastered it at such a young age. It had been instrumental in Hogwarts, what with Dumbledore always being around.

Lord Voldemort paced in the study of Parkinson Manor, wondering what his next move should be. He was having trouble finding more supporters here in Britain, and had started recruiting from the continent. However, it wasn't enough. With his latest loss, he needed a faster and quicker approach. Then it hit him, and he knew what he needed to do. It would get other countries to send more aid, but it didn't matter. He would gain more followers than the Ministry would receive.

"Parkinson, get to your contacts, find the locations to the prisons of The Australian Ministry and The United States Ministry." The prisoners would follow him or be killed. Either way, his forces will swell after this.

ooOooOoo

It was the first day of classes, and the seventh years walked into the DADA classroom. It was well lit, and had been expanded. There was a large open area for what seemed to be dueling. The walls had pictures of various dark creatures, and descriptions underneath. They all took their seats and waited for Harry to come in. The distant bell rang, and class had begun. Harry had yet to show up.

"Where is he?" asked Ernie MacMillan. No one knew. There was a flash of red light from one of the corners. Ron jumped up and threw up a shield over Ernie, which deflected the stunner. He was about to return with his own stunner when Harry shimmered into view.

"Very good Mr. Weasley, ten points to Gryffindor. Lesson number one, always be ready, even in a supposedly safe environment such as a classroom. You never know if there are any hidden dangers." He walked out of the corner and to the front of the class, his green and silver robes billowing around him in an imaginary wind. He took a quick mental attendance. All of the seventh year Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws were there, but only Daphne and Blaise from Slytherin. It was a large class, but Harry had taught larger groups before.

"You are probably wondering what we are going to do in class, as I did not assign a book," he said, smirking at the expression Hermione made when he said that. "As you are all aware, we are at war. As such, it is more important to learn the practical portions of this class. During class, you will learn advanced dueling and silent casting. Homework will consist of essays on magical theory or various creatures and dark magic. Any questions?" There were none. "Then let's begin."

ooOooOoo

"How was class?" Harry asked as he sat next to Ginny for dinner. She just shook her head.

"Snape is an idiot," she said with a sigh. "He may be brilliant when it comes to potions, but he can't teach to save his life. I have my work cut out for me. Most of the students don't know the basics to potion brewing. How anyone passes their NEWTs is beyond me," she said, grabbing every plate nearby and filling hers. Harry just smiled at the famous Weasley appetite. She ate nearly as much as Ron did, just with more manners.

"I was hoping my stunner would get though, but Ron managed to block it," he said. She just rolled her eyes at him. She knew his plan to begin the class. "Ready for the next DA session?" he asked.

"It should be good. I wouldn't be surprised to see nearly the entire school show up for it. I hope some of the mini Death Eaters come, so we can chuck them out," she said in a lower tone. Harry just nodded, in complete agreement. Dinner ended, and soon they were in the Room of Requirement, waiting for the students. Albus, Neville, and Luna quickly joined them.

"Alright remember, we lost three students from the HE," Harry said to the others. "We need to find replacements for them, hopefully from third year. We want to give them as much time in the HE as possible." With that, students started streaming into the extremely large area the room provided. Harry looked around with a smile. Nearly the entire school, third years and up, showed, which was just under two hundred students. He noticed one of the two Death Eaters in Gryffindor came. 'One down,' he thought.

"Welcome to the DA. As you all know, this is a defense group and will be led by me and Professor Lovegood," Neville said, standing at a raised podium in front of the room. "Professors Dumbledore, Potter, and Weasley, as well as a few others will also attend when possible." He waved his hand and a table and the contract appeared. "You will need to sign this parchment. It is just like last year," he said, not wanting to give all the details, as he too noticed the Gryffindor Death Eater. The boy didn't come last year, so he didn't know what the parchment did.

Luna stood ready to attack when the Death Eater went to sign his name. Nothing happened at first, but there was a flash and he was sent flying backwards twenty feet. He landed on the ground with a grunt and before he could move was hit with a stunner from Luna.

"It seems we have a traitor among us," Harry said in a hard voice, moving toward the downed student. Ropes shot out of his hand and bound him. Harry summoned his wand and promptly snapped it. He then waved his hand, waking him up. "Alex Richards, sixth year Gryffindor, is a Death Eater," he said, vanishing the boy's left sleeve, showing the Dark Mark burned into his skin. The crowd gasped. The Gryffindors looked scandalized, seeing a Death Eater from their house.

"Alex, answer me this," Harry continued, seeing the look of fear on the boy's face. "Why would a student of Gryffindor, Lord of the Light, join the Death Eaters?" Alex seemed to gain some of his confidence back.

"Because the Dark Lord will kill you Potter," he said in a somewhat strong but still wavering voice. Harry just shook his head and bent down next to his head.

"If you weren't a student, I would kill you were you lie," Harry said in a fierce voice, quiet but able to be heard by everyone. The fear in Alex's eyes doubled. "Consider yourself lucky we are only sending you to Azkaban. Albus, if you could please remove this filth from the room," Harry said, standing up and walking back to the front of the room. Albus nodded, no hint of his usual twinkle in his eye. He left, after stunning and levitating Alex.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: New Students**

The first few weeks went by quickly, with the Heirs getting into used to their heavy schedules. Three additional members were found for the HE rather quickly and their names were Angela Haust, Drake Greengrass, and Will Strator. Angela is a third year Hufflepuff, and is very good with charms and healing. Drake, a third year Slytherin, is magically powerful and a very strong duelist, just like his older sister Daphne. Will is a third year Ravenclaw and has strong shields and great reflexes. Harry had already inducted them into the HE and gave them Hungarian Horntail armor and checked to see if they had the ability to be animagi. Drake was the only one and his form is a cougar.

Harry and Albus were currently in an emergency meeting with Minister Bones, Kingsley, and the Head Aurors of both the American and Australian Ministries.

"He what?" asked Harry, surprised at Voldemort's bold move.

"He attacked the Alcatraz Prisons," said the American Auror Chris Richards. Harry looked at him, surprised.

"Those are actually prisons still?" he asked.

"Yes. When the muggles abandoned them and turned them into tourist sites, we hid magical parts to it and kept it running like a prison," Chris explained.

"I thought they were just for show. What did he get out of it?" Harry asked. Chris sighed.

"We had nearly one hundred and fifty convicts in each prison. We found about fifty of them killed overall, which means he probably has another two hundred and fifty Death Eaters," he said. Harry looked angry while Albus just looked even older. "That's not even the worst part." All the heads snapped toward the Auror.

"I don't know if you heard, but America recently had its problems with a Dark Lord and Dark Lady. They are not as magically powerful as Voldemort, but they are Elementals." That certainly got Harry's attention, as he was a Master of Air and had large amounts of control with Water and Earth. "Their names were Matt and Ashley Priory. They are brother and sister. We caught them in an indoor battle, which severely limited their Elemental powers. We just barely managed to defeat them and lock them up only about two years ago, however we lost many good witches and wizards doing it."

"That is worrisome. With the power of the elements on his side, Voldemort has received very useful help. Harry, we will need to ward the school from Elementals, so that they cannot enter the grounds using their powers," he said, looking at his Defense Professor.

"What elements?" Harry asked quietly.

"Air and Earth," Chris said. Harry sat back in thought.

"I can handle them. I am a Master Air Elemental and have a very strong control over Earth. Together they will be tough, but with Neville's help I am sure we can win," Harry said. "What I am more worried about is his swelling numbers. What about the Australian prison?" he asked, turning to Steve Whirler, the Australian Head Auror.

"The Cape Barren Island Prison was sacked. We lost around seventy Aurors trying to defend it. We found about fifty dead prisoners as well, which means about one hundred joined him," Steve said. "I will advise the Minister to send as much aid as possible, but with this breakout, the country is quite angry with the Ministry and we need to keep Aurors on alert to keep the peace," he said.

"Same here. We will send some more Battle Mages, but we can't spare too many more," said Chris. Amelia nodded.

"That is fine. Any help you can give will be appreciated," she said with a smile. The two men soon left with international portkeys. Amelia turned to Albus and Harry.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"He is going to get much bolder with these extra forces. After that battle, both sides were pretty even. Actually I would say we had an advantage. Now, he has more than we do." Harry sighed. "Get the Aurors ready and increase the guard on the Ministry, St. Mungos, and Diagon Alley. Albus, I would suggest formal training sessions for the Order," he said, looking at the older man. He nodded.

"I am sure I can find some suitable teachers, and I am sure you and your friends wouldn't mind helping," he said, the twinkle returning to his eyes.

ooOooOoo

"What is he up too?" asked Ginny as she walked out onto the steps to the main doors of Hogwarts. Albus and Neville were watching Harry when she walked out of the school.

"He is warding the school against Elementals entering without being coded into the wards," Neville said. At her questioning look, Albus spoke.

"We have recently acquired a new threat. It seems as if Voldemort has gotten two Elementals to join his cause," Albus said. Ginny nodded, understanding the point of the extra wards. She turned back to Harry.

He was sitting in an Indian style position, with his hands in his lap. His eyes were closed. He was floating three feet off the ground and chanting a very long and complicated song. He started to glow, as a ball of fire, a ball of stone, and ball of wind, and a ball of water appeared around him. They flew up and hit the golden dome that had just spread around Hogwarts. The dome flashed red, then brown, then silver, then blue, and disappeared.

The glow around Harry stopped and he uncurled from his sitting position. He was floating just high enough so that when he stretched out his legs, they touched the ground. His shoulders sagged as he walked back to the group watching.

"That's done. If you have nothing else that needs to be done, I am going to go pass out," he said, giving them a weak smile. Ginny held out her hand, which glowed blue for a second. Harry suddenly stood straighter. He smiled at her. "Thanks," he said, giving her a quick kiss.

"No problem, but that little energy boost will only last a few minutes. I suggest you use it to get back to the room," she said. "Come on, I will go with you, I can use a nap as well," she said with an impish grin.

ooOooOoo

Harry watched as the Death Eaters walked up to the gates of Hogwarts. They quickly blasted through and the battle ensued. Light and Dark clashed. The battle was raging when Harry came face to face with Voldemort.

"Nice day for your death, isn't it Potter?" Voldemort asked with a sinister grin.

"I have no intention of dying today Tom, however, I can't say them same for you," Harry said, throwing the killing curse at his enemy. Voldemort dodged before throwing his own. They started trading some of the darkest magic before they came to a stalemate.

"Keep trying Tom," Harry said, "for you will never win."

"I already have Potter," he said, and he threw another killing curse. Harry prepared to dodge but realized it wasn't heading toward him. He turned to see it heading toward Ginny who could merely watch as it sailed at her.

"NO GINNY!" he screamed, sitting up in his bed, dripping in cold sweat. He looked around frantically before he was wrapped up in a pair of arms. He looked over to see Ginny. He grabbed her in a grip that would suggest he was never going to let go and buried his face in her hair.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she asked. He took a few deep breaths, filling his senses with her scent. After a couple of minutes he spoke.

"I was fighting Voldemort, and we were here at Hogwarts. It was a massive battle," he said, finally starting to calm down. "Voldemort sent a killing curse at you, and I couldn't save you," he said, holding her tighter. She gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"It's alright Harry, I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere," she said softly.

"I won't let him get you. If he even so much as thinks about it, he will regret it," he said forcefully. "I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me. Come on, I know you won't get any more sleep, so let's just go down to breakfast. It's too late to go back to bed anyway," she said, gently pulling him up. They got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall. As they walked into the Entrance Hall, an alarm went off, signaling an unauthorized entrance to the grounds. Two Patronuses shot out of their hands and ran off in different directions of the castle. They ran out of the doors to find the lake churning like a large whirlpool.

"Get ready," Harry said, calling all his magic to the ready, as it was only him and Ginny at the moment. They watched as a large ship suddenly sprang out of the water. "That's the ship from Durmstrang," Harry said surprised. They weren't expecting anyone from the Bulgarian school. People started to disembark on smaller row boats to come to shore. Before they made it, Albus, Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione, and Daphne joined them.

"Is that the Durmstrang Ship?" asked Hermione. Harry just nodded.

"I don't know what they are doing here, but don't let your guard down," Harry said, feeling all of their auras flare in preparation for a fight. The group finally made it to shore and started to walk towards them. Harry immediately noticed Victor Krum leading the group. They looked beat up, their robes torn and a couple with arms in slings.

"Victor, what brings you here?" Harry asked.

"I am very happy to see you," he said, in a heavy accent. "Durmstrang has decided to throw in its lot with Voldemort," he said, looking sad. "We only barely escaped. We are the few that didn't want to."

"You will excuse me if I am suspicious," Harry said. "Luna? Ginny?"

"I feel no ill intentions. They seem to only want refuge here," Ginny said.

"They are being truthful, I see it in their minds," Luna said, relaxing. Harry clasped hands with Krum.

"I'm glad you made it out. You are welcome here. Ginny will heal any wounds you have," he said, leading them into the Entrance Hall. Albus left to calm down the school and turn off the alert so that everyone knew the situation was under control. The students were led to the Hospital wing by Ginny and Luna. Daphne went to help them as well, leaving Harry, Neville, Ron, and Hermione with Victor.

"Come, we will go to my office. We can talk there," Harry said. He led them to the office where he conjured some chairs and had a house elf bring breakfast.

"It is good to see you Hermione. You are as beautiful as ever," Victor said with a smile. Ron looked a little tight lipped, but didn't say anything. Rather, he grabbed Hermione's hand. She smiled at Ron, knowing he was trying not to respond. "It is good to see you as well. Your name is Ron, yes?" At Ron's nod, he continued. "She has told me much about you. You are a lucky man," he said, shaking Ron's hand. After that, the tension between them seemed to melt.

"Tell me what happened Victor. Why were you betrayed?" asked Harry.

"Voldemort sent his Death Eaters to the school. I am the flying instructor there, in between Quidditch," Victor began. "They demanded we join them or die. Headmaster Kramer quickly agreed, as did most of the staff. The students didn't really have a choice. I was one of the four professors that said no. Us four, along with about fifty students, fought our way to the ship. We lost the other three professors and about thirty of the students getting to it," he said. Hermione gasped at hearing the loss of students.

"Rest assured you will be welcome here. The students will be sorted and start attending classes. We will set you up in guest quarters. I'm sure we can find a place for you to help out here," Harry said with a smile.

"What did the red-headed girl mean by 'I feel no ill intentions'?" Victor asked. Harry grinned.

"Ginny is empathic," he said, getting gasps from everyone but Neville. "She uses it mainly for healing, which is part of the reason for her amazing skills. She is somewhat like Luna, but instead of specializing in the mind, she specializes in feelings. She doesn't use it often."

Overall, they gained nineteen new students, four third years, two fourth years, seven fifth years, four sixth years, and two seventh years from Durmstrang. Surprisingly, nearly all of them went to Gryffindor, except for a three Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaws, and a single Slytherin. The school, minus the known Death Eaters, welcomed them warmly. Harry was sitting at his desk in his quarters when Hedwig fluttered in and landed on his shoulder. He smiled at his owl. He didn't get to see her very often anymore, with his busy schedule and the fact that she was being used by Remus most of the time. He took the small package she offered him. He gave her an affectionate pat and an owl treat while she cuddled up against his head.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, walking over to stand next to his chair when she saw Hedwig. He turned and grinned at her.

"This, my dear, is what I told you about on the train," he said, pulling out three pieces of blank parchment. Her eyes widened and then a feral grin appeared over her face.

"Oh this is going to be good," she said, grabbing one of the pieces and tapping it with her finger, she said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Ink shot out of her finger and spread over the parchment, creating a map of Hogwarts.

It was an improved version. Harry and Remus had been working on it for weeks. Remus had the original spells for the map and Harry changed them to fit his needs. A few hidden passageways and rooms were added to it, such as the Room of Requirement and the Chamber of Secrets. It could be changed into a color mode, showing students in black, staff in purple, people with the Dark Mark in AK green, magical creatures in orange, the Heirs in gold and Voldemort in blood red.

"Harry, the secret passages are secure right?" she asked, indicating the few passages that led off the grounds.

"Yes, they have alarms on them to tell me when someone goes through them and I made sure the wards cover them as well, especially the Dark Mark and Animagus wards," Harry answered, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into his lap. "However, I have a better idea," he said, giving her a playful grin. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? And what would that be Mr. Potter?" she asked playfully. He quickly silenced her, to both their satisfaction.

ooOooOoo

"Welcome. You four have been chosen for specific reasons, which you will be told of when you separate. This is the short story," Harry said, turning to the four members of the HE in front of him. "You have been chosen as our new apprentices," he said. Only one of them lit up with recognition of the term. He waved his hands to the other Heirs behind him. "We have each chosen one of you. Being and apprentice means you will be our magical pupil. We are your masters, and as such, we are responsible for you. If someone has something against you, they will have to go through us. We will teach you everything we can in the arts that you wish."

"Susan, if you will follow me," Neville said, leading Susan Bones to one corner of the room.

"Blaise, you are with me," said Ginny, leading Blaise Zambini to another corner.

"I will be your mentor Lisa," Luna said dreamily, leading Lisa Turpin to a third corner.

"And that leaves you with me Justin," Harry said, giving Justin Finch-Fletchy a smile. "What do you wish to be taught?" Harry asked, walking with him to the final corner of the room. Justin looked a little embarrassed. "I won't judge you on your choice," Harry said.

"Well, Daphne taught me a few Dark Arts spells and she said I had a knack for them," he said with a small blush. "I was wondering if you could tutor me in the Dark Arts and weapons," he said quickly.

Harry grinned. "Actually, I was hoping you would say that," he said, grabbing Justin's right hand, causing the tingle of magic flow through him, imprinting him with the Phoenix. He then shook his head. "A muggleborn Hufflepuff using the Dark Arts. Who would have guessed this? I'll call you the Dark Puff," he laughed.

ooOooOoo

"So what do you want me to teach you?" asked Neville. He sat down in a seat the room provided across from the seat Susan took.

"I'm not sure. Why did you decide to pick me?" she asked.

"You are a very strong dueler and are flawless with your wandless magic. Also, I noticed you have an affinity for fire," he said. She looked surprised. He grinned. "Think about it. Any spell involving fire I have ever seen you learn you picked up much faster than anything else. I think you might have Elemental abilities, specifically fire." She looked shocked. He chuckled.

"It's settled then," he said putting a hand on her shoulder, imprint the Griffin on her shoulder.

ooOooOoo

"What made you choose me Ginny?" Blaise asked, sitting on a chair that appeared. She turned and smiled at him.

"You are very strong in the healing arts. Not only that, you can be a harsh duelist when you want to be," she said.

"You said you would give me the choice of magic to be tutored in right?" She nodded. "Healing and dueling," he said. She grinned.

"Just like Cho," she said, causing him to blush. She grinned impishly. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," she said, laying her hand on his upper arm, her magic creating the tattoo of Ignis.

ooOooOoo

"_What do you wish to be taught_?" Luna asked, projecting her words into Lisa's mind. Lisa gasped, looking at Luna. Luna just smiled. "_The mind is a powerful tool, especially for those who truly know how to use it_," she continued. Lisa nodded.

"Can I be taught mind magic?" Luna nodded. Lisa bit her lip. "And, well, I want to be a curse breaker, and was wondering if you could teach me about wards and curses?" she asked. Luna smiled.

"_Very well_," she said, patting Lisa on the back, causing a Unicorn to appear on Lisa's lower back.

ooOooOoo

"Stand, and welcome to my inner circle," Voldemort said, looking at his newest and most powerful recruits. Matt Priory stood, standing six feet tall, a lean muscular frame, shaggy and curly dark brown hair, brown eyes holding a mischievous glint. Ashley Priory was standing five-eight, long curly dark brown hair and shining hazel eyes, smirking at the other males in the room leering at her. There was one person in the back however, who didn't seem as interested, which intrigued her. She had to admit, she had been in prison for years, and was left wanting some intimate contact.

"What do you wish, my lord?" asked Matt.

"I want you to try to enter Hogwarts using your talents. Report back to me if you can," Voldemort said, turning his back and walking out of the room. Matt turned to Ashley and smirked at her.

"I will be back shortly. It shouldn't take too long to figure out if I can or not. I will talk to you tomorrow," he said, disappearing into the air, much to the surprise of everyone but Ashley and Draco, who was in the back.

He had just been recently added to the inner circle for being so high in power at Hogwarts. He looked over to Ashley Priory again. Harry had wanted him to get some information on their abilities. He would have to initiate some conversation with her. It helped that she was beautiful. He jumped slightly when he realized she had walked over to him.

"And who are you?" she asked, giving him an impish grin. He gulped.

"Draco Malfoy," he said, giving her his trademark grin. She merely raised an eyebrow, knowing he was trying to sound more important than he probably was, not that it mattered. He was quite handsome.

"A pleasure. I'm afraid I don't know my way around. Could you show me to my quarters?" she asked in an innocent yet somehow seductive voice. He grinned. This was going to be good.


	21. Chapter 20

And here we go…

**Chapter 20: Clash of the Elements**

Harry was sitting at his desk in his quarters. He had just awakened from another nightmare of Ginny's death. This time she had been dueling Voldemort, holding him off until he was able to arrive, but she couldn't hold on and right before she died he woke. It had shaken him. It had been happening for the past few weeks, about once a week. He had seen her perish many different ways. He put his head in his hands, trying to shake the image of her panicked face out of his mind.

"Another one?" a soft voice asked as small arms wrapped around his shoulders. He just nodded his head and the arms gave him a gentle squeeze. "I know it hurts Harry but I promise you I will not leave you," Ginny said, kissing the top of his head.

"I know. I just can't stop thinking about the dreams." He stood up and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a weak smile. "Come on, we have to get to breakfast." They dressed and walked downstairs, and into the Great Hall.

The school had been progressing quickly. The house elves have been giving him reports about the Death Eaters in the school. It seems they have been trying to recruit, with no success. Draco had told him some details on the two Elementals of Voldemort, all the while with a somewhat goofy smile on his face. It seems that while they have great control over their respected Element, they were not masters like Harry was of Air. This didn't mean he could underestimate them, but they were not as strong as he thought they would be.

"Harry, if you could spare the time, I would like to talk to you in my office after breakfast," Albus said, looking a bit older than usual. Harry nodded, knowing it must be something important. They finished, and stood. Harry gave Ginny's shoulder a squeeze as he left, following the Headmaster to his office.

"Please sit. Lemon Drop?" Albus asked. Harry smiled. At least that will never change, he thought as he accepted the sour candy. "I asked you here because I am concerned with Voldemort's recent activity. Since his attack at Durmstrang, other schools have increased the security, however I fear it won't be enough. Madam Maxime of Beauxbatons has requested assistance," he said, looking Harry in the eye.

"I can give them that. I could send Neville and Luna to increase the wards and start a DA over there. They wouldn't be able to stay, but a few weeks of training to get them started and time to find a teacher should be enough," he thought out loud. "I guess I could also give them emergency portkeys to Hogsmede in case of attack." Albus smiled.

"That sounds like a plan. I will tell Neville and Luna of the plan, see their perspective. I will also take over the DA and HE for them, with the help of you and Ginny as well," he mused. Just then the fire lit up and Remus walked out of the fire. He looked a little panicked yet happy at the same time.

"Albus, I," he started but then realized Harry was sitting there as well. "Oh Harry, I did wish to speak with you as well." He then stopped, looking like he wanted to say something.

"What is it Remus?" Harry asked, smiling at his figurative uncle.

"Uh, well. I guess… what I mean to say," Remus stuttered, not sure where to begin. Albus' twinkling eyes seemed to be shining.

"Would this have to do with Nymphadora, Remus?" he asked. Remus just gave a weak grin.

"Don't tell me," Harry said, looking excited.

"I'm going to be a father," the werewolf said sheepishly. Harry grinned and gave him a strong hug.

"That's fantastic Remus!" Harry said. That's when Remus' face fell. "What's wrong?" Harry asked worried.

"What if I'm not a good father? What if the child gets my lycanthropy? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I pass that on," he said miserably. Harry put his hands on the older man's shoulders.

"Look at me Remus." Remus lifted his eyes. "I have no doubt in my mind that you will be a great father. As for the lycanthropy, the baby has only a small chance of receiving it." He held up his hands to stall any argument. "At least if the baby gets it he or she will have loving parents and friends that will be there every full moon," he said with a small smile.

"It is true Remus," Albus said with a smile. "You are blessed with many good friends. They will not shun your son or daughter and I know neither will you or Nymphadora." Remus had a soft smile on his face now.

"Thank you. I needed that," Remus said, taking a collective breath. "Harry, I also wanted to ask you if you would be godfather?" he asked, turning to Harry. Harry broke out into a grin.

"That would be brilliant! I would love to," he said.

ooOooOoo

"My Lord, I am back," Matt said, walking and bowing before Voldemort.

"Well? Speak," Voldemort spat. He was in a bad mood because he had learned that the French had stepped up security on their prison, making a full assault hazardous. Even with five hundred Death Eaters it would be tough. Parkinson had found that there was around one hundred and fifty Aurors and well as security trolls and the fact that the prison was like a fortress.

"Hogwarts has erected wards that stop anyone from using Elemental abilities to transport them onto the grounds, unless keyed into the wards," Matt began. "The ward was created by a Master Elemental, I will not be able to break it." Voldemort paced. Hogwarts it seemed became more impenetrable each day without walking through the front gates.

"If you cannot enter Hogwarts, then you will attack Hogsmede. You will level it," he said, sitting on his throne. Matt just merely grinned. "Draw Potter out. He will be the only one who can truly fight with you. Kill him."

"You are too kind my Lord, it shall be done," he said, standing and walking out of the room. He went back to his quarters and found Ashley waiting for him.

"What does he want from us?" she asked in a bored tone while looking through a box of chocolates. He merely shook his head at her fascination with chocolate.

"We are to attack the village outside Hogwarts and level it. In other words, we get to use our powers to the max," he said with a grin.

ooOooOoo

"Now remember, when fighting multiple opponents," Harry was saying when he felt the ground start to shake slightly. He furrowed his brow and looked down. He knew this feeling, this power. His head snapped up and his eyes widened. "Priory," he growled. "Class dismissed! Demelza, tell the Headmaster and Ginny to protect the school and to tell the Ministry to have all Aurors stand down. I will take care of them," he said before he rushed out of the class.

He ran down the steps and out of the Entrance Hall outside. The shaking was stronger, and he could see storm clouds over Hogsmede. The Aurors would stand no chance against the natural Elements, especially if they brought some help. He wish he had Neville, who had been sent to Beauxbatons with Luna two days ago. He didn't think they would attack so soon, especially since they couldn't use the Elements to get onto the grounds.

He disappeared in the wind, only to reappear in the middle of Hogsmede, floating a foot over the ground using the wind. He quickly took in his surroundings. Buildings were falling, benches and debris flying through the air in the harsh storm. Aurors were trying to control the winds with their magic, but with little success. He couldn't see the Priory siblings, but he could sense their presence.

He threw out his hands and with a primal roar, a shock wave of power emanated from him. His body started glowing as he wrestled control from the other two and stopped the earthquake and storm. When it quieted, he dropped that last foot to the ground.

"I order all of you to go to the school while I sort this out," he called, talking to the Aurors and people of Hogsmede that were still there and alive. There were many pops of apparation and portkeys. He looked around himself.

"I know you are out there, show yourselves," he said. He heard a soft laughter on the breeze.

"Come find us," the voice challenged. An evil smirk came across Harry's face.

"With pleasure."

ooOooOoo

"Professor Weasley!" Demelza yelled as she burst into the dungeons. Ginny turned away from the third years she was teaching. "Hogsmede is under attack. Harry went to take care of it but said he wants you and Professor Dumbledore to get ready for any attack on the school."

"Class dismissed!" Ginny said before quickly sweeping out of the room, running toward Albus' office. She met Albus in the Entrance Hall. "Albus, get all the students to their common rooms." He nodded and pointed his wand to his throat.

"All students, please report back to your common rooms. All prefects are in charge of their house and must not allow anyone to leave unless specifically asked for," Albus said, his voice sounding throughout Hogwarts. "Will the staff and Hogwarts Elite, please meet in the Entrance Hall." He pulled his wand away from his throat. "I trust you can handle it from here. I will go talk to the Minister, ask for some Auror support to be sent to the school in case of attack."

"Ginny, what's happening?" asked Ron, who came running down the marble stair case with the rest of the seventh years from the HE. The third years came out of the dungeons and the rest came shortly after the seventh years.

"Hogsmede is under attack. We will protect the school while Harry is taking care of it. Ron, take a squad to the Astronomy tower. Hermione, take another to the North Tower." Ron and Hermione quickly grabbed six fighters and a healer and left. "The rest of you and the staff are with me. Fan out and take defensive positions here in the Entrance Hall." She turned and with a few flicks of her hands, the doors were locked and became transparent. Her swords shimmered into view attached to her back. A few of the members of the HE also took out weapons, as they had them with them under concealment charms at all times.

Ginny turned when she saw a figure in all black robes and a black hood walk out of the dungeons. He was carrying an axe with him. Ginny grinned. If you would have asked her a year ago if she would have been glad to have Draco covering her, she would have said you were crazy. She flashed him a quick grin and turned towards the door. She saw Aurors and civilians walking up the lawn. She smirked. 'Harry must be having a lot of fun if he ordered an evacuation of the town,' she thought.

ooOooOoo

Neville and Luna walked around the grounds of Beauxbatons. It was a beautiful school, however it was ill suited for a fight. It had small walls around the property and no battlements from which to defend from. Neville and Luna had begun by having builders come in and increasing the size and strength of the walls. They had then added a few wards, such as a Dark Mark detector, Animagus block, and an Elemental block. Neville was able to do that one as he was near Master level with Fire and had some control with Earth and Water like Harry.

"Who do you think could take over the DA for the school?" asked Neville. Luna sighed.

"I'm not sure. There are not that many people I trust with that kind of job. The DADA professor here is knowledgeable, but not a very good duelist." A look of concentration appeared on her face. "If we train her, how about Fleur?" she asked.

"I never thought about her. She would love to do it. I know she is a powerful witch but she will need some more formalized training to really control the DA," he mused. Just then, Fleur's sister Gabrielle ran up to them. She was a first year and was quite ahead of her classes.

"Bonjour Neville, Luna," she said with a smile. She met them at Fleur's wedding and got to know them during her visits to Fleur in the summer at the Burrow. "'Ave you chosen a profezor for ze DA yet?" she asked in her French accent. Neville smiled at her.

"Actually, we thought of someone who, with some formal training from us, could run it. How about your sister Fleur?" he asked her. Her eyes lit up.

"Zat is magnifique! She would love to teach here," Gabrielle said with obvious joy. Neville smiled at her enthusiasm but his face hardened when he saw fifty cloaked and masked figures enter the gates.

"Gabrielle, go inside," he said, turning toward them, the Sword of Gryffindor appearing in his hand. Luna already had her bow out. Gabrielle squeaked at the sight of the Death Eaters and quickly retreated into the doors of the school.

"What are you doing here Lestrange?" Neville asked in a loud and cold voice. He and Luna were standing about twenty five meters away from the group. The lead one removed his mask with a flick of his wand.

"Longbottom," Rabastan Lestrange said with hatred. "I should ask you the same thing. I am here to ensure the loyalty of the school for my master. How are your parents doing?" he taunted. Neville's face showed fury, which looked almost out of place on the boy's usual calm and happy face.

"Wrong thing to say Lestrange," Neville growled before he charged. Luna fired three arrows into the crowd, careful not to hit Lestrange. That was Neville's fight and she wouldn't take that from him.

ooOooOoo

Harry stamped his foot, sending a shock wave through the ground, causing it to eject Ashley Priory, who landed with a thud on the ground. Before she even landed, he spun and shot a blast of air behind him, knocking Matt Priory out of the sky and onto the ground.

"Found you. What's my prize?" he asked with a cheeky grin. Matt merely stood up and dusted himself off while Ashley got up and started to circle around toward Matt, her wand pointed at Harry.

"I see this is going to be a challenge. You are stronger than I anticipated. I am assuming you are one of the people that helped create the ward around the school?" he asked, pointing his wand in the general direction of Hogwarts. Harry grinned.

"I am the person that made it." He smirked at the surprised expression that came over Matt and Ashley's faces. "I see you know what that means. Only a master would have enough power to create that ward alone."

"I see I underestimated you again. No matter, you are tough but you can't beat the two of us," Matt said with confidence.

"Oh really? Well let's just see," Harry said. He stomped his foot again and a boulder sprouted out of the ground. He spun on his foot and roundhouse kicked it at Ashley. He then arced his hand across his body, sending a blade of air at Matt. Ashley sunk into the ground, while Matt dodged the blade, which was a good thing he did, as it continued and chopped right through a tree.

Harry ducked a few earthen spires sent at him and fired several dark spells in the direction from where they came and then disappeared in the air. Matt grinned and did the same. The wind started to pick up, and storm clouds started to appear again as they started to use the wind to attack each other. Ashley backed off, knowing she would be hard pressed to attack Potter while he was using the wind to transport himself without hitting Matt as well.

Harry stifled a grin. He had not been able to truly fight with his powers yet and to test them against someone who was near his own ability was exhilarating. He suddenly appeared and threw up his hands. The earth rose forty feet away, making a rock wall. There was a thump as the wind blew into it, and Matt appeared. He fell to the ground, holding his chest where he made contact with the wall and barely rolled out of the way as a green light flashed at him. He stood and turned toward Harry, who was smirking at him.

"You are good Priory, I will give you that. But you do have much to learn about control," Harry said, the wind spiraling around him, sparks flowing along his body. His emerald eyes were glowing with power.

"We will see about that," Matt growled charging Harry. He used the wind to help propel him and was attacking Harry in seconds. They were in close combat using the wind as blades trying to eviscerate each other. It looked almost like a dance, they were spinning around each other and making graceful and deadly hand motions, the wind obeying their command. While Matt was older and had a few more years of experience in battle, Harry had power, skill, speed, and no need for a wand. The few still standing buildings around them were being steadily broken apart by attacks that missed.

Matt suddenly jumped back and disappeared. Harry sensed an attack from behind and tried to dodge but was a little slow. Several rocks were sent flying toward him he dodged two but the third embedded in his leg. He bit back his scream of pain. He threw his hands up creating an earthen shield around him. He pulled out the spear like stone from his leg and healed the wound quickly before too much blood could leave it.

"First blood to you," he said, disappearing into the wind as his shield was destroyed by Ashley. He appeared behind her and slammed both of his fists into the ground, causing a large ripple to flow along the ground, shooting her into the barely standing Zonkos Joke Shop, knocking her out. He heard a cry of rage and spun on his heel, just able to deflect a blade of wind that would have cut his spine in half but missed a blade that sliced across his left shoulder, nearly taking it off. It was a good shot, right between his basilisk armor vest and arm brace. Matt was standing there, a look of fury on his face.

"You will pay for that," he snarled. He threw his hands up, and the wind started to gather around him while Harry tried healing his arm. It was well enough to move, but was still in incredible pain. He was good at healing charms, but it would take more than his ability to heal properly. The storm started to get worse, with thunder and lightning starting to sprout out of the clouds. A bolt of lightning flashed down at Matt, who deflected it at Harry. Harry merely snatched it out of the air with his right hand and held it like a spear.

"No way," whispered an astonished Matt. The most he could do was deflect lighting, not hold and control it. He didn't think it was possible. Harry smirked and threw the bolt back at Matt, who didn't have time to dodge it. It struck him in the arm, tearing it to shreds and sending a large shock through his whole body. He fell to the ground, coughing up blood, barely able to move. Harry walked up to him.

"It is a shame. You are a very powerful person Priory, and we could have been very good allies. But you chose the wrong side," he said, no sympathy in his eyes.

"Voldemort and Ashley will kill you," Matt choked out.

"I will deal with them the same way I dealt with you," Harry said. He pointed his hand at Matt's heart, and with a flash of sickly green light, he was dead. He turned when he heard a scream of grief.

"You bastard. You will get what's coming to you soon enough," Ashley said through her tears at her brother's death. Harry shot a blade of air at her, but she shrunk into the ground. Harry spun around, but a hand came out of the ground, grabbing Matt and making him sink into it as well. Harry felt her magical presence leave.

He fell down to one knee. The adrenaline was wearing off and he was exhausted from putting out so much energy as well as the couple wounds he sustained. He called upon the wind one more time and disappeared.

ooOooOoo

"Where is he? I hope nothing happened. He was hoping to fight these two with Neville's help," Ginny said, worried for Harry. He still had not come back yet. The school now had a hundred Aurors in it, along with Ginny, Albus, and the HE. The towers and battlements had fighters and the Entrance Hall and marble staircase were covered. Ginny was watching the Marauder's Map, waiting for someone to appear on it. She then noticed Harry's name appear just outside the doors. Sure enough, when she looked up to see him appear and fall to one knee. She ran towards the doors, flicking her wrists causing them to fly open.

"Harry! Are you alright?" she asked, flinging her arms around him. He put his good arm around her.

"I'm fine Gin," he said in a tired voice. She pulled back and went into Healer mode, scanning him for injuries.

"Oh you are covered in blood on your arm and leg. Come inside, I will heal you in the Entrance Hall," she said, helping him into the school. She sat him down and started healing his arm correctly, her hands glowing light blue. "Drink these," she said, pulling two vials out of her pocket. "The blue one is a restorative, the red some pepper-up potion. That should keep you going for the rest of the day," she said in a commanding voice, leaving no room for arguments. He had to grin at how she sounded like Madam Pomfrey.

"Anything else Professor Weasley?" he asked with an innocent look.

"Plenty of bed rest," she said, with a smirk. He grinned.

"As long as you join me," he whispered in her ear.

ooOooOoo

"Is that all you have Lestrange?" Neville said as he sent another Death Eater sailing through the air with a blasting hex.

"I will get you Longbottom, and you will lose your mind just like your parents," he snarled, throwing the Cruciatus over and over again. Neville just kept dodging while hitting the other Death Eaters. Luna had taken out her fair share as well, now using magic. There were only a couple left and Neville turned his full attention on Lestrange, knowing Luna could take the last seven or eight.

"_Crucio!_" Lestrange yelled. Neville spun in front of it and swung his sword, hitting it back at Death Eater. Lestrange fell in intense agony for a few seconds.

"Doesn't feel too good does it," Neville said, summoning his wand and snapping it. "I should do the same to you, to show you how bad it truly is." Lestrange stood, knowing he couldn't really fight back, as he didn't have his wand and didn't know wandless magic. "This won't be nearly as painful, but it is far merciful than what you did," he said.

Before Lestrange knew what was happening, Neville drove his sword through his stomach. He choked up blood, looking at the young man who had wounded him. "I hate you Lestrange, and finally, revenge for my parents is complete with your death," Neville whispered harshly, before pulling his sword from the man's abdomen and with a quick swish and spin, decapitated him.

He was breathing heavily when he felt Luna wrap her arms around him. "It's over. The four who tortured my parents are all dead," he said quietly. Crouch died in his fourth year, Bellatrix was killed by Ginny, Rodolphus died in the battle on Privet Drive, and he just killed Rabastan.

"Come on Neville, we need to reassure the school," she said, pulling him away from the carnage.


	22. Chapter 21

Sorry for the wait. School has been kicking me in the groin lately. I also hit a bit of writer's block but I am past that so here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter 21: A Loss of Light**

"But did you have to level Hogsmede?" asked an angry Ethan Travers. He understood the need to take down these two as they were so powerful, but he didn't see the need to destroy the only full wizarding town in all of Britain. Harry just shook his head.

"They started it. I finished it," he said with a note of finality. He infused some magic into his voice, making it seem to have more authority and meaning. Travers reluctantly let it go. "That doesn't matter anyway. It can be rebuilt. What we need to worry about is Voldemort's next move."

"He just lost his strongest ally and fifty Death Eaters, surly he wouldn't try something so soon," Minister Bones asked. They had been told of the attack on Beauxbatons by Neville. They had also been told of Neville's plan to set up Fleur as head of the DA.

"Voldemort would not care about his loss of Death Eaters. They are nothing but warm bodies to do his dirty work," said Albus. "He will not take the loss of Matt Priory without getting some form of retribution. We must be cautious."

"Agreed. If I am no longer needed, I must be going," Harry said, leaving Albus' office. He continued through the halls and to the Room of Requirement. He grinned when he saw that the door was already there. He turned himself invisible and silenced his body. He slowly opened the door and walked into a dense forest. He quickly masked his magical aura and made his way into the trees.

It was a training game that he had started with Justin. Once a week, they would square off like this in different areas and scenarios. The first person there gets to make up the room. Harry generally was the first one there, but he didn't want to make it too unfair. He smiled as he sensed a very well masked presence up in the trees to his left. He threw his magic to his left, and a spell shot towards the tree from ten feet away from where he really was. On impact, the tree exploded in flames, causing the other trees and bushes to ignite as well.

He crouched as he felt the presence disappear from the tree just before his curse hit it. It was suddenly behind him. He rolled to the right as three bone-breaking curse rained down on the spot where he was crouched not a moment ago. Harry threw out a powerful canceling charm in a wave, causing Justin's invisibility and silencing charms to fade. He grinned and started firing curse after curse at his apprentice.

"Is that all you got Potter?" Justin taunted before he spun away from a severing charm and sent out his own canceling charm, causing Harry to appear. Justin looked at his face to see Harry grinning.

"Oh, you have no idea," Harry said, as the wind start gust around them, causing the fire to spread quicker. Harry disappeared and reappeared outside the fire and threw up a quick concentrated anti-apparation ward. Before Justin could get out of the fire, he pushed the wind to make a ring of fire around him. Water started to shoot out of Justin's hands, but the forest fire was too much.

"Alright, I give," Justin called, and the room turned back to a classroom. The fire disappeared leaving Harry free to smirk all he wanted at Justin.

"About time, you almost started to make me work up a sweat," Harry drawled. Justin just shook his head.

ooOooOoo

Ashley appeared at the front door of Parkinson Manor. She was carrying the form of her dead brother. She couldn't believe that they had lost. Potter had so much control with the elements. She knew that he was a powerful Air Elemental, but she didn't know he had that much control with Earth. She had not been expecting it. They had underestimated him, and it had cost her brother's life. She put him down and levitated him into the building. She was completely exhausted.

"My Lord, I have returned," Ashley stated, walking into library. Voldemort was looking out the large window, pondering his next move. He turned to see a very beat up Ashley Priory and a dead Matt Priory.

"What happened? Did you succeed in killing Potter?" he spat. Ashley fell to her knees, whether to show respect or out of fatigue, Voldemort couldn't guess.

"No, he was too much, even for both of us," she said. She winced when he flicked his wand, but instead of a large dose of pain, a pensieve floated into the room.

"Put whatever you remember into the pensieve and get out of my sight," he snarled. She did so and quickly left with the corpse of her brother. Voldemort quickly watched the memory, intrigued on Potter's abilities. He walked back over to the window.

Although he would never admit it out loud, Potter's power impressed him. He did not have the command of any element, and it was a weakness that Potter was sure to use against him. It also seemed Potter had a magical core around as powerful as his own. He may have age and experience, but the boy had just as much raw power and more diverse skills. He smirked. He may hate the boy, but he gave respect were it was earned. His magic sparked around him as he thought about their eventual final encounter. While it could mean his downfall, he was almost looking forward to it. It had been a while since he was able to use his full potential against someone who had the ability to truly beat him.

"Parkinson, Mulciber, Avery, get in here!"

ooOooOoo

"Professor Potter!" said an excited voice. Harry turned to see a first year Gryffindor by the name of Keegan Port, a muggleborn, run up to him. He smiled at the boy. "Professor Weasley told me she wanted to see you," he said quickly, wanting to help.

"Thank you Mr. Port," Harry said, holding in a laugh at how the boy ran off toward Gryffindor Tower. He then swiftly made his way to the dungeons. He walked in.

"You wish to see me, oh wicked Potion's Mistress?" he asked, putting a fearful look on his face. Ginny just rolled her eyes and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Yes, I do," she said, turning toward a cauldron. The potion inside was a shining ruby red, with small golden sparks dancing over the top of the liquid. "I had the sixth years before the first years this morning," she said, stirring the potion three and a quarter times clockwise, adding two drops of basilisk blood from a solid gold phial, and stirring four and three quarter times counterclockwise, after which she added four basilisk scales with pure silver tweezers, with three seconds between each one. "This potion annoys the bloody hell out of me," she mumbled before turning up the flames under it and waving her hand in the form of the rune for 'health' over it.

"There, the next batch of the Life Elixir is nearly completed. Bloody potion is ridiculous. You are lucky I'm so good at making it, or we would both be dead right now," she said cheerfully. He just smiled and shook his head. "Now back to why I called you here."

"You mean you didn't just want to see me?" he said, acting like he took a major emotional blow. "I'm hurt Ginny."

"Oh shut it," she said leading him over to her desk. "I know Albus said that we should leave them alone unless they make a move, but I am sick and tired of the mini Death Eaters in the school. You should have seen all the death glares I got during the sixth year class today," she said with amusement. Twelve of the twenty Death Eaters were in the sixth year, and she had seven of them in her NEWT class.

"I know what you mean. We should find a way take them out, preferably without making it look like we knew who they were in the first place," Harry said. He received his fair share of glares during his classes as well.

"I was thinking something along the lines of this," she said, an evil grin spreading across her face.

ooOooOoo

Albus Dumbledore wandered down Diagon Alley. It was Halloween, and he loved to take a stroll through the alley, taking in the decorations and to purchase some of the more exotic candy available every year. He smiled as he saw all of the parents and young children wandering from shop to shop, the children asking for treats. In his happiness, he failed to notice a jet black raven with red eyes take flight from the rooftop of the Apothecary.

"Professor Dumbledore! How are you sir," Katie Bell said, walking up to him in her navy blue Auror battle robes and dark green basilisk armor. She was currently stationed in Diagon Alley with Marcus.

"Very well my dear, however I must ask you to call me Albus, as I am no longer your professor," he said, his eyes twinkling with amusement at the sheepish expression on her face.

"Of course pro... Albus," she said, hastily correcting herself. Albus chuckled as he turned to Marcus, who had walked up behind her.

"And that goes for you to Marcus," he said, shaking hands with the younger man. "I see you are fitting into your roles as Aurors nicely," he said.

"It is rough, but I am glad I get to help," Marcus said, before a tingle of magic shot through the air. Albus instantly pulled out his wand, knowing that the anti-apparation wards just dropped. There were a couple hundred cracks, before he felt new wards jump back into place. He quickly threw a wave of stunning magic at a group of Death Eaters, taking out ten at once.

"Aurors mobilize, start fighting in teams of four," Katie yelled, she, Marcus and two others started to blast their way through the Death Eaters. Albus knew that there were only about one hundred Aurors and fifty Order members in the alley, and with a quick glance, knew that this would not be enough. He felt another tingle and knew that anti-portkey wards were erected. This was going to be a nightmare.

"Hello Albus, I have wanted to visit you," a dark voice hissed from behind him. Albus quickly finished the Death Eater in front of him as he spun around, just missed getting hit with a severing curse aimed at his spine. "How do you like my Halloween surprise?"

"Hello Tom, I see you are out and about during your favorite holiday. I like your costume, although I didn't know snakes had arms and legs," Albus said amiably. Voldemort snarled.

"I think it is time to finish what I have been trying to do for a very long time," Voldemort hissed, before lights launched out of his wand, which was moving so quickly it was like a blur. Albus started to move with a speed that is hard to imagine from someone his age. A few flicks of his wand and Albus transfigured large stone bears out of some debris from a nearby shop. He quickly animated them, setting them on Voldemort.

Voldemort merely blasted one to bits and threw the chunks of stone back at Albus. He then levitated the other, canceling the animation, and threw it into a group of four Aurors, killing them. He turned back and had to dodge a cutting curse from Albus who vanished the debris. Voldemort then did something Albus would never have been ready for. A light blue light flew from Voldemort's wand, causing Albus' wand to fly from his hand. Albus looked in shock. A disarming charm from Voldemort sounded like the devil himself giving out candy.

"No wonder the idiotic boy used it so much, no one really expects it," Voldemort sneered, before throwing a killing curse. Albus, in his shock, barely managed to spin away. He summoned his wand to his hand wandlessly during the spin. The two superpowers started to circle each other. Neither noticed that many Death Eaters and Aurors were surrounding them, watching the duel progress.

"Very impressive Tom. It is true, I would have never expected that from you," Albus said calmly. While he was not afraid to fight Voldemort, he was hoping that Harry and the others were notified and were on their way. A little time to stall would help.

"Give it up old man, you won't win," Voldemort snarled. Albus merely shook his head before launching many curses at his old student.

ooOooOoo

"I hate Halloween," Harry said, as he and Ginny walked hand in hand down to the Great Hall for lunch. She squeezed his hand in sympathy.

"I understand why, but you need to get past it Harry," she said, giving a quick kiss. "Your parents wouldn't want you to make yourself suffer on a holiday because they died saving your life."

"I know, but it isn't just that." Ginny raised an eyebrow in question. "Think about it Gin. Every Halloween, something goes wrong," he said, holding out his other hand and counting. "First year, Quirrel let in the troll, nearly killing Hermione. Second Year, the diary forced you to attack Mrs. Norris, although now that I think about it, that isn't necessarily a bad thing," he said with a smile, getting a giggle out of her. She had long since gotten past the whole diary incident.

"Third year, the mass-murderer Sirius Black tried to break into Gryffindor Tower so that he could sneak in and 'kill' me," he said, making quotes with his fingers as he said kill. "Fourth year, my name came out of the Goblet of Fire," he said. "You get my point." Ginny smiled and tugged on his hand to continue toward the hall. They walked in, noticing that Albus was absent from his spot at the Head Table. This wasn't unusual, as he always liked to walk through Diagon Alley before the feast. They quickly sat down, engaging McGonagall in conversation.

ooOooOoo

Susan was standing in the middle of the Room of Requirement, her eyes closed, a look of extreme concentration on her face. Neville was walking in a slow circle around her. He had returned only a few days ago from France. The air was spiking in temperature, but Neville didn't seem to notice.

"Is this all you have? It is nothing. Voldemort could squash you like a bug. You are nothing to him. He will kill your Aunt, he will kill Hannah, he will me," Neville stated in a hard voice. "He will kill Harry and then you all because you weren't strong enough." The temperature went even higher as sparks of fire started to erupt around Susan. "They will all die!" he roared.

"No," she said softly before her eyes snapped open, "I won't let it happen!" she screamed, fire erupting around her in a furious tornado. The fire seemed to pour out her soul, as it flew around her. She threw out her hands, causing it to swell around her. She seemed to wake up then, and the fire slowed and dispersed. She was staring at the small fireball hovering over right hand. She looked up wide-eyed to see Neville grinning madly at her.

"What just happened?" she asked, a little dazed.

"You finally broke through the barrier, and are now coming into your powers," Neville said, smiling. "I will now be able to train you in controlling those powers. From your, ah, shall we say firestorm," he said, laughing at her sheepish look, "I would say you are nearly a Elemental Master, around my mastery in the Element." She looked completely shocked at that. "You won't be as good as Harry is with Air, but you will be a force to be scared of," he said just as the door burst open.

"Neville, Diagon Alley is under attack, Albus and the Aurors are trapped in the wards," Harry said quickly, before sprinting out again. Neville swore and sprinted after him. He waved his hand, causing his school robes to change into his battle robes and the Sword of Gryffindor appeared at his waist. He came into the Entrance Hall to see Harry, Ginny, and Daphne disappear in a gust of wind just outside the main doors.

"Luna, the school is yours," Neville said, running up to the small group in the hallway. She nodded quickly, knowing they needed at least one of the Heirs at the school, and Neville was more needed at the battle. "Ron, Hermione, come with me," he said. They nodded and he grabbed their hands. Purity appeared out of a ball of flame and landed on his shoulder. They all burst into flame and appeared in Diagon Alley.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" was the first thing they heard.

ooOooOoo

Albus was tiring. While he was considered one of the strongest wizards in the world, he was an old man, and not meant to be doing what he currently was doing. Spells of every color flew between the two wizards, as Aurors and Death Eaters clashed in battle around them. Diagon Alley was quickly becoming a smoldering ruin. Some of the patrons of the alley had joined the Aurors and some reinforcements had started coming out of the few shops with public floo stops. Albus currently had a handful of transfigured animals taking killing curses for him as he threw curses back. Voldemort dodged another and with an expert flick of his wand, a large amount of fire shot out of it, forming a giant flaming snake. Albus took it in stride however, brandishing his wand like a sword.

He flicked it quickly and the snake acted like it was hit with a physical blow. He flicked it again and the snake started to lose shape, turning into one large fireball, which he threw at Voldemort, who merely brushed it aside. Voldemort then started using both his wand and free hand to throw pieces of debris and corpses at Albus, who nimbly dodged or sent it back. The corpses made Albus feel sick to his stomach, but he knew Voldemort would never play morally.

Albus threw a spell at the ground, causing it to change into quicksand. Before it could fully change however, Voldemort jumped, and with the aid of magic, launched into the air, where he shot a cutting curse, severing Albus' wand arm off at the elbow. Albus fell to one knee with a grunt of pain. Voldemort landed and with a quick banishing charm, shot Albus across the ground, landing with a hard thud ten feet back. He calmly walked up to the old and beaten man, stepping on and snapping his wand in the process.

"You are a fool Albus Dumbledore, and always were," Voldemort sneered before pointing his wand at Albus' heart. "_Avada Kedavra!_" he growled maliciously, causing a sickly green bolt of energy to fly out of his wand, striking his enemy in the chest.

Albus Dumbledore was dead.


	23. Chapter 22

Am I allowed an evil cackle? Anyway, since I dropped that last heart breaker earlier today, I decided to update quickly again.

**Chapter 22: The Funeral**

"No," Hermione said, looking at their fallen Headmaster. He had always been a beacon of light and hope. A malevolent grin spread across Voldemort's face as he saw the newcomers.

"Well, how nice of you to join us Potter," he sneered, waving his hand toward the duels raging around them. Neville and Ginny had already taken off to help the Aurors, with Ron, Hermione, and Daphne behind them. Over the heads of the Aurors and Death Eaters, Neville could see the Goblins starting to swarm out of Gringotts, attacking the Death Eaters with a powerful intensity. Harry stood his ground, his fire in his eyes as the air started to swell around him.

"You will pay for this," he said quietly, but his voice seemed to be carried on the wind, for almost everyone in the alley heard it. The Axe of Slytherin appeared in his hand. "That is one other person you have taken from me. You are nothing but a monster, and fortunately I have the dirty task of putting you down like the rabid animal you are," Harry said, before dropping into a dueling stance. Voldemort merely laughed. That's when Harry felt the anti-portkey wards drop.

"Maybe some other time Potter," he said, before disappearing.

Harry stared at the ground where Voldemort was standing not a moment ago. His rage mounted to the point that it was no longer contained. It seemed as if a tornado appeared around him, the wind spinning at such incredible speeds. You could literally taste the magic in the air as the rubble and debris of the alley took flight. Small jolts of electricity jumped off Harry's body as he roared in anger. All the pieces of the shops that flew into the air were flung toward the Death Eaters still fighting. Many were impaled with pieces of wood, or bludgeoned with stone and brick. About fifty were killed or injured before they realized what was happening and portkeyed out of the alley. Remarkably, all of the members of the light side were unaffected this entire time.

Harry slowly walked over to Albus' body. He bent down and conjured a white cloth to put over him after making his axe disappear. Around him, many Aurors watched, barely able to believe what they were seeing. Harry picked his old mentor up.

"I am going back to Hogwarts. They need to know," he said quietly. "Get all the injured to St. Mungos or Hogwarts and start to clean up the alley. Ginny, take charge. Neville, come back to Hogwarts as well." No one dared defy Harry's orders. Ginny instantly started giving out orders as Purity appeared and grabbed Neville's robes before disappearing in a flash of fire. Harry disappeared in a gust of wind as well.

He appeared right outside of the Entrance Hall and walked in. Neville was standing there with Purity on his shoulder. He could hear all the students in the Great Hall eating lunch, blissfully unaware that their Headmaster was just killed. He made his way up to the hospital wing while Neville went to get the elder professors and Luna. When he walked in, Madam Pomfrey stepped out of her office.

"Mr. Potter? What is wrong with you now," she said before she realized what he was carrying. Her eyes widened in surprise and she asked fearfully, "Who?"

"Albus," was all he said as he gently put the body down on a bed. He heard her gasp and waved his hand behind him, causing a chair to appear right behind her, which she fell into. He slowly pulled back the sheet, showing his older mentor. Before she could ask anything, Neville, Luna, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout walked into the room. The three Head of Houses all gasped at the sight.

"How… how did this happen?" McGonagall asked, her usual stern facade replaced with grief.

"From what it looked like, it was an ambush," Neville said. "There were anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards up. The few places that had public floo were heavily covered by Death Eaters so that reinforcements had a hard time coming. I flashed in with Ron and Hermione just in time to see it happen," he said softly. By now, Pomfrey and Sprout were in tears, while McGonagall was close to them as well. Flitwick had a cold mask on, which was oddly placed on the usually carefree Charms master.

"Without Albus, the wizarding world will lose much hope," McGonagall said, conjuring a chair and sitting down.

"Yes, but we will not show weakness," Harry said, his face hard, his eyes blazing with a fire that made the three older professors and matron recoil. "Voldemort may think he has broken us, but it will only make us rally together and be stronger than ever." His face softened as he turned back to Albus. "He would have wanted us to unify under his death, not fall apart."

ooOooOoo

_**Albus Dumbledore: The Loss of a Legend**__ by Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday, we here at the _Daily Prophet_ were notified of a devastating truth. In a surprise attack on Diagon Alley, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, was killed defending the alley from none other than You-Know-Who._

_"It is a tragic loss. Albus Dumbledore was a great man and deserved the respect he had. He will be missed. However, with his death we must stand strong. We must unify to fight the darkness that started this whole war," Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and the Heir of Slytherin said when questioned about the attack. As Dumbledore was Headmaster, we asked Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall what will happen with the school. "While his teachings will be missed, we will not change the way our students are educated. It will continue and a new Headmaster will be brought in," she said firmly._

_Everyone here pays their respects to Albus Dumbledore, and hopes he rests in piece._

_Albus Dumbledore's many accomplishments, see Page 2, 3, and 4._

_Details on the latest battle, see Page 5 and 6._

ooOooOoo

It was a cool November morning, as Harry stared out over the lake. Behind him, hundreds of chairs were laid out and being filled by the people here to show their respect for Albus. It was decided that he would be buried here, at Hogwarts. Harry turned when he felt a small hand grab his. He gave a sad smile when he saw Ginny there. He didn't know what he would do without her.

"Come, they are about to start," she said, pulling him toward the seats. As they walked up the large aisle, he noticed many faces he knew. Many Order members were in attendance, including Moody, Snape, Kingsley, Remus, and Tonks, who Harry noticed with a small smile, was starting to get a little rounder around the middle. He continued on to see nearly the entire school, with the HE in front. After them were the Ministry officials, with Minister Bones in the lead. What he saw a little down the line made his blood boil.

"What are you doing here," he hissed, letting go of Ginny's hand and flinging it at none other than Dolores Umbridge, who flew from her chair. Harry stalked up to her. Some of the Aurors stood and pulled out their wands. Minister Bones signaled for them to stand down, but she didn't need to. Sparks of magic and electricity started to flow around him as his eyes glowed a bright emerald green, effectively putting the Aurors back in their seats, as they didn't want to challenge Harry Potter. Minster Bones had told Umbridge she shouldn't come, but the toad decided to anyway. She also tried to fire her, but she still had enough influence to stop that.

"How dare you Potter! I am a Ministry employee," she said, but was silenced by Harry.

"You dare show your face here, after what you did a year and a half ago," Harry whispered, but Umbridge heard him. Her face showed undiluted fear at seeing the rage in Harry's eyes. "After all you did to discredit him and get him fired; you have the nerve to come to his funeral. I will not let you insult him like this," he said, holding out his hand, causing her to float in front of him. She started to grasp at her neck as if she couldn't breathe. Ginny quickly ran up to Harry.

"Harry stop. She isn't worth it," she said, wrapping her arms around him. He stopped his choking curse, and merely waved his hand causing her to fly toward the gates of Hogwarts.

"Get out. You are not wanted here," he said, watching as she got up and ran toward the gates. He took a deep breath and turned toward the front with a sheepish look, many were giving him looks of approval. He continued his march up the aisle to see the Weasleys all together, and finally made it up to the front row, where Neville, Luna, and the rest of the staff were sitting.

After they sat down, McGonagall stood and walked to the podium, which was standing in front of a large painting of Albus. A white marble coffin was behind that, a banner of Hogwarts draped over it. Fawkes and Purity were perched at the end of it, singing a soft and mournful tune. He smiled when he saw Ignis behind the coffin, and how everyone who wasn't a student or professor was trying to shy away from the full grown dragon. Regin was standing regally near Ignis, showing his respect to a man that the strong griffin had taken a liking too. Mico was near Fawkes and Purity, her natural glow dimmed in the depressing atmosphere.

"We are here today to remember a truly remarkable man," she began emotionally. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was a kind and powerful man, and always was steadfast in defending the light. Indeed, his dying action was fighting the Dark Lord to help save people's lives. Nearly everyone here had him as their professor or Headmaster, and we will never forget him." With that she stepped off down from the podium. Harry got up then and made his way up. He gave McGonagall a sad smile as she passed.

"Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak. Those were among the first words I ever heard Albus Dumbledore say," he said with a soft smile, getting some small but fond laughs out of the oldest students. "He was a man of many talents and quirks. Whether it was his love of lemon drops, his wish for woolen socks, or his amazing ability to wield magic, everyone will remember him for something. He once said that humans have a knack of choosing precisely the things that are worst for them, and while choosing to fight on Halloween wasn't good for him, he would never regret it. He was a beacon of light, of hope, and always stood against the darkness. To him, death was but the next great adventure, and I know he will take to it with the calm curiosity he always had. I will miss him," Harry said, stepping down. Neville stood up next, and would be the last to speak.

"I never truly had much contact with Albus until last year. I always saw him with awe, as all of his prior students did when they first came to Hogwarts. He was one of Hogwarts greatest Headmasters, and the school will feel the loss of his teachings. Although, with his loss, we are in need of a new Headmaster." The Sword of Gryffindor appeared in his hand, causing many in the audience to gasp. He raised it over his head. "As Neville Longbottom, Blood and Magical Heir of Lord Godric Gryffindor, it is an honor to follow Albus and take my birthright as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" he said loudly, to the surprise of everyone but the other Heirs and McGonagall. There was a flash of light, and Neville was surrounded by a sphere of white light. There was another flash, and the sphere disappeared.

There was a loud murmur through the crowd as many couldn't believe a technically seventeen year old just became the new Headmaster. Mrs. Longbottom couldn't have been prouder however, if her beaming smile and tears were any indication. When Neville stepped down, there was a sound of hooves, and everyone turned to see the centaurs standing at the edge of the forest. They all bowed in respect of Albus and then bowed to Neville, acknowledging the new Headmaster. They then turned back into the forest. Behind them they heard so startled yelps and turned to see several important looking goblins walking up the aisle.

"Lord Longbottom, it is an honor," Ragnok said, putting a fist over his heart and bowing to Neville, who repeated the gesture. "We are saddened at Dumbledore's departure of our world, and wish to express our condolences."

"It is appreciated, Master Goblin," Neville said, bowing again. There were some yelps again as a dozen werewolves walked out of the forest. Harry smiled and walked to them, shaking hands with Drake Silverfur. Many of the people were surprised by his bold move and his welcoming stance.

"Drake, it is good to see you," Harry said. Drake smiled sadly in return.

"I offer my condolences. Albus was a good man. I wish I would have joined him sooner," he said, motioning toward the marble coffin. He then turned to Neville. "I would also like to extend my congratulations on your new position Headmaster," he said, bowing to Neville, who gave a small smile and bowed back.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. Harry spun and looked at her. She was pointing off into the distance. There, beyond the walls of the castle, a man in the deepest black robes stood, his hood shrouding his face in darkness, except for the two points of red light inside it. Lord Voldemort stood on a hilltop, watching the proceedings. When he saw that he was discovered, he waved his hand, causing a single black flower to appear and land softly on Albus' coffin. He then bowed in respect for his old mentor and nemesis, and with a swirl of his robes, was gone.

ooOooOoo

_**Heir of Gryffindor Succeeds Albus Dumbledore as Hogwarts Headmaster **__by Rita Skeeter_

_During the funeral of Albus Dumbledore yesterday, Neville Longbottom, Heir of Godric Gryffindor, declared his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts, which the school seemed to accept immediately. When asked about this, Headmaster Longbottom only had this to say._

_"Godric Gryffindor was the first ever Headmaster of this prestigious school. He made it so that any awakened Heir of Hogwarts could claim themselves as Hogwarts Headmaster if the current Head were to lose his or her status in any way." When asked why Harry Potter, the Heir of Slytherin, didn't take the job, Neville smiled and explained. "For one, Harry wouldn't want the job anyway, as he has enough responsibilities as it is. Second, if there are multiple heirs awakened, Gryffindor gets first choice, followed by Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and finally Hufflepuff."_

_After announcing his taking of the position, Longbottom was quickly recognized by the Centaurs of the Forest, Goblins of Gringotts, and the Silverfur Werewolf Pack. These alliances astounded the wizards and witches gathered for the funeral, as the Centaurs are known to show disdain toward all humans, Goblins are known to never interfere with human affairs, and werewolves are commonly called "dark" creatures. The most heart stopping moment had to be the discovery of none other than You-Know-Who watching the funeral. All were surprised by his show of respect and lack of attack._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know, why would Voldemort do that? There is no love lost there, Voldie is happy with Albus' death however, Albus was a powerful wizard and a constant rival of Voldie. He merely came to show respect to his once greatest adversary. If you have any other questions, review, and I will try to answer them.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Cleaning the Ranks**

Snow lightly covered the grounds of Hogwarts. Weeks had passed since the passing of the former Headmaster, and everyone was moving on. School had resumed the next day, and nearly every student threw themselves into it, knowing that if Dumbledore could lose, they would need to know as much as possible to have any chance.

The DA was now working on strategies on protecting the castle. First, second, and third years would not be fighting and would be brought to the Chamber of Secrets with Professors that were least capable of fighting. Fourth years were being trained in archery, courtesy of Luna, Hermione, and several Centaurs, who were asked by Harry for their assistance. Fifth, sixth, and seventh years would be placed around the castle and grounds, according to strengths and abilities.

The HE was training harder than ever. The eleven seventh years in the group surpassed what Harry was hoping for. Their speed, power, and teamwork were unparallel. They moved as if under one consciousness, always knowing where each other were and what needed to be done. Drake, Daphne's younger brother and new member, quickly finished his animagus form, turning into a cougar at will. They would on the front lines, with the Aurors, when the final battle came. Harry knew that they were more than a match for any Death Eaters, but it still worried him that they had to fight. He was great friends with all of them, and would be quite saddened if anything happened to any of them.

The school was functioning rather well. Many parents were unsure of Neville becoming Headmaster, with him being so young, but he took to it admirably. He made the transition between him and Albus smooth, and with the help of Albus' portrait, handled and covered all affairs. The Heirs had talked with McGonagall the day before the funeral, explaining to her their plan. She completely understood that as an Heir, it was their rightful place to guide the school. The Headmaster's office changed very little, only now it was in typical Gryffindor colors and there were less little trinkets. Fawkes had left after the funeral, but Harry knew through Purity that he would return someday.

"Hey," a soft voice called from the doorway to his office. Harry looked up and a soft smile spread across his face at seeing Ginny. "You wanted to see me?" she said, an impish smile on her face as she walked over to him, swaying her hips more than was really needed. Harry was unable to take his eyes off of those swaying hips until she stopped right in front of his desk.

"Yes I did," he said getting up and walking around the desk. He grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss, getting a surprised squeak out of her before she realized what was happening. When he broke away from her, she had a slightly dazed look on her face. "As much as I would like to continue this activity, I was wondering if you could cover for my next class. I need to go to Gringotts."

"Oh so that's what that was all about. Trying to kiss me into submission?" she asked with mock indignation.

"No, that was just acting on an impulse. Besides, you would have said yes anyway," he said, giving her a dazzling grin. She just shook her head.

"Yes go, I will cover for you, oh great Harry Potter," she said awe in her voice, as she fluttered her eyes. He just stood up to his full height.

"And don't you forget it," he said, before turning and flicking his hand. The fourth story window opened and he jumped out of it, spinning around so that his back was to the ground. He winked up to Ginny who was looking out the window at him before disappearing in the wind. She just walked away, muttering something about show-off elementals.

Harry appeared right outside of Gringotts, scaring a mother, father, and two young kids that were walking by. He smiled sheepishly and apologized, although now they were shocked that Harry Potter was standing in front of them. He shook his head and made his way into the bank.

"I request the presence of Griphook," Harry said politely to one of the goblins. The goblin sneered, intent on reprimanding the human, before realizing who it was. His eyes widened before he yelled for Griphook, who walked out of one of the many doors.

"Ah, Lord Potter, what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked with a toothy grin.

"I was wondering if you could take me to my family vault," he asked, following Griphook who started leading him toward the carts. After a long ride, they pulled up to the Potter Vault. He placed his hand on it, which glowed gold for a few seconds before the door opened. He walked into the large room and to the right, where a small table stood. On it was a chest. He opened it, smiled at the contents, closed and shrunk it. He pocketed it and walked out.

ooOooOoo

Ashley Priory was sitting in her small room in Parkinson Manor. She was seething inside. Her brother was killed by Potter. She couldn't believe it. She was alone. She had seen the power of Lord Voldemort, and he was even stronger than the two of them. She figured he was the obvious choice to win this war. Then she fought Potter. He was just as strong and capable in battle. She came to one conclusion.

She hated him. Potter had killed her remaining family. Her mother and father were killed when she was merely a child, for consorting with "dark" wizards. Her older brother was killed in a duel with the Battle Mages, defending her and Matt so they could escape. Matt was the only one left. All of the death around them was the main reason they had rebelled against the American Ministry.

"Potter, wherever you are, I hope you are enjoying yourself, because when I get to you, you won't be."

ooOooOoo

Voldemort stood in the library, thinking of his latest actions. He had finally killed Dumbledore; however, it did not have the effect he thought it would. Dumbledore was a symbol of hope and light, and with him out of the picture, he had hoped that there would be some chaos and instability. Then his head turned to the main reason why that didn't happen. The Heirs of Hogwarts.

Harry Potter, so called Heir of Slytherin, quickly took up Dumbledore's symbol, and held the public together with his words and show of power. He was holding everyone together, and was one of the reasons Minister Bones was elected. While a capable minister, she would not be nearly as effective without Potter and Dumbledore guiding her. She still had Potter, and now that he thought of it, Dumbledore somewhat, with that stupid portrait that would undoubtedly be hanging in the Headmaster's office.

That brought him to another Heir. Neville Longbottom, Heir of Gryffindor. The thought any spawn of Gryffindor nearly made him physically ill. Longbottom quickly took up the mantle of Headmaster, which surprised him. He was very young and a gifted warrior. Voldemort figured being Headmaster would limit his time on the front lines and teaching the students to fight. It seemed the need for a stable school and someone powerful taking a position of power was needed just as much. He then thought of the other two Heirs.

Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood, Heirs of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw respectively. While they had not done much in the overall grand scale of things, they were very powerful witches, and not to be underestimated. They each have taken down members of his inner circle, as well as being talented teachers. While he never asked Severus to, his horrid teachings had limited the number of Aurors and Healers due to abysmal Potions grades, something which helped him immensely. If it wasn't for that, he was sure there would be many more Aurors on the force.

All of this brought him back to square one. What should he do? He could attempt to take the Ministry, but it was much more competent than before, and the Heirs and reinforcements were sure to be there before he could do lasting damage to it. He could attempt to attack Beauxbatons, and force them into his service, however the new defenses put up around the school made it nearly as strong as Hogwarts, except it didn't have the manpower inside it like Hogwarts did. He could also just attack Hogwarts, however that would be near suicide for his campaign. He would need the Heirs to be out of the castle and to catch them by surprise.

No, Hogwarts would have to wait. It wasn't the right moment.

ooOooOoo

"We need to do something. They are gaining too much power, and the Dark Lord will not stand for it. Our tactics are not working either. We need some help, and a little fear will do the trick," Pansy Parkinson said to the group. All nineteen of the Death Eaters left in the school were meeting in a dark room in the dungeons. It didn't occur to them that they could be caught quite easily.

"What can we do Pansy? We would need to kill one of the Heirs, and that would be near impossible," Audrey Plater said.

"Actually, it wouldn't be that difficult," said a voice, which seemed to come from all around them. They all stood up and drew their wands.

"Who's there," Theodore Nott said, looking into the shadows. The shadows seemed to swell before Draco Malfoy materialized out of them. They all breathed a sigh of relief. "Why did you have to scare us like that Malfoy?" Draco merely smirked.

"Because it was amusing," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyway, killing an Heir would not be difficult." Romilda Vane stood.

"Oh really," she sneered. "And what would your great idea be?" she asked. She had joined the Death Eaters to get revenge on the stupid Weasley slut that took Harry from her. He gave her a look of loathing.

"Shut it you pathetic Gryffindor, and let the Slytherins come up with the plans, for you are too impulsive for your own good." She sat down in a huff in her chair, glaring daggers at him.

"Now that they shut up, please enlighten us Draco," Sandy Fawcett said, a Ravenclaw fifth year said. Draco pulled out a small potion bottle. In it was a white substance.

"This potion is called the Hidden Death Poison, and with very good reason. It is designed to dissolve and take on the characteristics of whatever liquid it is mixed with. When added to, say pumpkin juice, there will be no flavor, color, or consistency difference. When consumed, it will kill the victim in two minutes, unless the antidote is given." All the students were looking at the bottle with sinister smiles. Draco gave them a smirk. "Even a potion's master wouldn't know the difference until it was too late," he said, making eye contact with Romilda Vane. Her eyes went wide.

"We could kill Weasley," she whispered, staring at the bottle in awe.

"Yes we could. Take Potter's whore and he will be emotionally crippled. I would say kill Potter, but the Dark Lord wants to kill him personally. Put it in one of our goblets, a simple switching charm with her goblet, and no one will notice. She drinks, she dies," he said simply.

"One problem," Kevin Bradley, a sixth year Ravenclaw said, "If we kill Weasley right in the Great Hall, Potter is going to go crazy. He is going to try and find out who did it, and if my guess is correct, and I am pretty sure it is, he will check everyone for the Dark Mark," he said, unconsciously rubbing his left forearm.

"Then sit near the doors to the Great Hall. If he demands it, run. The Dark Lord will be angry, but if you manage to kill Weasley, he will forgive," Draco said.

"Then who will be here to get him information? He will kill us if we don't have someone here," Orla Quirke said.

"I will stay," Draco said. He rolled up his left sleeve, showing untainted skin. "The Dark Lord had seen it fit to keep me unmarked, incase everyone here were found out. I have an alternate way of being called to his side." He turned to Fawcett, who he knew was good at charms. "Here, put it in your drink and use the charm, tomorrow." With that, he melted back into the shadows.

"How did he do that?" Nott said, staring at where Draco had been. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"He is in the Dark Lord's inner circle now. I'm sure he was taught a few things," she said with adoration that made most of them sick.

ooOooOoo

Harry walked into the Great Hall for lunch, noting where certain students were sitting. He repressed a smirk and continued on toward the Head Table, sitting next to Ginny. She smiled at him and locked eyes with him. He felt her Legilimency and he took her message. It was an image, of her falling to a poison. He gave a small nod to show he knew. He grabbed her hand and gave it a slight squeeze before filling his plate. 'Let the show begin,' he thought.

ooOooOoo

The five Ravenclaw Death Eaters were sitting at the end of the table, near the doors to the Great Hall. Lucky for them, it's where they usually sit anyway. Sandy added the small bottle of poison into her goblet while the other four provided cover. She discreetly pointed her wand at it, and muttered, "_Muto_." She then pointed her wand at Weasley's, repeating the incantation. The cups blurred for a split second, before they switched instantly. She then winked at the others and they got ready to move, for they knew Potter won't be happy with what was about to happen.

ooOooOoo

Lunch continued for a few minutes. Harry wanted to laugh out loud at the increasingly anxious looks of the student Death Eaters, who were all sitting at the very end of their tables. How they expected to not get caught, he didn't know. He turned to see Ginny finally grab her goblet. He got ready, knowing this would take some good acting for the Death Eaters to think he was serious. Ginny gave him a smile and grabbed her goblet. She brought it to her lips and took a long drink.

"Oh," was all that came out of her mouth as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slumped forward into the table.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled. He picked her up before a small shockwave emanated from him, knocking the table and chairs away. He gently put her down, and ran a diagnostic spell on her. Madam Pomfrey came up quickly.

"What's wrong Potter," she asked, pulling out her wand.

"Poison. Purity!" he called. The bird flashed in and landed on Pomfrey's shoulder. "Grab her hand," he told the matron, who did. With a flash of fire, they were both gone. He brought up his magic and he felt the air around him start to warm. His eyes flashed a brilliant emerald and the air started to hum with magic. Sparks of energy started flowing around him and his robes fluttered in the waves of magic rolling off him. He stood and spun on the student body. He disappeared and reappeared right in front of the student tables. He noticed most of the Gryffindors, Ron and Hermione especially, looked extremely concerned, Ron barely restraining himself from running to find Ginny.

"It seems someone here just tried to kill a Hogwarts Professor," he said quietly, however everyone heard it. The students gasped, and many looked angry that someone would try such a thing. He had every student's attention, and they didn't notice Luna slip out of the Hall. Neville was standing right behind him, magic swirling around him as well, as his usual brown eyes had a fire behind them. Small rings of fire were flowing around him, like the electricity around Harry.

"However, they better hope Professor Weasley recovers, or there will be hell to pay." It was common knowledge that Harry and Ginny were together and they all knew that he wasn't lying. "As it is, I am calling for a check of loyalty. Everyone here will submit for a check for the Dark Mark and a Legilimency screening." That did it. All nineteen of the Death Eaters jumped up, fired a curse at Harry, and ran for the doors. Harry merely threw up a shield, blocking all but two killing curses, which Neville conjured blocks of stone to stop. Many students were on their feet, about to make chase, but Harry flicked his hand, closing the doors to the Great Hall.

"Harry! What are you doing? We need to get them for attacking Ginny!" Ron screamed at him. Harry calmly looked at him. His little magic show was now gone.

"Sit down, all of you," he commanded. They all listened quickly, although Ron a little hesitantly. "Luna is outside the doors, taking care of them as we speak. Ginny is perfectly fine," he said, holding up a hand to stop the questions. "The poison she took was a fake, designed to cause a fake death by knocking them out and dropping their heart rate to barely detectable levels while keeping them alive. It will be out of her system and she will be back in an hour." At hearing this, they all sighed in relief. Most of them were quite fond of Ginny, as she was a fun person who could actually teach Potions, unlike Snape.

ooOooOoo

Luna quietly snuck out of the Hall under an invisibility charm. She walked into a corner of the Entrance Hall, before conjuring a stone barrier to block the dungeons, and asking the stair case to life the bottom stairs so that no one could go up them. She blocked off all other corridors on the first floor and sat back and waited. Soon enough, she heard a bunch of curses shouted and nineteen students rushed out of the hall heading toward the doors leading outside. Luna casually swung her hand, causing the doors to snap shut with a loud thud and locked. All the students spun around with their wands out.

"I see you have finally come out of hiding," she said, her voice uncharacteristically hard, her eyes narrowed. "You will not be leaving this school unless it is under Auror guard and to Azkaban, so I suggest you give up. You are no match for me," she said. Pansy sneered.

"It's nineteen against one Loony. You can't win. _Avada Kedavra!_" she yelled, her wand on Luna. Luna merely sidestepped the curse and rushed them, stunners rocketing out of her hands. She took them down quickly with stunners, until there was only one left. Orla Quirke was standing in the corner of the room, staring at Luna with fear. Her wand was shaking so hard that no matter what spell she used, her aim would be way off.

"I am disappointed in you Orla. A member of my house, a Death Eater. Ravenclaw prizes intelligence, but becoming a Death Eater was about the most unintelligent thing you could do," Luna said, before Orla fell to a quick stunner. Luna looked about, and with her mind, bounded them all and moved them into a corner of the hall. All the wands flew to her and promptly snapped. She let them fall to the ground and burned them, before opening the doors and walking back into the Great Hall.

"I think we should call the Aurors Headmaster. It seems we have some vermin they could collect," she stated calmly, before walking back to the Head Table, which had been put back together from Harry's shockwave of magic, and continued eating her lunch. Neville grinned at his fiancé.

"You better get going, you have classes soon," he said, and all the students started eating again quickly.


	25. Chapter 24

Sorry for the wait. Hope everyone had a good Easter.

**Chapter 24: Of Love and War**

"I lost all of them?" Voldemort hissed, his voice holding a deadly tinge. Parkinson Sr. was on one knee in front of him, cowering in fear. He had just gotten the news that Pansy and eighteen others were thrown into Azkaban. "How did this happen?" Voldemort asked, turning back around to look out the window of the library into the back gardens.

"They poisoned the Weasley girl's drink during lunch. When that was discovered, Potter called for a check of every student for the Dark Mark," he said quickly, his voice wavering.

"Is she dead?" Voldemort asked, knowing most likely what the answer was, and it did not make him happy.

"No," was all Parkinson said before he was on the ground, screaming in intense pain. After what seemed like an eternity, although it was only a minute, the spell dropped. Parkinson slowly got back to one knee, panting and shivering from the aftershocks of the curse.

"Who gave them this stupid idea?" he asked, looking around the room at the few Death Eaters in the room with him. One of them took a step forward.

"I believe I can answer that question, my lord," Draco said, bowing. Voldemort sneered but motioned his hand for him to continue. "I found them together in the dungeons, planning on how to get some recruits from the students. They came up with the idea of needing to kill one of the Heirs," he said, his Occlumency at max, his facial expression neutral. "I told them their chances were slim to none to pull such a job, but they would not listen." This was their story. Before the Aurors arrived, Luna modified all of their memories, making them think Draco tried to stop them and didn't give them the poison.

"They attempted it. When Weasley drank the poison, Potter had her in the hospital wing in twenty seconds also giving the nurse what poison it was. After that, you know the rest," he said, bowing again before stepping back into the row of Death Eaters.

Voldemort was more than angry. He was lucky Draco did not go with this plan, or he would be entirely without spies in Hogwarts. He spun quickly and summoned Draco bodily to him. Catching the younger man by the throat and instantly threw himself into his mind. He saw Draco appear in the dungeon room, listening to their idea and telling them not to. He saw the attempt in the Great Hall and how they all curse Potter and ran. He pulled out of Draco's mind and dropped him onto the floor.

"At least Draco does not lie to me and is faithful. You may leave Draco," he said, turning back to the others. Draco bowed and quickly made his exit. Walking down the hallway, he heard the screams of the others, who were getting punished for being incompetent. Once again, he thanked Harry's teachings, for without that hidden redirecting of memories with his Occlumency, the Dark Lord would surely have killed him.

ooOooOoo

"You ready for this Neville?" Harry asked, smiling at his friend, who was fidgeting in front of a mirror. It had only been a couple days since term ended and the holidays began. Neville turned to him and gave him a weak smile.

"I love her Harry," he said, turning back to the mirror. "I have never been more sure of anything in my life." He was wearing deep crimson robes, outlined in gold with a golden phoenix in flight over his heart. His long brown hair was tied back behind his head, and he had the Sword of Gryffindor hanging at his side and the Ring of Gryffindor on his hand. Harry himself was wearing emerald green and silver robes with the Ring of Slytherin on his hand.

"I can see that. It's almost time." They walked out of the room and into the small muggle church of Godric's Hollow. Neville and Luna wanted a small wedding, with only their family and a few friends. They would announce it when school reconvened of course. They walked in to see Minister Bones smiling from the front of the church. As Minister of Magic, she was asked to preside over the wedding. In the first two rows were all the Weasleys minus Ginny and including a slightly rounded Fleur, Remus and an even rounder Tonks, Hermione, Susan, and Lisa. Mrs. Longbottom was also there, tears of happiness and pride in her eyes. Neville went up and stood near the altar, with Harry behind him. Harry had once again been chosen as Best Man. They heard music and turned.

Ginny walked in first, in robes of bright gold trimmed with black, the Ring of Hufflepuff shining. Her slightly curled hair tumbled over her shoulders, a soft smile on her lips. Harry watched her every step, awestruck by her beauty. She walked up and took a spot across from Harry, after which she sent him a bright smile. The music changed and Luna turned the corner, on the arm of her father. She was wearing white robes, trimmed in blue and bronze, which seemed to shimmer in the light as she walked. Her dirty blonde hair was up in an intricate knot, a few strands framing her face. Her engagement ring and the Ring of Ravenclaw were sparkling on her hand. When they made it the front, her father turned to Neville.

"If I have to give her away, I am honored it is to you Neville," he said with a smile.

"The honor is all mine Xenophilius," he said, shaking the older man's hand, who went and sat next to Mrs. Longbottom. Minister Bones cleared her throat.

"We are here today, to witness the joining of two souls," she said, starting the ceremony. Harry watched Neville throughout it. He remembered back to first year and the frightened boy who lost his toad. How he stood up against them when they went for the stone, all those days in Herbology, and how he lost the passwords so that Sirius got into the tower.

He remembered seeing Neville gain confidence in his abilities in the DA, and how he fought with everything he had in the Department of Mysteries. Neville had grown beyond all expectations and had proven his worth, as one of the most powerful wizards in the world and Hogwarts Headmaster, all at the age of nineteen, if you include the two years in training with the Founders. He couldn't have been more proud of Neville if he tried. He broke out of his musing when Neville turned for the ring. Harry quickly gave it to him. Neville turned back to Luna, and slid it on her smaller finger, causing it to merge with her engagement ring.

"You may now kiss the bride," Minister Bones said with another smile. Neville grinned and took Luna into his arms, kissing her deeply.

ooOooOoo

Justin walked silently in the shadows of the castle. He had stayed behind this winter for Harry, so that he could continue his training and defend the castle if need be. He was using Shadow Magic to move from hall to hall, hidden from view, silent to all but the most attuned observers. He was making his way around the second floor when he felt another presence at the end of it. His magic enhanced his sight, and he saw Draco Malfoy appear out of the shadows. He nearly fell out of the shadows himself. 'How does he know shadow magic?' Justin asked himself. He made his way over, covering his magical signature. He came up behind him, when Draco stopped walking. Before Justin could react, Draco spun and dark tendrils of magic shot out of his hand, pulling Justin out of the shadows.

Draco's hand was glowing red, the sure sign of a stunner, when he realized who he pulled out of the darkness. He dropped it to his side and sneered at the Hufflepuff, who jumped to his feat, getting ready for a fight.

"Put your hands down, Finch-Fletchy, I'm not your enemy here. You may want to work on concealing your aura," he said, before turning away and continuing his walk. Justin walked out of the shadows just in front of him.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" he asked, his voice hard and cold. Draco shook his head.

"The same as you Justin, patrolling the halls on Harry's orders," he said. Justin's jaw dropped at Draco's neutral attitude and use of Harry's first name. "Close your mouth you idiot," Draco drawled, getting annoyed. "Just because I look and act like the enemy, doesn't mean I am." He lifted up his right sleeve, showing the phoenix emblazoned along his arm. Justin gaped at the sight of it.

"You… you were his apprentice?" he asked, an incredulous look on his face. "I thought Daphne was his last one!"

"We both were. There are very few people who know my true intentions, and I would like it kept that way, if you wouldn't mind," Draco said, glaring at the Hufflepuff a little. "Now instead of acting like a self-righteous Hufflepuff, I suggest you continue patrolling the halls." At that, he heard a small crawling noise. He turned to Justin, who was looking around for the source. Draco nodded to him, before they both stepped back and disappeared in the shadows.

They both waited for a couple seconds before they saw the source of the sound. A fat rat with a silver paw was walking along the wall. Draco's eyes widened. 'Wormtail,' he thought. 'I have to screw with him,' Draco thought gleefully, before he fell out of the shadows, changing into a black panther before he hit the ground. He had mastered his animagus in near record time according to Harry, who said that the only ones to do it faster were the Heirs and the Founder's themselves.

At the sound of his paws hitting the ground, Wormtail turned around and squeaked in fright when Draco bounded out of the darkness and onto him. Draco trapped him by planting a paw on his tail. He then growled and brought his mouth to Wormtail's eye level. The rat started squeaking even more, trying to escape; knowing that changing back was not an option at the moment. He never even thought of why there was a black panther in Hogwarts in the first place.

Justin watched Draco torment the poor rat, wondering why he would do that. Draco swiped his paw at it, smacking it hard in the head and causing it to bounce off the stone wall. It fell to the ground stunned and unconscious. Draco turned back to his human form before hitting it with a stunner. He left the shadows and walked up to him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, a little disgusted. Draco had a big smirk on his face. He waved his hand, and the rat started to grow and change. Soon there was a small unconscious man, who looked a little like a rat, with one silver hand lying on the ground. Justin's eyes widened.

"That's why," Draco said smugly.

ooOooOoo

"This is nice," Ginny murmured into Harry's chest. They were dancing with a few others around them. Neville and Luna were close by, as were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Fleur, Remus and Tonks, and Ron and Hermione. George and Fred were dancing rather unpredictably with Susan and Lisa, who were laughing as much as they were trying to keep up. Harry grinned down at her.

"I know, I like it. No worries, just friends and family." Ginny gave tightened her grip around his waist, pulling him closer. He was about to say more when a silver dragon burst through the wall. He spun, a curse on his lips when he saw the Patronus.

"Harry, we caught Wormtail in the castle," came the voice of Draco Malfoy in from the mouth of the dragon, which disappeared. Harry's eyes widened.

"How did he get in?" he growled, letting go of Ginny heading for the door.

"Harry, let me come," Remus said, a murderous look on his face. Harry spun and faced him.

"No Remus, stay and enjoy the party. As much as you lost from that man, I lost more, and I will be the one to take care of him." With that, he walked out the doors, Ginny in pursuit. Harry walked to a secluded area in some trees behind the church and held out his hand, which Ginny took. The wind caught them, making them disappear.

ooOooOoo

"If I may have everyone's attention," Harry said, standing from his position at the head table the next day. Nearly every single student had stayed at Hogwarts this holiday, knowing if they did they would be able to learn extra defensive magic with the DA. It is also the safest place in Britain, which convinced many parents. "Yesterday, two of my more elite students caught a Death Eater in this school," he said, hearing many gasps from around the hall, mainly from the younger students. The professors that didn't know sat up in alarm. He waved his hand to them, signaling them to move. They all rounded the table, which Harry banished toward the back wall. He then nodded to Luna, who disappeared into the back chamber off the Great Hall.

"Some of you might know this man. He has wronged many of us, but none more so than me." With this, Luna came out of the room, levitating a bound and stunned Peter Pettigrew in front of her. The professors that didn't know of his capture gasped at the sight of him. He also saw Remus come through the main doors. "Thank you Professor Longbottom," Harry said with a smirk, bowing slightly to Luna. She just smiled when she heard all the happy gasps of the students. She lifted her hand, showing her ring, to let the students know it wasn't a joke, and was rewarded with quite a few sighs from the older girls. "Professor Weasley, if you would." Ginny pulled out a vial of clear liquid and put three drops into Peter's mouth.

"_Enervate_," Harry said, waking up Peter. He eyes opened slowly before they sprang open wide. He started looking around frantically, after realizing he couldn't move. When his eyes met Harry's, he let out a whimper. "Yes, do you know what this means Peter?" Harry asked, his voice low and hard as diamonds. "I get my revenge for all the atrocities you have committed." Neville had led all the others away from the front of the hall. Harry spun around and erected a dueling dome around their area, making sure nothing would get through to the students.

"Before we start, how did you get in Peter?" Harry asked quietly, bending over him. Peter tried to fight the Veritiserum, but couldn't.

"The Dark Lord took off my Dark Mark and gave me a necklace which is permanently around my neck to call me with. He knew that there are wards against the Dark Mark and animagi, and once inside, I could transform." Harry nodded before having to admit it was a very good plan. He stood and turned back to the sea of students and professors.

"This everyone, is Peter Pettigrew," he said, addressing the students. "He is the reason my parents are dead, why my godfather, Sirius Black, was wrongfully sent to Azkaban Prison, and why Voldemort currently has his body back." All the students were showing shock, fear, or pure hatred on their faces. "It is time that he pays for his crimes. As the Head of the Family of Potter, I hereby challenge Peter Pettigrew to a duel to the death for his crimes against my family." There were many surprised looks on the faces in the crowd, except for the people that understood what Harry had went through. They had hard looks on their faces.

Harry released Peter from his bonds and threw his wand at him. "Stand and meet your punishment Peter," Harry said forcefully, his power swirling around him. Peter stood shakily, his wand trembling in his hand.

"Harry… please spare me… I," was all he said before Harry silenced him.

"How dare you ask to be spared," Harry said, his voice cold as ice. He took several menacing steps forward. "You are going to get what you deserve, even if I believe you deserve even worse." With that Harry rushed him and banished him into the dome, which he bounced off of, receiving a shock to his body for it. He fell to the ground with a whimper of pain. "Come Peter, fight me."

Peter stood and threw several spells at Harry, all dark in nature, but hardly deadly. Even so, with the amount of fear he had, his aim was so off Harry only had to take a step to the left. "Very weak Peter, here, let me show you how to do a correct cutting curse," Harry said, throwing the purple curse at the cowering man, opening a large gash in Peter's left arm. Peter fell to one knee, holding his arm in pain. The students were watching with fascination and disgust for the Death Eater. Many gasped when they heard the next spell uttered.

"_Crucio_," Harry said calmly, causing Peter to fall the remaining distance to the ground, screaming in agony. After twenty seconds, Harry dropped the curse. He stepped on Peter's wand, snapping it and two of the older man's fingers. "You are lucky there are younger students here, or I would have prolonged it. You don't deserve death, but I feel merciful and need you out of the way." Green light flared out of his hand, and Peter Pettigrew was no more.

ooOooOoo

Ginny walked out of the bathroom that night, to see Harry sitting on their bed, flipping through a photo album. He had been like that for over an hour, just looking and smiling sadly at pictures of his parents. It hurt her to see him like this. Life was so cruel to him. She walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed, laying her head on his shoulder. He was looking at a picture of his mother holding him, a bright smile on her face as he silently giggled up at her. Her happiness changed to wonder when baby Harry summoned the bottle out of her hand and into his smaller ones. Ginny looked up to see a tear run down his cheek.

"I really miss them. I have so few memories of them, and those only because of my Occlumency. I hope they would be proud of what I have done with my life," he said quietly, before flipping a page to see him riding on the back of his dad, who was in his animagus form. "I've tried my best, but sometimes I just wonder how they would react to know their son has become a murderer," he said in a depressed voice. Ginny raised a hand, turning his head so that he looked into her eyes.

"Listen to me. Harry, you are not a murderer. You kill to protect innocent people from a fate they do not deserve. You fight and kill to defend and protect, not for fun. The fact that you are sitting here thinking this makes you so much better than them." She gave him a soft kiss. "You have regret and a conscience, which is much more than I can say about Voldemort and his Death Eaters. You are a better man Harry, do not forget that. Do not forget what you fight for. You are one of the most selfless people I know, and I love you for it." Harry smiled when she said that.

"I love you too Gin."

ooOooOoo

_**Potter Strikes Down Peter Pettigrew **__by Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday afternoon, it was revealed that a Death Eater had been discovered in Hogwarts. Peter Pettigrew, who is responsible for the death of the Potters, wrongful imprisonment of the late Sirius Black, and the return of You-Know-Who, was brought forth in front of the student body by the Heir of Slytherin, Harry Potter._

_Potter challenged him to a duel for his crimes against the Potter Family. Unable to decline, Potter attacked, easily defeating Pettigrew and killing him. Some may not like Potter's tactics, but this reporter is happy to see someone fighting fire with fire._

_More on the fight on page 2._

_**The Heirs of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Married**__ by Rita Skeeter_

_It seems that over the winter holidays, the Heirs of the Founders did more than relax. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, Heirs of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectfully, married soon after the Hogwarts term ended. The exact date and place of the marriage was unable to be discovered. Needless to say, many people are saddened to hear that the two Heirs are off the market._

_Everyone here at the profit wishes them a long and happy marriage._

Harry grinned at the second article from his desk in his quarters. "Well, not exactly the way he was going to announce it, but I'm glad everyone knows that he is off the market," he said, ending in a smirk. He heard Ginny laugh from the bathroom. She walked out in a nice but not too formal black dress, her silver earrings sparkling in the light. Her auburn hair fell around her shoulders in soft curls. She smiled impishly at him and walked up to him in a seductive manner.

"Now where are we going tonight, love?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him. He grinned and kissed her quickly.

"We are staying in the castle but you will like the settings. I worked on it for a while." With that, he grabbed her hand and led her out of the room. He led her to the seventh floor and to the Room of Requirement. He smiled at her and walked the required three times before the door appeared. He opened it for her and she smiled and walked in, only to gasp at the sight.

She walked into a beautiful garden, surrounded by many flowers of all different colors. At the end of the path was a small gazebo, with a table situated under it. It was night in the room, and the sky was lit up by the stars. There were candles floating along the path and around the table, giving it a lovely glow. She turned to Harry and gave him a strong hug.

"It's beautiful," she said, pulling him farther into the room. He smiled at her enthusiasm and allowed himself to be dragged to the gazebo. Once there, Harry pulled out the chair for her, after which he then took his seat. Dinner appeared in front of them, and they ate while talking about nonessential things, and mainly just enjoying each other's company. When they were finished, the table and dishes disappeared, and Harry stood, holding out his hand.

"Dance with me Gin?" he asked, and as soon as he did, slow music started to play. She smiled up at him and took his hand. When she stood, both chairs disappeared as well, giving them plenty of room to dance. Harry pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around her, while she laid her head against his chest. They danced slowly to the music for a while, silent and enjoying a time without the constant reminder of war.

Harry pulled back a little and looked into her warm brown eyes. "I hope you know how much you mean to me Ginny. I wouldn't have made it this past year without you. You have made my life worth living." She gave him a radiant smile, which turned into surprise when he got down on one knee in front of her and pulled out a small box. "I love you Ginny, and want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said, opening the small box showing the beautiful engagement ring inside.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: War Plans**

_Harry appeared in the snowy backyard of the Burrow. It was the first day of the winter holidays, and Neville and Luna were set to be married in a couple of days. He smiled at the odd house, remembering everything it represented to him. He started walking toward the back door, laughing at the sight of several garden gnomes having a snowball fight. He came to the back door and knocked. He saw Molly look out the small window next to it before it flew open._

_"Oh Harry dear, come on in," she said, ushering him in with a smile. "What are you here for? I know school was let out yesterday," she said, leading him into the kitchen. "Are you hungry dear?" Harry smiled at her but shook his head._

_"No thank you Molly, just finished lunch at Hogwarts. I actually came to talk to you and Arthur," Harry said, his voice holding a slight nervous tone to it. Molly put on a knowing smile and walked out the back door to get her husband, who was working in his shed. When they both sat down at the kitchen, Arthur gave him a smile, his eyes having a knowing twinkle._

_"Hello Harry, nice to see you. What would you like to talk about?" he asked. Harry fidgeted in his seat for a few seconds before starting._

_"Well, I wanted to talk about Ginny," he said. Molly gave him a nod to tell him to keep going. "I hope you know that I love her, and want only the best for her. As such, I wanted to ask if I could ask for Ginny's hand," he said quickly, his nervousness showing more and more. Molly broke out into a huge smile and pulled him into a bone-breaking hug._

_"Oh of course you can! I was waiting for the day you did! Oh you finally are going to be officially part of the family," she gushed, releasing him. Arthur also pulled him into a hug._

_"It is obvious you love each other Harry. I give you my blessing, because even if I didn't, Ginny would marry you anyway," he said with a small chuckle. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding._

_"Do you have a ring yet Harry? When are you going to ask her?" Molly asked. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He opened it, getting a gasp from Molly. He smiled at the ring also. It was a platinum ring, with one large round diamond set on top, with smaller ones running horizontally along the band._

_"It was the engagement ring my grandfather gave to my grandmother. I found it in my vault. I saw it and immediately picked it out. It's perfect for her," he said quietly. He looked back up to Molly. "I plan to ask her on New Year's Eve. I just hope she says yes," he said, the uncertainty clear in his voice. Arthur put a hand on his shoulder._

_"She will Harry, she will."_

ooOooOoo

It was New Year's Eve. Harry was dancing with Ginny under the stars in the Room of Requirement. That day when he went to ask Molly and Arthur was playing in his mind, and he hoped it wasn't a dream. He brought his attention back to the beautiful woman in his arms. Ginny was happily swaying to the song, her arms around him and her head lying against his chest. Her eyes were closed, and she was just enjoying herself. He smiled to himself, knowing it was time.

Harry pulled back a little and looked into her warm brown eyes, which fluttered open at his movement. "I hope you know how much you mean to me Ginny. I wouldn't have made it this past year without you. You have made my life worth living." She gave him a radiant smile, which turned into surprise when he got down on one knee in front of her and pulled out a small box. "I love you Ginny, and want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said, opening the small box showing the beautiful engagement ring inside. She gasped at the sight of it, a look of pure bliss appearing on her face. "Will you marry me Ginny?"

He didn't get an answer, instead she nearly tackled him, locking her lips to his. "Of course I will!" she said when she pulled back, a large smile on her face. He grinned back, before slipping the ring onto her finger.

ooOooOoo

Inside the Room of Requirement there was the obvious sound of two swords being smashed together in a fierce battle. If you were to have walked in, you would have been right, except that no one was holding them. In fact, they seemed to be floating in the air, moving of their own accord. On opposite sides of the room, two women stood, watching the swords do battle intently.

Luna smirked before she made her sword swing in an intricate pattern, knocking Lisa's sword out of her mental grasp. Lisa gasped before grabbing her head. She mumbled a few choice words, and the large headache she had slowly receded.

"You are getting much stronger. You lasted much longer this time," Luna commented, vanishing the two swords. Lisa looked up and gave her mentor a small smile. The winter holidays were over, and school had started again. News of Harry and Ginny's engagement spread like fiendfyre in a library, causing many men and women to grief. Voldemort had stepped up small attacks, mainly against muggle towns or assassination attempts on Ministry employees. He was more successful with the muggle attacks, as they rarely had anyone protecting them. The Ministry only took small losses, mainly workers that weren't very high up in status, but they were increasing security. The Aurors now had a condensed training schedule and were passing into duty much quicker than before.

"Come, we must meet the others," Luna said, walking out of the room. They made their way to the Headmaster's office. When they walked in, they found the other Heirs and their apprentices, as well as their old apprentices, even Cho. Minister Bones, Head Auror Travers, American Head Battle Mage Chris Richards, Australian Head Auror Steve Whirler, and French Head Auror Claire Martin were there as well.

"Luna, Lisa, glad you can make it," Harry said, smiling at them. They were all seated around a large table, which was covered in a scaled down version of Hogwarts, Hogsmede, and the Forbidden Forest. "Now, we need to decide how we are going to set up a defensive strategy for the school. If we are going to finish this, I would rather it be here."

"Why is that Potter?" Travers asked. He still didn't understand why a seventeen year old was leading the war. The others from out of the country all looked at Harry as well, curious at why he wanted to fight at a school. Harry just smirked at him.

"Home field advantage," he said. At the other man's blank look, he shook his head, muttering something about purebloods. "It gives us the advantage. Hogwarts has many natural defenses, as well as having the Centaurs, Acromantulas, and Merpeople. If we want them to help, we need to be here," he said, looking the Auror in the eye. "Also, we know the grounds better than anyone, and the Death Eaters would have hard time keeping up with us."

"Understood," Travers said, albeit reluctantly. He had to admit, having it at the school would help.

"Now, we also have the Goblins, Werewolves, and our familiars, as well as the Aurors and Students," Neville said. "The third years and under will be sent to the Chamber of Secrets for protection, except of course for the three in the HE. Fourth years willing to fight will be stationed on the battlements, as archers to shoot long range," he said, waving his hand at the map. Black rings with the number four in them appeared in formation along Hogwarts' battlements. "The others will be sent to the Chamber. Fifth, sixth, and seventh years willing to fight will be spread out among the castle, as our second line of defense." Black rings with "DA" in them appeared around the castle.

"They will be staggered up the marble staircase and other smaller stair cases, with the strongest duelers in front. If a retreat is needed, the front students can back up, as the ones behind them cover the retreat, and so on towards the Chamber of Secrets entrance. However," he said, waving his hand to stop the small simulation showing the retreat, "they shouldn't even need to fight. They will also be guarding the secret passages into the school with the aid of a teacher."

"Aurors and Foreign fighters will be the first line of defense in the battle, arrayed on the grounds in staggered ranks. Retreat will work the same way as in the castle, only it will be centered toward the doors to the entrance hall," he said, causing blue dots to appear around the grounds, in staggered lines that lead toward the main entrance. "We will build walls along the grounds for cover."

"Each group of Aurors will have a commander, chosen by us," Neville said, indicating the Heirs. Travers looked like he was about to protest, but Minister Bones stopped him. "They will consist of certain Order members, Ministry staff, or HE members, but we will get to that later." He looked back at the map, which now had blue dots and black rings.

"The Centaurs and Acromantulas will be spread out around the forest, to prevent any attack from coming through there as well as stopping any retreat into it," he said, showing the orange rings with either a "C" or an "A" inside it appearing all around the forest. "The Werewolves and Goblins will be waiting for our signal to attack, which will most likely happen about ten to fifteen minutes into the fight. They will come in behind the enemy, effectively putting them into a two front fight." More orange rings, this time with a "G" or "W" inside it appeared in the outskirts of Hogsmede.

"The Merpeople will help guard the lake, and if we can swing it, the Griffins will help guard the sky," he said, getting surprised looks from many of the people there.

"Griffins?" Richards said, a smile on his lips. "How are you going to get them to help in the fight?" Neville smirked.

"You haven't met my familiar have you?" he asked. Richards shook his head. "Well, he is a Griffin by the name of Regin, and if he asks, he should be able to get some others to join him." Whirler laughed.

"You kids are ridiculous. What's next, a dragon?" he said, small chuckles still escaping his mouth. When he saw the grins on all of the Heirs, a face of disbelief appeared on his face. "You can't be serious…" he drifted off.

"Actually, we are. My familiar is a Chinese Fireball by the name of Ignis. You will like her," Ginny said, laughing at the incredulous expression coming over the Auror's face.

"Anyway, the Griffins will have the sky, along with Ignis. We are not going to have Ignis try to get another dragon to help, because they are too unpredictable. Griffins are stalwart fighters for the light. A dragon fights anything that moves." As he said this, transparent orange spheres with the letter "G" appeared over the replica, along with a slightly larger one with a letter "D" in it.

"We have already started laying traps on and around the grounds. Such things as Devil's Snare and Venomous Tentacula are spread out outside the gates. Our very own Weasley Twins have developed some magical weapons that will help do some damage," Neville said with a feral grin, remembering the mines the twins created that will emit a large explosive hex when triggered.

"How are we going to get him to come here?" Minister Bones asked, looking skeptical. Harry and Neville looked at each other. Harry turned to her.

"We have an idea, and it will make Hogwarts into a target he wouldn't pass up."

ooOooOoo

Voldemort sat back in thought. His recent efforts had not been going as well as he hoped. His attacks on muggles were easy, as they rarely had any resistance to offer. His plan for an army of inferi was well in the making. His assassination attempts however, were not working very well. He had successfully taken out a couple Ministry employees, however they were lower level workers, and easily replaced. He had yet to kill someone far more influential. The loss of Wormtail, while not unexpected, put a little strain on his spying efforts. While he was useless in a fight, he was the perfect rat.

He beckoned to one of the Death Eaters standing by the door. The man quickly walked up and knelt before him. "You arm," Voldemort hissed. The man shivered involuntarily and held out his left arm. Voldemort pushed back the Dark Mark and touched his wand to it, causing the man to scream in pain. Voldemort smirked, thinking about how lovely that sounded. Five minutes later, a man walked in, and knelt before him as well.

"What do you need, my lord?" Draco said, his voice and face neutral. Voldemort signaled for the two others to leave the room, leaving only Draco and himself.

"I need to know what is happening at Hogwarts. If I am to take it, I need to have an advantage. And as much as I hate to admit it, having all the Heirs there will make it incredibly hard," Voldemort said, his face taking a look that said it was physically painful to admit what he did. "I need to know when the Heirs will be missing from the school. Only then, will I strike." Draco grinned to himself.

"I understand my lord. As Head Boy, I will be informed if they are going to be missing. I will inform you immediately if two or more of them are away from the school," Draco said.

Voldemort smirked. Draco was already becoming better than his father. He had a quicker mind, and was putting it to use. "Very well young Malfoy. Now get out of my sight," he said. Draco hurried out of the room.

ooOooOoo

"What is your idea?" Claire Martin said in her French accent. Harry was about to speak when Neville looked up and at the door. He turned to it to see a black panther walk into the room, a scroll tied around its neck. Harry just smirked when the Aurors and Minister all stood up and drew wands.

"Calm down, it's merely Swiftpaw," Harry said, making up the name on the spot. The panther walked up to him. He gave it a pat on the head and took the scroll from it. The large cat walked back toward the door, purring as it weaved through Ginny's legs. "Stop it you damn cat," Harry said, smirking at it. When no one was looking, the cat winked, before running out the door. 'I'll get Draco back later,' he thought as he saw the amused look on Ginny's face.

"A pet of yours Harry?" Minister Bones asked.

"Yeah, and that reminds me, I need to get him neutered," he muttered, causing all the Heirs and apprentices to burst into laughter. The Aurors and Minister were looking at them like they finally went off the deep end. When they got their amusement under control, Harry opened the scroll. A feral grin appeared on his face. "It seems that my idea is going to work perfectly. The only thing now is when to put it into motion."

"You didn't answer my question," the French Auror said, looking a little annoyed.

"Sorry but I'm not going to," Harry said. He held up a hand, stalling arguments. "This will be on a need to know basis only, and since you are only here to represent the French Aurors, you don't need to know." Claire sat back, an irritated look gracing her face. He looked over to Neville. "When do you think?" Neville stroked his chin in thought.

"I would say no full moon and during the day. That way, no transformed werewolves and the vampires will have a hard time participating. The magical vampires will be able to use spells to let them be in the sun, but those spells wear off after an hour or so, which means they will have to rotate their attacks, using less than their full potential," Neville stated.

"How about the new moon in March? No transformed werewolves, less vampires, and warmer weather," Harry said, looking around to the others. He received nods from everyone.

ooOooOoo

"Alright everyone, today we are going to do something a little different," Neville said, standing up in front of the DA. The near two hundred students turned their attention to him. "Professor Potter and I have been developing a strategy should the school ever be attacked," he said. The students seemed to sit up straighter. "And I will tell you this, the school will be attacked." There were several sharp breaths at that statement.

"Since we are sure of this, we have developed a strategy in which to defend the school from larger and more powerful numbers. Ideally we would like to know of the attack before it happens to prepare, but that cannot be guaranteed. This is the basic idea." As he said that, a map of Hogwarts appeared on the wall behind him. He showed the basic positions and how the retreating would work. He received a handful of complaints from the third years about being left out, but explained that if the Death Eaters were to get into the Chamber of Secrets, they would be the last line of defense.

"Now that you have the general idea, lets practice," he said. The room started spinning and soon they were standing outside on Hogwarts grounds. "The Room of Requirement we found out has very few limits. The space limit is just large enough to fit in the entirety of Hogwarts. As so, we will be able to use it to practice without being in the public eye." With that, Neville, Harry, Ginny, and Luna started to move people into position and demonstrate the movements required for an effectively covered retreat.

An hour later, Harry called the practice to a halt. "Good," he said, walking in front of the group. "We will practice this and other scenarios every lesson. Also remember that each person will be issued a belt with a number of things on it. It will have a restorative draught and a pepper up potion, as well as a portkey to the Chamber of Secrets hospital wing." His face took a hard look as he appraised them. "Do not feel ashamed if you have to use that portkey. If you are injured and cannot keep fighting, you will use that portkey. Better off getting healed and fighting another day than dying when you could have prevented it."

ooOooOoo

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing Gin?" Harry asked. She turned from her place at her desk, and looked at her fiancé. He was hunched over on one of the couches, looking at the floor. She opened her empathic abilities just slightly and felt the worry and tension rolling off him in waves. She walked over and sat next to him, wrapping her arms around him. "I can't stop thinking about how some of the students will be killed, and it will be my fault for putting them in the battle in the first place," he said, looking into her eyes. She saw fear for the first time in a long time on his face.

"I think we are Harry," she said soothingly. "They deserve the chance to fight for their freedom, and would be very unhappy if they were not given the chance. It isn't your fault for everything that happens in this war Harry. Even you can't save everyone." Harry just sighed.

"I wish I could. Hopefully, the DA won't even need to fight. If we can hold them outside the castle, none of them will be put in danger," he said, a small amount of hope entering his voice. He looked at Ginny again and smiled. "When did you get so wise?"

"It isn't that hard to sound wise when talking to you Mr. Potter," she teased, giving him a gentle shove. He merely grinned before pinning her to the couch.

"Is that so, Mrs. Potter?" he growled playfully, his face inches from hers. She gave him a radiant smile.

"Mmm, I like that. Something I will have to get used too soon huh," she whispered. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him off her. "Now stop distracting me, I have to grade these essays," she said, laughing at the pout on his face.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: And So It Begins**

The Room of Requirement became the busiest place at Hogwarts. It was always a replica of Hogwarts, and was always being used to run scenarios. Fourth years were on the battlements, practicing with their bows shooting targets on the grounds, some of which were moving. Luna and Hermione were with them, coaching and helping where needed.

Fifth, sixth, and seventh years that were going to participate if a fight came to Hogwarts, were being arrayed along the entrance hall and to the path to The Chamber of Secrets. Harry, Neville, Ginny, the HE, and some teachers and Order members would dress up as Death Eaters, and attack, forcing the students to fight and retreat when needed. He had them all using wands, even the Heirs, as the there were no Death Eaters who knew how to use wandless magic. The students were getting better, and were lasting longer, however Harry was making many of the "Death Eaters" fight with much higher skill than many of the real Death Eaters would ever hope to achieve. Harry called a meeting with his "Death Eaters" before such a scenario was started.

"Ok, they are getting much better, but I want to see how they react to the best," he said, smirking at the other twenty nine people in the group as he pulled out Luna's wand. Luna herself was up on the battlements with the archers. Most looked confused, but a few were smirking along with him. The confused looks turned into ones of fear when Harry began to change and became a replica of Voldemort. He used a glamour charm to make Luna's wand look like Voldemort's and addressed them.

"Well my servants," he hissed, his voice high and cold, causing many of them to shiver involuntarily. "Shall we show these school children how to fight?" he said, an evil grin appearing on his face. Neville laughed as he turned toward the castle.

"_Sonorus_. Prepare for battle. All students to their places," he said. This was standard procedure for the beginning of the fight. They would all get into their positions and get ready for the "Death Eaters" would attack. Harry smirked before turning himself invisible.

"Neville, lead them in," he said. Neville nodded before conjuring the mask over his face and leading the rest of them up the landscape toward Hogwarts. The doors were locked, and Neville merely blasted them down before running in with Ginny, Bill, and Flitwick. They hastily threw up large overlapping shields as curses and hexes rained down on them from the marble staircase and surrounding areas. The rest entered and threw up shields as well, causing anything that wasn't an unforgivable to bounce back. The attacks stopped, but they knew the students were just waiting for their moment.

"What's this, a cease fire?" a low and cold voice hissed throughout the room. Harry appeared in the middle of his Death Eaters, just behind the shields. He heard all of the gasps and small screams of terror at the sight of him, and held back a laugh. "I see a bunch of school children think they can defeat my Death Eaters." He shook his head at this. "I can't let that happen, it would make me look bad," he said, before his wand moved in a blur, causing three green lights to shoot from it, hitting three students under invisibility charms. After that, the Death Eaters broke from their ranks, attacking the students, who barely responded in time due to their fright of Voldemort. The curses he used were just modified stunners, much more power to break shields and turned green. Harry sighed, he knew it was very unlikely that Voldemort would enter the castle, since he had so much to get through, but he still had to drill it in their heads that Voldemort was only one man, not a god.

ooOooOoo

Emmeline Vance apparated just outside Grimmauld Place for the meeting Potter just called for. With the death of Dumbledore, he took control of the Order and made it into a police force, protecting key areas and Hogwarts. Meetings were few and far apart, and very little knowledge was ever given to them, which made her master very angry.

Yes, she had taken the Dark Mark and joined the Death Eaters at the end of the summer. She had gotten sick of the Order and the so called light side. All she did was protect some random building or listen to the old man speak gibberish for them all to hear. It had been with her help that the Death Eaters managed that trap for Dumbledore on Halloween. She had informed them of Dumbledore's walk and helped with the portkey wards. When he finally was killed, she silently rejoiced, but lost her happiness when the damn Potter brat took his place. Since then, the Order did nothing but protect random buildings. To make it even worse, the blonde hussy stole her man from her. That was another reason to join, as the Dark Lord promised to help her get revenge on Delacour.

She walked into the main entrance and into the kitchen where the meeting was being held. She found Potter, all the Weasleys but the youngest boy, Moody, and the rest of the usual idiots there for meetings. She took her seat next to Snape and waited for Potter to speak.

"Welcome everyone. I am here to discuss our plans to put the final battle into motion and end this war," Potter said, his voice deadly serious. Outwardly, she had no reaction, but inside she was jumping for joy. This was perfect information for her master, and he would reward her greatly.

ooOooOoo

Ginny was sitting next to her mother, who was fawning over her ring. She grinned as she remembered that night. She was waiting for the other members to get there so Harry could start the meeting. This was her first meeting since after her, Luna, and Neville had returned from their training. Usually, Harry and Neville just attended, but with Neville now the Headmaster, she and Neville started switching off. He had gone to the last one, which happened after Dumbledore's death and led to Harry being voted into the Head of the Order.

She waved as Remus and Tonks walked in. She smiled at the way he helped her with everything and the annoyed yet loving look she kept giving him. While not very big, it was obvious she was pregnant. She had been pregnant since September. Emmeline walked in and sat next to Snape, and she saw Harry stand up.

"Welcome everyone. I am here to discuss our plans to put the final battle into motion and end this war," Potter said, his voice deadly serious. She opened her empathic abilities and felt for everyone's emotions. She was hit with a wall of serious attitudes and solemn thoughts. Determination and some fear were noticeable, as well as love. She smirked when she noticed it was coming from Remus, who was paying much more attention to Tonks than Harry, who had pulled out a map and started showing placements and strategies. Then she felt something that shouldn't be there.

She felt happiness and a large amount of eagerness; however the person was trying to control it. She waved her eyes around the room, and felt it coming from the corner where Snape and Vance were sitting. Snape had his usual scowl on, while Vance had her chair against the wall, looking calm and collected. She concentrated harder and found the feelings coming from the blonde woman. With her hand that was under the table, she called one of her swords. Harry didn't stop, but she noticed his eyes flick to her. She shrunk it into a dagger and turned back to Vance.

With a quick flick of her hand, she sent the dagger flying toward the older woman, and before Vance could blink, the dagger caught her robes, pinning her shoulder to the wall. Vance flinched, and tried to move, but before she could, she felt the cool metal of a sword against her throat.

"Don't you dare move," Ginny whispered in a dangerous voice. Harry, after feeling Ginny getting ready to attack, was ready as well, and when she threw the dagger, summoned his axe and a spell was on his mind, ready to be fired.

"Ginny! What are you doing?" Molly shrieked. No one moved, afraid of what would happen. Vance had a look of sheer panic on her face.

"What did you feel Ginny?" Harry asked, banishing his axe and coming around the table to face her.

"She felt happy and very eager to hear your plans Harry," she said, her eyes never leaving Vance's. "I believe she is hiding something from us," she said, and with a wave of her free hand, vanished the older girl's left sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark burnt into her skin. Everyone jumped up and drew wands or pointed their hands at her. "Harry, be a dear and call Luna," Ginny said, and instead of using a stunner, hit Vance over the head with the hilt of her sword, knocking her out. She pulled the dagger from the wall, allowing her to fall to the floor. She enlarged it before both of her swords disappeared. She then dragged Vance out of the door and into the drawing room, dropping her on the floor and hitting her with a stunning spell for good measure. A couple minutes later, Harry and Luna walked into the room.

"I have to continue with the debriefing of the battle. I assume you two can handle this?" he asked with a cheeky smirk before walking back into the kitchen. Ginny turned back to Vance. She conjured a chair and levitated her onto it. After securing her with ropes, she revived her. Vance slowly woke up, before realizing what happened not a moment ago. Her eyes shot open and panic crossed her face again when she saw Ginny and Luna looking down at her with cold glares. It got worse when she realized she was tied to a chair.

"Well Emmeline, it seems as you have not been entirely truthful as of late," Ginny said. "If you haven't noticed, we don't take traitors lightly. Luna, if you would," she said, a look of pure disgust on her face. Luna grinned wickedly.

"My pleasure Ginny," she said, before petrifying Vance and staring into her eyes. Vance, who was unable to open her mouth, groaned in pain as her mind was decimated. Luna was looking for any and all of her activity with the Death Eaters, without being her usual quiet and gentle self. Luna's face was slowly getting angrier as she found more and more information. She finally left Vance's mind, causing the older girl to whimper in pain.

"She joined the Death Eaters at the beginning of the school year," Luna said to Ginny. "She was the one who told Voldemort about Albus' walk through Diagon Alley on Halloween and helped plan the trap." At this, Ginny barely restrained herself from killing the woman right there. "Also, she is responsible for the information on the Minister's whereabouts, leading to those three assassination attempts." Since Albus' death, there had been three separate attempts at Minister Bones' life. Luckily, she was able to fight off one attempt, Harry defended her at another, and the Aurors were able to stop the third. Ginny gave the woman one more look of disgust before stunning her and walking back into the kitchen with Luna. Harry was describing who was leading and where.

"Minerva, Filius, Severus, and Bill, you will all be leading a group of Order members at these positions," he said, indication four different spots around the grounds of Hogwarts. Flitwick had recently joined the Order. "Neville, Ginny, Luna, Mad-Eye, Remus, Ron, Hermione, and I will be leading a group of Aurors at these locations," he said, pointing to eight other spots, which were more in the front lines. "Daphne and Justin will be leading two groups of HE members to fill in the gaps and to lend aid to groups of Aurors that need it." He pointed to the two spots where they will be stationed, which was slightly behind and between the Auror groups. "Kingsley and Travers will be leading Aurors as well. Chris Richards and his second in command will be leading the Battle Mages, and Steve Whirler and Claire Martin will be doing something similar with the Australian and French Aurors."

"Our plans to pull Voldemort into the fight should work, however this plan is not foolproof," Harry said, looking everyone in the eye. "You must be able to adjust and be ready for everything."

ooOooOoo

Voldemort was sitting in the library of Parkinson Manor, waiting for his spy in the Order. She had told him that there was an important meeting today, and for her sake, he hoped she learned some useful information. He heard the fireplace roar with flames and spun with his wand out, to find the woman in question fall onto the floor. He knew it had to be a Death Eater, as anyone to come through that fireplace without a Dark Mark would die a very painful death. He waited for her to pick herself up. When she didn't he knew there was something wrong. With a flick of his wand, she rose up into a standing position and stayed there with the aid of magic. She had a glazed look on her face, and seemed to be unable to speak. With a frustrated sigh, he delved into her mind. What he found angered him greatly.

Nearly her entire mind was wiped out, except for the basic need to breathe and multiple memories of Potter calling him rude names or giving him rude hand gestures. With a scream of rage, he killed her and flung her out of the room with his wand. He would have his revenge on Potter soon. He would have to rely on Draco to get his information from the inside.

ooOooOoo

February came and went, and soon March came. The Heirs were on edge, as they were going to initiate the battle plans soon. The new moon was on the ninth, and that was only a week away. They were currently in the Headmaster's office with their old and current apprentices and the Minister, going over the final plans.

"Minister, we are going to need you and Kingsley to start forming squads of sixty Aurors. Tell them that they will be called into battle soon, but don't give an exact date," Harry said. "The morning of the fight, we will call them in to the Ministry squad by squad and portkey them right to their positions at Hogwarts. Tell them before they are transported to listen to their commander, no matter their age, for they earned their position," Harry said, an edge to his voice. He knew some of the Aurors were going to protest about being led by Ron and Hermione, but he didn't care. Ron and Hermione could beat all of them into the ground in a fight.

"Yes, I can see where that would be a problem," Minister Bones said, stroking her chin in thought. "There are a couple hot-heads who won't believe Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger can lead them. But don't worry, I will set them straight," she said, a smirk on her face. Harry grinned and nodded in thanks.

"I have already asked Chris, Steve, and Claire to split their Mages and Aurors and to come to the Ministry in the morning at separate times. They will be portkeyed in as well. The DA knows what it must do, as well as the HE." Harry sat back in his chair in thought. "I have also contacted Goblin Battle Leader Sharak and Alpha Werewolf Drake Silverfur. I have told them of the plans and they have agreed."

"Good Harry. Well if that is all, I must get back to the Ministry and set this up with Kingsley," Minister Bones said, leaving through the fireplace. Harry sighed and turned to the rest of the people in the room.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It's a sound plan," Ron said, speaking up. "The squeeze play you are going to pull will work very well, especially with the Goblins and Werewolves fighting together. With most of their forces concentrated on us, they won't be ready for it."

"I asked Firenze to be with the fourth years up on the battlements," Hermione said. "He is a fantastic archer, and will be able to lead them well. I also put a couple fifth years that have good shields up there, to block any spell fire that might go up there."

"After the main battle starts, make sure the fourth years pull their portkeys to get into the chamber," Neville said to Hermione. "We don't want them hitting our own. Also, they are to protect the portkey entrance in the Chamber. The portkeys are designed to work only on the person who puts on the belt. If the belt is removed, the portkey is canceled. They can only take one person. However, we don't want to take chances." Hermione nodded, intending to tell the fourth years tomorrow.

"Draco," Harry said, turning to the blonde boy, "you will tell Voldemort tonight that I will be the only Heir at Hogwarts on March ninth. Neville is to be with the Minister all day while Ginny and Luna will be at Beauxbatons, helping with the DA there." Draco nodded. This was their plan. Voldemort wouldn't be able to resist the target. Hogwarts left with little resistance and the chance to kill Harry all at once. The three of them are to leave at noon. Neville is to return that night, so that gives Voldemort a very small window in which to work with. Of course, all three of them will be in Hogwarts, just invisible until the time comes.

ooOooOoo

Draco appeared at the apparation point of Parkinson Manor, nervous about his meeting with the Dark Lord. He entered the large house and made his way to the library, where Voldemort usually stayed. He knocked and waited to be allowed in. The doors opened on their own accord and he walked into the room. It was cold and he felt depressed. Voldemort's aura was nearly as bad as a dementor, which lived to make that feeling. He did it naturally.

"My lord, I have brought news," Draco said, bowing before Voldemort. Voldemort looked at him as if he was a bug ready to be squashed under his boot.

"What is it young Malfoy?" he hissed, sounding angry. 'He's pissed off, lovely," Draco thought.

"My lord, on March ninth, three Heirs will be missing from Hogwarts," he said, holding back a cringe when the Dark Lord smirked. "Longbottom will be with the Minister, while Lovegood and Weasley will be at Beauxbatons. Potter will be the only one left starting at noon." It took all of his Occlumency skills to not shiver when Voldemort smiled coldly at the information.

"Good, very good. Hogwarts ripe for the taking, and the chance to kill Potter. It can't get much better than this," he whispered. "Parkinson! Get in here," Voldemort screamed. Less than a minute later, the man in question ran into the library, bowing. "Get my inner circle ready, we must plan our attack."

ooOooOoo

It was the morning of March ninth. It was sunny out, not a cloud in the sky. Spring was upon them, and muggles and magical people alike would wander outside their homes enjoying the warm weather. Many however, knew today would be a very different from happiness and fun. Harry stood in his room, going over the plans in his head. As he strapped on his basilisk armor, he went over his strategies for the fight with destiny. Today, the fate of the wizarding world would be decided.

Draco had confirmed it a week ago. Voldemort was massing his armies and allies, getting ready to strike. He would attack at an hour past noon. Draco had been included in the planning, and gave "advice" on where to attack. Harry's plans were working well so far, and if all goes to plan, they should be able to even out the number odds, which Voldemort held. Over his armor, he put on loose black fitting pants and a tight green t-shirt, giving him maximum range of movement. He strapped his axe to his back and had a few emerald encrusted, silver throwing daggers on his belt, courtesy of the Vault of Slytherin in Gringotts. He also had several potions, such as a Life Elixir, several Pepper-Ups, and an anti-Cruciatus. They were all in unbreakable vials. All of the Heirs had a Life Elixir, as they were needed on the battlefield the most, and couldn't afford to go to the hospital wing. The rest of the powerful potion was in the Chamber with Madam Pomfrey, ready to be used on the most damaged patients.

He threw up a couple illusions around himself so that he appeared to be in robes and not armed, and walked out of the room and down to the Great Hall.

ooOooOoo

Neville grabbed his sword and strapped it to his waist, alongside his potions and portkey. He was dressed exactly like Harry, just with a crimson t-shirt. He also had a ruby-encrusted dagger in his boot, which came from the Vault of Gryffindor. He took a deep breath and looked into the mirror. Sometimes he wondered how he got here. He saw his muscular body, eyes which held such wisdom, and he knew he had enough magical power to rival anyone. He felt another presence enter his room and turned to see his wife walk in. His wife.

Luna was dressed similar to him, only a blue t-shirt. Her bow was slung over her shoulder, her quiver attached to her back. A sapphire encrusted short sword was on her belt as well, which was in the Vault of Ravenclaw. Her hair was tied back behind her head, and it was obvious she was ready for battle. Neville thought she never looked more beautiful, except perhaps during their wedding. He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly.

"Of course," she said, giving him a look that plainly said, "Am I ever not ready?" His smile widened and he took her hand pulling her toward the door to their rooms.

"To battle it is then," he said, turning to her right before the door. She smirked before turning invisible with a thought. He smiled and with a wave of his hand, he turned invisible and silent and they left the room.

ooOooOoo

Ginny tied her hair back behind her head. She grabbed her yellow t-shirt and put it on over her basilisk armor. She then strapped her swords onto her back, the scabbards crossing and making an X on her back. Her belt held the usual potions and portkey, as well as several dangerous ninja stars from the Vault of Hufflepuff, which were made of obsidian. As she did this, she thought about the one thing that had been on her mind more than anything. Harry.

She thought back to the day when she first saw him. She was ten, and they were in the train station. She watched as a shy little boy with clothes way too big for his little body walked up to her mum and ask how to get onto Platform 9 ¾. She thought he was such a cute and nice boy. When she found that it was really Harry Potter, she almost fainted. She smiled remembering her crush on him. It disappeared when he saved her in the chamber. It was replaced with love, love for a boy who, at the peril of his own life, fought a basilisk just to save his friend's little sister. Time after time, she saw or heard how he overcame impossible obstacles and continued through life. And now, she was engaged with her shining knight, and was about enter the biggest magical battle the world had seen since the time of Grindelwald.

She knew Harry was the best, but it might not be enough. There was so much he had to face, and she prayed he came out on top again. She didn't know what she would do without him.

ooOooOoo

Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt stood in front of another group of sixty Aurors. This was the fourth one this morning. Amelia stood forward and addressed them.

"Aurors, it is time for you to end this war. In an hour's time, we will be engaging with the enemy. This will be unlike any battle you have participated in. There will be hundreds of people and magical creatures fighting." She looked around, noticing some of the Aurors looked sick, while many had determined looks on their faces. "In a few minutes time, you will be sent via portkey to Hogwarts, where you will meet your commander. I do not care who it is, whether they are an experienced Auror, or a Hogwarts student, you will listen and obey their commands," she said, a definite edge on her tone. Some of the Aurors looked annoyed at being told what to do by kids, but they didn't say anything.

"Good, because if you don't listen, you will only get yourself killed."

ooOooOoo

"Welcome everyone. As you can see, Headmaster Longbottom is not here to give you this message," Harry said, standing up in front of the Great Hall. He had sent a message throughout the castle that breakfast that morning must be attended. "Right now, the dark forces of Voldemort mass to attack this school." There were many shocked gasps and a few younger students even burst into tears. "That said, students in the first three years, you will follow me to a safe place. Fourth year archers, get up to the battlements. Firenze is already there. All DA members that are willing to fight, get to your positions. HE members, you know where to go," he said, striding the length of the hall, all of the first, second, and third years, minus the three in the HE, and a few of the older students unwilling to fight, following him. Professors Vector, Hooch, and Sinistra left to their positions by secret passages into the school. Professors Sprout, Babbling, and Trelawney, along with Madam Pomfrey, followed the younger students.

Harry led them into the Chamber of Secrets, where he showed them the dorms he made in the tunnels. He also showed the Professors the portkey areas. Arthur Weasley was already down there, looking over a map of the area. It was showing the current positions of all the current Aurors and magical creatures. Everyone was getting into position. Harry had chosen Arthur to watch the map and help give direction to the battle because, while he wasn't a very good dueler, he was where Ron got all his skill in strategy. He would be connected with a communication charm to all the leaders in the battle, telling them were to be and who was in need of reinforcement.

Harry quickly left the room and walked back to the Entrance Hall. He canceled his illusion charms, and stood in the center of the room. He raised his hands and in a deep and loud voice, began to speak.

"Hogwarts! As Magical Heir of Salazar Slytherin, I call upon you to protect your students and yourself!" For a few seconds, nothing happened, but soon there was a rumbling, and Harry heard many shrieks of surprise of the students in their places as the hundred suits of armor walked into the hall, carrying weapons of all sorts. Above, he heard the sounds of fifty gargoyles flying into the room. He grinned. "Defenders of Hogwarts, I ask that you do your duty and defend this school of any intruders that don't belong." The suits all bowed, and started to spread around the hall and get ready for the fight. If Death Eaters managed to make it into the school, they would have hell to pay to keep going.

He stepped outside and closed the doors, locking them with magical and nonmagical locks. He then started walking toward the gates, noticing as several groups of Aurors were already getting ready, Mad-Eye and Remus talking to two of them and Travers with another. Just then, another large group appeared in front of Ron, holding onto a long rope. Several scowled when they saw Ron as their commander, but after Ron started talking with authority and power, they relented and listened. He grinned and kept walking.

The groups would make a cone from the halfway between the gates and the school, to the school. The few groups closest to the school were the American's and Australian's finest long range spellcasters. The front line would contain all the Heirs, as well as Mad-Eye's group and several Auror groups. Behind them would be another but shorter line, covering them. This group had Ron, Hermione, and Remus' group, as well as the Order. The HE would be moving around this group, helping the front lines. Behind them was an even shorter line, filled mainly with foreign groups. The long range spellcasters were behind them. If a retreat was needed, the front line would fall back and blend in with the second line, thus becoming the new front line.

Harry walked just past the front lines and threw up large illusion charms, making it look like from the outside that the grounds had remained unchanged and that there wasn't Aurors massing on the front lawn. Strong wizards would see through them, but he wasn't concerned, as Voldemort would send a weak person to do his spying. Harry turned to see Ginny appear at her spot on the left, Neville appear in his spot in the middle, and Luna appear in her spot on the right, just as Aurors were dropped down in front of them. Ginny and Luna would take the sides, while Neville and Harry went straight up the middle. He sighed, knowing many of these people in front of him weren't going to come out of this alive or whole.

ooOooOoo

"Today is the day," Voldemort said, standing in front of his Death Eaters. They cheered. "We will take what is ours. Hogwarts will fall, and Harry Potter will be killed by my hand," he hissed. "To Hogwarts!" With that, he disapparated and appeared in Hogsmede.

He smirked, knowing why the town was still abandoned and left untouched since Priory's death. He heard the mass of pops behind him. Over a thousand Death Eaters were ready for battle. He saw his army of Inferi being led along by some of them, kept in control by some simple fire spells. He heard the sound of the twenty giants he recruited walking toward the forest. He could sense the Vampires waiting in the shade just inside the forest. He was disappointed they couldn't use their full strength due to the sun, but they would still be able to fight hard. The werewolves, lead by Fenrir Greyback walked out of the trees. An evil smile graced his snake-like face. It was going to be a bloodbath, and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

ooOooOoo

Harry walked just outside his illusions. He saw the mass of black cloaks walking toward the gates. He turned to see everyone was in position and ready for battle. He sighed and got ready. It was now or never. Voldemort was leading his army. With a few flicks of his wand, he blasted the gates of their hinges. His army began walking onto the grounds. He caught sight of Harry and stopped.

"So Potter, come to defend the school?" he sneered. Voldemort was so focused on Harry that he didn't see through the illusions. Harry smirked but stayed silent, looking like he was contemplating something. Really, he was waiting for the enemy to more fully enter the gates.

"Not really Tom. Like you, I have plenty of friends," he said, waving his hands and canceling the illusions. The lines of Aurors showed and Voldemort let a look of surprise grace his face before it turned into a snarl. "Prepare yourself Voldemort, for this is one battle you won't live to regret," Harry said, disappearing into the wind and appeared with his Aurors.

He heard Tom scream with rage and order his army to attack. "And so it begins," Harry muttered, throwing a killing curse into the incoming group of Death Eaters.


	28. Chapter 27

And here it is. Hopefully I live up to your expectations.

**Chapter 27: And So It Ends**

Arthur Weasley watched the map as thousands of dots littered it. He saw the main group of Aurors, magical creatures, students, and the Heirs set and ready for battle. He tensed when he saw the dots start to materialize in Hogsmede. He looked to a sheet of paper to the side, which totaled the number of each colored dot. His eyes widened when he saw "1487 Death Eaters" at the top of the list for the enemy. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hated this. Nearly his entire family was out there fighting. The only ones who weren't were Molly and Fleur, who would be if she wasn't pregnant. They were with Madam Pomfrey, helping wounded. He moved his eyes over the map. He sighed when he saw what looked like around five hundred Inferi walking toward the school. 'At least Harry has a plan to handle them,' he thought. He saw the couple hundred vampires hiding in the edge of the forest. He also saw the twenty giants walking through the forest and how the Centaurs and Acromantulas were starting to surround them in ambush. He saw the Death Eaters start to move forward and saw the first one disappear off the map in front of Harry.

"Inferi heading through the gates behind the first wave of Death Eaters," he said over the communications link. "Activating mines and plant life," he said. He pointed his wand at the map and muttered a stream of Latin. He smiled grimly when he saw green dots start to disappear in the Death Eater ranks. "Vampires exiting the trees," he said when someone answered him back.

"Send in the Goblins and Werewolves! Hit them from behind," Harry ordered. Arthur pointed his wand at the outskirts of Hogsmede where the Goblins and Werewolves were waiting. He saw their dots start to charge toward the back of the Death Eaters. He looked back toward the Vampires only to see some of them disappearing with Unicorns rushing toward them, Mico in charge. He grinned, knowing that the Heirs didn't plan that. 'So far, so good," he thought, going back to giving instructions.

ooOooOoo

Sharak and Drake Silverfur were waiting with their armies spread out behind them. They were just outside Hogsmede, waiting for Harry's signal. He had said it would be obvious. Drake barked out a laugh when a firework went off and spelt "GO!" in the air.

"You saw the message! Attack!" he yelled to his werewolves, all of them charging with the Goblins mixed in with them. Sharak was in the lead of the Goblins, his battle axe in hand and magic resistant armor covering him. He grinned as he dug his axe into the first Death Eater's chest. He pulled it out and swiped out another man's legs while thinking 'This is the life.'

ooOooOoo

Voldemort let his army rush by and silently moved back through the ranks. He appeared next Mulciber, and hissed, "Send in the Inferi."

"Right away my lord," the man said, signaling the Death Eaters behind him. They started to herd the Inferi toward the gates. Voldemort grinned evilly, knowing they would get some good killing in before the day was done.

ooOooOoo

Fred and George Weasley threw identical cutting curses into the crowd of Death Eaters when there were several explosions in the wave of people in front of them. They grinned to each other, knowing their mines just went off. With a smirk, they threw up overlapping shields to stop some of the attacks that were sure to come.

ooOooOoo

Ashley Priory was sitting back, waiting for her chance to confront Potter. She knew that the Dark Lord wanted to do the honors, but she didn't care. She would have her revenge. She felt a small pulse of magic go through the ground, and saw the several explosions. What she wasn't ready for was the Devil's Snare to sprout out of the ground and start attacking the Death Eaters. 'Damn Potter,' she thought before she ran ahead. She stopped part way into the groups of Death Eaters and with a scream of power, sent a shock wave through the ground, effectively stopping the Devil's Snare. It had managed to take a few lives, but not as many as it would have. She smirked to herself, thinking Potter would have to do much better than that.

ooOooOoo

Very few offensive spells were shot by the front lines of the Light. Nearly all threw up a wave of shields, for they knew that something else needed to happen first. They grinned when the mines and plants were activated, and watched as several waves of arrows fell from the battlements, taking out some Death Eaters. When they stopped, offensive spells flew from the front line. With that, the Heirs jumped from their spots and ran toward the Death Eaters, eager for close quarter combat. The other fighters quickly followed, slamming into the Death Eaters.

"The fourth years have arrived in the Chamber," Arthur said over the charm. There was a shrill whistle, and a loud roar. Ginny grinned as she spun away from a curse to see her familiar leap from the top of the school. Ignis sailed over the Death Eaters, many who cowered at the sight of her. With a primal roar of fury, the dragon dropped and sprayed several fireballs into the Inferi, decimating them and catching a few Death Eaters that were too close. With only several left, Ignis took flight away from the fight. She as too big of a target for killing curses and the Ginny didn't want her to hit the Light side with her fire breath.

"Where is Voldemort?" Ginny heard Harry ask over the charm as she slashed one of her swords at the wand hand of a Death Eater, severing the entire wrist off and blasting him back into several others with her free hand.

"He is coming up on your side Ginny. Watch yourself," her father said over the charm, his worry for his only daughter evident in his voice.

"Don't worry Dad, I can handle him for a few minutes," she said, her bone-breaking curse hitting a man in the skull. 'At least, I hope I can,' she thought.

ooOooOoo

Harry was worried. Not for himself, for he knew that the only one who could beat him was Voldemort and Neville, but for Ginny. He had of course heard that Voldemort was heading toward her position, but he couldn't leave until she had engaged him. They were trying to keep the Heirs spread out, and when she caught up with Voldemort, he would move to her, take up that fight, and she would come to his old position. They had set this idea up so that no matter what Heir he had to go and take over for, there was always an Heir at their four spots.

He had hoped it would have been Neville that was forced to fight Voldemort again, for while Ginny was no slouch, Neville had more sheer power. There was also the whole fact that Ginny was his fiancé. He sighed mentally, knowing he needed to concentrate. He spun away from several curses and threw one of his daggers, impaling a Death Eater in the chest. Before it even made contact, he spun toward another man and smashed his axe into his back. He pointed his free hand and unleashed an explosive hex, blowing four Death Eaters into the sky. He pulled his axe away from the man and made his dagger fly to his hand, putting it in its holster before slapping away several curses.

"Potter!" a female voice yelled in rage. He spun to see Ashley Priory walking up to him. The other fighters around them seemed to sense their impending battle and backed off, giving them almost a ring in which to fight.

"Ah, Ashley, how are you? I hope we have no hard feelings after our last encounter," he smirked, causing her to shake with rage.

"You bastard, you will die for what you did!" She was so angry that she lost a little control of her powers. The ground around them shook as she lifted her wand, causing several earthen spears to rise out before flicking it at him, causing them to fly at him. He merely dodged to the left before spinning and plucking one out of the air and with his spin's momentum, flung it back at her. She tried to move out of the way but was slow, letting the spear to impale her in the stomach while she howled in pain. She fell to her knees, coughing up blood. She looked up at him, hate in her eyes, as she shot a killing curse at him. He jumped to the side before rushing her and slapping her wand out of her hand.

"I hate you," she choked out, blood dripping down her chin.

"Join the club," he said, killing her in a flash of green.

ooOooOoo

Bane and many other Centaurs creeped through the forest, hearing the loud footfalls of the giants. He signaled for the others to ready their bows. He fired his shot, causing a volley of arrows to fly into the faces of several giants, blinding them. The Acromantulas jumped out of the trees onto the giants' bodies, biting and poisoning them through the softer flesh of their necks. Several were downed quickly, however the others noticed they were being attacked and started fighting back, using whole trees as clubs. The Centaurs ran around their feet, using swords to try and sever their Achilles tendons or shooting at their eyes. The Acromantulas continued their assault as well, however the Giants were more resistant to the poison, causing it to act more slowly. The fight would be difficult, however they were determined to win it.

Bane ran forward and stabbed his sword into the back of a giant's ankle, causing it to scream in pain and drop to a knee. Before he could move however, that giant swung its hand at him, sending him hurtling into a tree with a loud crack. He didn't get up. Magorian saw his leader killed and quickly took charge, the Centaurs rallying under their commander's death.

ooOooOoo

Justin and Daphne led the HE groups into the battle, assisting the Auror groups where needed. The Aurors were astounded by the precision and power the students were showing, moving as one, all of them using a degree of wandless magic.

Susan had flames jumping from her hands at her enemies. She was using her elemental powers to their maximum. She waved her hand and a long whip of flame sprouted from it. She turned and swung it at a Death Eater, setting his cloths on fire and engraving a large wound along his chest. Beside her, Dennis fought with a Death Eater, who seemed to be a talented yet cocky duelist. The man fired three curses, one straight at Dennis and two to either side, leaving dodging difficult. The man gave a triumphant smirk which changed to surprise when Dennis seemed to disappear. While he looked for the boy, he didn't notice the gerbil run along the ground and stop behind him. Dennis transformed back to his normal form before blasting the man with a reductor curse in the back.

There was a scream of pain. Hannah turned to see Owen fall to the ground, his leg obviously broken. She rolled to her left, before letting a severing curse release from her wand, which took off the Death Eater's wand arm from the elbow down. She stunned him when he screamed in pain. She slid over to Owen while Mandy appeared and threw up several shields to cover them. She pointed her wand at his leg and muttered a few words, causing the bone to heal and the pain to lessen. He nodded to her and they both rolled opposite ways, coming up on either side of Mandy and rejoining the fight.

Daphne ran forward, her daggers flying out from her hands. After they hit their target, they would zoom right back to her hands, only to be released again. In between throws, she fired her dark magic, nearly all of the spells fatal. She shot a blood-boiling curse at a Death Eater when she sensed magic coming behind her. She tried to dodge, and while the first curse missed her, the second didn't. Luckily, her basilisk armor took most of the damage, however she still fell to the ground hard. She spun around to see the Death Eater's wand pointed at her heart.

"Say goodbye little girl," the man growled. "_Avada_," was all he said before a large stag charged forward and struck him with its antlers. The man fell to the ground dead. The stag quickly changed into Justin who held out a hand for Daphne. Her eyes widened.

"Justin look out!" He started to spin away from whatever it was but wasn't quick enough as a vampire grabbed him from behind and sunk its teeth into his neck. Daphne quickly blasted the vampire off of him, but it was already too late. She could see him changing. His skin grew pale, his incisors grew longer, his eyes taking a red glint behind the normal brown. She used a shadow spell, giving him shade from the sun. She petrified the vampire responsible, who was getting up to finish the job. She summoned him to her before she roughly plowed into his mind with Legilimency. She quickly found the spell they used to allow them into the sun before conjuring a wooden spike and quickly shoved in its heart, causing it to shriek and wither away. She turned and cast the spell on Justin, who was just starting to wake.

"Daphne? What… what happened?" he asked. She helped him up while giving him a teary look.

"You were bitten by a vampire. I cast the spell to allow you into the sun. Come, there are more to fight, and we can figure this out later," she said, seeing the anguish rolling through his eyes at the revelation. It quickly changed to anger and determination, before he kissed her quickly and moved with the increased speed and stamina from his new affliction.

ooOooOoo

Luna was by the lake, her magic pulsing around her. The Death Eaters didn't know when they would be attacked, as Luna had her eyes closed and was using her mind to maneuver around the fight. She could sense everything around her, and could send her magic anywhere she wanted. She could be fighting on Death Eater, when the one behind her would suddenly go flipping through the air. She smiled as she ducked a curse, sensing the Merpeople in the lake.

The Merpeople came to the surface. While they weren't good at close combat, they had great aim with their spears and tridents. Spears launched from the water, causing the Death Eaters to defend or be slaughtered. One foolishly got to close to the water, and a huge tentacle came out, grabbing him and pulling him under the surface. Luna's smile widened, knowing the giant squid just joined the fight.

Another being came to her consciousness, and she nearly laughed. Mico was leading the unicorns in the forest against the vampires hiding and resting in there. Being such powerful creatures of the light, their mere presence would harm the Vampires. They were also impaling the vampires with their horns, which would act as a wooden stake, destroying them. Luna knew that while Unicorns were considered such a pure and peaceful creature, they had a warrior side to them, and would defend the light if called upon.

ooOooOoo

Voldemort watched the fight, grudgingly accepting that the Light side had a very good strategy. However, he wondered how they knew he was going to be here. He smirked when the Inferi moved forward but it turned into a snarl when the dragon destroyed nearly all of them. He moved forward intending to kill the wretched beast when it flew away, content with taking out the Inferi. He fumed knowing he would need to enter the battle to help stop the bleeding. So far, his plans had not gone as planned.

He glided through the battle, between Death Eaters and spells alike. He moved to the front of the line and let loose a barrage of killing curses. Several Aurors fell to the ground dead, and the Death Eaters around him seemed to battle with a new determination. That was until someone had the nerve to throw a killing curse back. Voldemort dodged it, letting it hit one of his Death Eaters before turning toward the person responsible.

"Severus," Voldemort hissed. "How nice of you to join me. I was wondering if I would ever see you again. I never did get to say a proper goodbye." Snape swallowed, wondering why he just challenged the Dark Lord.

"My apologies my lord," he said sarcastically, his usual sneer in place. "I am only trying to keep my cover."

"Well let's make it realistic shall we?" Voldemort said before launching a multitude of spells at Snape. Snape, to his credit, managed to not get hit for eleven seconds before a bone-shattering curse hit his leg, causing him to fall the ground with his leg torn to pieces. Voldemort gave him a cruel smile.

"Very well Severus. I will give you a quick death." With that, a green light erupted out of his wand. Right before it struck, Snape flew from that spot, allowing the curse to strike the ground. Voldemort looked up to see another man, who obviously summoned him tell him something. Snape reached into his robes and disappeared. "You dare defy me?" Voldemort snarled.

"Not like I haven't done it before," the young man said before lowering his hood, showing the smirking face of Draco Malfoy. Voldemort's eyes widened for a second before his face was covered with pure fury.

"You. You were the spy in my ranks. You will not live to regret your decision," Voldemort said. Draco made a show of pulling out his wand, which Voldemort merely summoned to his fingers. Draco's face took one of fear.

"How ironic yes? To be killed by your own wand," Voldemort said before pointing it at Draco. When he did, it changed into a rubber duck with a quack. Voldemort yelled in fury again before throwing it to the side and looking back at Draco.

"Looking for someone? Too bad, I guess I will take over from here," Ginny said, twirling one of her swords around in her hand.

"Ah Ginevra Weasley I believe? Did you like my diary? Great creation if I say so myself," he said, a menacing smirk on his face. Ginny just smirked herself, angering him.

"Oh yes, it was even better when Harry came and cut your pathetic book and snake to pieces." That was it. Voldemort was incensed. He started with a killing curse, throwing dark magic at the Heir of Hufflepuff. Ginny merely dodged before returning fire. Her speed was incredible, and one of the things that made her such a powerful duelist. She was not exceeding powerful like Harry or Neville, but she was faster than them, equivalent to that of a vampire's speed. Her movements were graceful and deadly, as she dodged his curses.

She threw up a shield, blocking a rather fatal curse, while ducking a killing curse. She threw her own bone-breaking curse, only to see it deflected back at her. She moved from the spot and fired several other curses. Voldemort spun away before shooting several conjured silver arrows at Ginny. She summoned a Death Eater toward her, who took the arrows to the chest and stomach, before launching another curse at her opponent. While he dodged, she rushed him, her sword slashing. Voldemort dodged just in time, causing Ginny to overbalance. Voldemort took his chance and shatter her leg with a curse and kicking her in the stomach in combination with a banishing charm, sending her backwards twenty feet. Ginny looked up through the pain to see Voldemort pointing his wand at her heart.

"Very good Ginevra, however, not good enough," he sneered. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

ooOooOoo

Bill threw another Egyptian curse. He was sticking mainly with them, as they were very hard to defend against and many were fatal. He spun away from a curse and sent one back, catching the Death Eater, causing him to shrivel up and become mummified. He turned to see Charlie fighting with a very fast Death Eater. Charlie was holding his own but only just. He moved quickly toward his brother but before he could get there, a green light erupted from the Death Eater's wand, enveloping Charlie.

Bill saw red. He turned to the Death Eater in question, who was smirking at him. He fired several high power curses, causing the man to raise his shields, however they weren't enough. The curses got through and killed the man before he fell to the ground. Bill removed his mask, discovering Augustus Rookwood, one of Voldemort's inner circle. He walked back to Charlie, and activated his brother's portkey. He got up and walked toward a group of Death Eaters. There was time for grieving later. They would pay for taking another brother from him.

ooOooOoo

Neville dodged a killing curse, before blasting the man off of his feet. He felt a fire spell coming at him from the left, and spun into it, letting the fire roll over him. He caught it with his body and absorbed it, letting it energize his body. He grinned, hoping more people would use fire more often. He cut off that Death Eater's wand hand before knocking him out.

"Kingsley's company, left side, having trouble," Arthur Weasley's voice sounded in his ear.

"I got it," he said, spinning away from his group. He came up to Kingsley's group to see it low on numbers. He sprinted in and with a swing of his sword, knocked a killing curse from hitting Kingsley. He grinned at the older man before plowing into the Death Eaters, pushing them back. "Order a first line retreat," Neville said, seeing they needed to move back and fuse with the second line. Arthur ordered it through the charm, which was relayed by all the leaders. He saw the groups start to move backward and the spell fire covering them increase. He smirked as he moved back, knowing the battle was going pretty well so far.

He saw several curses coming at him, and surprisingly, one of them was a stunner. He spun into the stunner and let it hit him. Using his Occlumency, he stopped the wave of magic that it sends to his brain to make him pass out. Neville grinned at the man who stood there dumbfounded. Neville quickly put him down before jumping once more into the fray.

ooOooOoo

"Harry, Ginny just engaged Voldemort," Draco said, moving away from their position and to a group of Death Eaters who were giving a couple Aurors trouble. "Where are you?" He didn't need a reply as he heard several large explosions and saw twenty Death Eaters go flipping through the air. "Never mind, I know where you are," he said with a grin.

Harry smirked as well. He put both hands together and slowly pulled them apart, causing a large ball of purple energy to appear in his hands. He then took it and threw it into the sky like a quaffle. It stopped fifty feet over the Death Eater's lines. With a snap of his fingers, it exploded, causing it to rain cutting curses down on the Death Eaters.

"Harry! Ginny's down," came the panicked voice of Draco. Harry's eyes widened as he disappeared in the air and appeared right next to Ginny. He growled when he saw the killing curse launch from Voldemort's wand. He jumped in front of her while locking eyes with her. She gasped at the anger and power surging through them. He spun around with his axe appearing in his hand. As if holding a beater's bat, he hit the killing curse straight back at Voldemort. Voldemort barely dodged in time to see Harry standing protectively in front of Ginny's body.

"You will pay for even attempting that," Harry snarled. While he did, Ginny took the time to heal her broken leg and the bruised stomach. She quickly stood, before moving off, knowing she was nothing more than a distraction to her fiancé.

"It is about time you showed up Potter. I believe it's time to end this," Voldemort said, his hate dripping off his words.

"I'm sick of this pathetic fighting. So if it's alright with you, I say we skip the warm up," Harry said, equal hatred in his voice.

"As you wish," Voldemort said with a bow. Harry tensed, and with a primal roar, his powers hit maximum. He had a visible golden aura around him, his robes and hair fluttering in the waves of magic radiating off of him. His eyes turned solid emerald. Sparks of electricity arced along his body, as he dropped into a dueling stance.

A look of concentration appeared over Voldemort's face, and Harry felt the man's power skyrocket. A black aura appeared around him, sucking in the light and darkening the area around him. He got much colder, and if it wasn't for his Occlumency, Harry was sure he would feel like there was a dementor next to him. Voldemort also dropped into a dueling stance.

Aurors and Death Eaters around them stopped their fights, feeling the waves of pure power emanating from the two leaders. They didn't move a muscle, waiting for the world's two strongest wizards to do battle.

ooOooOoo

Remus swung his wand in a blur, his werewolf speed and strength helping him threw the fight. He always was a great duelist, and back in school, third only to James and Sirius. The three of them had been the best in DADA, and few stood a chance against them in a fight back then. Now, he was the only one of the three left, and showed why people back in school were afraid to duel them. He also thought back to his wife, glad that she wasn't in the battle due to her pregnancy.

He stopped when he caught a familiar scent in the air. He turned with a snarl to see Fenrir Greyback walking up to him.

"Ah Remus Lupin correct? How is it being a werewolf? Thrilling I bet," he said, his voice deep and mocking.

"Oh yes, attacking young and defenseless children during full moons. Not my cup of tea Fenrir," he sneered. The other werewolf just shook his head in disappointment.

"Then if you cannot embrace the wolf, then I must finish what I started," the older man snarled before jumping at Remus. Remus side-stepped and punched Fenrir in the face, sending the older man sprawling to the ground in pain. Remus pointed his wand at him and flicked it toward a tree at the edge of the forest, sending Greyback flying toward it. He hit it with a sickening crunch.

"Not very fun when they can fight back is it?" Remus said coldly. Greyback tried to pull out his wand but Remus disarmed him quickly and snapped the wand that came to him. "Finally, you get what you deserve," he growled, his eyes flashing amber. Remus conjured a wooden spear with a silver point, and plunged it into Greyback's heart.

ooOooOoo

Voldemort unleashed multiple killing curses at once, in a spray tactic, leaving Harry little room to maneuver. Harry ran at them and jumped, his body horizontal over the ground as he spun through the killing curses, three coming within inches of him. He landed on his feet and slashed his axe at Voldemort, who dodged and kicked it out of his hand. Harry took it in stride and spun, a dagger in his hand. Voldemort bent backwards, missing having his neck slit by the dagger by an inch. He jumped back twenty feet with the aid of magic and sent a curse at Harry, who merely disappeared in the wind. Voldemort also noticed the axe was no longer on the ground.

"I thought we were skipping the warm-up," Harry's voice said over the wind. Voldemort sneered before he threw out his arms, causing a shockwave of power to fly out from him. Harry appeared and shielded himself from it, only to dodge a killing curse a second later. "That's more like it," Harry muttered, returning a killing curse in kind. Voldemort dodged only have the ground under him shoot up, launching him into the air. At about forty feet, Harry appeared over him and threw his hands forward, launching Voldemort back toward the ground with a massive blast of wind.

Voldemort glowed blue just before he hit the ground, causing a small crater to form. Harry landed lightly on his feet and spun toward the crater. Voldemort stood, breathing heavily. While his shield stopped nearly all the damage he would have taken, it still knocked the wind out of him.

"Very good Harry. I am impressed. Dumbledore would be proud," he sneered. Harry merely smirked back before several blades of wind went flying toward the Dark Lord. He ducked under one and rolled away from another before swinging his wand in a wide arc, shooting several cutting curses in a wave. Harry jumped over the wave but Voldemort was waiting. He caught Harry's legs with a binding curse, causing him to fall to the ground. Harry rolled away from another killing curse, which struck the ground. He waved his hand and stopped the hex on his legs and disappeared. Voldemort didn't have time to act as he was kicked in the back with the aid of a banishing charm, sending him flipping forward twenty feet. He quickly jumped to his feet, dodging a killing curse from Harry.

He waved his wand and a massive fire serpent erupted from it. Harry jumped back from the Fiendfyre before waving his hands in complicated patterns. The serpent hissed in pain before changing into a griffin and charging Voldemort. Voldemort merely scowled and jumped away from the first attack. He brandished his wand and cut the fire being in half, sending two fireballs at Harry. Harry vanished the fire and sent a killing curse at the same time Voldemort did.

The curses connected and pushed against each other. Harry sent more power into the spell, pushing it toward Voldemort. Voldemort did the same, causing the spells to be equal in intensity. They pushed and strained against each other, try to get to their targets. 'Come on Harry, push,' Harry thought, searching his body for the much needed energy to finish the fight. Just then, a purple curse came sailing from behind Voldemort, hitting him in the hip, cutting open a large wound. He screamed and lost some of his concentration. Harry saw his chance, and threw all his energy into his curse, causing it to blow through Voldemort's. Voldemort turned just in time to see the green curse sail into his chest. With an unholy scream, his body exploded, sending everyone around him to the ground.

Harry stood, exhausted. He could feel that his left arm was broken from the blast, and saw many of the Aurors around them were wounded as well. He heard the hundreds of screams from the leftover Death Eaters as their marks burned away, knocking them all unconscious. Cheers erupted from the Aurors, Order Members, students, and magical creatures alike, knowing the battle was won. Harry looked behind the tattered remains of the once powerful Dark Lord Voldemort and nearly had a heart attack. Ginny was on the ground, and she wasn't moving. He ran to her, knowing it was her cutting curse which took Voldemort's concentration away from his spell.

He picked her up, cradling her head in his lap. "Come on Ginny, don't you dare die on me," he commanded, running several diagnostic spells on her. He felt Bill, Ron, Fred, and George appear around him. He breathed a deep sigh of relief when his spell came up positive for life. She wasn't hurt very bad, merely a few broken ribs. "Come on Gin, wake up for me. _Enervate_," he said, pointing his hand at her heart. Her eyes fluttered open, and upon seeing Harry's emerald eyes staring down at her, flung her arms around him and pulled him into the strongest hug she could.

"It's over Ginny, it's finally over," he whispered.


	29. Epilogue

**Epilogue  
**

"We are here today, to honor the brave magical beings that gave their lives last week in the name of freedom," Neville said, his voice strong as he stood in front of the thousands of people seated before him. He was on a podium, behind him which stood a structure obscured by a large curtain. It was situated where Voldemort was destroyed. Neville looked out over the crowd, seeing the other Heirs, his grandmother, the Weasleys, and many other familiar faces. Many had tears streaming down their faces, remembering losses their families sustained. He also saw the Centaurs, Goblins, Werewolves, and a multitude of other Creatures off to the side, silent in respect of the dead.

"Their sacrifices helped bring us to our goals for freedom. We will not let their deaths be in vain and will live each and every day to its fullest. Grieve where it is needed, but remember, they wished us to live long and happy lives, which is what I intend to do," he said, his voice infused with strength. Just then, there were several flashes of fire, and everyone looked up to see eight phoenixes appear, singing a tune that heartened the group. He smiled when he saw Purity and Fawkes leading the beautiful birds.

"With that said, I am honored to reveal this memorial," Neville said, before vanishing the curtain. Behind it was a beautifully carved statue of two crossed wands with sparks shooting from them. Around it, there were large plaques with all the names of the victims of Voldemort's second reign of terror, expertly carved into it starting with Bertha Jorkins, Frank Bryce, and Cedric Diggory. Neville nodded to the Goblins, showing his respect of their skilled work.

He left the podium and vanished it, letting people come and inspect the memorial. Neville walked over to his friends, hugging his wife. Harry walked over to the memorial, the people around it letting him through, as he was now revered and highly respected for his defeat of Voldemort, much to his own chagrin. Many were calling for him to step up as Minister of Magic or asking for his autograph. Girls were swooning over him until Ginny firmly pointed out to _Witch Weekly_ her engagement ring and kissed him rather hard in front of the reporter.

He looked at the names and his eyes came to rest on the HE students who didn't make it. Parvati, Angela, Terry, Stewart, and Graham had all perished in the fight. All four houses had lost a student, with Ravenclaw losing two. He felt the tears in his eyes again, remembering the training sessions and the fun he had with them. His eyes moved and found Charlie, which had been a major source of pain for the Weasleys this past week. He slowly went down the names, noticing Moody, who had died facing off with Mulciber just before he finished Voldemort. He saw Minerva's name as well. She died on a table in the chamber while Madam Pomfrey was trying to patch her up.

He felt small and familiar arms wrap around him. He spun and wrapped his around Ginny as well. He felt her silent tears against his shirt, and once again wished the price wasn't so high.

ooOooOoo

_March, 1997_

"I can't believe this happened," Justin whispered, looking at his hands as if they were revolting. Daphne came over and sat next to him. She had just found him in an unused classroom, staring at his hands. She tried to take one of his hands but he pulled it away, jumping away from her. "Don't… don't touch me. I'm a monster, I don't want to change you too," he said, walking toward the door. A spell flew over his shoulder and hit the door, causing it to disappear. He spun to see Daphne with a furious look on her face.

"Don't you dare walk away from me," she hissed. "So you are a vampire. So what? You think being stronger, faster, weak in sunlight, and having two big teeth are going to make me change what I feel about you?" she asked, her voice rising with every word. Justin just stared at her, dumbfounded. "Well think again Finch-Fletchy." She punched him in the arm before pulling him into a bone-breaking hug. "I love you too much for that," she whispered into his chest, but he heard it anyway. He wrapped his arms around her as well, a small smile forming on his face.

"You can live with all that?" he asked, looking down at her. She pulled back and nodded. His smile got larger. "Well if you can, then I guess I can," he said, before locking his lips with hers.

ooOooOoo

_May, 1997_

"Welcome Harry, welcome. Dora is in the master bedroom resting," a tired looking Remus said. Harry grinned as he walked into the new and improved Grimmauld Place. Gone were all the snakes and nasty portraits. They had redone the house to be more warm and inviting, using warmer colors and new furniture. Harry followed Remus upstairs and walked into the master bedroom, where he found Tonks holding Teddy on the bed.

"Wotcher Harry," she said, smiling up at him. He grinned as he sat down, peering at the bundle in her arms. A small face looked up at him, and his eyes changed from purple like Tonks to emerald green like his own. Teddy then gurgled happily. He smiled when he glanced up at Tonks.

"So he took after you then?" he asked seeing the relieved look on Remus' face. Tonks smiled softly.

"Yes, he was born without lycanthropy. Although from his show of changes, I think I'm going to have competition for being the most in control Metamorphmagis alive," she said, a loving smile on her face.

ooOooOoo

_June, 1997_

"You may now kiss the bride," Neville said, presiding over the wedding in his capacity as Hogwarts Headmaster. Harry grinned at his good friend before pulling Ginny to him and giving her a fierce kiss, which she happily returned. Their friends and family were watching and laughed when Neville had to cough politely when they didn't stop. Hermione, Ginny's Maid of Honor, giggled behind her hand as Ron, Harry's best man, scowled and turned away. Harry grinned sheepishly while Ginny didn't seem embarrassed at all.

"If you will all stand, it is time for the first dance for the married couple," Neville said. He waved his hand, causing all the chairs, which everyone just vacated, to fly to the corner and stack themselves neatly. Soft music came on and Ginny pulled Harry onto the floor. They were in the backyard of the Burrow, which was as nice as it was for Bill's and Remus' wedding. Harry pulled Ginny to him and held her close, as they swayed to the music. Ginny sighed happily as she rested her head against his chest.

ooOooOoo

_September 1__st__, 1997_

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts," Neville's voice boomed over the crowd of students. "I have a few announcements to make. First, I would like to welcome Professor Hermione Granger, as your new Transfiguration Mistress and Head of Gryffindor House," he said, waving a hand at Hermione, who received a large applause, causing her to blush prettily. "Also, remember that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds and Mr. Filch has informed me of another twenty two items added to his list of banned items. If you have any questions, direct them to Mr. Filch. Prefects, please escort the first years to their common rooms."

ooOooOoo

_November, 1997_

"You alright Gin?" Harry asked, as he escorted her from the bathroom back into the bedroom. "This is the third morning in the row you threw up. Are you sure you are not sick?" he asked, concern evident in his eyes. She nodded.

"I'm not sick Harry. I just don't know why…" she trailed off, her eyes widening. She pointed her hand at her stomach and with a quick mumbled spell; a light sprang from her hand, revolving around her waist. After a couple seconds, the white light changed to a light blue. She gasped when she saw the color. Another wave dispelled the light.

"Ginny? What's wrong," Harry said, his concern growing. She smiled softly at him.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm not sick. I'm just pregnant," she said, laughing at his shocked expression before he promptly passed out onto their bed. Ginny laughed to herself as she went to revive her husband. "Fights Dark Lords, catches and throws lightning, strongest wizard in the world, faints when his wife is pregnant," she muttered.

ooOooOoo

_Christmas, 1997_

"The whole night was lovely Ron," Hermione said, holding his hand as they walked along the snowy grounds of Hogwarts. It was snowing lightly, but with the aid of warming charms, it was warm enough. He grinned as they stopped by the lake. It was a beautiful sight as Ron looked her in the eyes.

"I'm glad you think so Hermione," he said. "And I hope we get to do it for the rest of our lives," he said, getting down on one knee and pulling out a small box from his robes. She gasped at the ring inside. "Marry me Hermione, and make me complete." She could only nod as he put the ring on her finger. Once it was on, she jumped him, causing them to fall over in the snow while she kissed him.

ooOooOoo

_March, 1998_

Sara Abel was walking down a street in downtown London. She was from the United States, Illinois to be exact, and was on her Spring Break from college. Her and a couple friends decided to take a trip across the sea to London. She was walking down Charing Cross Road, and noticed the odd people wearing robes that seemed to be on the street. Not concerning herself with it she continued walking until a pair of hands pulled her into an alley. She tried to scream, but a hand covered her mouth and she felt the cool metal of a gun pointed against her neck.

"Be quiet girl, if you value your life," came the harsh voice of the man behind her. She nodded, knowing she had no choice. He pulled her deeper into the alley and threw her roughly to the ground, where she landed on her wrist with a crack. She gasped in pain. The man was standing in front of her, a mask covering his face. "Give me everything you have," he ordered. She quickly threw her purse to him and everything in her pockets. He smiled evilly at her. "Well, I can't let you leave, or you will just tell everyone," he said before pulling the trigger. Sara eyes widened when a light green transparent dome appeared around her, causing the bullet to bounce away. There was a flash of red, and the man in front of her fell to the ground unconscious. Another man ran up to her, waving his hand. The dome disappeared and he knelt beside her.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a kind voice, a concerned look on his face as he looked down at the beautiful blonde girl. She merely shook her head, grimacing in pain.

"My wrist," she said, holding it gingerly.

"Let me see it," he said gently, holding out his hand. She looked into his eyes and saw his sincerity. She trusted him. She held out her wrist, which was throbbing in pain. The man merely smiled at her and waved his hand over it, causing a blue light to shoot from his fingertips and the pain to go away. "There, all better," he said. She looked at her wrist, which hurt no more. She moved it, finding it was indeed fine. She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"How did you do that?" she asked. He merely chuckled lightly.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Sara," she provided.

"Well Sara, do you believe in magic?" he asked.

"You mean like magic tricks?" she asked. Again he chuckled.

"No, I mean real magic," he said before waving a hand at a garbage can, causing it to start floating. She gasped.

"That's what you did. Magic? I didn't know it was possible," she said. He smiled.

"That's because real magic is kept secret from people unless they are born with the ability to do it. I'm not surprised you don't know." She accepted his explanation for the moment. She looked over her savior, seeing his long blonde hair, steel grey eyes, and green and silver robes.

"Who are you?" she asked. He gave her a heart stopping grin.

"Draco Malfoy," he said, helping her up.

ooOooOoo

_August 4, 1998_

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ginny was in St. Mungos, currently in labor. Harry grimaced as pain shot up his hand, which was currently in a vice grip of Ginny's.

"That's fine dear, just after the baby is born," he said kindly. She merely threw him a glare.

"Come on Ginny, push," Cho said. She was taking over the birthing on request of Harry. Even if she was now one of the Senior Healers at St. Mungos and generally only took difficult patients, she was delighted to help with the delivery. With a final push, Ginny fell back against the bed as the room was filled with the screams of a baby. "A handsome baby boy," she said, waving her hand a couple times, cleaning the baby and conjuring a soft light blue towel around him. She then handed him to Ginny, who smiled down at him, her earlier pain forgotten.

"Hello James," she said, out of breath. "Welcome to the world."

ooOooOoo

_August 20, 1998_

"Draco, welcome. And you must be Sara," Harry said, opening the door to his home in Godric's Hollow. He revealed after he married Ginny that the day he disappeared while they did all the wards was to ward this house, and he came by every once in a while to fix it up. It wasn't overly large, and had a very welcoming feel to it. Sara smiled at Harry, who gave her a hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Draco speaks fondly of you," he said with a grin, getting a withering look his former apprentice. Just then Ginny and Hermione came through the door to the living room, smiling at the new arrivals.

"Hey Draco," Ginny said, giving him a hug. She then turned to Sara with a smile. "Sara I take it?" she asked, getting a nod from her. She grinned before dragging her into the kitchen with Hermione. Draco and Harry just shook their heads and walking into the living room and out the back door, out into a small garden area. Ron was sitting in a chair next to a small table, drinking a butterbeer.

"So, a muggle girlfriend. Never thought I would see the day," Harry said with amusement.

"Oh shut it, Potter," Draco said, punching Harry lightly in the arm.

ooOooOoo

_June 17, 2014, Godric's Hollow_

Harry sat in his backyard, looking around the garden and the Quidditch pitch he built behind their house. It was under the Fidelius Charm, so no one he didn't want to would notice the kids flying. It was his twin daughters' birthday, and Rose and Lily were turning thirteen. They were fiery redheads, just like their mother, with emerald eyes. They were currently playing Quidditch with their cousins and friends, passing the quaffle with practiced ease. Their older brother, James, who looked just like Harry, was the third chaser on their team. Their younger brother, Sirius, who was twelve, was looking for the snitch, his skills always compared to his father's on the pitch. He had messy red hair and his mother's chocolate brown eyes.

He grinned as he turned his head and looked at the other occupants of his home. Over by the food table stood Ron, Draco, Bill, and Neville, who were laughing and joking with each other. Sitting at another table watching the kids fly, were their wives.

Ron was now the Head Auror, and quite successful at it as well. He was known for never backing down from a fight, and had never lost one. He led the Aurors well, and their training and effectiveness in combat had increased dramatically. Hermione was still the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts, and was building a similar reputation to Minerva. The students gave her their respect, and knew she wasn't one to cross. Their two kids, Grace and Alex, were sitting under a tree with books. They were an upcoming fourth year and second year respectively, and took after their mother in the flying department, much to Ron's disappointment.

Neville was still Headmaster, and Luna had taken over for Professor Flitwick, who retired a few years ago. Neville led the school well, considered one of the most successful Headmasters in history. Luna was thought of fondly by the student population for her fun and quirky nature. Their kids, Alice and Frank, were currently in the air with their friends. Alice was a year under James, and was currently dating him as well, to the happiness of their mothers. Frank was going to be a first year, and was turning out to be quite the beater, despite his age.

Bill and Fleur had moved to France, where they taught at Beauxbatons. Their three kids were all at Beauxbatons, but showed up for family affairs.

Draco and Sara had married several years after Draco saved her. She was fascinated with magic, and was also able to fascinate Draco with muggle technology. Draco was now a professional Hit-Wizard, under contract of the Ministry. They had three kids as well, all magical. Nick, Alyssa, and Austin all showed their magic by the age of two, to the delight of their parents. Nick was the oldest, and would be a first year in the incoming school year.

Harry kept looking around and found Fred and George, as well as their wives, walking away from the food table, snickering. He smirked, knowing someone was about to turn into some type of animal. Fred and George had met another set of magical twins from America, Abby and Gabby. Fred and Abby, and George and Gabby had hit it off the second they met. It seems they were just as mischievous as the twins, if not worse. The twins confess they fell in love when they were both pranked that first night they met. Sure enough, a couple seconds later, Ron turned into a canary, before changing back a few minutes later.

He smiled when he saw Teddy score another goal for his team. His godson was quite the character, with his blue hair and different colored eyes. Tonks and Remus were chatting with Molly and Arthur, smiles on their faces. Remus was now the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and has made great strides toward equality for werewolves and many other magical beings. Tonks was back to being an Auror, second in command to Ron. Arthur had been promoted to the Deputy Minister of Muggle Affairs, while Molly stayed at home and spoiled her grandchildren. He jumped a little when arms circled around his neck from behind. He caught the familiar scent of his wife on the wind.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, giving him a beaming smile. He smiled in return, still unable to believe his luck in having her.

"About this, about all of us," he said, indicating everyone at their home. She gave him a questioning look.

"And what did you come up with?" she asked. He smiled.

"That life can't get much better than this," he said, capturing her lips with his.

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks everyone for reading. There won't be any sequel from this story so don't expect it. I have another story on my thoughts but I want school to be over before I start it, if I ever do. Once again, thank you.


	30. Special Chapter: The Potters

I have been asked what Harry and Ginny have been doing with their lives. I realize now I should have said more about them so here is a little chapter to explain.

**Special Chapter: The Potters**

_September, 2014_

"Can everyone see me? Can everyone hear me?" Harry asked, smirking as he walked toward the front of the Great Hall. He looked over to Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Hermione and gave them a wink, holding in a laugh as they rolled their eyes or shook their heads at his quoting of Lockhart. He gave them a quick grin before turning back to the students. It had been many years since Voldemort's defeat, and there had been a boom of magical births. The school had nearly six hundred students, double what it had when Harry was a still in school, and most of them were in front of him.

"Welcome to the first day of the DA this year. You all know me as Professor Potter from DADA. For the benefit of the new third years, I will start off with a demonstration duel with the help of your lovely Potions Mistress, Professor Potter," he said, waving a hand toward Ginny, who smirked at him and waved to the crowd. Ginny had stayed on as Potions Professor, which caused a large spike in Auror recruits due to her much better teachings in Potions. "We will show you a few things that," but that was as far as he went. He had to fall back and rolled out of the way of a stunner from Ginny. He jumped to his feet and slapped a few spells away from her.

"Normally," he said while rolling to his left and letting out a blast of wind, making Ginny defend herself, "you bow and take ten steps back." They traded a few more curses before Ginny rushed him. She swung her hand down, and Harry held his up, causing the sword that appeared in her hand to smash into his axe. He pushed her blade up and spun away. "You are also supposed to be told to begin before attacking," he said, all the while blocking attacks. He blocked on last hit before swinging his axe roughly, knocking the smaller blade from her hand. He swung again, causing her to duck. She hit his hand with a banishing charm, causing the axe to fly out of it. She then spun and was swinging her arm at him again, the other Sword of Hufflepuff appearing. He merely grinned and shot magic into his arm. He held his arm out and let the sword smash into it, causing the students to gasp. Using his other arm, he banished her away from him. There was a large applause from the students.

"Now, while I don't expect any of you to get to this level of dueling, you will learn some of the techniques demonstrated. Now pair up and start practicing, and we will come around and help." He turned to see Ginny walk up to him and heal the little cut he had on his arm.

"How did you do that? I expected you to call Gryffindor's Sword," she said, a questioning look on her face. He merely grinned.

"I pushed my magic into my arm. It reinforced my skin, bone, and muscle, making it as hard as steel," he said, laughing at her slightly gob smacked expression. "What? I am the DADA professor. It's not like you haven't developed anything new for your subject," he said, walking toward the students. It was true, she had developed an improved Wolfsbane Potion, which stopped the transformation altogether, but let the werewolf keep their increased strength, stamina, and senses.

He walked by his twin girls, who were third years this year. He watched as they spun and dodged each other's spells, which were all wandless. While he didn't advertise it, he did teach his kids in the summer some extra dueling and spellwork. His girls took after their mother, small and fast. Their red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, their black and green robes flying around them. That was another shock for the world, although Harry wondered why, as he was the Heir of Slytherin. His two girls were put into Slytherin, which was almost expected on Harry's part. James was disappointed however, as they were amazing chasers. They were the two most cunning girls he ever met. Even their Uncles Fred and George had a hard time winning a prank war against them. He laughed at some of the awed expressions on the older students as Lily and Rose went at it. They were incredibly close, but when put against each other, fought like they were hated enemies.

He walked a little farther to see James and Alice dueling each other. They were now sixth and fifth years respectively, and few wanted to fight them. They were the best in the HE, second only to his godson Teddy, although they did get help from their parents. His son was a Water Elemental, near master level. Water Elementals were natural healers, and with James' ability to heal all his wounds in mid-battle, he made a formidable fighter. Alice took after her mother, her mental capacities extremely powerful.

"Is it just me, or do they like each other?" Neville asked as he walked by Harry. Harry just smirked. They two were openly dating, and had been caught numerous times in random broom closets around the castle.

"Hey Harry," Hermione said, walking up to him and showing him a piece of parchment. "It seems our boys are planning something," he said, raising an eyebrow at him. He looked at the map, and sure enough, he saw 'Sirius Potter' and 'Alex Weasley' down in the dungeons. He laughed.

"Probably trying to prank me. I am head of Slytherin am I not? My office is down there," he said, grinning impishly at her. She just shook her head and walked out of the room, obviously going to catch them. That brought Harry on to his youngest child, Sirius. His messy red hair and brown eyes were well known around the school. He was Gryffindor's star seeker, and would definitely be in the HE next year, as he took after his father in the power department. He had learned to control his wandless magic at the age of five, two years earlier than his siblings.

He smirked when he noticed James and Alice couldn't defeat each other and had been dueling for nearly ten minutes. He built up some power and jumped in between them, throwing up shields on either side of him. They looked surprised for a second, before grinning at each other and launching curses left and right at Harry, who merely swatted them all away and started dueling.

"Got to love these kids," he muttered with a grin.


End file.
